The Circle of Life
by snow-angel222
Summary: Lexwen is one of 14 elves sent away. When she has a vision of a unbelieveably large war coming to Middle-Earth they will get a chance to help save Middle-Earth from its terrible fate.
1. The Flashbacks of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR characters or middle-earth. Just anything that you don't recognize is mine. This is my first fanfic so please review, it with help me update sooner. Enjoy!  
  
The flashbacks of Life  
  
Lexi woke up with a start. She felt tears silently sliding down her face. She has a nightmare about something that had been haunting her for 3 years.  
  
~Relax Lexi, that's in the past. They did it for the best~ she reassured herself. She fell back to sleep again in about 5 minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Dream/nightmare*~*~*~*~*~ Lexwen and some of her best friends had been summoned to a council of Elrond. Lexwen had long, pure blonde hair and sparkling bright blue eyes. She was wearing a flowy, pale blue dress. She had been roaming the gardens of Rivendell hoping to bump into some of her friends before the council. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into Nekolas  
  
"Hi Nekolas, sorry about that."  
  
"Are you okay Lexwen? I just rammed into you pretty hard." Asked Nekolas.  
  
"I'm fine, have you seen Rawen, Charwen, Pawen or Lizwen yet?" asked Lexwen. Nekolas just shook his head. His elbow length hair shook too. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. A loud but beautiful horn sounded, the council was to begin.  
  
"Oh shoot, come on, we've got to go, we're going to be late!" frantically said Lexwen. Lexwen and Nekolas raced to the council. They arrived 5 minutes late, a little frazzled, and out of breathe.  
` "Master Evilslayer and Lady Mapleleaf, you're late." Disappointedly said Elrond.  
  
"We're very sorry. We bumped into each other and lost track of time. It won't happen again." Apologized Lexwen.  
  
"Indeed it won't. I have summoned you all here for a very grievous reason," started Elrond.  
  
Lexwen looked around to see many of her friends. She saw Charwen and Pawen listening attentively to Elrond. Then she saw Becwen, Jiwen, Yurwen, Lawen, Rawen and Lizwen. Then on the other side of the room were more of her friends. Kyomir, Legolas, Maxomir, Tyolas, and Zachalf were there. Then she saw many great lords and ladies. Lord Aragorn, Lord Eomer, Lady Eowyn, and Lady Arwen were there. Then she turned her attention back to Elrond.  
  
"I fear a 5th age is coming. Somehow evil is stirring in Mordor. For the protection of all the elvish Lady's here, we are sending you away. As for the elvish Princes here, you are a little safer but we can't risk it. You too will be sent away. This is for the protection of you and to protect the Lady's. You shall leave with new identities and we will make some changes in your appearance," explained Elrond.  
  
"I have one question, will we ever be able to return?" timidly asked Charwen.  
  
"Most likely not until a 6th age." Sadly said Elrond. Yurwen let out a dry sob. Jiwen tried to comfort her.  
  
"I have summoned the rest of the Lord's and Lady's here for your regions proposes. You are to tell no one about these disappearances. There are cover stories for all of them which I will give you a little later. Let's start" announced Elrond.  
  
Tears welled up in Lexwen's eyes. She loved middle-earth. Its beauty and peacefulness soothed her. Tears then started to slip down her face. Nekolas put a comforting arm around her. Nekolas was a very good friend. She was very grateful towards him.  
  
"It's okay, we'll still be together when we get to west-earth," he whispered in her ear. She just nodded and turned to Elrond again.  
  
"Charwen, please come up here," said Elrond. Charwen had waste length light brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes. She was wearing forest green dress. She gracefully got up and went up to Elrond.  
  
"Charwen, your new name shall be Charlotte Andresen. You will cut your hair to a little past shoulder length and work as a secretary at an office. None of you will be famous. If evil finds out your at west-earth, they'll send spies to find you. We don't want to make it to easy. Pawen please." Pawen slowly walked up to Elrond with a very straight face.  
  
"Pawen, your new name shall be Paula Boudes. Your hair will be just above shoulder length." Pawen slowly walked back to her seat. Her white dress moving with her. She was twirling a strand of dirty blonde hair between her fingers.  
  
Becwen became Becky Burnham. Jiwen became Jinging Ao. Yurwen became Yuri Horikawa. Lawen became Laura Davis and Lizwen became Liz Smart. Rawen became Rachael Main. Kyomir became Kyle Birmingham and Maxomir became Max Shultz. Legolas became Orli Bean and Tyolas became Tyler Miller. Last was Zachalf as Zach Emmerey.  
  
"Nekolas Evilslayer, can you please come up here." Elrond called out. Nekolas swiftly got up, winked at Lexwen and started towards Elrond.  
  
"Nekolas, you shall become Nicky or Nick Shea. You too will have to cut your hair. Lexwen, your last, so come on up." Lexwen froze; she really didn't want to leave. Then she shook her head and walked up to Elrond.  
  
"Lexwen Mapleleaf, your name will be Lexi Black. You don't have to cut your hair." She looked at her hair. It was about 3 inches form her hips. She slowly walked back to her seat.  
  
"You shall leave tomorrow morning. I must warn you to make sure no one ever sees your ears. They're way too much of a give away. Pack your things and say your good byes. Any questions?" finally said Elrond. Lexwen whipped her eyes and stood up.  
  
"What will happen to our people? I mean, I'm the Princess of Lothlorien. I'm supposed to take over Lothlorien when Galadriel decides to retire. Legolas and Nekolas are princes of Mirkwood. Jiwen, Lawen, and Tyolas are of Rivendell. Were all very important to the next generation of elves. Without us what can you do?"  
  
"Relax Lexwen, everything is taken care of. Your safety is the most important thing," Elrond reassured her. She just nodded.  
  
*Next day in dream*  
  
Lexwen looked gloomily around. She was leaving the one place she loved the most. She silently started to cry again. Rawen and Lawen saw this and came to comfort her.  
  
"It's going to be okay Lexwen. We'll get through this," Rawen reassured her.  
  
"Let's think of this as another big adventure. We'll have each other at lease, don't cry." Sadly said Lawen. Lexwen sniffled and nodded.  
  
*On the boat to West-Earth*  
  
The boat was pulling away from the dock. She was leaving Middle- Earth for many years. Tears spilled freely down her face. After a while it became too much and she started to sob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End of dream/nightmare*~*~*~*~*~ Lexi woke up again. Her face felt very hot and tears were still spilling.  
  
"I had that nightmare again. Just relax Lexi. It's going to be a long time before you see Middle-Earth again. One day you will become Princess Mapleleaf of Lothlorien, just wait," she reassured herself. Lexi stole a quick look at her clock.  
  
"Oh no, it's 9:30! I'm going to be so late for breakfast with Paula, Jingning, Becky, Orli, Liz, Nicky, and Candice." She thought.  
  
Candice was one of her new best friends and was also hired to watch her when she was in public. This had been going on since she came to West- Earth 3 years ago. Candice was a human born in West-Earth. She had dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes.  
  
Lexi quickly got up to get dressed. She just slipped on a short denim skirt and a pink and white stripped shirt. She did her best to cool down her face and hide her red eyes. As soon as she did all that she could do was head to the pancake house. Lexi grabbed her car keys and purse and ran out the door. She lived in a fair sized apartment that was in the same building as Orli, Nicky, Candice, Rachael, Laura, and Liz. She locked the door to her apartment and ran down the steps. Her midnight blue car waited for her just outside the building. She jumped into the car and raced down to the pancake house. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lexi, over here" called Jingning. She saw her friends and headed over to them.  
  
"Are you okay Lexi? You look terrible" concertedly said Orli.  
  
"I'm fine," tried to say Lexi.  
  
"I know, you had that flashback thing again," guessed Paula.  
  
"No, no, of course not," denied Lexi. Paula rose and eyebrow at her. "Yeah," confessed Lexi.  
  
"It's okay Lexi. It was a tough change but you've got to get over it. You'll see Middle-Earth again, I promise. One day we will." comforted Becky.  
  
"The same peaceful way it was?" pointed out Lexi.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. I haven't seen Middle-Earth since you have. I know as much as you," sadly said Becky  
  
"Look guys, I'm starving. Let's order something to eat. That was why we came here," interrupted Candice. Everyone just nodded.  
  
Everyone but Orli and Nicky had a normal amount of pancakes. The 2 boys just couldn't turn down the opportunity. They had a contest to see who could eat the most pancakes. The whole place was in an uproar. Orli and Nicky seemed to have bottomless pits for stomachs. They were now on their 5th stack (each stack has 6 pancakes). Nicky was starting to look a little full but didn't stop yet. Orli just kept eating happily as if everyday he ate that much. Once Orli called for a 7th stack Nicky gave up. He dropped his fork and knife and sat back in his chair. As soon as Orli finished his stack he dropped his fork and knife and started to yell with his mouth full.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm the prince of the pancakes!"  
  
"Ssh Orli, you don't have to brag," hushed Candice. However the whole place was chanting "Orli, Orli, Orli."  
  
"Orli, we've go to go now." urged Candice.  
  
"Why, this is fun. I should at least get to party for a little bit. I am the prince of the pancakes," whined Orli.  
  
"You're also directing way too much attention to our table. Just say thank you but I must go and leave," commanded Candice  
  
"Man, your no fun," pouted Orli.  
  
"Check please," called Paula. The waiter quickly ran over with the check. Lexi picked up the check. When her eyes fell on the total price they bulged.  
  
"$187! I am not paying for that." Murmurs of agreement followed this. "Of all the people here it should be Orli." declared Lexi.  
  
"WHAT! No way, I won. The loser should have to pay," complained Orli.  
  
"Yes but as the winner you ate the most pancakes," pointed out Jingning.  
  
"Fine, but just this once. Next time the loser pays," grunted Orli. "Let's hope he loses next time then," smirked Liz to Lexi. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexi rushed into the office quickly followed by Orli, Nicky, Liz, and Tyler. They all worked as musicians in an orchestra recording songs for a movie soundtrack. They checked in and then ran to the instrument room. Tyler played the drums. Nicky and Liz played the French horn (Nicky and Liz are brother and sister. Nicky is 17 months older). Orli played the flute. Last Lexi played the violin. She happened to be the main soloist. They got their instruments out quickly and went to the recording studio.  
  
That day they were playing one of her favorite songs that she had a solo in. It had a very fast and upbeat beginning. Then it gets very slow and sad. She played a minute solo in the slow part. When she played it seemed to be mourning many things. The end was a very joyful ending. She always though of it as her life song. Her happy beginning in Middle-Earth. Then her sad departing in the middle with a very hopefully joyous return. She always loved that song and was very good at it. They spent the rest of the time playing songs and enjoying themselves. Finally they got sprung at 12:00 for 2 hours. They were meeting everyone at the outback for lunch.  
  
"Guys my cars right here. I can drive your there," offered Tyler.  
  
"Us, drive with you. Are you sure you can get us there in one piece?" joked Liz.  
  
"Shut it Liz. Yes I can get you there in 1 piece," reassured Tyler.  
  
"Okay fine." Said a convinced Liz.  
  
"Someone has to sit in the front, I only have 3 back seats," said Tyler.  
  
"I'll sit in the front Ty," offered Nicky. Ty led them to the car and unlocked it. When they got in the car the order for the back seats was Orli, Lexi then Liz. Tyler started the car and they sat in silence for 5 minutes.  
  
"I'm so tired. My fingers are killing me too," sighed Lexi. She leaned over and rested her head on Orli's shoulder. Lexi fell asleep immediately. Orli rested his head on Lexi's and fell asleep too. Liz screamed inside her head. She always knew Lexi had a thing for Orli; Lexi just didn't want to admit it. Orli didn't seem to mind that she did though. They made a pretty good couple. They both usually had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. They mad a perfect couple. Nicky turned around to see what they were doing.  
  
"Aw" he whispered. "They are so cute together. I just knew they were good for each other!"  
  
"What's so cut.oh" said Tyler as he saw what they were talking about.  
  
"Guys, we should slow down. Just because we know they'll make a good couple doesn't mean they think so." Cut in Liz.  
  
"Loosen up Liz. One day they will realize how stupid they are being and finally admit their feelings. Just give them time," said Nicky  
  
"Well I hope they figure it out soon, they're a perfect couple" hoped Tyler.  
  
"We all do Ty, we all do" drifted off Liz.  
  
"Well, we're basically there, should we wake up the lovebirds?" asked Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get them up" offered Liz. "Lexi, Lexi, time to get up." Whispered Liz while gently shaking her.  
  
"What, what?" moaned Lexi.  
  
"We're almost there. You should get up now" advised Liz. Lexi shook her head slightly and felt something resting on her head. She raised her eyes to see Orli resting his head on her's. She moved her head to get a better look at him when she bumped heads with him.  
  
"Sorry Orli didn't mean to" murmured Lexi.  
  
"It's okay, it was an accident"  
  
Orli stretched out his arms and rested one on Lexi's shoulder. She then stretched out her arms and accidentally bumped his arm off. She turned to find to find his smiling, she blushed. Ty then drove into the parking lot of the restaurant and stopped the car. They all got out and stretched. As they walked in, Liz and Nicky started to laugh about how oblivious Orli and Lexi were of their feelings. However Orli and Lexi took no notice of this. Their minds seemed to be of in distant lands. They walked into the restaurant and headed over to everyone. There was Charlotte, Paula, Becky, Jingning, Yuri, Zach, Kyle, Max, Candice and a new face. The girl had short black hair and brown eyes. Nicky, Liz, Tyler, Orli, and Lexi just sat down. Orli had a thinking face on and Lexi a distracted face.  
  
"Lexi, Lexi, come back down to earth, where is your mind today?" asked Yuri.  
  
"What, oh hi guys, just thinking about something" faintly said Lexi.  
  
"Aright just stay with me for a moment. Guys, this is Connie Previti. She works with Paula, Becky, Zach, and me" said Charlotte indicating to the new face.  
  
"Hi Connie, pleasure to meet you. I'm Lexi Black" introduced Lexi.  
  
"I suppose you know everyone but the 5 of us that just came. I'm Liz and this is my brother Nicky" pointed out Liz. "This is Tyler and Orli." They all shook hands and then ordered their food. After the waitress left Connie spoke.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to go and wash my hands." She got up and walked to the restroom. Zach motioned to have everyone move in closer.  
  
"Look guys, we need to have a meeting, my place, 7 o'clock sharp. We need to discuss something about Connie."  
  
"Is it bad? I don't think she's a bad girl" asked Rachael.  
  
"No, nothing bad, its just about our little former life" whispered Zach. Becky forced a fake cough as to signal Connie was coming over. They quickly sat back down and pretended to be talking~*~*~*  
  
Laura spun around in front of the mirror. She was wearing a lavender dress with sleeves that sat just bellow her shoulders. The dress had dark purple sequins decorating the top of it. She heard someone knocking rapidly at her door. She picked up her dress and ran to get the door. When she opened it she saw Lexi standing at the door.  
  
"Hey Laura, why are you wearing a dress?"  
  
"I was just trying it on. I bought it for a party I was going to at work" lied Laura. Lexi eyed her suspiciously but let it go.  
  
"Okay, don't forget the meeting at Zach's tonight 7 o'clock sharp" warned Lexi. Laura swore under her breath  
  
"Sorry, I just remembered that. See you tonight, got to go, bye" rushed Laura. She shut the door in Lexi's face quickly.  
  
"Right, sure you aren't going out with a certain elf tonight" thought Lexi behind the door.  
  
"Phew, that was a close one" thought Laura. She ran back over to her dresser. She put on some light purple eye shadow and purple-shimmery lip gloss. She quietly squealed with happiness. She was going to get a way with it again. Laura had been secretly dating Zach for about 6 months now. She hadn't told anyone though. Zach promised to show her a really pretty and secret place that night. She was so excited. They weren't planning on telling anyone until they found the perfect time. She slipped on some criss-cross white high- heels. She grabbed her little purple clutch and left. Tip-toeing down the stairs she made it safely out to her car.  
  
On the way she wished time would move a little faster. She had 2 hours with him. When she parked her face fell. She was in front of a business building. Just outside was Zach waving at her with a huge smile on his face. She reluctantly got out of the car and walked over to him. He looked dressed up too.  
  
"Hey Laura, you look great. I have a great surprise for you." Laura just smiled, excitement overwhelmed her again. He led her right around the building to a big plant wall. "This is the entrance to our own secret world" explained Zach. Then he pressed a perfect, small red rose. A little plant door slid over to reveal a little screen. He pressed his hand to the screen and it scanned it. When it recognized his hand a little green light went off. Laura followed and together they walked hand-in-hand through a newly formed doorway.  
  
As soon as Laura stepped inside she gasped. Everything was covered in plants and brightly colored flowers. It was like their own secret garden. They walked through countless numbers of arches made of trees with their leaves entangling themselves. They finally came to a stone bench with red roses in the leaves that were forming an arch over the bench. Zach led Laura towards it and motioned her to sit down. She sat down and turned to him.  
  
"Zach, I'm speechless. This is so beautiful. It's all ours" she smiled then he leaned down to kiss her. Laura never wanted it to end. He then leaned closer and deepened the kiss. He slowly pulled apart and looked into her rich dark brown eyes. Her shiny dark brown hair was still in tight curls.  
  
"I love you" he whispered in her ear. Laura blushed and replied.  
  
"I love you too Zachalf." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Lawen. I'm sure they're doing fine, don't worry. I don't think they'd want you to be crying over them. They'd want you to do your best to get over them and have fun" comforted Zach. Laura just nodded and reached up to kiss him. Zach leaned down for her and they kissed again. Laura closed her eyes and sweetened the kiss. She pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat for some time before Zach spoke.  
  
"Lawen, I'm so glad you came tonight." He pushed her hair back and fingered her perfect elf ears. Laura sat up and took his hands.  
  
"Zach, promise me you'll never leave me, no matter what. I don't want to lose my last love. If I do I don't know how I'll live." He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I will never, never leave you Lawen, no matter what, I promise." Zach gave her a quick but deep and meaningful kiss. "We have to leave our secret garden, reality calls" said Zach. Laura sadly nodded and got up.  
  
They walked back in silence, both thinking about their night together. Laura really didn't want to have to spend the rest of the night with Zach but not be able to really be with him. She sighed and looked at him. Their dream ended when they came to the final archway near the door. Zach quickly kissed her and said good night.  
  
Laura drove back home dazed, only half thinking about where she really was going. She drove into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. She had 10 minutes to get ready for the meeting. The hard part was getting upstairs unnoticed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ding-Dong," Zach ran to get the door. It was exactly 7 o'clock. He quickly unlocked the door.  
  
"Hi Zach, good to see you!" smiled Max. Also walked in Tyler, Becky, Liz, Nicky, and Candice.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" asked Max.  
  
"Haven't arrived yet, but I'm sure they'll be here soon," said Zach. At that moment there came a loud knock. Zach opened the door and in walked Charlotte, Paula, Rachael, Jingning, Yuri, Kyle, Orli, Laura, and Lexi. This was followed by a chorus of "Hi's" and other normal greetings. Laura just smiled at Zach and he smiled back. Everybody was too caught up in saying their hello's to notice. Lexi was the only one to notice. She told herself "I knew it."  
  
She smiled and turned around. Lexi had bumped into somebody who luckily saved her from falling. Lexi looked up to see Nicky holding her and smiling. She blushed and looked down again.  
  
"You okay Lexi? I ran into you pretty hard" asked Nicky. Lexi started to silently cry when she heard that. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Lexi nodded and quietly spoke looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"That's the same thing you said to me the day before we left."  
  
"Oh Lexi, its okay." Nicky pulled her into a friendly hug and stroked her silky blonde hair. Lexi just shook her head, blushed, and pulled away. He looked into her eyes but she turned away and ran to go and catch up with her friends.  
  
"Hey Lexi, what did you do today?" asked Paula  
  
"Well, I had breakfast with you guys, then I went to work, then I had lunch with you guys, then worked, and finally came her" ticked off Lexi  
  
"Mmm, very interesting" said Charlotte.  
  
"Attention, attention" started Zach while standing on his coffee table. "Okay, so." Zach stopped when he heard some excited talking and giggling. "Girls please listen, girls!" They kept talking so he burst out in the elvish tongue. "Jiwen and Yurwen please sit down and listen." Both girls jumped at hearing this. They both went over to a couch and sat down, their heads bowed down. "Alright, the first matter of business is about Connie. We have to discuss this quickly because Candice must leave early" started Zach again.  
  
"Why do we need to talk about her?" asked Rachael.  
  
"Because, we need to decide if we are going to tell her about our true selves and our original home" sternly said Zach.  
  
"I don't think we should tell her just yet, for all we know she could be a spy for the evil side" commented Kyle.  
  
"I really don't think she's bad. She's usually quiet and polite" protested Charlotte.  
  
"Yes but if she's quiet she might just be trying to find out everything about us without blowing her cover" pointed out Orli.  
  
"She could just be shy Orli" glared Lexi.  
  
"Yes but there are too many possibilities" gritted Orli.  
  
"He's right Lexi, since we don't know for sure it wouldn't be safe to tell her just yet" Candice said.  
  
"Look Lexi, you have a point its just to risky to assume that yet" Nicky sadly said. Lexi just nodded in defeat. She really didn't believe Connie as evil at all. She though that before you really got to know her she's be shy. Guess that others didn't think so.  
  
"So I guess that solves it. W will not tell Connie until we think the time is right or when we must tell her" declared Zach. Lexi just gulped and looked over at Zach. He gave her a "I'm sorry but that the way it has to be" look. She just nodded.  
  
"Look guys, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Candice said. They all waved and Zach went and locked the door again. He came back over and sat down. He then gestured for Laura to come and sit on his lap. Laura shook her head and waved her hands as to stop him but he didn't get it. She got up and sat in his lap. Just to complete it she gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"Awwwwwww, I knew it" giggled Lexi. "Was that why you were wearing that dress earlier?"  
  
"No.no. I um, I told you it was for a dinner party at work" lied Laura.  
  
"We're having a dinner party at work?" asked Jingning.  
  
"We, um" struggled Laura.  
  
"Caught red handed Laura" smiled Nicky. Laura started hitting her hands on her forehead (in elvish tongue).  
  
"Lawen, don't be mad at yourself. It doesn't matter if they don't like it" calmly said Zach.  
  
"No, it okay. I think its nice you together, now how long have you been together?" asked Lexi.  
  
Laura blushed. "6 months."  
  
(In English tongue) "6 months, 6 months! How could you not tell us, we're your best friends!" yelled Liz.  
  
"Ssssh Liz, the whole building doesn't need to hear you" angrily said Nicky. She glared at him but keep gong, quieter this time.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"I didn't want you guys to make fun of me." Laura bowed her head  
  
"Laura, we wouldn't make fun of you guys, you're our friends" said Liz. Laura nodded.  
  
"Well congratulations Laura and Zach" said Yuri breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, I've got Chinese food her for anyone who wants to stay for dinner" said Zach.  
  
"Nice change of subject" smirked Charlotte. Zach just glared at her and left the room to go get dinner ready. Lexi went in to help him.  
  
"Hey Zach, want some help?"  
  
"Yeah sure, that'd be great" was all he said.  
  
"So why didn't you tell us about you two sooner?" said Lexi trying to strike a conversation.  
  
"We just didn't want to "  
  
"Come on, you have to have a reason" persuaded Lexi.  
  
"Come on, know you have a reason. You have to ha."Zach cuts her short in the elvish tongue.  
  
"Lexwen, I don't have to have a reason. If I do I'm not going to tell you it." Lexi bowed her bead but still smiled. She new him to well to think that he wouldn't tell her in the end. He always gets edgy just before he confesses because its to much pressure.  
  
(English) "Look I'm sorry Lexi. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."  
  
"It's okay Zach, I know what its."  
  
"No, it's not okay. The reason is kind of stupid but I just didn't want us to be the only ones in our group that were a couple. It would make us kind of arrogant. You'd all still have hurt and we'd be well over it" quietly said Zach.  
  
(Elvish tongue again) "Zachalf, its okay if you get together. It shows you have the strength and will power to get over it" Lexi whispered. "Don't be ashamed of that. Go have fun, just take care of her; she's a good person or elf." Zach just nodded and started out to the other room with food. Liz then walked in.  
  
(English) "Hey Lexi, what were you talking about? You were in here for a long time."  
  
"Nothing, I was just talking to him." Liz raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"He didn't seem too happy when he started to yell at you in elvish. You know he doesn't speak Elvish much her, only when he's mad" warned Liz.  
  
"I was helping him; I had to get him mad before I could help him. I know it sounds really stupid but its what I had to do" finished Lexi. She then left the room with some more food. Liz just sighed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paula had just pulled Lexi into another room to talk to her. "Lexi, are you feeling okay? You were just talking to Zach for a long time."  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're the second person who's said that" quietly said Lexi.  
  
"I just wanted to know, you know Zach and Laura are going together" warned Paula.  
  
"Paula, I know! He just needed someone to talk to, he's going through a rough time, that's all, he's just my friends okay, case closed!" yelled Lexi. ~*~*~*~*  
  
(In the family room with everyone else) "Wow Lexi seems really mad" said Kyle. Liz just nodded sadly in agreement. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay Lexi, just calm down. I was just wondering I believe you!" reassured Paula. "Lexi, do you like Nicky?" awkwardly asked Paula.  
  
"What, yeah, he's a great guy" said Lexi. Paula's jaw dropped.  
  
"You love Nicky??!!!"  
  
"What, no, not like that. I mean I like him as a friend. He's a nice guy" said Lexi.  
  
"Oh" said Paula in an almost downcast voice.  
  
"Right, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and eat." Lexi quietly excused herself to dinner. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexi exhaustedly returned to her apartment. It had been such a long day. She got changed and quietly slipped into bed she feel asleep almost instantly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexwen was dancing happily through the fields of Lothlorien with some friends. Charwen, Lizwen, and Becwen were with her. They were all celebrating Lexwen's 1000th birthday. They were running, tripping, falling, and having fun. Then they heard a deep bell sound. It wouldn't matter unless it was the deep bell, that meant something was up.  
  
(Elvish) "Come on Lexwen, we've got to go" urged Charwen. They quickly ran to the main part of Lorien. There were many people there. Galadriel then stood up and spoke.  
  
"I am sorry to say this but today we must recruit new men and occasional women for the army going against the dark lord." Lexwen listened carefully. They hadn't had to do something like this since she was 500.  
  
"Mister Goldenleaf, you will be leading the 3rd section of the army" said Galadriel. Lexwen's stomach dropped. Her father was going to war. Galadriel then confirmed Lexwen's worst thought.  
  
"These men and women should report back here to leave tomorrow at the first bell." Lexwen started to cry silently. Lizwen looked over at her and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"It's okay, he's going to be fine" reassured Lizwen. Lexwen nodded but continued to cry. Becwen tried to comfort her this time.  
  
"Lexwen, don't worry. I'm sure he'll make it. You'll; never see one of those blue slips." The blue slips only meant the worst. They meant someone you really loved or knew had died fighting. Lexwen just nodded  
  
(Early next day) Lexwen was at home saying good-bye to her father.  
  
"Bye Daddy" said Lexwen, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Bye Love. Don't worry, I'll see you again some day" reassured her dad. "Don't cry Love, save your tears for later" smiled her dad. Lexwen nodded and wiped her eyes. She then ran forward and hugged her dad.  
  
"I love you Daddy" she whispered in his ear. He squeezed her and replied.  
  
"I love you too Love." This time Lexwen squeezed him and then pulled apart. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Don't let this stop you from doing what you love. Let your violin sing and hang out with your friends with a smile on." Lexwen sniffled. "I'll see you again one day, I promise" her dad said. He pulled her into one final hug, kissed her on the cheek and left. Lexwen watched him until he was out of sight.  
  
(One week later) Lexwen sat looking out the window when she saw a man dressed all in black walk up to her front door. She heard some hushed speech and then a sniffle. Lexwen went quietly down the stairs to see her mother sitting in a chair at the table silently crying. She then looked at the man and mouthed "What's wrong?" He suddenly looked grim and handed her a blue slip. Her eyes immediately started to water. She read the paper through the tears and looked up. She nodded and he bowed and said "May God be with you." With that he stepped out the door and left. Lexwen place the paper on the table and headed outside to see her friends coming over.  
  
"What's wrong Lexwen?" asked Charwen. Lexwen sniffled and spoke.  
  
"My father died in the war!"~*~*~*~*end of flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
(English) Lexi turned over and moaned "Oh an, when are these flashbacks going to stop?" She then heard a quick knock at the door. She awkwardly got up and answered it.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead" said Orli.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" started Lexi.  
  
"Relax, it's Saturday at 11 o'clock. We were supposed to meet for breakfast at the coffee house but you didn't come so I came to see if your okay" explained Orli.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Orli. I had another one of those stupid flashbacks. Here come in and I'll be out in 2 minutes." Orli stepped inside and Lexi ran off to go and get changed. 2 minutes later she was done. "Hi, sorry I took so long. I see you already start the coffee" smiled Lexi.  
  
"So tell me about this flashback Lexi" seriously said Orli.  
  
"Well, it was the one about when my father was called to war" started Lexi.  
  
"Oh Lexi, I didn't know you still had a think with that one" shyly said Orli.  
  
"Neither did I. I just miss him so much. You'd think after 1,400 years you'd get over it but I guess not" admitted Lexi.  
  
"Its okay, I understand." Lexi got up and poured the coffee for them.  
  
"Thanks for coming over Orli, I feel much better. I just had started to panic about that stupid flashback. It's just that he promised" sobbed Lexi.  
  
"It's okay Lexi. When your time here ends you'll see him again. I know that for sure" replied Orli. Lexi just nodded and sipped her coffee. "So Jingning brought her Boyfriend to breakfast today" said Orli trying to strike a conversation.  
  
"Oh really" said Lexi only mildly interested. Jingning had a new boyfriend every week, nothing new.  
  
"His names Yami" smirked Orli.  
  
"Yami, it sounds like his name is yam." Orli burst out laughing. It was the only part of him that hadn't changed.  
  
"Jingning describes him as at all, dark, mysterious but handsome man." They both started laughing until there sides hurt.  
  
"He may be all those things but how smart do you think he is, a guy can't have everything and not be born in middle-earth" laughed Lexi. They were both ready to start rolling over on the floor. All of a sudden Orli fell out of his chair and started rolling around on the floor. Lexi started laughing harder if possible. She too fell on the floor and started laughing. They where now almost in tears. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the door open. Lexi had given Liz a key to her house 2 years ago. Liz had just unlocked the door and led everyone in to see what they were up too. They were now peeking around the corner to see Orli and Lexi rolling around on the floor laughing. Everyone was dad silent, all watching in anticipation to see what happens. Orli and Lexi started to calm down and just be breathing really heavily. Since they were still rolling around, Lexi got her earring stuck to Orli's shirt. When Orli rolled over Lexi yelped in pain when she was dragged by the ear on top of Orli. She looked to see there mouths only inches away. Lexi blushed and tried to turn away. This only made it worse. Lexi looked back at him.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Orli just laughed his sweet laugh.  
  
"Well were stuck together, that's a first." Lexi heard snickering coming from around the corner.  
  
"Well you can come out and help us now" implied Lexi. Tyler and Charlotte just burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut it you guys" whined Orli. Nicky finally came and rescued them.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, that was just hilarious to see you guys rolling around on the floor." Once they were free Lexi realized something.  
  
"What were you guys doing in here anyway?" Lexi asked them.  
  
"We, we were, um" stuttered Nicky. Everyone was just stuttering until Rachael spoke up.  
  
"We were coming to see if you were okay. Since you weren't at breakfast so we were going to come and check on you. But it seems Orli here beat us to it."  
  
"Well I had to come back to get something from my apartment when I just decided to see if Lexi was okay before I left" quickly lied Orli. Everyone but Rachael really believed him. Lexi just decided to pour them all some coffee. They spent the morning talking about everything but what happened that morning. Some people wanted to ask but never did  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Yuri.  
  
"Do you want to go to town" suggested Paula.  
  
"Na, too boring, lets go do something fun" said Zach.  
  
"Wait guys, I've got an idea" said Orli. "I was taking a walk a few weeks ago and I found this empty lot, just lots of grass and trees all around. So why don't we get out our old bows and targets and practice" suggested Orli.  
  
"Yeah, let the old Legolas out" said Tyler as he clapped his hand on Orli's shoulder.  
  
"Meet back here in 20 minutes with your stuff. We'll share cars and follow Orli to the lot" ordered Lexi. Everyone started to file out. Just before Orli was about to leave Lexi held him back. "Thanks for coming over this morning. Also great idea about the archery thing, just what I needed" said Lexi. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and happily skipped out of the room. Orli slowly made towards the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexi ran to her storage room to go get her stuff. She was desperately excited. She loved archery. She was quite good too. Lexi never had to really use her skills though. Laura, Liz, Charlotte, Becky, Paula, and Rachael were the only of her friends that knew she was good at archery. Boy was everyone in for a surprise.  
  
She pulled out her bow that her people had made her. She loved this bow, it was one of the only things she had with her that was made by the elves of Lothlorien. The she found her pack of arrows. She took out an arrow and ran her finger down the flat edge of the arrow. She couldn't find her targets so she just brought her bow and arrows.  
  
She walked into her kitchen to find Liz, Nicky, Charlotte, Paula, and Becky. She sat down and waited for the rest of the people. Then the doorbell rang. She rushed to go get it.  
  
"Hi Lexi, we're here. Yuri can't make it though, she had a meeting that she couldn't miss" said Jingning. Everyone else who was to be coming walked in.  
  
"So we have 14 people that means 7 cars, two to a car" explained Kyle. "The groups are Charlotte and Tyler, Laura and Zach, Kyle and Jingning, Becky and Paula, Max and Nicky, Liz and Rachael, and finally Orli and Lexi" finished Nicky.  
  
"We'll all follow Orli and Lexi since he knows the way" said Kyle. Everyone just nodded and left. Lexi grabbed her stuff and ran after Orli.  
  
"Hi" was all she said.  
  
"Hey, I like your bow; it looks like your people made it. Have you ever used it?" asked Orli.  
  
"Yes, it was made by my people. To answer your second question, you'll have to wait and see" smirked Lexi. Orli just smiled and kept walking. "So how long did it take you to get as good as you are now?" asked Lexi.  
  
"I started when I was about 500" said Orli in a sort of regal voice.  
  
"Oh" was all Lexi could say. She had started when she was 200. He stopped at his car which was midnight blue too. She opened the door and got in. Orli took her stuff and put it in the trunk. He started the car and the others followed.  
  
"Did you like Middle-Earth?" awkwardly asked Orli. Lexi took a sharp breathe.  
  
"Yes, I liked it a lot."  
  
"Oh, is um, that why you have those flashbacks?" he asked again awkwardly.  
  
"I guess, I don't really know. I just really liked Middle-Earth. The sureness used to make me feel constantly safe, even though I wasn't" answered Lexi.  
  
"You must have had a really hard beginning of life. I mean you dad and."Orli trailed off.  
  
"Sort of, it wasn't physically hard, just emotionally. Every century it seems someone I really loved dies." Orli looked at her with a pitied look. "One of my good friends died. Her name was Laladriel. She was really nice, and then she died. Her father had killed one of the dark lord's main spies. Her father then went into hiding. Since the dark lord couldn't find her father, he took something he loved dearly. He found Laladriel and killed her. Her father died 6 months later form remorse" explained Lexi. Orli remained silent while she talked.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I had no idea" started Orli.  
  
"It's okay; I just hope that all that bad luck is gone for good. I can't take another loss."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it's gone" Orli reassured her. She just nodded her head.  
  
"Let's just have some fun out there, you don't have to be good, just have fun" finally said Orli.  
  
"Mmhmm right, what every you say" smirked Lexi.  
  
"What, you think you can beet me, the great Legolas" joked Orli.  
  
"Well, the truth is yes." Orli was stunned by this answer.  
  
"Fine, your one. Who ever has a more precise shot and the best technique wins" bet Orli.  
  
"Oh, you are so going to lose" said Lexi.  
  
"That's what you think" said Orli.  
  
"Yes, it is what I think. I just need some time in the beginning, okay?" she asked.  
  
"You really think you can beet me? I have been practicing for over 900 years. How long have you been practicing, 1 day?" joked Orli.  
  
"I'll let you dot he judging as to see how long I've been practicing. I'll tell you how long I've really been practicing later on" said Lexi.  
  
"Fine, I will judge you on that also okay, we just have to walk through that shallow forest and we're there" said Orli. Lexi just nodded, she as so excited. He stopped that car.  
  
"Good Luck" he said before getting out.  
  
"You too" she called over the car. Everyone started to unload their trunks and followed Orli and Lexi through the woods. After 5 minutes the forest opened up to a flat field.  
  
"Welcome to our archery field" announced Orli. Lexi had just started to giggle like crazy. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Everyone is still in the forest. They lost you 2 minutes ago" said Lexi trying to keep a straight face. Orli swore quietly and ran into the woods. Lexi heard a loud crocking noise. She jumped and ran after Orli. He finally found them and brought them to the field.  
  
"So what did you to talk about in the car" casually asked Laura.  
  
"Archery" Orli and Lexi said at once.  
  
"I bet Lexi that I was bette5r than her at having a precise shot and her technique" happily said Orli. "Number 1 reason I'm going to beat her is that she's a girl and has never practiced" smirked Orli. Lexi's jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"You'd better watch out Orli, Lexwen, Queen of Archery is coming to town."  
  
"Yes, but here comes Legolas, King of Archery" was Orli's comeback.  
  
"That would make you two a happily married couple" jumped in Liz.  
  
"No, it doesn't" desperately protested Lexi.  
  
"Whatever you say. Legolas, King of Archery, you'd better watch out. Lady Lexwen is coming to town. Lexwen pretended to walk in and gave a small curtsey. She turned to Legolas and gave him a " I'm so going to beat you smile."  
  
He have her a headshake that said "You don't know what you're getting into." Lexi just ignored it.  
  
"I need to warm up first. Why doesn't everyone just take turns shooting right now" suggested Lexwen. Everyone nodded and started. Some hit right on target and some missed by a mile, so to speak.  
  
Liz had just taken a shot and missed the center by 3 inches.  
  
"Yeah Liz!" said Charlotte, Liz bowed.  
  
"I'd like to thank all the little people who have led me to my success" joked Liz. Everyone laughed but fell silent when Legolas went up. He aimed straight; lets go. oh it almost missed the whole board! Everyone burst out laughing. Legolas even did. Lexi's ears were ringing. Legolas was laughing his sweet laugh.  
  
"Now that I've made the mistake of the day, lets get this competition started" yelled Legolas. Suddenly he really looked and acted like Legolas. His eyes sparkled and he let his elvish side out. He was doing what he was best at. This is where he belonged. Lexi too looked like Lexwen. She was graceful and poised.  
  
"You can go first Lord Legolas" said Lexwen.  
  
"No, ladies first" insisted Legolas, his face set.  
  
Lexwen stepped forward and strung her bow. She aimed and let it go. The very way she graced the bow was perfect and beautiful in every way. Her aim was true and it hit right in the middle. Everyone stood awing her skill.  
  
"Your turn Lord Legolas" said Lexwen gracefully.  
  
He stepped forward and aimed it. His technique was very fast and hard. His aim was a little to far left but still made it into the middle. Everyone clapped politely; the score was 2-2.  
  
Lady Lexwen stepped forward and hit yet another perfect shoot. When Lord Legolas went his aim was on target too. He hit right in the middle. This went on for some time. It was they're second to last run. They were tied 15-15. Lady performed her perfect and graceful shot again. Lord Legolas performed his fast and hard but true shot too. They were now still tied 17-17.  
  
It was they're last time if there was no tie. Everyone waited for the outcome with baited breathe. Lady Lexwen stepped forward for the last time. She took a deep breath and strung her bow. She aimed and let go. It seemed to take forever for the arrow to get to the target. Her gracefulness and beauty unleashed yet again. Finally the arrow hit and it was in the exact center. She let out a sigh of relief. She turned to her friends. "Well Legolas, the winner of this contest relies on you, good luck" she said slowly. Legolas gulped. For one, she was a girl and he was never beaten by a girl. Two, this was his best thing and he finally found someone who was as good or better than him. He took a deep breath. Legolas strung his bow and told himself to relax. He aimed and let his warrior side take over. He hit fast and hard. The arrow whistled while it traveled. It hit half an inch to the left of the inner circle. The crowd exploded behind him. They ran forward and started to congratulate Lady Lexwen. Hands rained on her back and shoulders. Then she excused herself to go and get her stuff. The group started to pick up their stuff on the other side of the field. Lady Lexwen walked casually over to Lord Legolas. His head was bowed and he was gripping his bow so tight his knuckles were turning white. Lexwen came up from behind him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"God job Lord Legolas." He spun around to see of all people, Lady Lexwen, his opponent, behind him.  
  
"Well I suppose you won, you're the best" he sighed.  
  
"The win was almost none. Don't worry, you are very good" she reassured him.  
  
"I am guessing you've been practicing longer than me" assumed Legolas.  
  
"Yes, but only by 300 years" joked Lexi.  
  
"Wow, you've been practicing since you were 1,600, that's a long time! But your technique shows it. It's very good. Your shot is very graceful and beautiful. The very way you caress the bow is amazing" awed Legolas.  
  
"Thank you Lord Legolas, your technique is different but god. One piece of advise: Always keep you eye on the target" smiled Lexi.  
  
"If only I could be half as good as." Lexwen cut him short.  
  
"You're just as good as me. Words just don't explain it." She put her finger on his lips. She slowly moved it away and replaced her lips there. She gave him a quick deep kiss and pulled away. "Good game Lord Legolas." She winked and yelled while she ran to the other side of the field. Legolas just stood there in awe. He watched Lexwen run slowly and gracefully to the other side of the field, her long, blonde hair streaming behind her. Lexwen's feet seemed to be floating, barely toughing the ground. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys" said Lexwen. She had just reached them.  
  
"Hi, good job. You're the first person, or elf I guess to ever beat the great Lord Legolas" smirked Tyler.  
  
"Oh" was all she said. She hadn't known that. That was most likely the reason he looked so down and why he was tightly gripping his bow when she first saw him. Lexwen looked over at him. He was staring at her but then looked away. She then turned her attention back to her friends.  
  
"So where do you want to go to celebrate?" excitedly asked Laura. Lexwen just shrugged.  
  
"Look I'm going to see where Legolas wants to go" said Lexwen. She turned and slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Lexi has definably unleashed her royal elvish Lexwen side" said Paula.  
  
"I'm kind of surprised by that. She doesn't usually do that. I think the grief and pain of leaving Middle-Earth is still too near for her" said Zach.  
  
"I think so too. She was pretty attached to it. It was her comfort place. She's had a lot of pain and loss during her life. Taking her away from her comfort place reawakened those sad memories" explained Becky. Everyone just nodded. Not many people knew why Lexwen was sad and what her sad memories were. 


	2. The beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Middle Earth or J.R.R's characters. Anything you don't recognize is mine. I just want to say something to my reviewers. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. I was just totally out of it. I had tons of homework and friend problems. I just couldn't take it and took it out on you guys. I am truly sorry about that and it will never happen again. I have gained more control and I feel really bad about it all. I realize that you were just giving me some tips and I don't blame you. My story isn't perfect. So, if you will accept my apology then I hope that you will keep reviewing to my story with how you really feel. If you can't, then I understand. I will try my best to make it up. Please keep reviewing if you're not to mad at me. Please, just enjoy the story and if you can please review. I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter.  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
Lexwen had just reached Legolas. He was just gapping at her. She gave him a perfect smile.  
  
"Lord Legolas, I've come to ask you where you wanted to go for lunch?"  
  
"Wow, are you asking me."started Legolas.  
  
"We were going to go somewhere to celebrate my victory. Laura asked me where we wanted to go but I don't know. I figured the runner up could choose" quickly explained Lexwen.  
  
"Oh" said Legolas, his face falling. He was slowly turning back into Orli. Lexwen too was going back to Lexi Black, the person with the horrible flashbacks.  
  
"I'll see you at the car in 5 minutes" said Lexi. Orli just nodded. Lexi ran back to her friends. "He wants to go to Antonio's. I like that idea. I haven't been there in so long. I though it would be fun" said Lexi out of breath.  
  
"Alright, let's go," ordered Max. They walked back to there cars.  
  
"I guess her regal elvishness is gone" stupidly said Zach.  
  
"No, you think?" sarcastically said Laura.  
  
"Well, yeah I do" stupidly said Zach again.  
  
"You're hopeless" huffed Laura.  
  
"No, I'm Zach" he said not getting it.  
  
"Never mind" groaned Laura. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Orli, they said that's okay" she said. He just nodded and got into the car. She too got in. He started up the car and pulled out. "What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"I was just thinking, but I have a question. That thing earlier, I mean, well what was it?" awkwardly asked Orli.  
  
"Oh, the kiss. It was a victory kiss, nothing important," giggled Lexi.  
  
"Just wondering" rushed Orli. Lexi nodded her head and let it go.  
  
(Elvish) "Lexwen, you really are a good archer. Your technique is so perfect and graceful," said Orli, Lexi blushed. "Do you think, you could, um, show me a few tricks sometime? You know give me a few pointers?" asked Orli.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you back at the field at 4 o'clock tomorrow evening" said Lexi.  
  
"Okay, I'll bring my target," said Orli. In his head he yelled, "Yes!" They rode in silence the rest of the way there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(English) "Now guys, please don't' have another eating contest with pizza today, okay. We'd like to eat in peace," warned Rachael. Nicky grinned slyly. The waitress came back to the table.  
  
"Would you like to make your pizza or just order one?" she said with a southern accent.  
  
"We'll make ours, thanks," said Paula. The waitress handed them a little beeper.  
  
"It should be about 5 minutes before you can come back" she said kindly and walked away.  
  
"So congratulations Lexwen on finally beating Legolas at archery" said Charlotte. Everyone clinked glasses and took a sip.  
  
"To me" Lexi said and also took a sip. Connie had just walked over.  
  
"What's this about Lexwen, Legolas, and archery? Who are they?" she asked. Everyone spun around to see Connie.  
  
"What are you talking about?" unsteadily said Jingning.  
  
"Who are Legolas and Lexwen?" repeated Connie.  
  
"Oh, just some characters in a story that Liz is writing" lied Jingning.  
  
"Oh Liz, your writing a story! Can I read it sometime?" excitedly asked Connie.  
  
"Well, not until it's finished" rushed Liz.  
  
"How long do you think that will be?" bounced Connie.  
  
"I don't know a couple of months. I'm only on the 4th chapter."  
  
"Tell me when you're done. I'd love to read it."  
  
"Okay Connie." Then the beeper started to light up and vibrate.  
  
"Well, we've got to go and make our pizza's, see ya Connie" said Liz quickly excusing herself.  
  
"Excuse her; she's a little antsy today. She just thought up a great idea for her story" said Rachael. Nicky, Kyle and Max started snickering in the background.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, all your supplies are here. Just put on whatever you want and then leave it. We'll put it in the oven a.s.a.p." explained the waitress.  
  
They al nodded and went to work. Lexi, Liz, Paula and Tyler all got plain cheese pizza. Charlotte, Jingning, Kyle, and Rachael got pepperoni pizza. Laura, also put on pineapples.  
  
The rest went wild. They were having another contest. They were seeing who could make the most exotic pizza. Becky, Zach, Nicky, Orli, and Max were in the contest. They started slapping on everything in sight. After a while they were done. The rest of the group stood up to judge the pizzas.  
  
'Well, they all have the same ingredients, but Becky has the most creative way of arranging them" pointed out Lexi.  
  
"I agree, all in favor of Becky's pizza say aye," said Liz. Everyone said aye.  
  
"Well congratulations Becky, you win" smiled Lexi.  
  
"Why did we ever play? She's a girl. Girls have a better eye for creatively arranging things," said Zach.  
  
"I agree," said Orli.  
  
"Oh well good job Becky," said Zach. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am never going to make a pizza like that again" disgustedly said Max. Liz, Lexi, and Rachael started to giggle.  
  
"You know your pizzas not that bad," said Rachael. She had just stolen a piece from Max.  
  
"Hey, no more" said Max and he slapped her hand.  
  
"Sorry, you said you didn't like it. I wanted to see if it was good," protested Rachael.  
  
"Drop it you two" warned Liz. Max and Rachael bowed their heads. Rachael was still quietly giggling.  
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Nicky.  
  
"I don't know what we should do but I can't meet with you guys during the day tomorrow. I have a meeting with someone at 10 o'clock" said Jingning.  
  
"Who's the meeting with?" asked Laura.  
  
"I can't tell you until after the meeting okay?" asked Jingning.  
  
"Fine" said Max. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi threw everything on her kitchen table. She had spent all day with her friends.  
  
After pizza they went to town and found many interesting things. Then they went to a dock to got look at boats. They ended up playing bumper tag. Charlotte was chasing after Tyler at one point. She ran into him really hard. He fell off the dock and into the water. He was furious with her. He went running after her and pushed her into the water. To bad for him Charlotte pulled him in too. They were fighting when Tyler suddenly stepped on a crab and it pinched him. Everyone was cracking up the.  
  
She had just come back from getting ice cream and was exhausted. She was about to fall asleep on her feet.  
  
"I've got to stop staying out so late," thought Lexi as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
She put everything but her archery things away. She just put the in the hall closet. She heated up some milk and made hot chocolate. Then she walked sleepily into her room. She rested her hot chocolate on her dresser and got changed into her pajamas. She slipped into he pale blue bottoms with angel graffiti on them. Then she put n her plan hot pink top that was the same color as some to the graffiti.  
  
She sighed and shuffled over to her bed with hot chocolate. Lexi turned on her reading light and started to read Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. She was so caught up in her book that she didn't even catch herself before she burned her tongue.  
  
"Oh shit-ukey mushrooms" whispered Lexi. She ran got some water and then went back to reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi woke up and yawned, her mind blissfully clear. She swung her feet over the bed and wiggled her toes. She was wondering why she was so happy. It was her night in about 2 months that she hadn't had a flashback. She picked up her mug and walked towards the kitchen to wash out her cup.  
  
She flipped the on switch on her coffee machine and got out a cereal bowl. Lexi went into the pantry and pulled out some cinnamon toast crunch. She dumped some cereal into the bowl and poured some milk in. She jumped up to get her coffee and a spoon. Lexi sat down and happily ate her cereal. She used her control and turned on her stereo to one of her enya CD's. She quickly finished her cereal and put it in the sink.  
  
She skipped in to her room and quickly changed. She put on a white skirt and a shear, flowy blue three-quarter top with a V-neck. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. Then a song came on and she couldn't resist the urge. She pretended her hairbrush was a microphone and started to sing.  
  
"Sail away, sail away, sail away. Sail away, sail away, sail away."  
  
She then stopped when the chorus was over and returned to brushing her hair. She put it back into ½ pigtails and clipped them. She ran into her closet and got out her white platform sandals. She put on some clear lip-gloss and pale blue eye shadow. Then Lexi grabbed her white purse and car keys and left the apartment. She skipped down to Liz's apartment and knocked on the door. She heard some scampering feet and them Liz opened the door.  
  
"Hi" said Liz  
  
"Hi" happily said Lexi.  
  
"You feel okay? You're overly happy," said Liz.  
  
"I think I'm fine. I just got up today really happy," explained Lexi.  
  
"That's great, so why are you here?" asked Liz.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something for a while?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to do?" questioned Liz.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hmmm, I got it!" brightly said Liz. "Let's go to the fudge factory and sample fudge until our mouths are stuck shut will fudge," laughed Liz.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun," said Lexi.  
  
"I'll be out in 5 minutes, come make yourself at home" yelled Liz at she went to her room.  
  
Lexi stepped into her apartment and looked around. Liz had a very different place. Every room had a different theme. Her family room was a futuristic theme where everything was silver, black, white and had very precise angles. Her kitchen was a Hawaiian theme and her bathroom was nautical. Lexi loved Liz's place. She went and sat down on one of Liz's newfangled black couches.  
  
In no time Liz came out in denim capri's and a lavender tang top with a blue butterfly in the corner. They linked arms and skipped own the hall singing, "Max is a hobbit, Max is a hobbit!" through the hall. Liz wasn't looking where she was going and fell.  
  
"Max is a hobbit, Max is a hob-" Liz fell down the stairs. She rolled over and started to crack up. Lexi ran down to her.  
  
"Liz, are you okay?" worriedly asked Lexi. Liz was laughing really hard.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, clutching a cramp in her side. She slowly got up and walked down the rest of the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "This is going to be so much fun!" squealed Lexi as they walked into the fudge factory. Lexi jumped up and down in happiness. They went through rows and rows of fudge, tasting most of the good looking ones.  
  
"Strawberry? I'm trying it!" said Liz. They both grabbed a sample.  
  
"Mmmm, good, I like it," said Lexi while Liz nodded in agreement.  
  
"Pecan Peanut butter? I'm going to be adventurous and try it," said Lexi. They both tried it. Liz's face contorted into an expression of disgust. Lexi scrunched up her nose in agreement.  
  
They ended up buying a stick of chocolate, strawberry, cheesecake, caramel and a little piece of Peacon Peanut Butter to trick the boys into eating.  
  
"I can just imagine their faces" happily said Lexi. Liz's face was taken up by a big mischievous smile. They quickly paid for the fudge and walked out of the factory.  
  
"That was so much fun!" laughed Lexi.  
  
"Of course it was. I thought of the idea. All my ideas are fun," said Liz fighting to keep a straight face.  
  
"No, it was my idea!" joked Lexi. Liz burst out laughing. Lexi just smiled. A breeze picked up and started to ruffle her hair and shirt.  
"Lets got get our late lunch the go back home. I've got to go somewhere at 4 and I need to change," Explained Lexi.  
  
"Okay, let's go to chick-fil-a" said Liz with a smile. They skipped back to Lexi's midnight blue car. She started the engine and pulled out. She turned on her CD player, which had Vitamin C in it.  
  
"Are you gonna turn me on, or are you gonna turn on me" sang Liz. Lexi then joined in, with her lower voice. Together, they sounded okay. Then Lexi pulled into chick-fil-a.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what are you doing now that you have to get changed?" casually asked Liz.  
  
"I'm just going somewhere where I can't wear platforms and a skirt. I don't have to tell you just yet," said Lexi.  
  
"Man, that's what Jingning said. Do you have a meeting too?" huffed Liz.  
  
"No, I'm just doing something. Besides, I could wear a skirt and platforms to a meeting so there" finished Lexi. "If you have anymore questions too bad because I'm not answering them."  
  
"Fine" huffed Liz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi ran into her apartment. It was 3:15 and she really had to move. She had to leave by 3:45. She set her boxes of fudge on the counter. Lexi ran into her room and started looking for some denim Capri's. She finally found them and pulled out a red halter. She applied some bluish eye shadow and sparkly bluish lip-gloss. Lexi grabbed her white sneakers and ran into the kitchen. She put the fudge in the freezer and ran into the hall closet. Lexi quickly pulled out her bow and arrows and left the house. She ran back down to her midnight blue car. She placed her stuff in her trunk and hopped into the car. Racing down to the field, Lexi was still quite happy. She sang along with her CD and drummed happily on her steering wheel. All her turns were sharp but precise. Lexi finally reached the parking lot and got out. She unloaded her things and headed to the field. Orli was already they're practicing.  
  
"Hi Orli." She shouted.  
  
"Hi!" he yelled as he nailed another perfect shot.  
  
"So what did you want help with again? I mean, you just put another arrow in the center." Asked Lexi.  
  
"I know but my actual shot is really fast and hard. I want to be able to make it more graceful like yours." Rushed Orli.  
  
"Okay." Said Lexi. She picked up her bow and immediately turned into Lady Lexwen. "Show me your shot." Orli nodded and gripped his bow. He aimed and shot. As he did he turned into Lord Legolas. "Okay, well we'll start with the easy part. When you aim, aim it a little bit to the right more." Suggested Lexwen. It hit exactly in the middle.  
  
"Wow, why did you tell me to do that?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Because, Lord Legolas, you always aim a little to the left or move your bow at the last moment to the left. If you aim it to the right more, it will go left right into the middle." Explained Lexwen.  
  
"Cool!" said Legolas.  
  
"Now, if you want a more graceful shot, that's a little harder." Started Lexwen. Legolas just nodded. "When you string your bow you just grab and arrow and shoot. Instead, carefully string your bow slowly and actually look at your target then aim, and shoot." Suggested Lexwen.  
  
"So, just take my time and look at my target." Repeated Legolas. Lexwen just smiled and nodded. Legolas grabbed an arrow and slowly strung his bow. Then he looked up at the target, and then aimed to the right. He let go and hit gracefully on the target. "Yes, that was good! Where did you learn that?" smiled Legolas.  
  
"Well, my dad used to be a very good archer. He told me one cay that I should learn just to be safe. Most elves should know how, is what he said. I really miss him. He did many great things for me and my people." Sighed Lexwen.  
  
"Oh. well. what do you say to a rematch?" asked Legolas, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Okay, Lord Legolas," said Lexwen.  
  
"Let me just warm up." Rushed Legolas. Lexwen nodded. Legolas used his old technique. He aimed and shot. He missed the board by four feet and it kept going into a tree. Lexwen started to laugh. Legolas loved her laugh. It was so joyful and light. Her face lit up when she laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you ready now?" said Lexwen.  
  
"Yes Lady Lexwen."  
  
"Okay, but this time Lord Legolas goes first." Insisted Lexwen.  
  
"Fair enough" simply said Legolas. He pulled out his arrow. He looked at the target then strung the bow. Aiming a little to the right he shot, right on the dot.  
  
"Not half bad." Complimented Lexwen. Then she ran her finger down the wood. She looked up at the target. She aimed and hit dead center. They kept going on like this, always tied after they both hit. Then they hit their last one.  
  
"This is it, Lady Lexwen, this is the grand finally to our rematch. Unless one of us makes a stupid mistake like I did, it's a tie." Pointed out Legolas.  
  
"So we'd better not make a mistake," said Lexwen. Legolas nodded and performed his turn. He hit right in the center. Lexwen stepped up and did hers. She strung her bow and shot gracefully. When finally it hit, it was again dead center.  
  
"Now or never, Legolas" thought Legolas. Lexwen started to turn to Legolas.  
  
"Yes! Well I guess we're even. We are just as good as-" She was cut short. She had turned right into Legolas who pulled her into a kiss. Lexwen closed her eyes. Legolas slowly pulled away. He looked straight into her bright blue eyes, which seemed to be sparkling with delight. Lexwen just opened her eyes and looked longingly into his electric blue eyes. He reached down and pulled her into a long, deep, kiss. They slowly pulled apart and Legolas whispered into her ear.  
  
"Come to my apartment at 7:00 to go out to dinner tonight. Wear something a little nice." Lexwen nodded and pecked him on the lips. She picked up her bow and arrows and left. Legolas watched Lexwen disappear into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi skipped up the stairs and towards her apartment. She wasn't looking though. Someone had just opened their door and Lexi ran right into it.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lexi, are you okay?" yelled Liz. Nicky heard her and started to the door to see what was wrong. He had just been visiting Liz.  
  
"Nicky, help me" she yelled.  
  
"What happened?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I opened the door and I guess I hit Lexi," rushed Liz. Nicky started to laugh. "Nicky, what's so funny? This isn't funny!" said Liz, totally lost about why her crazy brother was laughing.  
  
"Well, it's just that you always see that in the movies but never in real life. Sorry, lets just get her into the house" hushed Nicky. Together they lifted her up and laid her on Liz's white couch.  
  
"I'm going to go and get a cold compress. You stay here with Lexi," ordered Liz. She ran our of the room. Nicky looked over at Lexi with a frown.  
  
"I hope she's okay" he though.  
  
"Okay, I'm back," said Liz gasping for breath. She handed the cloth to Nicky. He started to sponge her face and neck. Lexi woke up 10 minutes later.  
  
"What? Where am I?" groaned Lexi.  
  
"You're at Liz's house on her couch," said Nicky softly.  
  
"Oh, why?" asked Lexi, nothing was really reaching her brain yet.  
  
"Well, Liz opened her apartment door and I guess she hit you. You're been our for about 20 minutes" slowly explained Nicky.  
  
"Oh man" Lexi groaned. Suddenly her vision became clear and she saw Nicky standing over her. "Oh my gosh Nicky. What are you doing here? I thought Liz hit me?" rushed Lexi.  
  
"Lexi, calm down. I was just visiting Liz when she opened the door" reassured Nicky.  
  
"Um Nicky, is Lexi awake?'' said Liz's voice in the distance.  
  
"Yeah why?" yelled Nicky  
  
"Because, I found her bow and arrow and I want to know why" yelled Liz. Nicky raised and eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh well, um, I went out practicing earlier and I was just coming back" explained Lexi.  
  
"Oh, sure" said Nicky but let it be.  
  
"Okay, I'm fine now so I'm gonna go. I have things to do at home," said Lexi.  
  
"Sure you don't want to stay for some coffee?" yelled Liz from the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks, that's okay. I'm gonna go. Thanks for that little thing."  
  
"Oh, no problem, see you at work" said Nicky seeing her to the door.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi quickly walked to her apartment very cautious of the doors. She fiddled with her keys until she found the right one. She walked inside and put everything away. She decided to get a piece of fudge before she got ready.  
  
As she pulled our her strawberry fudge a thought hit her. Orli or Legolas, maybe both, had just pulled her into a kiss willingly and then asked her out! She had never though Orli liked her in that way. In her opinion there was no problem. Yet how on earth was she going to tell her friends? She sat at her kitchen table munching her Strawberry fudge deep in thought. She finally stuffed the rest into her mouth and went to get changed.  
  
She picked our her favorite midnight blue top. The sleeves started just below her shoulders. They were frilly but pretty. Then she slipped on a long, flowly, pure white skirt. She put on plain white sparkle eye shadow and a silvery lip gloss. She wore her white platform shoes. Then she grabbed her white shawl with off-white sequin designs at the ends. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was going on her first real date since she moved to West Earth. She removed her glance from the mirror and looked at the time, 6:50.  
  
"Man!" tutted Lexi. She slipped on a silver watch and plopped her keys into her small blue purse.  
  
She ran our of the place quickly and silently closed the door. She didn't want to have to tell anyone about this quite yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Knock, knock, knock' Orli heard the door and rushed to get it. Lexi was standing at the door looking gorgeous.  
  
"So, are you ready?" casually asked Lexi.  
  
"Um yea, let me just get my car keys" said Orli. He rushed our of the room but came back quickly. "Okay, lets go," said Orli as he offered her his arm. She graciously took it and they went down to his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Orli parked his car in front of a restaurant called the Rainforest Café. He got our and walked around to help Lexi out.  
  
"Thanks" said Lexi as she was helped out.  
  
"Not at all, now come on," urged Orli. Lexi laughed and stumbled as she tried to keep up with Orli who was pulling her by the arm. He stopped running when he was at the door and brushed off his clothes. He held he door as Lexi stepped in.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool" awed Lexi.  
"Yeah, this is one of my favorite places. I love the decorations," explained Orli. Lexi continued to look around. It was the most exotic restaurant she'd ever been to.  
  
It looked like a rainforest. There were green vines and fake trees covering every wall. Little butterflies were hidden in the green. In some corners there were little sceneries. There were gorillas playing, lions grooming, elephants bathing, and even a tall giraffe eating. There was half a wall dividing some of the restaurant that was a fish tank. All kinds of fish roamed the tank. They were brightly colored and weird shape but very interesting.  
  
"Table for 2 please" said Orli to the waitress. Lexi shook her head and came back to reality. The waitress grabbed two menus and motioned for them to follow her.  
  
"Here you go, enjoy your dinner" smiled he waitress.  
  
"Thank you" abruptly said Orli to the waitress. The waitress walked away and left the couple  
  
"So, how do you like the place?" curiously asked Orli.  
  
"Oh, it's great. It looks really exotic and fun," explained Lexi. Orli just smiled.  
  
"So what did you do with Liz today?"  
  
"How do you know I went with Liz today?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Because I saw you guys skipping down the hall this morning singing 'Max is a hobbit" smirked Orli. Lexi started to giggle.  
  
"Oh, that is just an inside joke me and Liz have, we're not trying to be mean."  
  
"I just wonder why you call him that. Does he have big, hairy feet or something?" asked Orli.  
  
"Well, he does have big feet. Maybe it's just me. Most elves have feet on the small side, delicate feet" blushed Lexi.  
  
"That's true. I always though Max had feet on the bigger side" pointed out Orli. Lexi smiled again.  
  
"So, what did you do today?" asked Lexi. Orli smiled nervously. He really didn't want Lexi to know that he had been at the archery field all day.  
  
"I practiced some of the song we were playing for the soundtrack" quickly lied Orli.  
  
"Come on, tell me the truth. I saw your nervous smile. You're mot telling me the something" Lexi said.  
  
"Okay, I was at the archery field all day. I really miss being able to practice every day" truthfully said Orli. Lexi just nodded her head showing she understood. She started to look around the restaurant again.  
  
"What do you say we order dinner now?" suggested Lexi.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow this food is really good" awed Lexi.  
  
"I know, that's why I like it here" joke Orli.  
  
"Should have known" ticked Lexi.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Orli.  
  
"I'm just telling you I like it" smiled Lexi.  
  
"Oh well, so what do you think Jingning's meeting was about and who was it with?" asked Orli as he smoothly changed the subject.  
  
"Nice change of subject. But to answer your question I really don't know. I'm kind of worried about that. She could be making plans to do something that will blow our cover" worriedly said Lexi.  
  
"I agree, she's become very secretive these past few weeks. I hope she is using her comment sense though. Would she really be mad enough to do something like that? What did we do to make her mad?" asked Orli.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's really tog et back at Elrond for sending us here. She was attached to Middle Earth as much as me" continued Lexi.  
  
"Well let's hope she talks to us what happened tomorrow. It's not much like her to be so secretive," hoped Orli.  
  
"Maybe she was just meeting Yami" said Lexi.  
  
"I doubt it. She could have told us about that. No, I think it's something bigger than a date with Yami" said Orli.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow. Lets ask for the check, I'm done" swiftly said Lexi.  
  
"Alright, CHECK PLEASE!" ordered Orli. The waitress came over with the check quickly. Orli placed a credit card in the folder and turned back to Lexi.  
  
"So, who taught you your archery skills" asked Lexi. Orli laughed.  
  
"Well, I used to wish I could grow up to be a brave archer who was one of the best. So, when the warrior men went to the field to train, I would follow them and watch. Then I'd go home and practice. One day one of the archers noticed I had been watching them every time they practice. He called to me and invited me over. For the next couple of weeks I would practice with them. He was called to war 5 or 6 weeks later. He died proudly fighting in the war. His best friend took up training me for about 300 years. They were both great men."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Well it does seem that al the best of men die a great death" confessed Lexi. Orli sighed.  
  
"It seems that way. Well, lets get moving, it's getting late." Lexi nodded and got up. Orli quickly grabbed his credit card and got up. They silently walked side by side out of the restaurant. They talked about many little things on the way home, work, home, pets, just life.  
  
Orli parked his car and got out. He quickly helped Lexi out and locked the car. They walked into the building and to Lexi's apartment. They both stopped at the door.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Orli, thanks" smiled Lexi.  
  
"Oh, not at all." Lexi blushed and looked up at Orli. He leaned down and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Lexi kissed him back. They just stood there kissing in their own little world.  
  
Down the hall Candice had just quietly opened her door. She looked down the hall to see Orli and Lexi standing by her door kissing. She smiled with delight. She couldn't wait until they told everyone they were a couple. She didn't feel it was right to tell them herself.  
  
Orli slowly pulled apart. He looked into Lexi's bright blue eyes. He really didn't want to leave but saw the time and knew he must.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" he said. He gave her a quick kiss and went to his apartment just a few doors down. Lexi went into the house, closed the door, and squealed. She sighed with content and went to her room to get ready for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning Lexi, time to get up." Said a voice just above her. Lexi moaned and rolled over. "Come on, time to get up" Urged the voice. Then she felt a pair of soft lips gently grace hers. At that instant Lexi knew it was Orli, trying to get her up and she kissed him back. She slowly opened her eyes to see Orli's fair face watching her. He had a little bit of dark brown hair. He had deep brown eyes and pale but perfect skin. She sighed in defeat and sat up.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" she asked.  
  
"I stole the key from Liz. Get ready quick we have to be there in 45 minutes." Rushed Orli. Lexi quickly kissed him and told him she'd be out in 15 minutes. Lexi grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. Orli went and got out her music for her. Then went to make some quick breakfast. He got out a bagel and made some coffee. Then Lexi rushed out. She was wearing a pink orange and yellow striped dress that rested just above her knee's. Her hair was in a half pony tail with a pink ribbon. Again she was wearing white platform shoes and had a little white purse.  
  
"That was less than 15 minutes" said Orli. Lexi flipped her hair back.  
  
"Just call it a gift." Orli snorted. "You think it's funny do you? Well I don't" opposed Lexi. As she past him she hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey what?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Just hey! We should get going. I already made some breakfast. Let's just go, we'll be late" urged Orli. Lexi nodded and grabbed her car keys.  
  
"I'll drive you" said Orli.  
  
"I don't trust you." Orli's jaw dropped. "Just kidding. I have to go somewhere after lunch for my violin" quickly explained Lexi.  
  
"Oh" said Orli in relief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi was just putting her violin away for her lunch break.  
  
"Tyler, you played real well today" sarcastically said Lexi.  
  
"You may want to keep it up, I'm sure everyone want to hear how horrible you played today" continued Liz.  
  
"I'll do that" said Tyler.  
  
"Thanks, that would be a-" Lexi was cut short. Her cell phone started to ring. She put down her violin and made a grab for her cell phone. She was too late. It stopped ringing. 10 seconds later is rung again. Lexi flipped it open and spoke. "Hello!"  
  
"Lexi, it's me, Jingning. You, Liz, Nicky, Orli, and Tyler need to come to my place" said Jingning.  
  
"Why?" asked Lexi.  
  
"I have some big news that I have to tell you all. I have lunch at my place. Just make sure you al come down. I'm phoning everyone. See you in a little, bye" explained Jingning. Lexi hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Nicky.  
  
"Jingning, she wants us to come to her place for lunch. She's got urgent news" said Lexi.  
  
"It sounds important. I wonder what it is" said Orli.  
  
"It must be something about, well, you know" uncomfortably said Liz. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler, Nicky, Liz, Orli, and Lexi rushed our of their cars and into the building. After running up 7 flights of stairs, they finally reached the right floor and ran to apartment 728. Nicky briskly knocked on Jingning's door.  
  
"Hi guys, come on in" nervously said Jingning. They found all their friends talking quietly in Jingning's family room. Yuri just sat in silence looking nervous and scared at the same time. Tyler, Nick, Lexi, Orli, and Liz sat down quietly.  
  
"Okay, I have something really important to tell you all" started Jingning. Lexi looked over at Yuri to see her wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"I, um, wow, this is hard to say" stuttered Jingning.  
  
"Wait, is this about the meeting you had today" asked Max.  
  
"Well yeah, it was with an elf from Lothlorien. His name was Haldir." Lexi gasped. Haldir was a very important guard who always took care of important matters.  
  
"Hey says that, well, that I can or really should go back to Middle Earth for a month or tow. He says since I'm not in grave peril it's okay if I go back. I'm going to check on things and see how the place is doing" slowly said Jingning.  
  
Lexi was stunned. Jingning was allowed to go back to Middle Earth. Lexi was really jealous too. She would do anything to be able to go back to Middle Earth. Finally Yuri stood up and timidly spoke.  
  
"I have a confession to make. The meeting I had on Saturday was with a messenger from Rivendell. He said I too should go back to Middle Earth, only he said more than Haldir. He said Elrond and Galadriel had a little meeting about a week ago. They feared a evil something was growing closer. Jingning and I are going back to see if we can figure out what is coming" rushed Yuri.  
  
"This isn't fair! I would do anything to be able to go back to Middle Earth. Why do you get to go? I want to protect my people rightfully, not cowering here in West Earth!" complained Lexi.  
  
"I don't know why this it but you'll have to live with it" said Jingning.  
  
"So when do you leave?" timidly asked Kyle.  
  
"Tomorrow morning before work" said Yuri.  
` "What'! That's so soon" complained Lexi.  
  
"That's just life, live with it" sternly said Yuri. Lexi sighed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"So, what did you two do yesterday?" casually asked Candice.  
  
"I'm a little thirsty, I'm be right back" nervously said Lexi. She gave Orli a meaningful eye and left.  
  
"I'm going to go and" Orli was cut short.  
  
"Go on" urged Candice. Orli nodded, got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lexi, you okay?" asked Orli. Lexi sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Oh, so what do you want to do about the question Candice asked?" Orli said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Do you want to tell them yet?" asked Lexi, she looked very weary.  
  
"I don't care myself. I don't know. It really wouldn't hurt" stuttered Orli.  
  
"Tell me the truth" ordered Lexi.  
  
"I think we should at least tell Jingning and Yuri before they leave. For all we know we could be married by the time they get back" joked Orli. Lexi's jaw dropped. "Just an example, don't worry" he reassured Lexi.  
  
"Okay, I get your point. So should we just tell them all?"  
  
"Lets tell them after lunch" said Orli. Lexi nodded. Lexi refilled her glass and went back to the other room. Orli sighed and went back too.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us?" asked Charlotte.  
  
"We didn't really do anything. How do you know we even did anything. You just told me to go after her" explained Orli.  
  
"Oh, right" said Paula.  
  
"So, lets eat!" said Max.  
  
"Is that all men think about" exasperatedly asked Jingning.  
  
"NO, we also think about girls" joked Kyle.  
  
"What EVER!" Cried Jingning.  
  
"Okay, calm down. Max is right, let's go eat. Maybe some food in our stomach's we'll able to take in everything" quickly said Candice. Murmurs of agreement followed and everyone got up to go and eat. Lexi sighed and got up. It just wasn't fair that Jingning and Yuri got to go back to Middle Earth! Lexi shook her head and went into the kitchen.  
  
"You okay Lexi?" asked Zach. Lexi jumped.  
  
"Oh hi, yeah, I'm fine" said Lexi.  
  
"Okay, just making sure" said Zach.  
  
"Thanks" said Lexi. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. She was really depressed and just wanted to be alone. But she still had half a day of work. Jingning and Liz sat on either side of Lexi.  
  
"Look Lexi, I'm sorry about the going to Middle Earth without you guys. I really wish you could come, but you just can't. I wouldn't be safe. I'm sorry" whispered Jingning on her right.  
  
"We'll do just fine while they're gone. We'll have just as much fun as them" reassured Liz.  
  
"Look guys, thanks for trying to comfort me. I'll be okay, I just need a little quiet time to take this all in" confessed Lexi.  
  
"Okay, if you want to talk, I'm here" said Liz.  
  
"Thanks." Jingning got up to help bring in the rest of the food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man Jingning, those burgers were good. I've got to come here more often" said Nick.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Eat at your own house" commanded Jingning. Nicky just smiled.  
  
"Anyway Lexi, tell us what you did yesterday" urged Candice.  
  
"Oh um, well. I went to the fudge factory with Liz" started Lexi.  
  
"Then you went to the archery field" said Nick.  
  
"How do you" started Lexi.  
  
"The little incident with the door? You told me when Liz found your bow and arrows" exclaimed Nick.  
  
"You went alone?" asked Paula with a smirk.  
  
"No, I actually met up with Orli there."  
  
"Oh, so now we're getting somewhere" yelled Max. Tyler glanced at his watch and gasped.  
  
"Guys, we've got to go! It's 2:30, we're late!"  
  
"You go, I don't have to play until 4 o'clock. See you guys" said Orli.  
  
Tyler, Liz, Nick, and Lexi got up to go. Everyone else walked them to the door. Tyler, Liz and Nicky stepped out waiting for Lexi. She turned to Orli.  
  
"See you later" she said. Then Lexi stepped forward and gave Orli a long, passionate kiss. Everyone gasped. She slowly pulled away. Gazing into his eyes she said bye against his lips. Lexi then turned and left. Everyone was staring at her. Then she snapped out of it and ran after the others. The rest then turned to Orli with evil grins.  
  
"So Orli, now that we know that little piece of information, why don't you fill us in on what really happened yesterday?" smirked Laura.  
  
"Oh right, well um" stuttered Orli.  
  
"Get him!" yelled Laura. Nick and Kyle grabbed Orli and thrust him into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The 10 girls sat in a circle in Laura's apartment. They decided to throw a good bye party for Yuri and Jingning. They were really talking about everything else but the next day, when they were going.  
  
"So Lexi, what really happened yesterday with Orli and you?" asked Liz.  
  
"Well, I helped him with archery, we had a rematch, and we tied. I was talking to him when he cut me short with a kiss. Then we went on a date last night at the Rainforest Café" proudly said Lexi.  
  
"Finally! Nicky, Tyler, and me were getting worried you'd never realize your feelings" explained Liz.  
  
"Oh, so what did you do to Orli after I left?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Oh, we just torchured him until he told us what you did yesterday. We knew you did something because, well, you gave Orli a really strong kiss" said Charlotte, Lexi blushed.  
  
"Well, this has been some weekend! First Laura and Zach, now Lexi and Orli. So, who's next? If anyone is secretly dating someone spill this instant" ordered Candice. Surprisingly Charlotte raised her hand.  
  
"Um, Tyler and I got together on Saturday after the archery competition" confessed Charlotte.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" yelled Becky, Charlotte giggled and nodded.  
  
"Wow, anyone else" asked Candice. Laura raised her hand and confessed.  
  
"Actually, me and Zach broke up yesterday."  
  
"What? We only found out on Friday?" said Candice.  
  
"I know but we just aren't in love anymore. Besides, we were dating for 6 months. Anyway, I think I like someone else." Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"Who, tell me now" ordered Lexi. Laura blushed a deep red.  
  
"Kyle" she muttered.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that, who?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Kyle" she said louder this time.  
  
"Oh, how cute" giggled Lexi.  
  
"So, when are you going to ask him out?" questioned Rachael.  
  
"What? I'm not going to. I don't think he likes me the same way" said Laura.  
  
"Nonsense! Have you seen the way he looks at you? He is totally for you. He just need to know that you and Zach are over" consoled Jingning. Laura looked totally lost.  
  
"What we need to do is have the guys have a little hat and get Zach to tell them you're over. Then Kyle will know you're free and your path is clear. What do you say?" asked Jingning.  
  
"Um well"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Jingning jumped up and went to the phone. She quickly dialed Tyler's number.  
  
"Hi Tyler."  
  
"Hi, who is this?" he said.  
  
"It's Jingning. Look, do you think you could do Laura and me a favor?" she rushed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Okay good. Look Laura and Zach broke up and now she wants to ask Kyle out. The problem is that he doesn't know and she wants him to so he will know it's okay for them to go out. So, can you cal up the guys and make Zach tell them he's not with Laura anymore?"  
  
"Well, I guess. The guys are here now so by the end of the night Zach will confess and Kyle will know, okay?" asked Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I owe you!" exclaimed Jingning.  
  
"Okay, well bye."  
  
"Bye." Jingning then ran back into the room.  
  
"Okay, it's settled. By the end of the night Kyle will know that Laura and Zach are through. That leaves Laura's path clear," explained Jingning.  
  
"I owe you" awed Laura.  
  
"No, no, no, this was just my goodbye present. Besides, when I come back, I want to see a happy couple" joked Jingning.  
  
"Alright, I'll try. So um, hope you have fun at home" said Laura. Lexi shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well um, yeah thanks" awkwardly said Jingning. Finally Lexi gave up. She started to silently cry. Then she got up and ran out of the room.  
  
Yuri and Laura jumped up to go after her. They knew Lexi would soon lose it and she'd totally break down. It was their job to try and keep them semi-happy so they could get over Middle Earth. Lexi seemed to be having the toughest time. She had so many horrors in her past that almost no one knew them all.  
  
"Lex hey, where are you?" called Laura. Yuri opened the door to the guest bedroom to find Lexi on the bed crying into a pillow. Laura rushed over to her, closely followed by Yuri. "Lex, what's wrong" asked Laura.  
  
"It's just not fair!" Lexi sobbed.  
  
"What's not fair?" asked Laura as she rubbed Lexi's back.  
  
"Your lives are perfect. I mean Yuri gets to go back to Middle Earth. And Laura has two guys who desperately care about her followed by the rest of the guys" continued Lexi.  
  
"Don't tell Liz I said this but I think you've go two guys after you as well. I think Nick has a little thing for you. The way he was looking at you and hugging you at Zach's was a big give away" whispered Laura.  
  
"Shut up! Nick's just a friend" giggled Lexi as she playfully hit Laura.  
  
"Okay, so is that all? You think we have perfect lives?" asked Laura.  
  
"No, I mean, none of your friends died, none of you siblings were taken away from you! And none of you lost both of your parents" yelled Lexi breaking down again.  
  
"Wow Lexi, slow down. What do you mean about your siblings taken away?" cut in Yuri. Lexi took a deep breath and explained.  
  
"You know how my father was a very high and respected elf? Well, once the Dark Lord Sauron started gaining power the government feared for me and my sisters safety. They took my two sisters away from me. They spread them out so the Dark Lord couldn't kill us all at once. I had two sisters, Carineta and Marielltina. Carineta went some where in East Earth. Marielltina is in some remote hiding place. I haven't seen them since I was allowed to visit Carineta when I was 300" explained Lexi in a quavering voice.  
  
"Oh Lexi, I'm so sorry" whispered Yuri.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Wait, what d you mean about both your parents being lost?" asked Laura.  
  
"I know about your dad, but what about your mom?"  
  
"She died too, why else do you think I lived with Galadriel? My mother died even before my father. She was a greatly needed elf. She had some information that the Dark Lord was just dying to get his hands on. One day she was caught off guard and he killed her. The person I called my mother after that was my step mom. She too died after my father. An orc shot her. I then had to under to care of Galadriel until I could take care of myself. I mean Galadriel okay but, I miss my parents" said Lexi as she sighed. The grief seemed to be beyond tears.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I had no idea. So, you've lost so many good people! I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do" said Laura.  
  
"When's the next time you can see Carineta?" asked Yuri.  
  
"300 years" sighed Lexi.  
  
"Oh, do you ever get to see Marielltina again?" asked Yuri.  
  
"Probably never, or not until evil is destroyed completely. I really miss them" explained Lexi.  
  
"Well, why don't you just go to East Earth and see Carineta?"  
  
"Because, it's too dangerous if we were together then it would jeopardize our lives. I don't want to risk it" explained Lexi.  
  
"We're sorry about your sisters and parents. Now I understand why you had a rough beginning" said Yuri.  
  
"I'm really sorry. Let's just try to go back to everyone and put aside your past" said Laura.  
  
"Just promise me you guys won't tell anyone about this" warned Lexi.  
  
"We promise" they said in unison. Lexi gave up, wiped her eyes, and left the room behind Laura and Yuri.  
  
"Okay guys, I'm sorry about that little interruption. If no one has any objections, then lets get back to the party" yelled Laura. Everyone was a little hesitant in the beginning but gave in when they saw no one would talk.  
  
"So, you leave tomorrow guys, what time do you leave?" timidly asked Rachael.  
  
"Tomorrow at 9 o'clock" muttered Jingning.  
  
"I'm not going to work until after you leave" stubbornly said Lexi.  
  
"Alright fine, so do you think Kyle will say yes if Laura asks him out?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Zach, have you and Laura gone up recently?" casually asked Tyler.  
  
"Well um, the truth is, me and Laura broke up yesterday" confessed Zach.  
  
"What! But we just found out on Friday" yelled Max.  
  
"I know but we've been going out for 6 months before that, we just need a change" explained Zach.  
  
"Okay, I understand" replied Zach.  
  
"I have a confession to make. Me and Charlotte got together on Saturday" said Tyler.  
  
"Wow man, this has been some weekend. Just add in Orli and Lexi and we're at compasity" said Nick.  
  
"I know, sorry man about Laura. I know this is kind of soon but, I think I might ask Laura out" mumbled Kyle. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, I don't. Me and Laura are just friends. We just don't like each other that why. Go ask her out" commanded Zach.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow after Jingning and Yuri leave" decided Kyle.  
  
"What do you think Lexi will do when they leave? She seems pretty unsettled. She seemed really upset when they were leaving" asked Max.  
  
"Hey, come one man. She's had horrors in her past beyond your wildest dreams. We are all she has left. Everyone and thing else has left her" protested Orli.  
  
"Okay Orli, calm down, we're sorry. You probably know more of why she is like that" said Nick.  
  
"Thank you and yes, I do. I mean her immediate family like parents and siblings are gone. All she has is her Godfather Elrond and Grandmother Galadriel. We're like her family" said Orli.  
  
"I knew her dad died but what about her mother? She was alive when her father died. I always thought she had no siblings" said Nick. He was really confused.  
  
"Actually her mother died before her father. The woman you knew was her step-mom. After her father died her step-mom died. She also had two siblings, Carineta and Marielltina. After their true mother died they were separates so they couldn't all be harmed at once. She hasn't seen them since she was 300. Let's just give her a break and try to understand what she needs and feels" said Orli. Everyone was totally stunned by this. They always knew Lexi had a rough childhood but not as rough as losing everyone close to her.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat and talk sports" said Tyler. They all cheered in agreement. Since the men had come to West Earth they saw many new sports and began to become accustomed to them. They were rather attached to them now, especially football.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi sighed with content. She had just had a nice long chat with her friends before Jingning and Yuri were to leave the next day. She was ready now to just have some time of her own to think things over. Just then there came 3 loud knocks on her door. Lexi sighed and got up from the table.  
  
"Hi Lexi."  
  
"Orli, hi" brightly said Lexi. She really didn't mind him being there. She was glad it was him and not someone else. "Come on in." Orli stepped inside and turned to her.  
  
"Look, I think we need to talk, it's nothing bad, just talk" seriously said Orli.  
  
"Okay, lets go into the family room" she said. Lexi really didn't know what this would be about but she knew she would fin out soon.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lexi asked.  
  
"It's about tomorrow. Look, I just want to make sure you're okay with it" said Orli  
  
"The truth is I'm not okay with it. I don't wan them to go. For one I would do anything to be back there and two I'm going to miss them. You all mean so much to me that I just don't want you to leave. You know how I feel about this kind of thing" confessed Lexi.  
  
"Okay, I know you're not all 'yeah, this is fine, go have fun' about this but you have to try to be positive. I know you miss Middle Earth, we all do. The enchanted forests, the misty waterfalls, and the magical people but I can't let that ruin us. You know that as well as I do that someday we will go back there to live someone. As for them leaving us, they'll be back. I know we are you're only family right now but we can get through this without them for a month or two" explained Orli.  
  
"Wait, how do you know you're my only family? You know about my parents and sisters? About Elrond and Galadriel being the only ones there for me?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Yes, I do. No one told me straight forward. I just put the pieces together, but it wasn't easy" he added after he took a look at Lexi's face.  
  
"So, you know more about me than I thought" said Lexi, she was impressed.  
  
"Yes, I do. I care a lot about you and wan to understand your feelings" said Orli. He looked straight into her bright blue eyes. Lexi looked into his blue eyes and understood. He really did feel her feelings. His eyes looked sad and worried. Lexi nodded slowly as to show that she believed him. He nodded and spoke. "I'm glad you believe me."  
  
Then he leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss as to seal his promise. Lexi kissed him back and then slowly pulled away.  
  
"Thank you, I promise to try and work through this tomorrow" said Lexi softly.  
  
"Good, I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Get lots or rest" Orli commanded. Lexi laughed and walked him to the door. Orli kissed her good night and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi took a deep breath and headed towards the dock. She had decided that no matter what, she wouldn't make a big deal of this. It was hard but she was going to try. She finally reached the end where all her friends were saying good-bye to Jingning and Yuri.  
  
"Hey guys" said Lexi.  
  
"Hello" said Rachael.  
  
"So, when does the boat leave?" casually asked Yami. Lexi was surprised to see him. Usually Jingning had a new boyfriend by now. Jingning took a nervous glance at Lexi.  
  
"10 minutes." Jingning turned to Lexi to see how she would react worriedly.  
  
"So, have a safe trip and say hi to Emwen and Merwen for me." Everyone was shocked by this answer. They thought she would break down completely but she didn't. Lexi acted calmly for once.  
  
"I'll do that" kindly said Jingning. Yuri just stood in the background trying to disappear. She was sad that she had to leave all her friends behind.  
  
Lexi noticed her absence and went over to Yuri. "Hi Yuri." Yuri just nodded. She then noticed Yuri was crying. "Oh Yuri, it's okay. Look, if you're sad about leaving us you shouldn't be. We'll be fine without you, I promise."  
  
"Wow, this is a first. Usually it would be one of us comforting you" joke Yuri.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm trying. I don't want to be the crybaby" relied Lexi.  
  
"Well, it's certainly working. I'm glad you came over to help me. Thanks, I need a friend to help me get over the last bump" said Yuri as she wiped her eyes. Lexi smiled and the two of them walked back to the rest of the group.  
  
Max saw Yuri and ran over to her. He then pulled her into a huge bear hug. Yuri was caught by surprise and staggered because of his weight.  
  
"Um Max, um, MAX! Please let go" whispered Yuri.  
  
"Why should I" teased Max.  
  
"Because I can't breathe" said Yuri. Max immediately let go.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, you just caught me by surprise, that's all." Everyone was a little miffed by Max's behavior but dismissed it. Yuri slowly made over to the group, cautious of everyone's moves.  
  
"Anyway Yuri, can you say hi to Elrond and Galadriel for us?" asked Paula.  
  
"Sure, anyone else" asked Yuri.  
  
"Anyone we know that we can trust, say hi to them for us" said Kyle.  
  
"Alright, we've got to get onto the boat so-" Yuri drifted off. Everyone stepped forward in turn and said bye.  
  
Yami and Jingning were saying good-bye farther away. Yami gave her one last kiss and she went onto the boat.  
  
Yuri was just behind Jingning when someone from behind ran up to her and spun her around. Before Yuri had time to think Max pulled her into a long, deep kiss. After a while Yuri got comfortable and kissed him back. They slowly pulled apart.  
  
"I'll see you when you get back" Max whispered in her ear. Yuri nodded and walked onto the boat dazed. As is pulled away they waved until the boat disappeared into the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, brain freeze" yelped Laura.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for eating your ice cream at top speed" laughed Kyle.  
  
"It's not my fault!" protested Laura.  
  
"Yes, it is! You could have eaten slower, but you chose to eat fast" said Kyle.  
  
"Shut up!" giggled Laura.  
  
"You know I'm right, and you know it! You're just afraid to admit it" pressed Kyle.  
  
"Fine you're right, okay, I admit it. So what do you want to do, just sit here and get brain freezes?" asked Laura  
  
"No, of course not, we're just getting something to eat. Follow me!" yelled Kyle. He grabbed her hand and together they ran.  
  
Finally Kyle stopped at a spot in the park with lots of trees like a forest you can't enter. Then Kyle pulled aside a huge branch and revealed a beautiful sight. It was a little enclosed space because of trees. In it, it looked magical. There were tons of bushes with different types of flowers in them. There seemed to be little colorful lights flying around. Then Laura realized they were fairies!  
  
Finally they sat down and talked. They talked about everything possible. After a while they fell silent and just watched. Laura began to grow tired. She leaned on Kyle's shoulder and fell asleep. Kyle looked down at her to see her peacefully sleeping. He smiled and watched the fairies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi sighed and wiggled into her covers. She was really sad about Jingning and Yuri but she wasn't going to break down. She kept repeating that to herself until she drifted into an easy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*"dream" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soldiers were stationed all around and inside Gondor. Elves, men, and humans alike were there. Charging towards them was the biggest army of things Lexwen had ever seen, maybe 500,000 things. They were a cross of orc and some other foul creature. Lexwen readied her bow. The beasts stopped just before Gondor. Everything was silent. Lexwen could hear her heart beating loudly. Then an arrow came whistling through the air and just missed her ear. (elvish)  
  
"Stand ready, aim, fire!" ordered Lexwen. A large amount of arrows were shot at the creatures. This started the war of Middle Earth.  
  
The scene whirled around to a different scene. For a second Lexwen saw a peaceful scene of Rivendell. Then a same horrible creature jumped out from hiding. Elves were shooting and now Rivendell was in heavy war.  
  
Yet again the scene whirled to Mirkwood. War seemed to have already come and gone in Mirkwood. All the trees were smoking and dead elves and horrible creatures were scattered on the ground.  
  
For the last time the scene whirled to Rohan. Tons of horsemen were a foot slaying hundreds of orcs by the minute. War was closing in favor of Rohan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end of "dream" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi immediately sat up and thought. What did this "dream" mean? Nothing like that she had ever had before. Jaws it just a dream or was it what was to come? Lexi was staring to get a headache. She decided to dismiss the thought for a while. She slowly got out of bed. She just couldn't get that stupid dream out of her head!  
  
What if it was really what was to happen? She new it wasn't in the past because there never was war in Rivendell, Mirkwood never burned like that and she along with all the humans had never been in war. She really had a bad headache. Then she heard a loud banging at the door.  
  
"Who an earth would come this early in the morning?" She heard the knock again only louder. Lexi angrily get up and went to the door. As she opened it she spoke, "Who the hell do you think you are to. oh hi Orli" said Lexi immediately.  
  
"Well, I think I'm Orli Bean"  
  
"Oh sorry, why are you here?"  
  
"We're really late for work! It's 11 o'clock" rushed Orli.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'll be right back. Can you grab me a quick something from the pantry." Lexi ran off in a hurry to get changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi rushed in to the office with Orli.  
  
"Lexi wait!" Lexi spun around. It was Astrid, the girl at the front desk. "There's a letter here from you." Lexi read the address and nodded. She walked in to the music room silently. Orli walked next to her making no sound, until Lexi gasped.  
  
"What? What is it?" worriedly asked Orli.  
  
"I, um, it, well" Lexi stuttered. Finally she threw the letter at him and ran. He silently picked it up and read.  
  
Dear Lexwen,  
Yes I know you're really Lexwen. Your hiding place was very clever, for a while. You had me totally fooled. Well, now I know you're in West Earth and I will find you. You could make my job easier by just confessing but it's your decision. Everything you once new and loved it almost gone, but now I've set out to demolish it completely.  
  
Beware of me,  
  
Sauron  
  
Orli's eyes bulged. "Oh no, we have to get her out of here, fast!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was piled into Orli's apartment.  
  
"Okay, we have a problem. The Dark Side as done two things. One, he has identified himself" started Orli.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Becky.  
  
"Sauron" Lexi replied, everyone gasped.  
  
"No, it can't be, Sauron was destroyed! Frodo and Sam destroyed the ring! Sauron is gone" protested Kyle.  
  
"That's what we thought when Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand. He is back. That brings us to reason two. He left a note for Lexwen. He knows her alias name and that she's somewhere here in West Earth. We have to do something to mess him up. He can't find Lexwen. It would cost us all of Lorien, he just can't!" finished Orli.  
  
"Lexi, you know what we have to do. We have to inform Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf of this immediately. They can help us think of what to do. In the mean time Lexi, you must keep a low profile. He knows where you work, that's bad. You can not go back to work anymore" said Nick.  
  
"He's right, we should also make sure all her files at work are destroyed and that no one tells anyone where any of us live" added Max.  
  
"You are to stay in your apartment. We will shop for you an put in some money for all your payments. Do you understand? Do no leave your apartment!" ordered Orli. Lexi nodded obediently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'knock, knock, knock' Lexi quietly got up and tip toed to her door. She had to make sure it was someone she trusted before she opened the door.  
It was her friend Connie. Lexi sighed with relief and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Connie" Lexi said.  
  
"Hi-" Lexi cut her short. She grabbed her arm and pulled her into her apartment. "What's wrong?: Connie asked.  
  
"Just don't say my name in public, okay?" asked Lexi. Connie nodded in a weird way.  
  
"Okay, so I was wondering about something. I really haven't seen Jingning or Yuri since Monday. It's now Friday. What happened to them?" asked Connie. Lexi took in a sharp breath.  
  
"They, um, are going away for a while."  
  
"For how long? When are they coming back?" asked Connie.  
  
"Okay, slow down. They, I um, they, well they um. Look, I've got to go make a phone call. I'll be right back" said Lexi. She ran into the kitchen to call Orli.  
  
"Hello? Hi Orli" said Lexi.  
  
"Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Well, we've got a problem" started Lexi.  
  
"Oh no, not another letter form the Dark Lord, you-"  
  
"Orli calm down. It's just that Connie just came over. She wants to know where Jingning and Yuri went. I don't know what to say. She doesn't believe anything I say" said Lexi. She turned around to see Connie peaking into the room trying to listen to the conversation.  
  
(Elvish) "Orli, speak in evlish, Connie's eavesdropping" ordered Lexi. "So, what do I tell her? Can I just tell her the truth?"  
  
"Look, I'm going to get everyone over here to talk about this, it's important. We need to find out if we can trust her" said Orli.  
  
"See you at your place with everyone in 10 minutes, bye" said Orli.  
  
(English)"What on earth? What language was that? It is certainly not one from this Earth" joked Connie.  
  
"Um, I'll tell you later."  
  
"No, tell me now. What language were you speaking and where did Yuri and Jingning go?" asked Connie.  
  
"Look, I'll tell you after I have a short meeting with my friends. Just go into my room and hang out. We'll call you when we're gone, okay?" asked Lexi. Something in Lexi's eyes jut told Connie that this was serious.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Elvish) "Kyomir, why not? Why can't we just tell Connie about us? She has the right to know. I'm positive she's not evil. She didn't even know what language I was speaking when I was talking to Orli on the phone. She know something's up and she wants to know what!" protested Lexwen. She was talking with everyone about telling Connie about their true selves.  
  
"She's right. Connie is very smart and know something's up. WE should just tell her. I trust her now" said Lizwen. Everyone nodded and Kyomir was defeated. He nodded and Lexi called in Connie.  
  
"Okay Connie. The language I was speaking was Elvish. We are al elves and we live in Middle Earth. I'm Lexwen, this is Rawen, Pawen, Charwen, Becwen, Lizwen, Tyolas, Kyomir, Zachalf, Maxomir, Nekolas, and Legolas. Jingning and Yuri are Jiwen and Yurwen. We are 15 elves trying to hide form the rising Dark Lord, Sauron. Jiwen and Yurwen were called back to Middle Earth to check on everything there. The on Tuesday I got a note from Sauron saying he knew where I worked and that he would find me. The spirit of my people lives inside me. The are of Lothlorien. He wants to kill me because I'm very important. Any questions?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Just one, how can I help?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jiwen skipped through the quiet fields just outside Mirkwood. Jiwen ran up one of the highest hills. You could see everything. What Jiwen saw scared her half to death. Far away, in the distance, a gigantic army was coming. 500,000 or so beasts, heading over to the center of Middle Earth! 


	3. In between

In between  
  
Lexi was drumming her fingers on the table waiting. Nick had promised to take her note to Brandal for her. He didn't want her out of the house so he was going to take the letter to the post office. She heard the key turning and a click.  
  
"Okay, I'm here. Sorry I took so long. So, give me the letter and I'll drive it over." Nick was totally out of breath.  
  
"Alright, just sit down for a minute. You're going to go crazy if you don't stop working yourself. I'm sorry I'm causing you all this trouble," said Lexi.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind. It's just hard to keep up with everything," he explained. Nick slowly got up and snatched the note from her. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye" He then turned to the door and left.  
  
Lexi made her way to her room. She was going out with Orli tonight. She slipped on one of her favorite blue dresses. It was a strapless baby blue dress. At the top were dark blue vines with leaves on them. They trailed down having fewer and fewer ends until there was only one left that stopped at her knee. The dress itself was slender until you got to the waist. Then it flowed out so it was like a minor ball gown with only one layer of material. It was so long that you couldn't see her feet. She put on some white high-heel shoes. Then she clipped on a find silver necklace with a delicate heart hanging from it.  
  
She looked in the mirror and smiled. She put on some sparkly lip gloss and pale blue eye shadow. She looked in the mirror and uttered, " perfect!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura was at her apartment talking with Zach. "Laura I have to ask you something" said Zach.  
  
"Okay shoot."  
  
"Bang. No, just kidding. Anyway do you mind if I gave our secret spot to Orli? I mean we're no going to use it anymore" asked Zach. He looked a little unsure of what her reaction would be.  
  
"Yeah that's fine. I think they need a place of their own to get away from the pressing outside world," responded Laura.  
  
"Good, I told him about it last night. He said that'd be great and he'd take her there on their next date" continued Zach.  
  
"Okay good, thanks for listening, bye." Zach got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi laughed as Orli excitedly dragged her to some surprise, unknown spot. She was acting just like a little girl waiting to get a surprise.  
  
"Alright, we're here," announced Orli.  
  
"I don't see anything but a big plant wall," said Lexi.  
  
"This big plant wall is the key to everything," explained Orli.  
  
"Oh." Orli then pushed a small pink rose. A little door came up and read his hand. Lexi followed in pursuit. Then a huge archway formed. Lexi gasped, she was speechless. "Orli, I, I don't know what to say" she said.  
  
"How about I love it," mocked Orli. Lexi turned to him a passionately kissed him.  
  
"I love it," she said.  
  
The place was beautiful; it was better than Laura's secret garden. There were all kinds of pretty flowers in the bushes and walls. Light fairies were dancing in the air. Little brooks and streams ran through the place.  
  
Lexi and Orli silently followed a little stream. Then it all of a sudden stopped. In its place was a beautiful, towering waterfall. Silently falling down the waterfall were small Lily pads. Lexi's smile brightened. She had always loved waterfalls and secret gardens. Just a few yards away was a little rock by the water. Orli led her over to it and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
Lexi sat down and kicked off her shoes. She dipped her feet in the cool, clear water. Orli just sat down next to her.  
  
"Orli, how on earth did you find this place? You always seem to find the perfect places," asked Lexi.  
  
"I don't know, it just happened I guess," admitted Orli. Lexi just nodded and smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful," she added.  
  
"Yes, you are." Lexi looked at him and looked deep into his eyes. Then their lips met and they kissed. It seemed to last an eternity.  
  
"I love you" Orli whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too Legolas" she replied. He gave her a sad smile.  
  
"We'll see it again, I promise." Lexi nodded and snuggled up closer to him.  
  
"What do you think Jiwen and Yurwen are doing right now?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Probably thinking about us, don't worry, they didn't forget about us" reassured Orli. Lexi just sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yurwen, Yurwen! Yurwen come here now!" yelled Jiwen. Jiwen was running through the fields of Lorien desperately looking for Yurwen. "Yurwen!" she yelled again.  
  
"Jiwen, I'm right here. What's wrong?" asked Yurwen.  
  
"Come on" Jiwen said. She dragged Yurwen back to Yurwen's house and locked the door. She pushed Yurwen back into a chair and looked at her.  
  
"Jiwen breath, it's okay. Calm down."  
  
"No, It's not okay! What I saw is not okay! We've got to go and tell Lexwen and Legolas and the others" rushed Jiwen.  
  
"Wait, slow down. Tell the others what?"  
  
"I saw, a really bad thing. Coming from Mordor, something really bad" started Jiwen.  
  
"Just tell me what it is!" yelled Yurwen.  
  
"Okay, form Mordor was a huge army! They were half orc and half another foul creature. There were about 500,000 of them. I got scared and hid. Then I heard one of the horrible creatures yell something. In 40 days, we will set out to destroy middle-earth for good. We will attack 2 elf cities and 2 man cities. They are Rivendell, Mirkwood, Gondor and Rohan. That's all I heard but it's still enough. Don't you get it Yurwen? They are planning an assault on middle-earth to defeat them all!" cried Jiwen. "We've got to find a way to get a bigger army here in 40 days!"  
  
"Okay, let's go back and tell the others," said a resolved Yurwen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, have those nightmare's gone away yet?" asked Orli as he splashed the water.  
  
"Sort of." Lexi and Orli were still sitting on the rock with their feet in the water.  
  
"What do you mean? It's either a yes or no," said Orli.  
  
"No, it's a sort of. Those horrible flashbacks are gone. But on Wednesday night I had something else. I have a bad feeling its in the things yet to come if we don't do something about it" explained Lexi.  
  
"What was it about?" pressed Orli.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't remember. If I do I'll tell you immediately," said Lexi. Orli sighed and nodded.  
  
"So, do you think Yuri and Max will get together?" asked Lexi changing the subject.  
  
"Well, after what Max did to her and the way she looked I would say so" Laughed Orli.  
  
"Yeah, when Max first hugged her she was surprise but she wasn't mad. She almost liked it" finished Lexi.  
  
"So now most of us are paired off and to think it all started last weekend with Zach and Laura." Lexi smiled and lightly kissed him.  
  
"As long as I have you I'm fine." Then she leaned in again and kissed him. After a while they were totally lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi sighed as she ran her fingers through the water. It had been a week since she had been out with Orli in their secret world. He finally decided to let her go out sometimes.  
  
She was wearing a totally white dress. The top had long sleeves. They attached at her wrist. Then it looked as if someone had cut a slit in it up to the top of the sleeves. They rested on her shoulders. The material was very thin and flowly. The skirt was a layered flowly skirt. There was a fine belt made of small diamonds strung together. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. Resting gracefully was a sting of diamonds like a necklace placed on her head. But as it dropped on her forehead there was one bigger diamond. Altogether she looked stunning.  
  
She was at a nearby garden. It was a maze of bushes and vines. In the center was a little circular water fountain. The water squirted in all directions.  
  
She was feeling lonely and just wanted to get away from everything. She wished Jingning and Yuri were back. That was partly why she felt so down.  
  
In the distance she heard Jingning frantically calling he name. "I must be hearing things," she told herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lexi, Lexi! Oh man, where could she be? If I were she, I would probably be feeling very lonely right now. The gardens!" Yelled Jingning. She was now back in Middle-Earth. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now she's getting closer! Maybe I'm not hearing things." Lexi ran towards where the sound was coming from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lexi, Lexi! Where are you? Lexi!" screamed Jingning.  
  
"She was now in the gardens. All of a sudden she heard Lexi's voice. "Jingning, is that you?"  
  
"Lexi, it's me. I'm in the gardens," Jingning yelled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jingning, Jingning! Where are you?" All of a sudden she ran into something and fell down. She slowly picked her herself up and fixed her headdress. "Jingning, is that you?" Lexi asked. Jingning nodded.  
  
"Lexi, I've got to."  
  
"Oh Jingning, I'm so glad your back! I've been so low this is just what I needed and." Jingning cut her short.  
  
"Lexi I've got to tell you something and it's really important. I was running in the fields of Mirkwood, when I saw something really bad coming from Mordor" started Jingning. When she said this, her face paled a significant amount. "I saw, well." All of a sudden she stopped. She was really pale now and she wasn't speaking in sentences, as is she'd totally lost it.  
  
"Mirkwood, Rivendell, Gondor, Rohan. 500,000.half and half.40 days.big assault.500,000.. Mirkwood.Rivendell.Gondor.Rohan.40 days.. half and half.big assault.40 days." All of a sudden Jingning fell down and fainted.  
  
Lexi was totally stunned and didn't know what to do. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed Nick's number.  
  
"Hi Nick. Come to the gardens quick. There's an emergency" rushed Lexi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, I'm here. What's the problem?" asked Nicky.  
  
"Well I was just walking in the gardens when I heard Jingning urgently calling my name. We ran towards each other's voices until I ran right into her. Then she started mumbling something about home in elvish" explained Lexi.  
  
"Can you remember what she said?" pressed Nick.  
  
"No, I really can't" admitted Lexi.  
  
"Well, let's get her to a doctor. She looks strangely pale" finished Nick. Lexi nodded and together they lifted Jingning up and into Nick's car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lexi, will you please stop pacing around the room! You're making me dizzy" commanded Liz.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just trying to think. What on earth did she say?" Lexi returned to pacing the room and Liz sighed. Then Lexi lifted her arms up in defeat and plopped into one of the chairs. Orli came up behind her and started to massage her neck and shoulders. Lexi closed her eyes in content. She could feel some of the stress leaving her.  
  
This feeling of content quickly left her. A disheveled looking nurse had just walked into the room.  
  
"Who is the woman in here who heard what Miss Jingning Ao last said?" the nurse asked. Lexi sighed and stood up.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Okay, are you sure you can't remember what she said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, why does this question keep coming up! I can't remember what she said. Now just leave me alone!" Lexi yelled at the nurse. The nurse looked utterly scared.  
  
"O-okay. I'll j-just leave you a-alone" stuttered the nurse and then she hustled out of the room.  
  
"Let's go, follow me," Orli whispered in Lexi's ear. Lexi sighed and followed him out.  
  
"Poor Lexi" said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, she really just needs to get away from everything. I wish there was a way I could help," said Nick.  
  
"We all do man, we all do" said Max.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Lexi. Orli was driving her to somewhere.  
  
"We are going back to our secret world," said Orli.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, we're here," said Orli. They both got out and went to their secret world. Once Lexi stepped inside and the arch closed she felt relieved. Orli once again led her to their rock by the waterfall.  
  
They both just sat down and watched the flowers fall. After a while Lexi finally broke the silence.  
  
"I'm worried about Jingning. What if she's really hurt?" asked Lexi. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Orli pulled her close.  
  
"It's okay, she'll be okay." He gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Orli what if we all get separated? Maybe we're destined to all be ruined in the end, never seeing each other again?" asked Lexi. Tear streamed down her face.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make it through this. Here, I have something to give to you. I was going to save it for your birthday but I think now is a much better time," said Orli.  
  
He pulled a long fuzzy blue jewelry box out of his pocked. Lexi slowly took the box. After she opened it she gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet. But instead of being a silver chain it was something better. Instead it was a chain of find silver hearts. Each one was linked to another.  
  
"Orli, I, it's beautiful" awed Lexi. Orli took it out of the box and clipped it onto her wrist as he spoke.  
  
"Now, even if we do get separated you will always have my thoughts and me in this bracelet."  
  
"Thank you Orli" Lexi leaned in and gave him a deep passionate kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said against her lips.  
  
"I just have one question," Orli said. Lexi frowned slightly. "Why are you wearing this beautiful white dress today?" Lexi laughed. And explained.  
  
"I found this in my closet today and I loved it so I put it on. I had no idea we would be going out tonight."  
  
"You look absolutely stunning in it" finished Orli.  
  
"Thank you" said Lexi. All of a sudden Orli's phone rang. He listened for a short while then said bye.  
  
"That was Becky, They told us to come back to the doctors. They have an update on Jingning" said Orli. They got up and headed to the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what did they say?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Well this really isn't good news. They said her conditions not getting better. She's still deathly pale. They think she fainted from some type of severe shock. I have a feeling it has to do with what she was telling you in the gardens" said Becky.  
  
"Lexi sweetheart, are you sure you can't remember the slightest thing she said?" asked Orli. He was almost pleading for an answer.  
  
"I'll try, I know it had to do with Middle-Earth" Lexi started.  
  
"Go on" urged Orli.  
  
"I'm thinking, oh man what did she say?" yelled Lexi.  
  
"Lexi, just calm down and think. You won't remember if you're all worked up," said Nick.  
  
"Okay sorry. Let me think." Lexi closed her eyes tightly and recalled back to the gardens and replied in elvish. "Mirkwood.Rivendell.Gondor.Rohan.500,000.half and half." Lexi drifted off and opened her eyes. Everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Anything else?" Becky pressed.  
  
"Yes just let me think some more." Lexi closed her eyes again. (Elvish) "Big assault.40 days.Mirkwood.Rivendell.Gondor.Rohan.big assault.40 days" Lexi finished and opened her eyes. (English) "That's all but I don't know what she meant." Everyone shook his or her heads; no one really understood what she meant.  
  
"Well it has to do with the two man cities, and Mirkwood and Rivendell," said Paula.  
  
"There are 500,000 half and half. Could it be half of those are men and half are the elves?" asked Charlotte.  
  
"I doubt it. Would Jingning come back from West-Earth just to tell you guys that?" asked Connie.  
  
"Yeah, she does have a point," said Laura.  
  
"Well maybe the elves are going to fight the men in 40 days" said Tyler.  
  
"Yeah!" was heard from a lot of them.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, I think I've got it. The men and elves wouldn't fight each other. No, we are good friends with them. What kind of creature do we know that can be half and half?" Lexi asked. Everyone shook their heads, they were stumped.  
  
"Well, aren't some foul creatures from Mordor usually half and half? Half orc and half something else that makes them a better stronger kind. This could be an army of 500,000 of those half and half creatures" brightly said Lexi. Everyone's face's lit up.  
  
"They could be attacking Mirkwood, Rivendell, Gondor and Rohan. That would be the big assault. Then the 40 days, hmm, the 40 days could mean. Oh, the 40 days means that the army will set out in 40 days to carry out their big assault!" finished Lexi.  
  
"Lexi, you're right, it all makes sense!" said Orli. He swept her off her feet and happily kissed her making everyone smile. Ever since Lexi had gotten together with Orli she had become 10 times happier. Also they smiled because she had figured out the puzzle.  
  
"Wait guys, I know Lexi figured it out but think about what the puzzle actually means! There are 500,000 horrible creatures attacking 4 of our most prominent cities in 40 days" said Zach. Everyone's smiles slowly faded as the truth hit them. "There aren't enough warriors in Middle-Earth to destroy this army! There are only so many warriors in Lorien, the Shire and the other wandered cities. What are we going to do" finished Zach.  
  
"He's right. Middle-Earth is doomed," cried Laura. Lexi and Orli sat back down. Everyone was deep in thought.  
  
"You guys, where's Yuri? I haven't seen her yet" said Liz.  
  
"Yeah, she could have helped us with that puzzle" said Max.  
  
"Look guys, I have no idea" called out Lexi. " Why don't we just go home. We can think of a way to help middle-earth and then one of us can contact Yuri" suggested Lexi.  
  
"I agree but we need to wait for the latest results on Jingning then we can go" said Kyle. Everyone agreed and started to talk. Orli got up and went over to talk to Zach.  
  
"Hey Zach."  
  
"Hey Orli."  
  
"Look, I just wanted to say thanks for giving me your secret place" said Orli.  
  
"No man, it was nothing. Besides I'm not going to use is anymore" said Zach.  
  
"Lexi absolutely loved it. But what really turned her on was the waterfall" started Orli.  
  
"Wait, waterfall? What waterfall?" cut in Zach.  
  
"You know the waterfall that all the brooks and streams led to" said Orli.  
  
"Brooks streams, are you sure you went to the same place? How did you get in?" asked Zach.  
  
"I just pressed the little pink rose and then the screen came up and read our hands" said Orli.  
  
"Little pink rose? I pressed a perfect red rose. That's probably why I didn't know what you were talking about" laughed Zach.  
  
"Oh well, she loved it" replied Orli.  
  
Mean while Lexi got up to go and talk to her friends.  
  
"Hey Lexi" said Paula.  
  
"Hi guys" called Lexi. Finally she got to them and sat down.  
  
"Good job with figuring out all this stuff today" said Charlotte.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, where did you go with Orli?" asked Rachael.  
  
"Oh nowhere important" said Lexi. Laura knew by the look on her face that they had gone to the secret place. Lexi put her arms on the arm rests and propped her head. As she did her bracelet slid down her arm. Rachael noticed and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lexi, where did I you get this?"" awed Rachael. All the girls looked at it and gasped.  
  
"Orli gave it to me while we were gone" said Lexi.  
  
"Oh man, I'm green with envy" said Laura.  
  
"Don't worry, Kyle's a good guy, you'll get something in time" said Lexi as she patted her back.  
  
"Shut up!" said Laura. At that moment the disheveled nurse walked in.  
  
"okay, listen up everybody" yelled the nurse. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned towards the nurse.  
  
"I have more news about Miss Ao. We still don't know why she fainted, but" she said as everyone's faces started to fall. "But she has regained much more color on her face. I think she will most likely be waking in on or two days. She will need maybe a day or two to regain her strength depending on when she wakes up" reported the nurse. She smiled and walk away.  
  
Everyone got up and cheered.  
  
"So, let's go, I'm exhausted" said Nick. Everyone agreed and started to leave.  
  
"Good work Lexi" said Orli when he reached her.  
  
"All in a days work" said Lexi.  
  
"Sure, yeah right" mocked Orli. Lex hit him and then playfully kissed him. He kissed her back and they walked out together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi wearily got dressed for work. Everyone had decided to just lift most of the security measures for Lexi. Sauron hadn't made a move for a while.  
  
She sat on he bed brushing her hair absently thinking. She was really tired and just laid down and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An arrow had just missed her ear. Men, elves, and humans alike stood in Gondor ready to fight. "Tangado a chadad! Leithio i philinn!" (translation: prepare to fire! Fire the arrows!)" Lexwen yelled. The men shot a batch of arrows then ducked down. Then the elves shot a batch of arrow and ducked down too. Finally the humans shot a batch of arrows and ducked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi jerked up, she had just remembered her "dream" and thought of a way to save Middle-Earth! All of a sudden a loud knocking came upon the door and Lexi went to get it.  
  
"Hi Lexi, we're late for work" said Orli with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Orli, I'm so glad you're here. I just remembered" Orli cut her off.  
  
"Tell me later, we're really late for work" pressed Orli.  
  
"No, this is 10 times more important. I remember my dream thing and because of that I know how to save Middle-Earth!" exclaimed Lexi.  
  
"Wow, can I come in?" asked a stunned Orli. Lexi nodded happily. Orli slowly stepped inside.  
  
He sat down on one of her family room couches and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"So what is this genius plan you've come up with but first what was your dream about?"  
  
"Okay my plan actually came from part of my dream. The first part was a scene of men, elves, and humans stood in front of Gondor ready to fight. Then in turn we shoot arrows at them. Then it goes to Rivendell where creatures jump out and they're in heavy war. Then Mirkwood has been burned to the ground with dead bodies everywhere. Rohan was already winning the war so back to Gondor. There were men, elves AND humans!" happily explained Lexi.  
  
"So, I don't get it" Orli said totally clueless.  
  
"You don't get it? We have to get a huge army of trusted humans to help with the war!" rushed Lexi. Orli's whole face lit up.  
  
He jumped up, pulled her into a joyful kiss and danced around the room. Lexi just stood in the middle of the room, totally stunned by his actions. Then Lexi started laughing when he started doing summersaults across the floor. Then he stood up and started to kiss her nonstop for 10 minutes. Finally they pulled apart.  
  
"Orli what about work?" Lexi whispered.  
  
"Who cares about work. You solved the problem of Middle-Earth! We've got to get everyone together and tell them the plan" yelled Orli.  
  
"Orli shhh, I'll get started on calling people. You use the other line and call the others" explained Lexi. They both separated and started calling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max slowly walked out of the building. He was thinking of Yuri. "Where could she be?" he thought. Yuri had been in Middle-Earth with Jingning. What happened to her? Maybe she didn't come back and didn't even know Jingning had left. What if she was searching hopelessly for her? Horrible thoughts began to flood through his head. After 5 minutes Max shook his head and looked up.  
  
He blankly stared and watched a tall purple blur move towards him. It took him a few minutes to realize what he was seeing. Slowly the purple blur became focused and Max jumped in happiness. He started to run towards the shape. He finally reached her and picked her up. He spun her around.  
  
"Yuri I'm so glad you've back." He then leaned in and passionately kissed her. Yuri and Max stood in the empty parking lot kissing for ages. Finally they pulled apart and slowly looked into each other's eyes. "Yuri, where were you?" breathlessly asked max.  
  
"I tried to follow Jingning home but couldn't. I took the boat back here late last night and here I am" explained Yuri.  
  
"I'm glad you're back. Do you want to go out to lunch with me?" asked Max.  
  
"Max, it's 10 o'clock. At lunch time yeah" laughed Yuri.  
  
"Who cares, we'll have brunch. Let's go." Max didn't wait for the reply and just pulled her towards his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"Okay you guys, good news" started Lexi. Everyone but Jingning, Max and Yuri were piled into Lexi's apartment.  
  
"The good news is" said Orli but was cut short. There was a light ramble on the door. Then Max and Yuri walked in.  
  
"The good news is that I found Yuri!" yelled Max. Everyone turned to see her.  
  
"Look guys, I'm glad to be back, but I have to tell you something horrible going on in Middle-Earth" started Yuri.  
  
"We already know Yuri. Lexi figured it out last night while we were at the hospital with Jingning" smiled Nick.  
  
"Oh" said Yuri.  
  
"No, the good news is that I found a solution to our problem of saving Middle-Earth" started Lexi. Nick whooped and then Lexi launched into explanation about her dream and plan.  
  
"So all we have to do is get some humans to help out" finished Lexi after 10 tedious minutes of explanation. Everyone was speechless until Rachael spoke.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Good job!" she said.  
  
"Is that why you guys weren't at work?" asked Liz.  
  
"Yeah, I fell asleep again and then Orli came over to get me and I though and told him about my plan" explained Lexi.  
  
"Well, all we need now is for Jingning to wake up" said Paula.  
  
"Wait guys, I think we should appoint a Captain or commander of this mission" said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah! So if anyone has a nomination please speak" inquired Laura. Everyone but Lexi, Orli, and Kyle rose their hands.  
  
"Um, Becky go" said Orli.  
  
"I nominate Lexi" said Becky.  
  
"Why me?" piped up Lexi.  
  
"Because you're smart, you're a good leader, and you figured out a solution to all our problems" said Becky.  
  
"Okay, any other nominations?" asked Orli. Everyone shook his or her head.  
  
"Okay all in favor of Lexi say ai"  
  
"ai" everyone said.  
  
"Okay Lexi, you're the Captain or commander now" said Orli.  
  
"Wait, I think we should have a vice commander" blurted out Lexi.  
  
"Okay, I nominate Orli" said Charlotte.  
  
"All in favor of Orli say ai"  
  
"ai" everyone shouted again.  
  
"So Lexi Black and Orli Bean, you are the commanders in charge. You may now kiss" Mocked Nick. Lexi and Orli turned to each other and kissed passionately to seal the position. Everyone cheered as they kissed.  
  
Liz just sat there, a pang of guilt shot through her. She had always had a little thing for Orli. But she knew he was out of her reach now. Orli had Lexi and made her constantly happy. She knew she couldn't ruin that. Lexi was a sensitive person and would be totally crushed if Orli were taken away from her. Liz sighed and looked at Lexi. She knew he was right for her and would always protect and love her. Lexi's face shone with happiness. When she was around him it was just right. Liz then joined in the cheering.  
  
Lexi and Orli finally pulled apart, gasping for breath. Lexi looked at everyone cheering and blushed. Orli kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. After 5 minutes the clapping stopped and Orli and Lexi returned to the chair they were sharing.  
  
"So, I guess almost everyone's happily together" said Kyle with a smile. "Except for maybe Nick" joked Kyle.  
  
"Hey!" Nick said  
  
"Hay's for horses. I'm sorry Nick but you're an elf, not a horse" said Kyle, an evil grin playing on his face.  
  
"Alright, just shut up Kyle, just shut up" said Nick shacking his head. Kyle laughed evilly. Laura giggled and snuggled up close to Kyle. He kissed her forehead and put his arm around her. Everyone seemed to be comfortably lost in love.  
  
"So um.when should be get started with the army?" asked Candice. Everyone jumped at her voice. They had forgotten that she was there.  
  
"I don't know, lets ask our commanders what our next action should be" suggested Rachael.  
  
"Um, lets get some lunch and Lexi and I will talk it over" said Orli. Everyone nodded and got up.  
  
"Hey guys, there's some meat in the fridge. You can make sandwiches and have some chips from the pantry." Said Lexi. She led them into the kitchen. As Paula and Lexi pulled out meats and bread Connie and Charlotte brought out chips, cups and plates. As soon as everything was ready everyone began to make his or her sandwiches. Orli and Lexi decided to bring their lunches into the living room where they could talk.  
  
"So, any ideas on our next course of action?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Well, I think we should have someone stationed with Jingning. The moment she wakes up the person will fill her in on our plans. Then they should cal us and Jingning would be totally up to date when she joined us" suggested Lexi. Orli just stared at her as she spoke. "Okay, what" said Lexi not understanding what he was looking at.  
  
"Nothing, it's just you always seem to have a plan up your sleeve. I mean you're on a roll this week. I also don't understand something" awed Orli. Lexi blushed and nodded as to tell him to keep going. "When you got that letter from Sauron, you reacted strangely. Most people would have been scared to death at the fact that they were found out and you of all people. I'd think you'd be more careful" said Orli in a good way.  
  
"Orli, I know Sauron's out for my blood. He wants to destroy Middle-Earth. The easiest way is to just kill me. As you know, the sprit of Lorien resides in my blood. If he kills me the people will slowly fade away. He knows it's easier than setting war on the whole of Middle-Earth. He's now giving me a chance to confess and not have war set upon Middle-Earth. But he knows I'm not going to give up without a fight.  
  
So, he's forced to do war and it's coming in 37 days. The good think is he doesn't know that we know that's he's calling war. So, I guess I know I have to be strong. And no matter what, we're going to win this war" reassured Lexi. Orli nodded but still looked a little apprehensive. Lexi leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"I promise" she whispered against his lips. Orli nodded obediently and leaned in for another kiss. Pretty soon Lexi and Orli were lost tin their own world consisting of each other's lips.  
  
Lexi, Orli, do you know what you're-" Laura stopped as she had just walked in to see Lexi and Orli kissing like crazy on the couch. Lexi was lying on top of Orli, totally oblivious to Laura. "Ehem guys?" said Laura. Lexi immediately sat up to see Laura. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Anyway guys, we left you in here to plan what we're going to do next, not sit here making out" laughed Laura.  
  
"Come on Laura, we're just having a little fun" complained Orli. He pulled Lexi down and they started to playfully kiss. Laura groaned.  
  
"Well, when its convenient pleas finish planning and don't make too much noise, we're trying to eat in peace" said Laura. Her answer was a groan form Lexi. Laura rolled her eyes and left.  
  
After 5 minutes Lexi sat up. "Orli, stop, stop, we really should get back to planning, stop!" shrieked Lexi. Orli made a sad face that Lexi almost couldn't resist.  
  
"No, Orli, come on, let's get back to work" said Lexi.  
  
"Fine" pouted Orli.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"Alright, alright guys, we finally know what we are going to do next" yelled Lexi.  
  
"After a few minor interruptions" said Laura, Lexi blushed.  
  
"We know what we're doing" called out Orli. "Lexi used her brilliant mind to think up our plans so lets let her explain" said Orli. Lexi blushed more if possible.  
  
"Anyway, Orli did help me with his plan, I'm not that brilliant" started Lexi, everyone laughed. "Okay first we have to do something about Jingning. We've decided that someone needs to stay with her while she's in the hospital. When she wakes up this person is to fill her in on where we are so far in our plans for the war. After she understands it you should call us. After that every day they are going to go in and tell her what else is happening. Then when she is released she can immediately join in the game" explained Lexi.  
  
"So who volunteers to be on Jingning duty?" asked Orli. After 5 minutes Zach groaned and raised his hand. "Good man Zach. Thank you for this favor. We'll make sure Jingning pays you back" said Orli. Zach waved his hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Anyway, as for the rest of us" started Lexi. "We are going to start gathering our army. Today and tomorrow everyone is to start making a list of where we can find people. But these people have to be trustworthy. We can't take people who might tip us off to the dark lord. We must be cautious. We will be pairing off into teams of 2. You are to work with your teammate. Once you have a fair list, come and show either Orli or me. It's important you show us. In two days everyone should be done his or her list and we'll announce the next part. Now Orli is going to give you you're groups" explained Lexi.  
  
Orli stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Okay, here are the groups. Lexi and me are obviously in a group and are the heads of this mission. Then we have Laura and Kyle together. Charlotte and Tyler; Yuri and Max. Also there's Nick and Liz; Rachael and Paula; Becky and Candice. Zach, if Jingning wakes up in time she's going to be your partner" announced Orli. Everyone nodded and got up.  
  
"Since tomorrow is our last day at work for the summer this should be easy" said Lexi. Everyone then headed to the door and left. "Oh Orli, curiously nodded and stayed back.  
  
"You wanted something?"  
  
"Yeah, first off I want to say thanks for coming over this morning and helping me. I really needed it. And I'm really glad we're working together. Trust me, I'm not all the brains. You're wiser than you think" said Lexi. Orli just nodded, he didn't know how to respond to this. Lexi seemed to notice this. She laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss him. Soon their lips met and Orli was kissing her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Someone was knocking rapidly at Liz's door. She groaned and got up to get it. At the door was Nick and he had a huge pile of papers and books in his hands.  
  
"Nick, hi, let me give you a hard with those" Liz reached over and took half the pile. Liz led Nick into her Hawaiian kitchen. They set their books on the table with a loud thump.  
  
"Okay what on earth are all these books for?"  
  
"These are to help us get started with our lists" replied Nick.  
  
"Oh, I take it you want to get a head start?" sarcastically said Liz. Nick threw her a dry smile and sat down.  
  
"We better start looking for places where we can find people we trust" said Nick. Liz nodded and cracked open a book.  
  
"Hey Nick, look here. It says that on Sunday there is a Conestoga meeting. All the kids who graduated from 12th grade 10 years ago will be there. This is perfect. I'm sure there are some people there who could help," suggested Liz.  
  
"Yeah, then they'd all have some connections to some people who could help" brightly said Nick. They let out a cheer and went to get some wine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"Yes, no more work for the summer!" cheered Liz. Orli gave her a curt smile.  
  
"It feels good, to be free for the summer. So, let's station our headquarters at my place. I've got more space. And also it won't direct more attention to you. It's just safer this way," said Orli. Lexi nodded and stopped at Orli's apartment instead of going to hers.  
  
"Let's call the others and tell them where our headquarters is." He nodded and opened the door. Lexi set down all the papers on his kitchen table and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed Laura's number and waited.  
  
"Hi Laura, this is Lexi. I just called to tell you that our headquarters is at Orli's place. So when you and Kyle find your research just swing by his place for our approval. See you some time this weekend, bye." Lexi called everyone in a similar fashion until they were all called.  
  
Orli came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now? We've done all we can do before the people start coming with their information," said Orli.  
  
"I don't know, think of the next step?" asked Lexi cluelessly. Orli kissed her on the neck. "No Orli, what if someone comes while we're away?" said Lexi, pulling away from Orli. Orli looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Lexi sighed heavily and Orli slowly put his arms around Lexi as to comfort her. Lexi just sighed again and leaned onto Orli's chest.  
  
"So, what now? Do we just sit around and wait for everyone to come with their plans?" asked Orli.  
  
"No, we just can't be in our own world for a while. We have things to do and plan, I'm sorry. You know it's for the best," said Lexi, not really wanting to believe what she said.  
  
"Oh come on, you owe me, I feel so lonely today" pouted Orli. Lexi smiled and went to the door.  
  
"I'll see you in an hour or two. I've got to go get some things for our headquarters. See you" said Lexi. She opened the door and closed his behind her. Orli crossed his arms and frowned but gave up after 5 minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Lexi knocked 4 times on the door and unlocked it. She was holding all her headquarters things in a box. She stepped inside, locked the door behind her and placed her stuff on the kitchen table.  
  
"Orli, you here?" She looked through the house and found him in the back of the kitchen, furiously throwing eggs into a pan and chopping them viciously. "Orli, calm down, what's wrong?" Orli just gritted his teeth and kept chopping his eggs. "Oh, is this about earlier, I'm sorry sweetheart, let me fix your booboo" cooed Lexi.  
  
She turned his around, pushed him against the wall and began with kiss with great zeal. Orli just stood there, stunned by her actions, but then began to kiss her back. Finally they were in their own world, oblivious to everything around them. Then at the door came 4 knocks and the door unlocked.  
  
Too busy with themselves, that they didn't notice Liz and Nick quietly step inside and look around. They went into the kitchen to see Lexi holding Orli against the wall and them kissing madly. Liz's jaw dropped and Nick's eyes bulged.  
  
"I always thought that Lexi and Orli were madly in love but I didn't know we had to plan the wedding so soon" said Nick incredulously.  
  
"Neither did I, for all I know, they could have eloped" added Liz.  
  
"Well, shall we bring them back to the real world or should we leave them?" asked Nick.  
  
"Let's bring them back, we need to talk to them" said Liz. They cautiously stepped towards Lexi and Orli.  
  
"Lexi, hello?"  
  
"Orli, are you here?"  
  
"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi, LEXI!" finally yelled Liz. Lexi slowly pulled away from Orli.  
  
"Okay, I can see this is a bad time so, we'll came back later. You just on with your business" said Liz looking away.  
  
"Oh shut up Liz. We're not that busy," said Lexi. Nick snorted.  
  
"If that's not busy then I hate to think what is busy"  
  
"Alright, just drop it what did you come here for?" asked Orli interrupting Lexi's fight.  
  
"We know where we are going to go for the warriors. We figured it out last night. We need your approval and what our next part of action is," said Nick.  
  
"Oh well, just show us your plans" said Lexi. "Okay, let's get to work."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"Guys, this is perfect! If we can just go to a bunch of things like this we'd be on a roll. But I have to ask you a favor. When you go to this thing, I have just the person that can help you. Connie went to high school and Conestoga! She probably knows most of the people who would be willing to help get their offices involved!" said Lexi.  
  
"So, you want Connie to join our group when we go to Conestoga?" said Nick.  
  
"Well, yea" Lexi said in an apprehensive voice.  
  
"Okay, that's fine. Nick's just being weird right now" said Liz happily. Lexi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good, so we'll talk about this at the meeting early Sunday morning. We've got a lot of work to do," said Orli.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"Alright guys, me and Orli have been working hard all weekend but we've finally got a plan for our next step. We've been at meetings seeing people's ideas all weekend. They are all very good ideas and going to work very well with it. We've decided that you will do a slideshow presentation. We have made a slideshow of pictures and facts about our people, Middle-Earth, and of course, the 15 of us. We are to present this to the trusted people. There will be pictures of the 15 of us, which you are supposed to explain who we are and what we are doing," said Lexi. Everyone was totally silent.  
  
"Now remember, we need to get as many people as you can. We are going to war. You know how many people die and you should keep that in mind. Also, remember, they have 500,000 beasts attacking, but that certainly not all of them. If they're attempting to attack Gondor it's going to take a lot more. Last time they brought trolls but still didn't win. It's going to take much more then that." Said Orli, his voice very serious.  
  
"We also one more thing to tell you. All of the women here have necklaces with different shapes and colors. The men all have rings with different jewels. This is going to help us greatly in war. Whenever one of us is in danger, these will tell us so.  
  
"Let's say Laura was in trouble. On my necklace, it would heat up and glow. Then on my hand, her shape on her necklace will faintly appear. For the men, you're rings would heat up and her sign would appear in the ring. Also the color of the shape will appear.  
  
"If one of us is hurt, it will glow more and heat up farther. The star on my hand, since it's Laura's sign, would get darker. The star in the rings would get darker too.  
  
"Then, if, well, if one of us dies it goes all the way. So, if Laura died, her star would become imprinted on my upped arm in dark color. Same for the men, the star would imprint on your arm.  
  
"Now let's say Nick was in trouble. My necklace would light up and on my hand would be a blue circle with a silver outer would appear. If he got hurt the necklace would heat up and the color would get darker. If he died it would be imprinted on our arm.  
  
"But for the men, your ring would still light up, but, Nick's sign out appear on your palm. It would get darker until he died. Now the sign will remain in you're ring or hand or palm until either, the danger has past or until the hurt are healed. If the danger passes the sign will slowly fade away. Now, if someone is in trouble or hurt, you will be helped. Your partner should go and find you if a warning appear. So, if Nick's hurt then Liz should go and try to help him. Now you notice it's not working now" explained Lexi. Everyone listened with rapt silence.  
  
"Wait, Jingning is hurt so her sign of a crescent moon should be glowing darkly on our hands and rings" said Rachael.  
  
"Yes, that is because I haven't turned on the system yet," said Lexi.  
  
"Wait, when the sign appears or it's imprinted, does it hurt?" asked Paula.  
  
"Well, when it appears on your hand or palm it burns for a second. Now, if it's imprinted it's a different sorry. It burns for 5 minutes after they die. Don't worry; it's going to be okay. Now let's see if this works. I'm going to turn it on and see what it does," said Lexi.  
  
She unclipped her necklace and took it off. She turned the heart over and flipped open the smallest door. Inside was the tiniest of buttons. She took a pencil and gently pushed the button. She closed the door and put the necklace on. As soon as she clipped it back together her necklace began to glow and heat up. Then a quick burning pain on her hand told her it worked. On her hand was a dark crescent moon.  
  
Lexi smiled weakly. She was glad it had worked but it was sad that the sign was there. Jingning had been unconscious for 6 days. Orli came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Lexi sighed sadly and leaned on Orli's shoulder. Lexi stood looking at her hand in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Then, as though a light of hope shone through, the moon began to slowly fade. Lexi smiled and looked up. Everyone was staring disbelievingly at his or her hand.  
  
"What does this mean? Is the system failing or-"Nick trailed off.  
  
"You all know what this means.Jingning's awake" said Orli. Everyone jumped up and cheered.  
  
"Look guys, why don't you stay here and party. I have to go and see her. I'm going to fill he in on everything that's been happening. I'll bring her back here when we're done, although she might have to spend the night at the hospital. She has been out of it for 6 days. I'll be back later. See you all, bye" said Zach. He got up quickly and left.  
  
"Well, he's in a hurry" said Becky.  
  
"Well, he's just been kind of useless in our war plans, he's kind of bored" said Nick. Everyone stared at Nick in disbelief. Most of the time Lexi or Orli would be the ones answering the questions. "What's so funny? Do you not like my new do?" cried Nick again, pulling his long mop like hair, his face totally clueless. Everyone simply kept laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"Connie, are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Nick.  
  
"Chill out, I'm positive. We'll be there in a few minutes," said Connie. After a few minutes of silence Connie drove into a busy parking lot.  
  
"Okay, here we are" said Connie. Liz and Nick looked around to find a huge sign saying "Conestoga, class of '93" in bright maroon lettering.  
  
"I guess we're here," said Nick. Liz whacked him on the shoulder. The others started to slowly gather up behind them.  
  
"Tell me again why we're all here?" Max asked.  
  
"Because, this is our first recruiting and I thought we should all be here" said Lexi. Max just nodded and they started up to the school.  
  
"Okay, let's spread out and find worthy people," ordered Orli. They broke apart and set out, thinking this is going to be a trying night. What they didn't was that in a couple of hours they would begin the making of a great army.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"Alright, listen up, what we are about to reveal to you is major stuff. We are not joking and expect full attention. You are a chosen group of people who are about to set out on a great journey" started Orli.  
  
"We are else, from Middle-Earth. We all came from different reins. There are many different elven places, all very well respected. But right now, more than just elves are in trouble. I'd like to introduce you to 15 elves that are trying to save Middle-Earth. I am Lexwen Mapleleaf, Princess of Lothlorien" started Lexi. In the back Connie put on a picture of Lorien on the screen projector.  
  
"I am the commander of this operation. And here is my co-commander, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Now a picture of Mirkwood was projected as Legolas walked up.  
  
"Now, let me introduce Lawen Goldenleaf, Lady of Rivendell and her partner Kyomir Sunstar, of the high elves." There was a split screen of Rivendell and the high elves projected.  
  
"Next is Charwen Oakleaf, Lady of Rivendell and Tyolas Blueleaf, Prince of Rivendell," roared Orli.  
  
"And Yurwen Lavendarflower, Lady of Lorien and Maxomir Redwood, of Lorien." Yuri and Max ran onstage hand-in-hand.  
  
"Nekolas Evilslayer, Prince of Mirkwood, and Lizwen Sweetheart, Lady of Mirkwood. Rawen Stardust, of Rivendell, and Pawen Autumn, Princess of Mirkwood. And last but not least of the present elves is Becwen Birchwood, of the high elves. Also not with us at the time is Jiwen Moonlight, Lady of Rivendell, and Zachalf Elmwood, of Mirkwood," announced Lexi. In the back were pictures of Jiwen and Zachalf.  
  
"Our story begins with Jiwen and Yuri, when they went on a trip back to Middle-Earth after three years" started Orli.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Orli and Lexi took turns explaining their situation. They only left out the Lexi and Sauron problem, the necklace signs and the love connections in between. After 2 hours of telling their story it was out and they were taking questions. Lexi had just picked on a man with blondish hair named Gowie.  
  
"How do we get to Middle-Earth? I've never heard of it before. How do we find it?"  
  
"You can only find it if you know it exists. If you do then you can just get on a boat and sail to it" explained Orli.  
  
"Are you really elves? Where are your pointy ears?" called out a dark haired woman. All the elves pushed back their hair in uniform and showed them their ears. Some people gasped and others just gaped at them.  
  
"So, how long do we have before we leave? Or go to war?"  
  
"Well, the beasts are going to attack in 33 days. But we have to get there in time for the elves and men to get together armies, for you to be assigned to a battlefield and be suited up. So, that's a day getting there. Then we're going to hold council, we need 2 days to talk. Then get there armies together is another 3 days. Getting you assigned will take 2- 3 days and suiting up will take a day. So be prepared to leave in 23 days. So that's 10 days before war. The reason everything will take so long is that we have other's coming. We need about 20,000 people, so you get the picture. We have 23 days to gather that many people so." Lexi drifted off.  
  
"If you know anyone that would be willing to help please ask them. Then bring them to our meeting headquarters, which is my apartment. The building is called 345 and my room is 462. We'll be giving out schedules about the days we'll be informing people about this so, keep an eyes out for those. So, be ready to because you have 23 days. On our way out sign your name on a piece of paper located by the doors. Have a nice days and see you in 23 days" called Orli.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"Well, I'd say that went well, wouldn't you?" asked Kyle, the optimist. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I'd say we scared them just a little bit," Liz said.  
  
"Just a little" Orli said. Lexi laughed and Orli hit her on the arm. "Don't make fun, I was being serious Lexi" Orli said. This just made Lexi laughed harder and they exited laughing and joking lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Lexi pulled her hair in frustration as she sifted through papers. She was looking over numbers for the war. The number of people sighed up for the war had increased incredibly and Lexi turned the lectures over to Liz and Nick. But with the increased numbers came the prices of ships and supplies. Elrond didn't know about their arrival to Middle-Earth and t therefore couldn't help. Lexi sighed and continued adding up the numbers.  
  
Lexi worked in frustrated silence. She was stressing over the fact that they had so much to do and only 23 days to do it. Lexi tugged on her hair again when Orli came and slipped his arms around her.  
  
"So, are you excited about going back to Middle-Earth in 13 day?" Orli asked.  
  
"Excited? I'm going crazy with all the work we have to do," exclaimed Lexi.  
  
"Have you forgotten about where we're going Lexi? 30 days ago you would have killed to get to go back home. Now you want everything but to go home," Orli said.  
  
"Yeah well 30 days ago I wanted to go home to see friends, family and plain home. Now I'm going back to fight for all that" Lexi protested.  
  
"But if we don't who will? Even if we weren't going back to face war we would end up having to. Don't you see, we're fighting for the survival of Middle-Earth? It all depends on you. I know you're really fighting a war right now with yourself. But you've got to put that aside right now. I know things are rough but put aside your war of decisions and follow your instincts" said Orli.  
  
"Look, I know you're trying to help but it's not working. You don't get that our timing and planning depends on people's lives!" Lexi said and she jumped up from her seat. Orli's hands fell to his sides and he stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry" he muttered.  
  
"I know you are but you just don't get it. We're going to full on WAR! We are going to lose so many good people's lives and I don't know how to prevent it. I can see why you're okay with this, war's cool with you. You've been through it all with Aragorn and Gimli. You just don't get that the lives of my people and other people related to them lie in my hands. Galadriel passed it on. She never thought I'd be in charge of such a big war" Lexi yelled. Orli sighed. Lexi then spoke to him in Elvish.  
  
"I don't see how you're taking this so lightly. I'm sorry but I have to be serious about this. This is not like Helms Deep. We don't have the luck of Aragorn in this. We are on our own; it's up to us, Legolas. We are all on our own," Lexi said, tears silently slipping down her face. Orli desperately wanted to go to Lexi and comfort her, but he knew she'd just push him away.  
  
"I know that, I'm just saying to relax a little bit. If you don't you'll just get so worked up and nervous that you'll break down. Just calm down, I understand" Orli cooed. Lexi shook her head, tears freely flowly down her face.  
  
"No, you just don't get it Legolas. We're going to war. The lives of my people depend upon me. And I can't relax. This isn't like when the ring was around. We don't have Aragorn or anyone to save my people or everyone else. There's no hope! You just don't get it!" sobbed Lexi. Orli sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Lexwen, did you know it was my fault Helm's Deep was breached? Some bombs were planted in a sewer drain. Then an Uruk-hai came running with a torch. Aragorn yelled Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon! (Translation Bring him down Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!) I was concentrating on my aim so much that I only could shoot two arrows and he tripped when the second hit and fell into the bombs. The wall was breached and the real war began. I do understand, I do!" explained Orli.  
  
It was silent after that except for Lexi's piercing sobs. Lexi shook her head and slid to the ground, her head in her hands. Orli wanted to help her but he knew he just couldn't. He turned to leave but found he couldn't do that either.  
  
He turned back around knelt down next to Lexi. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She took a shuddering breath and continued crying into his chest. Orli held her tight and stroked her hair until she calmed down. 20 minutes later Lexi sat in Orli's arms as he rocked her, occasionally hiccupping.  
  
"You alright?" Orli finally asked. Lexi shook her head. Then she leaned over and kissed him. Orli sat there stunned for a few seconds that she had gone from crying hysterically to kissing him hungrily. Lexi then bit his lip and he fell out of his trance and kissed her back. Then Orli sipped his tongue into her mouth and they entered a whole new level.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Lexi lay on top of Orli laughing her heart out. Orli smiled to himself. Making Lexi laugh always made his heart soar. Laughing also was the best medicine for anything.  
  
(English) "Oh man Orli, was that random. 'Grilled cheese, French fries" whispered Lexi then laughed again.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know where that came from" Orli had admitted. Lexi and his had been "kissing" like crazy. Then they broke apart and he whispered ' grilled cheese, French fries.' He had no clue where is came from but it cheered her up.  
  
"But Lexi, do you understand that I get it, I understand?" Orli asked. Lexi sat back up and leaned against Orli.  
  
"yes, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried and scared, I don't know what to do. What happens if we lost?" she asked.  
  
"Lexi, has evil ever won in the end?" he asked.  
  
"Orli, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I, if we lose the war fine but we won't lose the war for good against evil. Sauron will never win" Orli reassured her. Lexi nodded and they sat in silence.  
  
"Do you want some grilled cheese?" Lexi asked suddenly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"So, has anyone seen Zach recently?" asked Candice. Laura, Connie, Paula, Rachael, Charlotte, Becky, Lexi, Yuri and Candice sat in a circle on the floor in Becky's apartment.  
  
"Actually no. I now he went to see Jingning 10 days ago but haven't seen him since" Lexi said.  
  
"So, how is he updating Jingning on everything?" Laura asked. Everyone shrugged and looked at each other. There came a knock at the door. Becky got up to get it followed by Lexi. Becky opened the door slowly.  
  
Jingning stood in the doorway in a long flowly white strapless dress. Her hair was done up in a fancy twist. Lexi smiled and Becky ran over to Jingning. She hugged her tightly and moved over so Lexi could say hi. Lexi smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Why is it so quiet? Where is everyone?" Jingning asked. There came an excited squeal and the rest of the elves ran in. Lexi smiled and leaned against the doorway next to Zach.  
  
"How you doing? Haven't seen you since Jingning woke up. How did you get all your info to update her?" Lexi asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry I've been away but Jingning was a mess. We hadn't gone to see her in about 5 days. She had come down with a fever. She was all clammy and pale. The nurse said she woke up but just barely. You didn't record our system to detect sick danger. N She was very ill and didn't awake for real for about 3 days. She wasn't in a deep dark lost sleep she was just unconscious. Everything she saw just sent her into shock. So for the past week, 10 days, I've been updating her slowly so I wouldn't scare her" Zach explained.  
  
"So, what caused her to go into shock? " Lexi asked.  
  
"Everything she saw and heard over those past three days when she found out finally took a toll on her and not a minute too soon" Zach said. Lexi nodded again. She watched as Jingning and the elves gossiped away. Lexi smiled then something dawned on her.  
  
"How did you find out what we were planning if you were never here?" Zach laughed.  
  
"Do you remember all those times Orli went out shopping or made phone calls for the war?" Lexi nodded slowly. "Well, eh was really passing the info onto me most of the time. Notice when he came back from the store he never came back with bags?" Zach asked. Lexi laughed loudly.  
  
"I was so blind! I never saw it coming!" Zach gave her a lopsided smile and Lexi looked back at the elves. Jingning was back and fit right in.  
  
"Well, I'm off to see old Kyomir. I'll see you later" Zach said and left. Lexi shut the door and went over to the elves gossip circle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"So, what happened with you Laura? We haven't gotten together since last Sunday?" Paula asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I've been really busy working with Kyle finding the people for the war. We've been working day and night. We went sailing on Wednesday night. So we went on a date, I guess" Laura said. Jingning snorted.  
  
"Shut up!" cried Laura.  
  
"Anyway Lexi, what did you do yesterday?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say it was a very French day" Lexi said. Candice squealed.  
  
"Oh my god Lexi! He frenched you! Come on give me details!"  
  
"Well, it was very weird. I had spent the whole day doing paperwork for the war. Then Orli came in and asked me if I was excited about going home. I yelled at him that he was crazy and that he'd didn't understand. We're going to war, people's lives were on our hands blah, blah, blah. I just couldn't take the pressure and totally broke down and fell to the ground crying. He turned to leave but changed his mind and went to comfort me. After I stopped crying and he asked if I was okay. I shook my head and kissed him. After two minutes he changed the kiss to a French kiss. It was crazy" Lexi said. The girls smiled but Charlotte didn't.  
  
"Lexi, you really should say sorry to him. He was only trying to help" Charlotte consoled. Lexi gasped and ran out of the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Lexi took out her keys and opened the door to Orli's apartment. "Orli!" she called. No one answered so she sat on the couch and waited. 10 minutes later Orli walked in running his hands through his hair and sighing loudly. Lexi heard him walk into the kitchen talking to himself.  
  
"I really blew it now" he said. Lexi crept into the kitchen and came up behind him.  
  
"Hi" she said over his shoulder. Orli jumped and looked away.  
  
"Hi Lexi" he said in a weird voice.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I believe that you understand" she said.  
  
"Thanks" he said shortly. He turned to her and Lexi leaned in to kiss him. But as she came to his lips he moved his head and Lexi got his cheek instead.  
  
"Lexi" he whispered. Lexi pulled back. "Lexi, I just can't" he said.  
  
"Hey, if you're not in the mood for me to kiss you that's fine" she said.  
  
"No, it's not that it's just." he drifted off.  
  
"What? You can tell me. We've been together for almost 2 months. I think you can tell me" Lexi said. Orli shook his head and looked away still. Lexi noticed that he had yet to meet her eyes.  
  
"What? Orli, this is getting serious. Is this about the war?" she urged. Orli shook his head. "What?" she asked again. He muttered something Lexi couldn't hear. "What? Couldn't catch that" she said.  
  
"I ran into Liz at a restaurant" Orli said.  
  
"So? That's why she wasn't with us. Who was she with?" Orli took a deep breath.  
  
"No one. We ate lunch together and then we." he trailed off. Lex nodded.  
  
"I kissed her. In the beginning I don't think she knew what to think but then she kissed me back and." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Orli you bastard" she cried and ran out of the apartment. She turned and ran down the hall to her apartment.  
  
Nick saw Lexi flee out of Orli's apartment and into hers. He ran after and found her crying in her room.  
  
"Lexi, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat on the bed him moppy hair flopping all around.  
  
"Orli the bastard. He kissed, your sister, Liz" she cried. He sat there stunned, Liz and.Orli? 


	4. The coming of time

The Coming of Time  
  
Nicky stayed with Lexi rubbing her back until she fell asleep. He then quietly tiptoed out of the apartment. He drove over to Becky's house at top speed. Nicky knocked quickly on the door and Becky ran to the door and answered it.  
  
"Hi Nicky, what's up?" she asked smiling brightly.  
  
"My sister. Where is she?" he ragged.  
  
"I don't know. She wasn't here with us. She said she was going out. But where did Lexi go?" Becky asked. Nicky stepped inside and Becky shut the door. The rest of the female elves came into the room to listen.  
  
"She went to Orli's house. I though she went there to say sorry about yelling at him. In the end she ran home crying" Nicky explained.  
  
"Why's she crying?" Connie asked.  
  
"Orli" started Nicky. "He met Liz at a restaurant by accident. They ended up eating together and then he kissed her. It just makes my blood boil that she didn't pull away and Orli didn't stop himself. He basically killed Lexi's spirits," he said.  
  
"Oh my god, and to think just last night he French kissed her. That jerk!" cried Rachael.  
  
"What are we going to do? Lexi's got work to do with Orli about the war" said Laura.  
  
"He'll be fine, he can work on other things with Liz. I'll help Lexi. I can't stand Liz right now, she's making me sick" Nicky volunteered.  
  
"Okay" said Jingning.  
  
"Look, someone's going to need to talk some sense into Orli. I've got to go back to Lexi's. She still has work to do" Nicky said and left.  
  
"Oh boy" sighed Paula.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi and Nicky worked together for the next 3 days. Lexi really liked Nicky, but she missed Orli. There was just something about him that Lexi liked. But right now she was too mad at Orli to care much.  
  
Nicky kept Lexi as happy as he could but it was tough. He realized that she had rebuilt her whole world on the relationship she had with everyone. But when her two main support blocks deceived her she started to fall. Nicky tried hard to rebuild the gaps but they were too big.  
  
Right now they were working in silence. They were leaving in 8 days and Lexi was counting numbers as Nicky quietly packed his stuff.  
  
"Forty-eight thousand, forty-nine thousand, fifty thousand!" squealed Liz. Nicky ran over and saw she was right. They had 50,000 people coming! Lexi jumped dup and hugged him. Nicky took in the smell of her hair; it was a very fruity smell.  
  
"Oh my gosh, we did it! We got 50,000 people!" she cried and danced around the room. "We've got 50,000; we've got 50,000; we've got 50,000; we've got." Lexi stopped short. In the doorway was Orli. His presence almost scared her.  
  
"Hi Orli, can I help you?" Nicky said with a stiff tone.  
  
"Not anymore. I just wanted the numbers for the war. But Lexi's song cleared it up" Orli said with a faint smile.  
  
"How's Liz?" Lexi asked.  
  
"I don't know, she's your friend. I've only seen her once since Saturday" he said.  
  
"Oh well." Lexi drifted off. He nodded and left. Lexi frowned and a tear slipped down her pale face. Nicky moved towards her and hugged her. Then he pulled her away and looked at her.  
  
"I can handle it from here" he said. Lexi squeezed his hand and smiled.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi worked in silence as she packed. They were leaving in 7 days and Lexi was nervous. She was finally returning home. Then a pang of guilt shot through her. That was why she had yelled at Orli in the first place.  
  
Lexi sighed and threw a picture into the box. She looked back at the picture and took it out. The gold frame gave off a sparkle. It was a picture of Orli and herself at a football game. Orli had his arms around her and Lexi was leaning into him laughing. They were so happy then. Now they weren't even talking to each other. Lexi placed it back in the box with care.  
  
She then heard a knock at the door and wiped away a tear. She looked in the eyehole to see Orli holding a huge box of papers. She sighed and opened the door.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"Hi, can I come in for a minute?" he asked. Lexi took a shaky breath and held the door open more. Orli stepped inside and Lexi shut the door. You could feel the tension in the room and cut it with a knife.  
  
"So, how are you?' he asked casually.  
  
"Okay I guess, you?" she replied.  
  
"Okay." The silence was killing Lexi.  
  
"So why did you come by?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well, I have something I though you might like" he said. Lexi shifted uncomfortable with the whole situation. He handed her the box of papers and Lexi looked at him.  
  
"What are they for?" she asked.  
  
"The war. There are some numbers you need to look over and."  
  
"Orli look, I guess you don't get it. You hurt be badly. And right now I just can't work with you. Nick's helping me, you just work with Liz" Lexi said.  
  
"I just can't alright. If you want I'll just pass the stuff to Nick then to you. I'm sorry I tried to help" he said and left.  
  
Lexi sighed and looked through the numbers. "Jeez, I wonder how long it took him to do this" she said out loud. Then she stopped dead on a paper. It had more people for the war, 50,000 more. Lexi gasped. He had found 50,000 more in three days. Lexi then broke down crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zach opened the door to Lexi's apartment and went inside. Lexi sat at the table staring at a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey" he said in a soft voice and looked at the paper. "Jeez, 50,000 people!" he said suddenly.  
  
"I know, Orli got them, it's amazing. Our odds are much better now. 100,000 against 500,000. If every person kills 5 beasts then we'd win I think" she said. Zach smiled.  
  
"Come one, I want to take you somewhere," he said. Lexi smiled and followed him out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where are you taking me?" she asked. Zach smiled.  
  
"An amusement park" he said and Lexi laughed.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" she asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I wanted to go and have some good clean fun," he said. Lexi smiled and they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
Lexi dragged Zach on tons of loopy roller coasters and Zach pulled Lexi on the really fast scary ones that dropped 200 feet. They screamed and laughed as they went on one after another.  
  
"Oh my gosh look, funnel cake!" yelled Lexi and Zach ambled after her.  
  
"No Lexi, we already had popcorn, hotdogs, and cotton candy. I can't take anything else, I'll blow up!" complained Zach.  
  
"Oh well, I need some entertainment, so bring on the funnel cake!" she said and forced him over to the stand.  
  
"Oh man, this is good!" Zach said with his mouth full. Lexi laughed and her phone rang.  
  
"Oh no!" she said. She grabbed her cell phone and held it in her palm away from the powder on her fingers.  
  
"Hello? Hi Laura. No I'm at an amusement park with Zach. No, I was just bummed out so he brought me here to have a little fun. Okay, well.I'll see you tomorrow, okay bye" she said and hung up.  
  
"Right" Zach said. Lexi smiled.  
  
"So, did my plan work? Are you in better sprits?" he asked. Lexi smiled again.  
  
"Yes, thanks" she said. Lexi looked into his brown eyes, they were so dark. Zach found Lexi's blue eyes; they were like crystal clear pools. Then he leaned down to kiss her. He was 2 inches away.  
  
"Zach!" he jumped.  
  
"Orli's not here is he?" he said looking around in a frantic way.  
  
"Look Zach, you're cool and all but I just can't. I love Orli, even if he broke my heart. I'm just not over him yet," she said. Zach nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have known. I don't want to make the same mistake Orli did," he said. Lexi smiled. "Oh my gosh, we've got to go on that one!" she said and pulled Zach away to another rolled coaster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, that was so much fun. Did you see the look on that man's face when we went on the purple roller coaster for the 10th time?" reminisced Lexi. Zach laughed with Lexi as they went up to her apartment. She opened the door and nodded to Zach.  
  
"Look, I've got to finish packing but." she leaned in closer. "Do you promise not to tell anyone about what happened after the funnel cake?" she whispered. Zach nodded and Lexi hugged him. "Thanks!" she whispered in his ear and closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright guys, I know almost everyone is mad at me because I kissed Liz. I regret it to the ends of the earth but that's not important now. We are scheduled to leave for Middle-Earth in 6 days. But that's going to have to change. I found a letter in the mail addressed to Lexi, but from Sauron. I'm sorry Lexi, I read your mail" Orli started. The 15 elves, Candice and Connie sat in a circle in Orli's apartment.  
  
"He basically found out that we know about the war in 16 days. So, I'm positive he'll set out sooner. I suggest that we leave on the 3rd day. So that gives us today and tomorrow. All the numbers are ready. Lexi got them together. We have 100,000 people coming so, we're ready" Orli explained. Lexi sat on the couch rubbing her temples. She couldn't believe how careless they had been. They had never really thought about the security element.  
  
"Alright Laura and Kyle, Charlotte and Tyler, your in charge of making sure those 100,000 people know our change of plans. Orli you can tell them about the rest of the things we need to take care of. I'm going out" Lexi said got up and left. She went down to her apartment, grabbed her bow and sword and headed to the empty lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi turned in all directions shooting arrows at the trees. She was absolutely furious. She had everything worked out and now Sauron know about it all. She turned quickly and shot at a flash of blond.  
  
Legolas quickly unsheathed his sword and deflected it. Lexwen turned to see Legolas holding his sword looking at her calmly.  
  
"Good job Legolas. Had you missed it would have hit you" Lexi said in a flat unfazed voice.  
  
"Well I'm not all archery," Legolas said.  
  
Lexwen put down her bow and unsheathed her sword too. She moved towards him keeping eye contact wit him. Legolas keep his eyes on hers at all times. She darted her sword at him, as did Legolas. They dodged and stabbed at each other for 10 minutes. Each were fairly skilled sword fighters. Then Lexwen knocked Legolas's sword out of his hands and he threw up his hands. Lexi held out her hand.  
  
"Good game Legolas. I'll see you later" she said and shook his hand. Then she picked up her bow and walked back to her car. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"I'm really in it now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi stared blankly out her apartment window. The sky was gray and rain pounded the sides. She then turned back to her torn up apartment. Boxes were scattered throughout the place. Everything was in disarray. Lexi had the rest of the night and the next day to pack.  
  
Lexi knelt down by her stuff and returned to packing. After a while of working in silence save the rain Lexi heard the door open and someone creep inside. When the person reached the room Lexi quickly stood up and unsheathed her sword from her belt. Liz jumped back and held up her hands.  
  
"I surrender, I'm not armed," she said. Lexi nodded and sheathed her sword in her belt with a clang. Lexi then turned back to her packing. Beside her Liz started packing another box. Again Lexi worked with only the sound of the rain against the window.  
  
"Liz, why are you here?" Lexi finally asked.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to say that."  
  
"Liz, I don't' want to hear it! I know exactly what happened. I wasn't enough for Orli. He wanted more. So you basically went on a date and then you kissed. I get it" seethed Lexi.  
  
"No, you really don't understand. I'm so sorry Lexi; I really should have come to my senses. But you've got to understand, this is Legolas we're talking about. I don't know about you but I think he's really cute, smart, nice and protective. I've had a small crush on him for 4 years now. Then he opened his arms and kissed me. How could I pass that up? I was just so curious about what is was like that I pushed that guilty feeling of you away and kissed him. I'm so sorry I just had to know" Liz explained. Lexi silenced in silence as she wrapped up pictures.  
  
"I understand but I just can't forgive either of you right now. You knew exactly how I felt about him, what he did for me. It just blows my mind why you didn't pull away. I just." Lexi sighed lost. When didn't Liz or Orli pull away? Liz nodded.  
  
"Okay well, I just came to plead my case. But you're right, I knew exactly how you felt about him and that he helped you tons. I just don't know how to explain. I'm sorry" Liz said. Then she got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi got up and groaned. Everything that had happened recently was making her head spin. The past 40 days had been killing her. She needed to get away, to where she didn't care. She went over to her dresser and clipped on her silver heart bracelet Orli have her. The heart about her neck lay peacefully. Lexi smiled through her tears and got up to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lawen" whispered Kyomir. Lawen was wearing a one sleeved mint green mostly form fitting dress. Her hair was done up in a simple twist held together by a silver butterfly. A few stray hairs flew down her face. Lawen smiled.  
  
Kyomir grasped her hand and they walked away. Kyomir brought Lawen to the same peaceful garden where Lexi saw Jingning fain. He led her to a bench next to the triple fountain. Lawen sat down with Kyomir following. Lawen leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
(Elvish)"Kyomir, what are we going to do? We're leaving for Middle-Earth tomorrow. We have to go to war in 10 days at the most and Lexwen is still wounded because of what Legolas did" Lawen lamented.  
  
"Lawen, do no trouble yourself with Lexwen and Legolas. They will somehow work it out. There's nothing to worry about. I don't know if you noticed but all of us are very skilled at either the bow and arrow or sword. And about Middle-Earth, we're going home. This is exactly what Lexwen wanted, to go home. To be where she really belonged, not West-Earth" Kyomir soothed.  
  
Lawen nodded and snuggled up to him. "You look beautiful today. That dress looks stunning on you," he said. Lawen blushed.  
  
"Thank you Kyomir" was all she would say. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to live life to the fullest? Have you experience a moment in time where ever feeling possible is in place?" Lawen asked suddenly. Kyomir sat in through.  
  
"That. is a good question. I don't really know but I have a feeling it will come someday very soon" he answered. Lawen smiled and lifted her head to look at him.  
  
"Lawen, you mean the world to me and I love you to the ends of the earth" Kyomir said. Lawen smiled. Everything was silent except for the chirping of birds. "I've loved you for longer than you know, I'm talking 2, 3 years. I've just never gotten the chance to tell you. I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too Kyomir" Lawen said. Then Kyomir got on one knee in front of her and flipped open a small velvet blue box. Inside glimmered a silver band with a diamond in the middle and two red rubies on either side. "Will you marry me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(English) Lexi sniffled quietly once. Lexi was wearing all black, she didn't know why but she felt she had some reason to mourn.  
  
She was wearing a thin, formfitting dress that trailed out at the waist. The sleeves were tight until they got to the elbow then they flared out and hung down. She wore her long blond hair down with a small jeweled headdress. Over the stunning black dress she work a black cloak with the hood up over her head.  
  
She walked through a dead quiet forest where the trees seemed to be withering and the grassed burned.  
  
She was so nervous about everything that was to happen tomorrow. They were bringing 100,000 people to Middle-Earth to fight. They had installed many beds on the ships for them because there was nowhere else for them. But she was going home. That's what she had wanted, to be home. Now she was sorry she yelled at Orli because of that. He was right she had just too many things in full force swing and too many things to worry about to keep up with it, so she broke down.  
  
Lexi walked in silence through the dead forest thinking. Lexi's dress and cloak trailed behind her, lengthening her footsteps. She ached to be with Orli again, but he hurt her and she just couldn't be. Lexi knew in the end it would be all right but the problem was when would the end come?  
  
Lexi then heard quick footsteps behind her. She didn't have her sword with her so her she just turned slowly. She saw Nick quickly heading towards her.  
  
"Lexi?" he panted when he caught up with her. She lifted up her hood to let down a mass of blond hair and bright blue sad eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked as they walked side by side.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just thinking," she said.  
  
"Did somebody die?" he asked. Lexi's dress was absolutely stunning but it wasn't like her to wear black.  
  
"No, not really. I'm just nervous," she said.  
  
"Oh." Nick turned to face her. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. Lexi put up her hand.  
  
"Nick no," she said. He jumped back startled by what just happened. "Look Nick, I know you like me. I just don't like you like that. You're a good friend, and I'm sorry but right now you'll never me anything more" Lexi said. Nick nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I totally understand and I'll work on it. I promise it won't happen again," he said. Lexi nodded.  
  
"What did you come here for? I hope it wasn't to see if you could kiss me."  
  
"No, I just wanted to say we're having lunch together at 1. I have to go call Kyle. But I don't know if you really want to come."  
  
"I'll think about it" she said and put her hood back up. Nick took this as a sign of dismissal and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lawen gaped at Kyomir as he stood on one knee. She was totally stunned. Lawen then looked at the sparkling ring in the box. She looked back at Kyomir.  
  
"Yes" she said finally finding her voice. Kyomir gently slipped the ring on Lawen's left hand. Then they both stood up. Kyomir pulled her close to him. He leaned in and kissed her. Behind them the fountain burst into life and spat out water.  
  
"I love you Lawen Goldenleaf of Rivendell," he whispered against her lips.  
  
"I love you Kyomir," she said. He smiled and pulled away. "When do you think we should tell the others?" Lawen asked.  
  
"I don't know, whenever Lexwen's not in a huff," he said. Lawen laughed.  
  
"Poor Lexwen's got it bad. I mean she's really down. I say we tell them during one of the days we're at meetings. It shouldn't be too stressful then," Lawen suggested as they walked through the gardens hand in hand.  
  
"Good plan, let's just hope Legolas shapes up soon enough" Kyomir said. Lawen laughed and put her arm around Kyomir.  
  
"Mellon Nin" she said and they kept walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(English) Orli walked through what the town called the "dead forest" for nothing seemed to live there but they didn't have the heart to cut it down. He climbed at tall hill and watched as a graceful person dressed all in black walked through the forest.  
  
He then watched as the fair figure turned around to see a blond man come up behind her. She lowered her hood and Orli watched as Lexi and Nick talked. Then he saw Nick lean in to kiss her but Lexi stopped him. Nick shook his head and kept talking. The name Orli carried across the grounds and Orli took a deep breath. After another minute they said goodbye and Lexi put on her hood. Lexi and Nick went their separate ways.  
  
For a second Orli wanted to run down the hill to her and make up with her. But then he quickly shook the thought away. As Lexi walked quietly through the wood she seemed almost peaceful. Orli knew she was really sad but in all black in the woods she seemed to just fit in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi walked in silent through. He head was still spinning. Lexi looked up at the sun and reckoned it was roughly half past one. She decided to go to lunch anyway. She had a few things she wanted to tell the elves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orli drove in silence to the empty lot. The elves were having lunch there. He wondered if Lexi would go. By the looks of where she was going id didn't look like it but he could be wrong. Even if she wasn't he still had to say some things to the elves. He turned into the paring lot and headed up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi suddenly turned right and kept a straight course. She decided she needed some exercise and kept walking instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fourteen elves sat around on the ground talking and laughing. It was their last day there and they wanted to make the most of it.  
  
"Um, excuse me guys" called Orli they got up. Everyone slowed down their talking and turned to Orli.  
  
"Hi, look, I just wanted to explain something to you guys. The day I kissed Liz was one of the worse days of my life." Liz looked at him with anticipating eyes. She wanted to know why he had done it.  
  
"The morning started out fine. But then at lunchtime I got hungry and decided to go to my favorite restaurant, the Rainforest Café. When I got inside I saw Liz and asked her if I could join her. It just didn't seem like much fun eating alone." The others listened attentively waiting for the important part. "We ate together and talked. It was just like going out to lunch with a friend. I mean Max could have been sitting in Liz's place and nothing different would have happened. Then we finished and went outside and all of a sudden I got this stupid and random emotion. It might have been cause that beer went to my head or that I was thinking of Lexi but I turned to Liz and kissed her. Liz didn't move after a second but then she kissed me back and I lost it. I really don't know why I kissed her. When I came to my sense I pulled away frightened of what I had just done. Liz tried to speak but I shook my head and ran away." Silence pressed Orli from all sides. "If that feeling wasn't bad enough when I told Lexi it was worse.  
  
"In the beginning I wasn't going to tell but I just wouldn't dare keep that from her. So I stopped her from kissing me and told her. As soon as the pieces fell together I could literally feel her heart break. Hurt was etched all over her face. Anger soon took Lexi over and she yelled at me. After she ran out crying.  
  
"I was furious, mad, sad, confused, angry and heart broken. I don't' know what I was. I was torn badly and I didn't' know what to do. I had no solution. So I just had to sit back and watch her fall and I couldn't catch her" Orli finished. Everyone was dead silent. Then Liz stood up and spoke.  
  
"The worse part is I didn't prevent any of it. I didn't stop Orli. I just let my greedy hungry to know what it was like take over and hurt Lexi. I was just as torn about what to do. Then again I think Orli had it worse. In a way he knew he hurt her," said Liz. The 12 elves stared at the 2 of them. Then Becky spoke.  
  
"Orli, Liz, I had no clue. I mean I was so worried about Lexi I never thought about what the effect had on you guys." Then she stood up and hugged each of them in turn. "I'm sorry," she whispered. In turn the girls hugged them and the guys patted them on the back. It seemed like they had finally come to an understanding.  
  
Liz smiled and a tear rolled down her check as she looked at her friends. She had pleaded her freedom. She was now all forgiven. Nick then came over and pulled Liz into a bear hug. She squealed in surprise and another tear rolled down her cheek. He best friend and brother wasn't mad anymore either.  
  
After a few minutes of forgiving and forgetting everyone sat down and turned back to lunch. They seemed to talk more freely and laugh with more joy. Everything would have been perfect except for the fact that Lexi was still heart broken. Every one of them couldn't help but wish that they would get back together.  
  
They talked lightly again for another 15 minutes. At 1:45 the voices seemed to die down as they heard a crunching noise coming from the east part of the woods. They quietly stood up and let their elf awareness take over. Their keen hearing and sensed the person coming closer. They unsheathed their swords and stood ready. Soon a black figure came into view. It was slowly and quietly.  
  
"Nazgul" whispered Rachael. They tightened their grip on their swords and stood ready. Then a graceful hand appeared from the folds of the cloak and began to pull down its hood. They soon realized Nazgul don't lower their hoods and lowered their own swords.  
  
Lexi threw back her hood and her blond hair tumbled down. A drop of the sun hit her jeweled headdress and a sparkle shot off it. The elves stood stunned that it was Lexi.  
  
"How did you get here? The parking lot is to the west?" finally asked Tyler.  
  
"I walked. If you walk far enough east in the dead forest if slims into here" Lexi said. They smiled and let her in. Nick looked at Lexi and she gave him a reproachful eye. Orli saw her give it to Nick and hope shot through him.  
  
"Well Lexi do you want a little lunch?" asked Laura smiling brightly.  
  
"Well you are happy about something. But anyway no thanks. I just came here to tell you all something." She said. Laura twisted the ring on her finger and went over to Kyle.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to make this quick. I realize you were talking happily until I got closer so I don't want to dampen your spirits too much but it's about the war" she started. "Tomorrow we have to be extremely careful. Make sure to have at least a knife with you and stay alert at all times. Don't let anything by. Second don't wear West-Earth clothes there. In Middle-Earth they will stand out too much. The last thing we want when we get there is for everyone to notice us. Wear elvish clothes and turn on all your elf instincts. We need to get to Rivendell as quickly as possible. We need to meet with Elrond, Aragorn and Brandal. It is imperative that we make good time," Lexi said. She looked at each of them. When she reached Orli he felt her heart ache. He knew she was still hurt.  
  
"Well, you heard her, lets keep al of that in mind tomorrow. Now let's catch up!" said Yuri. Lexi walked over to some of the girls.  
  
"Hey Lexi, why are you wearing all black?" Jingning asked.  
  
"I just felt like it. My reasons aren't clear," she said. Jingning nodded and they continued talking.  
  
Orli watched Lexi as she listened to Laura. He could tell she wasn't as happy as when they were together. Pain shot through him as he thought of what he did. Lexi looked so beautiful in her black dress, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
Liz watched as Lexi spoke. She couldn't believe how much she had ruined their friendship. She had taken Orli away from her.  
  
Slowly the group blended together and all the guys and girls talked to one another.  
  
"Well, I've got to be going. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early at the dock" Lexi said to Rachael. She began to hug everyone in turn. Everyone held their breath when she got to Orli.  
  
"See you around" she said to him and headed towards the trees. She pulled her hood back on and slowly disappeared. When Orli would no longer see her he dropped his head. Paula came up to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered and pulled away. He nodded and looked back at the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexi walked silently through the woods again. Her mourning grew. Her last day here was coming to a close and nothing had been resolved between her and Liz or Orli. She was going to war in 10 days. Little did she know that after the war, more was too come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sun light streamed into the room and Lexi opened her crystal clear eyes. She slowly got up stretching and yawning. Lexi ambled into the kitchen. On the table was a big bouquet of many colored flowers in different types of flowers like daffodils, roses, marigolds, baby's breath, and many more. The smell of the flowers made the room smell fresh and heavenly. Tucked neatly inside was a white card that said "Sorry" in flowy script. Lexi flipped open the card as she one-handed made her coffee. Dear Lexi,  
I am sorry about everything that has happened recently. I should have listened to that guilty factor and pulled away. I just need you to know that I'm sorry. But you need to talk to Orli, he is miserable. He really regrets betraying your trust. Just talk to him and become friends again. You're really lucky to have Orli care so much about you don't let it go to waste.  
Sorry,  
Liz  
  
Lexi closed the card and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Liz" Lexi whispered. She placed the card on the table and walked to the door. Wearing just some blue and green plaid pajamas pants and a forest green tang top with fuzzy rainbow colored slippers she walked out the door and went to Liz's.  
  
Lexi knocked rapidly on the door and Liz answered it fully dressed.  
  
"Hey Lexi" she said.  
  
"Hey Liz" she whispered and Liz ushered her inside. "I got your flowers, they're beautiful. I needed a splash of color in my life" Lexi started. "I read the letter and I'm so sorry about being so rude and reluctant, I was just hurt," Lexi said. Liz stared at her in silence for a few seconds then spoke.  
  
"It's alright, I understand. Can we forgive and forget?" Liz asked and Lexi smiled, a tear streaking her face. Liz hugged Lexi in a friend hug. "Friends?" she asked giving her a thumb up. Lexi put a thumb up and they knocked them together in a handshake. "You might want to go and get ready to leave and make sure all your stuff is packed and get changed," suggested Liz. Lexi smiled and left, their friendship on the mend.  
  
Down the hall to her left another door opened, Orli's door. She hesitated for a second and then walked over to the emerging Orli. He watched as she walked over to him in pajamas and her hair in a long braid down her back, tears streaked her face.  
  
"Hello Orli" Lexi said casually.  
  
"Hello Lexi" he said. She blushed realizing how late it must be since he too was dressed and she was just in her thin pajamas. Orli laughed as she blushed. "What's wrong?" he asked brushing away a tear from her face.  
  
"I'm just happy. Liz forgave me for being a jerk and now our friendship is on the men" Lexi said slowing down as she realized what she said. Orli and herself were just staring to get on speaking terms. Quickly she looked away. "I've got to go and get changed. I'll see you at the dock" Lexi said. Orli watched Lexi until she retreated holey into her apartment, fluffy slippers and all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Kyle asked Zach.  
  
"Nothing really. Guess we're the first one here" Zach replied. Then a rustle in the bushes behind them made them turn. Lexi appeared in front of them in fair elf clothing. She wore a velvety green dress that billowed out at the waste and sleeves. Across the front of the dress appeared to lace up with fine gold ribbon but a piece of cloth lay underneath it. And around her waste lay a lose, low belt. Her hair was half done up in braids in entwined into each other. Her face was smooth and pale, her cheeks a light pink.  
  
Zach and Kyle looked at each other. "Hello" she said in a soft voice. There was a small change in her. She seemed surer of her role in time. "Are you ready to leave?" Lexi asked. Zach and Kyle mumbled something she didn't catch. "Alright well just a tip, when you first heard me in the bushes, she should have armed yourself even if it was just me, what if it wasn't? Just a thought, anyway I'm going to go and see who's on the boat," Lexi said and she walked off.  
  
Over the next 3 hours the humans came. Laura and Kyle, Rachael and Paula were placed in charge of directing them to the boasts. As the humans came they discovered the volume of how many people they were bringing. And that was only one fifth of what they knew off. With that in mind they started to lose hope. After all that hard work, it still wasn't enough. Soon everyone was accounted for and Lexi got off the boat and beckoned the other 17 elves and the 2 humans. They filed onto the biggest ship but had the least number of passengers, their ship. After Zach hurried onto the boat Lexi nodded to the Captain up top and took off. Lexi then disappeared into her quarters that she grudgingly shared with Orli.  
  
The day wore on slowly and didn't help their need for haste. Lexi went up to the captain and asked him for the time. "We have roughly 4 hours left of the trip," he said and Lexi left. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
She hurried away from the Captain, warning rapidly growing in her mind. All her elf warnings were in full swing and a small burn on her hand told her that Orli was in trouble. The shape of a circular foggy green jewel with a silver band appeared and her necklace lit up. Lexi hurried down the stairs towards the main deck. She heard the twang of a bow and the shrill cry of an orc. Lexi's mind was reeling and she unsheathed her sword as a band of orcs ran up the stairs towards her. She fought and killed many trying to get to Orli.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizwen woke with a burn on her hand. She looked at it to see the sign of both Legolas and Lexwen. Then she heard the clang of metal and the twang of a bow. Lizwen jumped out of bed and woke the others.  
  
"Orcs! On the main deck with Legolas and Lexwen!" Lizwen yelled in elvish. The others sprang out of bed and grabbed their weapons. Lizwen burst open the door to the deck with the other elves behind her to see a sea of orcs taking on Legolas and Lexwen, they fighting furiously. Then they burst into action, orcs were flying everywhere and getting slow down.  
  
Lexwen looked over a Legolas to see him battling on the edge of the ship with 3 orcs. "Lizwen, bring them down, kill them!" Lexwen said in elvish. (Elvish)  
  
Lizwen turned and shot two of the 3 orcs but had to stop because of more orcs on here. Lexwen watched as everything else blurred out.  
  
Legolas battled with him. Lexwen ran towards him, she had to help him. Then suddenly the orc pushed Legolas over the edge of the ship. Shock twinkled in his eyes. His body fell into a graceful arch and he fell towards the raging black sea. Lexwen ran over to the orc and with one swift hit she slice off his head. Then she looked into the water looking for Legolas. After a minute she saw nothing of him. Then she slipped off her belt and drove into the water.  
  
The freezing black water met her face. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Legolas slowly dropping towards the bottom. She came up for air then swam down to him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him towards the surface. Then she took another breath and went down to him. Legolas felt warm air being forced into his burning lungs.  
  
Lexwen swam up again for air then force it into him. Legolas felt the swarming dark close in around him. He knew he was leaving fast. Lexwen came down again and force him to the surface. Still Legolas did not gasp for breath. Lexi took a deep breath and forced the air into him again. The chocking black was grasping breath and sucking out all the air Lexwen gave him. Desperately he tried to even get one breath but couldn't.  
  
"Oh come on Legolas! Breathe, breathe for me! Please you can't leave, not now. We need you!" Lexwen cried and forced more air into him. Then she climbed on board and pulled him up after her. She laid him on the deck and brushed away his wet hair. Again she struggled to give him air, her own lungs beginning to burn.  
  
Legolas felt a gust of warm air and gladly took it. Then he slowly breathe out. With a very short breath he took in more air. His body groaned in protest, they didn't have enough air. Lexwen forced more air in, crying for him.  
  
Lizwen looked away from the battle to see Lexwen sitting next to Legolas crying. Then she saw her force air into him. Her beautiful blond hair was soaking wet and her dress was weighting her down. The picture was beautiful, so peaceful and sad amidst the raging battle.  
  
"What grace has given me, let him pass, bring him back " Lexwen whispered. Suddenly Legolas took a small breath and exhaled. Lexwen smiled through the tears. Slowly his breathing become more regular.  
  
Then he began to shiver violently. Lexwen called to Nekolas and told him to carry him to his room. He picked up Legolas and lowered him onto his bed. Lexwen pulled out her blankets and wrapped them around Legolas. He took deep breaths all the while shivering.  
  
Lexwen turned and left. She walked out into the battle now carrying her bow, her sword somewhere on deck. Then she began shooting orc after orc. Soon the number thinned out and the rest jumped over board into the crushing black.  
  
Lexwen walked over to the grimy and bloody elves, they were all wearing grim expressions.  
  
"Someone has given them the slip," Rawen said. Lexwen beckoned for them to meet in her and Legolas's cabin, the biggest. They stood in a circle.  
  
"Someone is trying to stop us at all costs. We've got to push one" Pawen said.  
  
"How did this all start?" Maxomir asked.  
  
"I was talking to the Captain. Then after he finished I got a horrible feeling and hurried towards the main deck. Then I felt a burn n my arm and saw Legolas fighting a sea of orcs. Then you guys came and it broke off from there," Lexwen explained. The elves nodded,  
  
"We must make all haste in getting to Rivendell. We must try to get there by tonight" Nekolas said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samwise Dogwood backed away from the dock. His black hair flying everywhere in the wind. He was tending to the reins of 15 horses. He was ordered to bring them the elves horses and wait. In the light he could see a massive fleet of a thousand ships appearing. They overwhelmed Samwise; he had never seen so many ships. He could see they all had white sails billowing in the wind. Soon the biggest ship in front bumped against the dock and a board for walking off dropped down.  
  
Then a line of 17 elves and humans came down. His master Lexwen was in the lead. She wore a light pink simple dress that had tang top sleeves and billowed out at the waste, over it was a sheer gold robe. The mix of the two colors dulled the pink. Behind her walked Legolas in fine physical shape. Lexwen walked up to Samwise.  
  
"Hello, I'm glad to see that you've brought the horses. Now I must make for Rivendell with as much speed as possible. You've brought our fastest horses right?" Lexwen asked. Samwise nodded and handed her the reins to her white horse Snowdance. Each was given their fastest horse. Connie and Candice mounted the horses they brought. Lexwen sprang up upon Snowdance.  
  
"Wish us luck and speed Samwise. And keep your eyes peeled" Lexwen said. Then she spoke gently to her horse. "Run with the most speed you've ever had to nin mellon Snowdance" she whispered. Then she gave him a slight nudge and he shot away. The others followed with all speed. They crossed plains and forests of blank areas. Never once did they take a break. They needed speed nothing more.  
  
Snowdance charged forward running like it was the end of the world. Lexwen's robes billowed out behind her flying in the wind. She looked at the sun and saw it setting. "Faster, all the speed of the world" she whispered to Snowdance and he ran away until he became a white blur.  
  
Time seemed to speed past and still they charged on. In a dimamond formation they ran, far into the sun. Secrecy was no longer a problem. The fastest way was through the open. If any evil felled them they would outrun them anyway.  
  
They rode the fastest steeds in all of Middle-Earth. Nothing could compete with their stamina and speed. For 3 hours now they rode nonstop and even the riders began to tire, the world flashing by. Everything was a speeding blur. Lexwen's hair flew out behind her flapping in the wind. The horses panted, eyes bulging and sweat pouring down them like rain. Soon they reached the ford and splashed across it. They then sped up again and galloped to the entrance of Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My Lord Elrond, we have guests. I have received word that there is a fast moving party moving towards Rivendell like the speed of light" said one of Elrond's guards Elarbrad.  
  
"Who was leading them?" Elrond asked frowning.  
  
"They are moving too fast to make them out. They ride horses extremely fast, only blurs of color. The leader rides a powerful white horse. She has long blond hair and wear a rich heavy pink and sheer gold robes," Elarbrad reported.  
  
"How many are there?" Elrond asked.  
  
"17. But we have yet more strange news. There are rumors of a great fleet of ships heading towards Middle-Earth. At least 1,000 grand ships with white sails" Elarbrad said.  
  
"A 1,000! Who would even know how many they each hold?" exclaimed Elrond.  
  
"Thank you Elarbrad, that will be all. Come back it you have anymore news" Elrond said and Elarbrad dismissed himself. Elrond sat deep in though. What were they to do? A band of 17 riding horses so fast they were barely visible. What was he to do? He sat thinking for some time.  
  
Then his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of many hooves and then Elarbrad rushed in again. "My Lord, I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but the 17 are nearly Rivendell. Lord Aragorn of Gondor has arrived. He says Lexwen Goldenleaf's servant Samwise Dogwood sent him. I do not know what is going on but they're here" Elarbrad rushed and ran out. Elrond jumped from his seat.  
  
"Lord Aragorn, what a pleasure to have you in my fair city again" Elrond said greeting him.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine but why am I needed here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I have not clue! I just received word from Elarbrad that a force of 17 rode towards my city with the speed of light. I have been informed by Samwise, Lexwen's servant, was sent to fetch you?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes, he came 3 days ago saying I was needed in Rivendell and I left that day. Now I am here," Aragorn explained. Elrond nodded.  
  
"Queer is the events going on. What I wonder is why Samwise called you. He was sent to watch Lexwen's land until she returned, if ever, and now all of a sudden this happens" Elrond said.  
  
"Well shall we go find out who the 17 are?" Aragorn asked. Elrond nodded and they headed to the gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guard Elarbrad, I need you to house these horses. They have just been on one of the fastest and longest journeys ever. They need to be cooled down, feed, watered and given shelter," Lexwen ordered.  
  
"How far have they been?" he asked. They have rode here from the sea in 5 hours. Do with that what you will" Lexwen said and hurried away. They walked to the second set of gates and stopped. On the other side stood King Elessar and Elrond.  
  
"Good, Lord Aragorn, you have made it. Lord Elrond I need to counsel you and immediately. Has king Eomer arrived yet?" Lexwen asked the appalled men. Just then a horse rode up to Lexwen and dismounted. "King Eomer, perfect timing. That is all of them, yes, Legolas has Mirkwood. Okay, my lord's I must counsel with you on grievous news" Lexwen said. Elrond, Aragorn, and Eomer just nodded.  
  
"Lord Elrond me and my 16 companions ask for you hospitality. We have been traveling nonstop for 5 hours from the sea" Lexwen asked.  
  
"Lexwen Goldenleaf, what are you doing here? Danger has not passed but I feel it coming ever closer" Elrond demanded.  
  
"We come with answers to all your questions but now we need rest. Besides riding nonstop we have just come out of battle" Lexwen said. Elrond nodded to Elarbrad to have him house the elves.  
  
"Elrond, I need your help. The traitor Legolas here is ill. He fell into the cursed ocean. He fought for life and missed death by almost nothing. Yet I don't know how to help him. He says he's cold. What can you do?" Lexwen asked.  
  
"Ah, Legolas come here" Elrond called. Legolas turned around and walked to him shivering every once and a while. "First, why are you a traitor?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Oh sir, that is nothing. He's paid for it and will not get the chance to get back my trust until he earns it" Lexwen said looking straight at Legolas. He bowed his head.  
  
"Alright, as far as being cold. You fell into the Black Waters. I will have one of the cooks prepare a drink for you and maybe that will warm you up." Elrond said. "How was it you got through? The Black Water is a dangerous ocean and you can only escape with the help from the cities of old" Elrond said. He shrugged his and Lexwen and Legolas dismissed themselves.  
  
"Are you okay Legolas?" Lexwen asked. He nodded.  
  
"Thank you for helping me. I never want to relive dying ever again," he said.  
  
"Is it scary?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can't breathe and you're surrounded by suffocating black. To breathe has never felt so good" he said.  
  
"I'm sorry about the thing with Liz also. I don't now what came over me" he said. He looked at her desperately wanted to help her. So much weight seemed to rest on her shoulders. He wanted to hug her and make it better but he couldn't, it wasn't his place anymore. He had hurt her. He caused the problem but still she saved him from dying. He owed her everything.  
  
"Okay, I just can't trust as easily this time" she said and turned into her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexwen tossed and turned in her sleep. Finally she got out of bed and put on her robes. They were a slight green over her long blue slip. She walked through the peaceful gardens of Elrond. Everything was motionless and silent. She wished her life were peaceful. There would be no war; no need to move away and there would be Legolas. She just couldn't forgive him just yet. That would be another weapon for the enemy.  
  
Then she reached the garden of peace. Everything was right, and nothing stirred. The walls were made of long towering vines. Nestled in them were same red roses. Beautiful and red but dark and poisonous like the red apple with poison in it that Snow White ate and fell to her doom with, beautiful but terrible. There was a path made of perfect circular stones leading to a stone bench with detailed legs. On the bench sat the only stirring figure in the center of the enchanting world.  
  
Lexwen recognized his blond hair and blue shirt he wore in Lothlorien. She came up behind him quietly. She debated with herself for minute and then she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see her. He just looked at her and she sat down next to him. He rubbed her back in slow even circles. Then he put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat in peace on the bench. The outside world was not pressing them and they just sat together as friends. That's all they needed at the time, a good friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexwen woke up and looked at the top of her bed. She had felt real peace last night in the garden with Legolas. And now she had to tell the great lords and elves that war was coming with countless numbers of beats. Then she stretched and got ready for the day. She put on a long sky blue dress that was made of a strong heavy material. Then over it she put another sheer robe on this time cream. She pulled her half her hair into a braid and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
On her way down she met Zachalf. "Hello Zachalf, ready for today?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I just can't believe we're going to war" he said looking slightly nervous. Lexwen smiled.  
  
"It'll be fine. I promise we'll make it through" she said. Zachalf just nodded and they silently headed to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Common tongue)"I'm sorry if this council seemed like an inconvenience but it's more important than anything that you could possibly know. WE are here to talk about but the beginning of the last chapter of Sauron. We all though of course, he's gone with the ring, but you're wrong. Something else keeps him alive, but I've yet to figure it out" Lexwen began.  
  
"Where does the story start?" Elrond asked who was sitting in the chairs listening and not at the end counseling everyone else.  
  
"It began when you asked Jiwen and Yurwen to come back to Middle-Earth. I had been feeling so low, I wanted Middle-Earth. You can asked any of the elves," Lexwen said smiling. "Jiwen hosted a meeting and they told me they were coming back on your and Galadriel's command to check on Middle-Earth for us" Lexwen said.  
  
"Then once we got there Yurwen and I were totally happy about it. I ran to one of the fields of Mirkwood where the big hill is that oversees most of Middle-Earth. Then behind me I heard the rumbling of feet. Stationed just outside Mordor I saw a gigantic army of beast, 500,000 of them." Jiwen said taking over. King Eomer gasped. "A particularly mean looking one yelled that they were setting out in 40 days to destroy the four main cities Edoras of Rohan, Gondor, Rivendell and the realm of the elves in Mirkwood. I freaked out and ran to Yurwen. I quickly explained it then headed back to tell Lexwen in West-Earth."  
  
"But why didn't you come tell one of us? Galadriel, Aragorn? We all know how to prepare for war," Eomer said.  
  
"War with 500,000 orcs and something else. That's probably not even all of them! This is the war of Middle-Earth. Nothing like it" Lawen said standing up. "You may think you do but you still didn't have enough help! You would not have survived" she raged.  
  
"Lawen sit down," Lexwen said falling into her own tongue. Lawen bowed her head and sat down.  
  
"Please continue" Elrond said in the common tongue.  
  
"I was just walking in the gardens of the town when I heard Jiwen calling me. I though I was hearing things but she got closer. We ran towards each other's voices until we ran into each other. She grew pale and mumbled something about 500,000 half and half, 40 days and the 4 cities. Then she fainted or went into shock or something. I called Nekolas and we brought her to the hospital. For some reason we hadn't seen Yuri so we had to figure out for ourselves what it mean. Then we figured out that 500,000 half and half beasts were going to attack the 4 cities in 40 days. From there we went around looking for people to help because there just aren't enough here. So the days wound down. Legolas and me were appointed to be the leaders and we waited for Jiwen to wake. Finally she woke and we gathered 100,000 humans to help" Lexwen summarized.  
  
"Then that's the 1,000 ships!" said pretty woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. "A 1,000 ships come to dock. The 4 will be put to a stop. They key will keep him here. The mountain as his alley" she recited. Lexwen turned to look at her.  
  
"I beg your pardon. I'm Faith Fraridal's daughter. It is a riddle from the city amongst the Carn Dum. We have had a growing threat in our minds. Is what you speak of in this riddle?" Faith asked smiling? Lexwen found she loathed that smile; it seemed to drip with poison.  
  
"Well we brought 1,000 ships. I assume the 4 cities have to stop everything for this war. But what the key is I don't know. It's keeping Sauron around. What mountain his alley I don't know either. We'll have to talk again after the war is we live through it" Lexwen said.  
  
"But you brought 100,000 humans. There are 500,000 of them. That's not a horrible number," King Eomer said. "We went 300 against 10,000 so." he drifted off.  
  
"That 500,000 are not all of them. I'm willing to bet there's at least a million. Our odds are horrible" Charwen said. King Eomer nodded.  
  
"So we have tomorrow to ourselves. Then the 3 days after that we station the humans. The 3 days after that we give them amour" Lexwen ordered.  
  
"We have gotten through it all, war has started" Elrond said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do any of you have something you want to share? We're going to be going our separate ways here. We'll meet again tomorrow" Zachalf said in elvish.  
  
"Okay here it goes. um. wow this is hard" Kyomir stuttered bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Me and Kyomir are. engaged!" Lawen said.  
  
"Congratulations! I knew something was up" Legolas said.  
  
"Let me see the ring!" Rawen ordered. Lawen held out her hand and the elves crowded around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lawen, I'm so happy for you! You and Kyomir are meant to be" Lexwen said as they walked to their bedrooms.  
  
"Thank you" Lawen said then she moved in. "So how's Legolas? I woke up in the middle of the night and went to see Kyomir. Both you and Legolas weren't there" she said.  
  
"Oh, we were in the gardens of peace. I think we can now be friends at least. He's a great guy," Lexwen said smiling.  
  
"Is he healed from the Black Waters? I asked Zachalf and he said they were terrible. They're freezing cold and black. They make it almost impossible to swim, let alone come up for air. He says most who fall in die. Only people from the Cities of Old live," Lawen said.  
  
Lexwen shrugged. "He seems to be getting better but something is still haunting him. Maybe something happened and just freaked him out. He'll be fine" Lexwen said. Lawen nodded and they headed their separate ways to bed.  
  
Lexwen walked into her room and closed the door. She slipped off her robe. Then she untied her blue dress and placed it on a chair. Then she put on her silver pajamas and a sheer light pink robe. She walked to the double doors and pushed them open.  
  
Lexwen walked onto the balcony and let the wind catch her robes and hair. She slowly pulled down her braid and shook it out.  
  
From below Legolas watched as she walked out and undid her hair. She looked so peaceful again that night. Lexwen was totally oblivious that he was watching her. Then she backed away but left the doors open. Quietly she tiptoed into her bed and fell into a blissful sleep, the breeze soothing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katowyn ran her horse for as long as she could. Her father had left 5 days ago ordering that she and her mother and brother gather worriers. He knew he'd need them soon.  
  
She rode a fair bay horse named Symbidian. Her long blond hair was tied up so she could keep it out of her face. She had mesmerizing steely-gray eyes and made everyone stare. She wore an elegant lavender dress with long sleeves and willowed out at the waste.  
  
She had been riding from Gondor for 3 days. Rivendell finally came into sight. She rode forward urging Symbidian to go forward across the ford. Katowyn rode up to the city gates and dismounted.  
  
"Who goes there?" asked a guard.  
  
"I am Katowyn daughter of Aragorn. I have need to speak to him," she said. The guard starred at her for a minute then let her pass. She led Symbidian through the next set of gates. He just opened the doors and she turned to him. "Please make sure that Symbidian is houses and feed. He has traveled far," she said.  
  
"How far? I have 17 horses that traveled here from the sea near Gondor in 5 hours" said Elarbrad.  
  
"I've been riding here from Minas Trith for 3 days. He needs rest" Katowyn said. Elarbrad nodded and took Symbidian.  
  
Katowyn ran towards the center of Rivendell looking for King Elessar. She ran towards the gardens to King Elessar walking with Elrond and talking to a fair blond elf a soft yellow dress. It sat off her shoulders and she wore her hair curled and half up with a gold headdress. Her long sleeves attached at the wrists and there was a slit in them.  
  
"Father, Father, King Elessar!" Katowyn called. Elrond, Aragorn and the elf turned around.  
  
"Katowyn! What are you doing here?" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry to disrupt your discussion but I have bad news. You told me to stay home with mother and my brother and gather some people to assist us in the war you feel is coming. We can't get enough help. Rohan says their King is here and the neighboring lands need to protect their own lands" rushed Katowyn.  
  
"Katowyn, no one can help us. War is coming in 8 days to the 4 cities" Aragorn said standing in front of her.  
  
"4 but, how do we defend them all? How many are coming to destroy?" she stuttered.  
  
"500,000 known beasts are coming to Gondor, Rohan, Rivendell and Mirkwood. A good friend of these lands has come with 100,000 humans from West-Earth." Katowyn turned to the blond elf.  
  
"I am Lexwen Goldenleaf, Princess of Lothlorien," said the elf.  
  
"I'm Katowyn daughter of Aragorn," she said weakly. She had met many strong elves that helped but they were men. Lexwen was a strong tall woman and was in charge of the light side of the whole war.  
  
Lexwen nodded to her and Katowyn smiled shyly. Lexwen then turned back to the two men and began speaking to them in Elvish. Although Katowyn was half elvish and had the pointy ears and light feet she still didn't know how to speak fluent elvish and was mortal. Katowyn took this as a sign of dismissal and left.  
  
"So what does the battle mean? Does he know we're coming?" Lexwen asked.  
  
"I can only tell you so much Lady Lexwen. I don't think he suspects that we know but feared that you were bringing a force to go against him. Where the other boats ambushed?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No, just our flagship. I think they knew we were the leaders," Lexwen said.  
  
"Queer have been the on goings in Mordor. My people have been nervous about the strength of Gondor. I haven't served as their King during a war as in preparing for it" Aragorn said. Elrond nodded, they still had work to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katowyn wandered pointlessly through the gardens thinking. Then she stopped at the bridge where her mother, Arwen had given her father her gift of life. She walked onto the bridge thinking of faraway places. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see an elf with blond hair and pools of blue eyes walk on the bridge towards her. He sat down next to her and just stared at her. Finally he fell out of his daze and spoke.  
  
"Hello, I'm Nekolas Evilslayer of Mirkwood" he said in sweet elvish. Katowyn turned to him startled. She hadn't heard what he said. Nekolas started at her thinking maybe she was deaf. How could an elf not know elvish, he though looking at her pointy ears.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't speak elvish," she said in the common tongue. Nekolas shook his head.  
  
"How could an elf such as yourself not speak elvish?" he asked.  
  
"I'm only half elf. My father is a man of Gondor and my mother is an elf of Rivendell" Katowyn said.  
  
"Well I'm Nekolas Evilslayer of Mirkwood" Nekolas said again this time in the common tongue too.  
  
"I'm Katowyn daughter of Aragorn of Gondor," she said. He nodded understanding now.  
  
"Well what brings a fair shield maiden of Gondor to Rivendell?" Nekolas asked staring into her steely-gray eyes.  
  
"I need to speak to King Elessar but soon found it was unimportant compared to the great war coming. I heard about the 15 elves that came back with 100,000 humans. I just met Lexwen Goldenleaf. She's a strong elf, very graceful but powerful at the same time. I'd love to hear about the stories of the West and the times of Old. I heard they were all old and noble" Katowyn gushed.  
  
"Oh really, who told you that?" Nekolas asked with a smile.  
  
"A brown haired elf named Kyomir Sunstar" Katowyn said as Nekolas laughed. His eyes twinkling. Katowyn watched as he laughed, it being clear and pure. His blond hair, blue eyes and smile swept her away the minute she laid eyes on him.  
  
"Well, I'll have to talk to Kyomir about that. And we'll have to do something about this elvish problem. We can't have a half elf running around not knowing elvish" Nekolas said hoping he'd even make it through the war to see her again.  
  
Katowyn looked at his eyes full of memory and feeling. Katowyn wondered if he was one of the great fifteen elves. 


	5. The Shadow Passess

Disclaimer: Again I don't own the wonderful world of Toilken. I just own the plot and some of the characters. Please don't be mad at me if I forget to write this at the top of every chapter, just keep forgetting, sorry. I don't own it all though, don't forget.  
  
The Shadow Passes  
  
Lexwen walked quietly up to the Great Hall where they would feast that night. She wore the pale yellow dress, headdress and her hair curled. The sweet aroma of the elvish food in the kitchen lured Lexwen. She walked into the Great Hall to see one long table set up.  
  
At the heads sat King Elessar and Lord Elrond. To Aragorn's left sat his daughter Katowyn. To her left sat Nekolas then Faith from the council. To her left sat Sky Girolon and then Becwen. Next to her was Zachalf then Jiwen. To her left sat Candice then Haldir.  
  
Elrond sat at the other head. To his left sat Tyolas then Charwen. Then came Rawen and Pawen. Maxomir sat next to Yurwen who sat next to an angry Lizwen. Lexwen's place was in between Lizwen and Legolas. Then Connie sat next to Lawen and Kyomir on King Elessar's right.  
  
Taking her place in between Legolas and Lizwen she smiled. Lizwen just sat there frowning.  
  
"What's wrong Lizwen?" Lexwen asked her in elvish. She just stared across the table and Lexwen followed her gaze. Nekolas sat between Katowyn and Faith. Faith sat flirting with him shamelessly giggling like a little girl and kept touching his arm. Katowyn sat staring at him mesmerized.  
  
Lizwen rolled her eyes and looked as if she were about to be sick. Lexwen had to admit it was a pitiful sight.  
  
To Faith's left Sky sat whispering into Becwen's ears and she smiled, giggling occasionally. Candice listened as Haldir told her all about Middle-Earth and it's history. Lexwen smiled at the peace of the company.  
  
Then the cooks brought in the food. Plate after plate of food filtered into the room. The heavenly scent ventilating around made everyone's mouth water. Everyone talked and laughed merrily as the night wore on.  
  
After seconds and some thirds were served everyone has their fill and sat enjoying the night. Then Charwen and Tyolas's voices carried across the room in angry yells.  
  
"Don't blame me because we came back for war Tyolas!" Charwen said in elvish.  
  
"I'm not but ever since we got back here things are different. You don't seem to notice me. It's like you don't care anymore," Tyolas yelled.  
  
"Tyolas, we're going to war. I can't be worried about you right now" Charwen yelled back.  
  
"But we never do anything together anymore" he said.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyolas, I just don't think it'll work out" Charwen said. He glared at her and stormed out of the room. Charwen bowed to both Aragorn and Elrond then left. Everyone shook their head whispering.  
  
Lexwen felt a little uncomfortable. She had yelled at Legolas the same way a few days back. Except their fight was so much more hard core. Plus he kissed Liz hours after that so, she didn't know what to say. A particularly obnoxious giggle from Faith brought her out of her thoughts. Lizwen rolled her eyes and rolled up her napkin again. Lexwen smiled and turned back to her thoughts.  
  
Soon people began excusing themselves. Becwen and Sky got up together and hurried away to the gardens laughing. Lexwen looked around realizing almost everyone was with someone else. Lawen and Kyomir were engaged, she had a beautiful ring. Yurwen and Max were together happily and Lexwen could see there was a little something between Candice and Haldir. Poor Charwen and Tyolas looked like they were at the end of their journeys. Zachalf was sadly, still single like Lizwen and Connie. Jiwen's heard seemed to be somewhere else in West-Earth. Nekolas was on the verge of being taken by the looks of the two next to him. Lexwen and Legolas were, well they were in the middle of nowhere. They weren't together but she just didn't know. She was still a little sore there.  
  
Lexwen bowed to Aragorn and Elrond and left too. She wandered aimlessly through the gardens, nothing right at the moment. She was back in Middle- Earth and that was enough. Everything about it was perfect, she loved it there. There were so many reasons why she could want to come back and away from West-Earth. What she really wanted to do was go back and see Lorien again. But the beginning of war tomorrow wouldn't permit it.  
  
She wondered how many they would be up against, how many could they take? Rivendell wasn't mean for war, it wasn't supposed to be. Mirkwood had good warriors but fire would burn down the forest. Rohan would probably do fine if they get enough help. Last time they were 300 against 10,000. That was nothing compared to this war. That's what frightened Lexwen.  
  
She continued to walk in silent thought, the wind catching her dress. She looked up at the sky. It was a dark midnight blue and bright twinkling stars lit the sky like little lights. It was so breath taking and beautiful in every way. Nothing about it changed, no great wars seemed to be coming to destroy the peaceful sky. Then a shooting star shot across the sky.  
  
"Make a wish." Lexwen gasped and turned around. Zachalf was walking towards her slowly. His black hair blew around in the wind. "Make a wish" Zachalf repeated.  
  
Lexwen closed her eyes for a second then opened them. "Was it was good wish?" Zachalf asked.  
  
"Very" she said.  
  
"Good because all good wishes come true in the end" Zachalf said. Lexwen smiled and they walked together. "Beautiful sky tonight" he said.  
  
"Yes, it is. I was just admiring it" Lexwen said. He nodded and they continued to walk. Suddenly Zachalf bent over retching. "Oh my god, Zachalf!" she said and a giant burn was felt on her hand. She looked at it to see 3 shapes on her hand: Zachalf, Nekolas and Legolas. She cursed. Lexwen was supposed to be with Legolas but was closer to Zachalf. She just shook her head. "Zachalf! Zachalf looked at me!" Lexwen ordered. He turned to her weakly then bent over retching up red liquid. "Blood" she muttered. "What is going on here?" Lexwen asked.  
  
She tried hopelessly for several minutes to get him to stop but failed. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and whispered softly to him. His retching slowed to a stop.  
  
"Thank you," he gasped wiping the blood away from his mouth with his sleeve. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" Lexwen said then felt another burn. Legolas was getting slowly darker turning to hurt. Lexwen cursed again and hurried away. She tired to think of where he would be. "The gardens of peace" Lexwen said out loud and ran to it.  
  
On the bench sat Legolas bent over retching and coughing up blood too. She ran to him. "Legolas, Legolas look at me!" she ordered realizing he had been retching for almost 10 minutes. He just shook his head and bent over even more.  
  
"No, no Legolas, you've got to stop!" Lexwen said. "Legolas, Legolas stop!" she cried.  
  
He just kept coughing up blood. "What grace has given me, spare him again. He's done too much to die," she whispered in elvish and sat on the bench next to him. He stopped coughing up blood but kept retching. She rubbed his back whispering to him in elvish. Several minutes later he stopped but stayed bent over. "Legolas! Look at me Legolas. It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay" she soothed. He nodded his head but stayed bent over.  
  
Lexwen slid off the bench and sat in front of him. He lifted his sad eyes up to her, pain shining in his eyes. Then he began to shiver violently. Lexwen looked around hoping to find a blanket somewhere. She didn't have any robes. Lexwen then gently pulled him off the bench and pulled him close. She rubbed his arms and back trying to warm him up as he shivered. His body was tense and alert. Slowly he began to relax and stop shivering. A few minutes later he sat against Lexwen silently.  
  
"Legolas" she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he croaked. Lexwen smiled.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just remember suddenly coughing up blood and I began to retch. I don't know why or how long. I prayed that someone would come and help me. I knew something had happened to Zachalf and Nekolas too. I hoped someone would make it stop because it went on for so long," he said slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just talking with Zachalf and he bent over retching and coughing up blood too. Eventually I told him to stop in elvish and it slowed. I was going to come to your aid but I was closer to Zachalf at the time. Then I came and it didn't work when I said it to you. There was already a pool of blood at your feet. I'm sorry" Lexwen said and hugged him. He just nodded and leaned back against her feeling like he'd just had a long run with the flu and was still a little queasy.  
  
There came the rushing of feet and the other 13 elves came running in. Both Legolas and Lexwen looked over to see them all.  
  
Rawen smiled at seeing the picture. Lexwen sat holding Legolas close, they both looking over at them.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?" Kyomir asked him. Legolas nodded and buried his head in Lexwen's neck. He was exhausted and just wanted to rest after what he just went through.  
  
Near the elves Nekolas was leaning his head on Pawen's shoulder and sleeping. Next to Tyolas Zachalf collapsed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Zachalf!" Lawen gasped and knelt down next to him. Kyomir followed her.  
  
"He's breathing!" he announced. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"They're exhausted. Some evil witchcraft is at work. At the same time the 3 of them had been attacked by some curse that made them retch and cough up blood. It went on for some time and took a lot of their energy. They need rest. Bring Nekolas and Zachalf to the hospital ward and see that Elrond sees to them. I'll bring Legolas in a few minutes" Lexwen ordered. The elves nodded and filed out leading Zachalf and Nekolas.  
  
Lexwen gently shook Legolas. "Legolas, are you awake?" she asked him. He yawned and looked at her.  
  
"Yes, but I need to sleep. I'm shaky and tired," he whispered. Lexwen laughed softly and stood up. He stood up after her slowly. She offered him a hand to help him walk but he rejected it and tried to stand up tall. He had been kind of bent over since he fell in the Black Water. Lexwen smiled knowingly and they walked side by side to the hospital ward.  
  
She pulled open the doors and walked in followed by Legolas. She led him over to a bed next to Nekolas. He lowed himself down and slipped into the warm, fluffy bed. He snuggled far under the covered and fell asleep right away. She walked over to where the other elves and Elrond stood.  
  
"So you don't know why it happened to them?" Yurwen asked. Elrond shook his head.  
  
"Did anyone see what happened?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I only saw Nekolas being held by Aragorn's daughter Katowyn" Lizwen said.  
  
"I did" Lexwen said speaking up.  
  
"I'll keep it short for you guys because I seem to be leaning towards long, boring answers" Lexwen said and the other elves laughed quietly.  
  
"Basically I was talking with Zachalf then he bent over retching and coughing up blood. I didn't know what to do until I told him just to stop in elvish. Then I realized Legolas was hurt too and ran to his aid. There was already a puddle of blood on the ground below him. He sat retching violently. I tried to stop him and the blood did slow but he kept retching for who knows how long. When he finally stopped he began to shiver and the others found us just after he stopped" Lexwen summed up.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Well there seems to be no lasting damage. Just make sure they drink plenty of water so they can regenerate the blood level" Elrond instructed.  
  
"But what about Legolas? He has had the worst of it all," said Becwen.  
  
"Yes Legolas will need plenty of water. It was most unfortunate that he was caught the worst off. He has lost a lot of blood. I need to think about what to do about him. This shivering problem does seem to be bad," Elrond said softly. "I will think on it and you head upstairs to bed," Elrond said and they turned to leave.  
  
Lizwen walked over to Lexwen smiling sadly. "Lexwen are you alright?" she asked in elvish.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just sad. 3 of my best friends are hurt" Lexwen replied.  
  
"Yeah well I know what you mean. I just can't believe that Nekolas is ignoring me so much. Every since he met Katowyn and Faith they've stuck to him like glue. I just want to spend time with my best friend again" Lizwen whispered.  
  
"Well I'm one of your best friends and I've been ignoring you all. So can we spend time together tomorrow?" Lexwen asked. Lizwen smiled and flung her arm around Lexwen's neck. "Buddies?" she asked. Lexwen nodded and they skipped down the hall singing quietly in elvish "Max is a hobbit"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lexwen stole down to the stables quietly. She wore a light purple dress made of sturdy material that flowed out at the waste. On the front was a strip of white on top of the purple that started at the top and thinned out at the top of the ribcage to her waste then a tall thin triangle formed on the skirt. The sleeves were long and billowed out.  
  
Lexwen reached the stable and slid into the second on in the stall all the way to the left. Snowdance's head hung out the door. She smiled and walked over to him. "Rest up nin mellon. Today you will ride again with all speed to the sea. We are going to war, you must rest up whenever you can" Lexwen said in elvish stroking his head. Snowdance nudged her arm and Lexwen left.  
  
She walked mindlessly through the gardens again. All of a sudden she saw Elarbrad running towards her.  
  
"My lady" he said bowing. Lexwen smiled to him. "I bring back news. It's about Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. He is ill and Lord Elrond sends for your help. He says it's the Black Waters again" Elarbrad rushed. Lexwen thanked him and hurried away. She ran to the hospital ward.  
  
Skidding to a stop she ran into the room. Elrond stood looking over Legolas with a frown on his face. King Elessar leaned against the wall in the corner smoking a pipe deep in thought.  
  
"Yes, yes I am here" Lexwen panted. Elrond looked up slowly. "What is it?" she asked out of breath.  
  
"The Black Waters I think. I don't understand it. Any normal elf or man fallen into the waters would have died. Even if they didn't they'd have to have help from the cities of old" Elrond said.  
  
"I don't' know what to say. I just dove in to help him," Lexwen said.  
  
"Yes indeed and you both lived" Elrond said. Lexwen really didn't see the connection but what did she know?  
  
"Well that will have to remain unknown for know. At the present I don't know how to help him. He's shivering violently even when wrapped in all these warm blankets" Elrond explained.  
  
Lexwen knelt down beside the bed and looked at Legolas. "So how do we help him? I am not a healer. I have some background but not enough to help something like his" Lexwen asked Elrond.  
  
"I've tried everything I can. I have him the potion and tried a few different remedies but none seem to be working. Lord Aragorn and I have put our heads together but found nothing" Elrond explained further.  
  
Lexwen frowned trying to think of something. She watched as he gave a great shuddered and thrashed around. Lexwen nodded her head and stood up.  
  
"I have but one guess. I don't think he suffers from a sickness or a wound. I never told in detail what happened during the battle but I think now I should. I went up to the captain asking how much time we had left. Something had been drawing near and I became nervous." Lexwen started. "He told me 4 hours and I left. The other elves and I have a system. When someone in our group is in danger, hurt, or dying we can know. The necklaces and rings we wear sense it and then the ring color or necklace design becomes etched on our hands. The darker it gets the worse off they are. When they die their sign becomes imprinted on our upper arm. Well I felt a burn on my hand and it showed Legolas in trouble." Lexwen explained. "I ran down the stairs and saw the main deck filled with orcs. I fought my way towards Legolas as the others came out to help. He was battling on the edge of the ship with 3 orcs. I yelled at Lizwen to shoot them but she could only get 2 of the 3. Then the 3rd one pushed him over. I cut off his head and looked to see if Legolas was there. When he didn't turn up I dove in. I saw him dropping towards the bottom and went after him. Since he wasn't breathing I helped him to. But when he both reached the surface he didn't breathe. I pulled him on deck still breathing for him too but he was fading. Finally I asked what grace I had to help him and he slowly became better but shivered like this" Lexwen finished.  
  
Elrond nodded understanding now. "I think something happened as he dropped to the bottom dying. That thing still haunts him now. After last night he began to shiver too" Lexwen added. Elrond nodded grimly.  
  
"Well everything makes sense but I still don't know how to help him. All you did was try and warm him up and he stopped" Elrond said. Lexwen knelt down by him again.  
  
"Legolas" she whispered. He opened his eyes slowly. "Legolas, what's wrong?" she asked wanting to know what happened. He shook his head.  
  
"Just make it stop," he croaked.  
  
"Make what stop?" Lexwen pressed.  
  
"Darkness, voices. Evil voices trying to take everything away. Make them stop" he gasped and shivered more.  
  
Lexwen took his hand and covered it with both her hands. She could feel he was tense again and everything shook. She made small circles in his palm trying to get him to stop. Slowly he relaxed but still shivered. Lexwen grabbed his hand in her again.  
  
"Can I have just one more blanket?" Lexwen whispered to Elrond. He nodded and handed her another. She took it and covered Legolas in it. The shivering slowed to a stop and she felt warmth back in his hand. She tucked his hand under the covers and stood up.  
  
Elrond looked at her totally perplexed by what she did. "How did you do that?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just took in the fact that he was shivering, thrashing and tense. Then I tried to make him relax and warm up," Lexwen said.  
  
"But what about the voices?" Elrond pressed.  
  
"That's probably what's haunting him. I can't make the voices go away. He will have to suffer with them," Lexwen said. "If that is all I'm going to have a little to eat, I'm famished" Lexwen said and bowed herself out of the room. Elrond turned to Aragorn and Lord Aragorn nodded gravely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A great amount of 25 horses stood in the pasture saddled and waiting for their owners. Lexwen walked to the hospital ward quickly. She turned the corner and walked in.  
  
"Lexwen, good you're here. Do you think Legolas is fit for this long journey?" Elrond asked and Legolas stared pleading at her.  
  
"Well, seeing as he can stand, walk, talk and even argue then if he feels fit then I would say so," Lexwen said. Legolas smiled and Elrond sighed.  
  
"Legolas, just be careful. I can't do everything alone" Lexwen smiled. He nodded and together they left, each other's arms around their shoulders. Elrond shook his head.  
  
"Softie" he said referring to Lexwen.  
  
When the two of them reached the pasture they let go and went to their horses. Legolas jumped on his horse and rode over to Nekolas and Kyomir.  
  
Lexwen mounted Snowdance and Lizwen came trotting over. "Hello Lexwen" she said.  
  
"Hi Lizwen" Lexwen smiled.  
  
"You ready for the trip?" she asked.  
  
"I think so, I've got the lists so lets get this over with," Lexwen said.  
  
"How's Legolas? I heard about what happened this morning," Lizwen whispered.  
  
"He's fine. Just had a replase" Lexwen said. Lizwen nodded and they began to chat like nothing bad was about to happen. Aragorn rode up to Lexwen and stopped.  
  
"Lexwen, I will be accompanying you until we reach the outskirts of Gondor. Then me and Katowyn will head home," Aragorn said. Lexwen nodded and he rode away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nekolas tell me, are you one of the 15 elves?" Katowyn demanded. Nekolas looked away and nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Katowyn, I'm sorry. You and Faith are great, but I'm going to war! The biggest war ever in fact. I didn't want you to get your hopes up thinking we can just stay friends forever. I might not even return," he said.  
  
"I want to fight too. I can't just stay in the mountains of Gondor cowering while war comes. I want to help!" said Katowyn tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry you just can't. Who will watch over the people in the mountains? They can't go leaderless like that. You must stay with them," Nekolas said.  
  
"Please" Katowyn whispered tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"No" he said and rode away.  
  
"We ride until we reach the sea! The warriors will be waiting for us there" Lexwen yelled ahead of them and they started off galloping in to the sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They rode with speed and skill; need to get there quickly present in their minds. The 17 rode in the same diamond formations and the other 8 making a V off the rear. Soon Gondor came into view and Aragorn and Katowyn broke away. Katowyn looked back at Nekolas but he just looked forward.  
  
Max who was next to him could tell it hurt him to leave but he had to. She was the shield maiden of Gondor and couldn't be sacrificed. Lexwen urged them on without break and finally the sea came into view.  
  
Legolas seemed to be reluctant to ride forward but kept going. Lexwen then stopped abruptly and jumped off her horse. The others followed in pursuit and then looked forward. Standing silently stood a great army beyond any of the ones they had seen one the light side.  
  
Eomer's mouth dropped. He had seen the great army of 10,000 and the assault on Minas Tirith but this was amazing.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourselves! Take this times 5 and you'll get your number that we know of. Hope is still low" Lexwen said to the crowd. Everyone's hearts sank as they saw the number. "But do not lose hope, we will prevail!" Lexwen reassured the crowd. Then she nodded and Legolas stepped forward. "Today we will sort out the ones going to Rivendell and Mirkwood. Tomorrow will be Rohan and Gondor. If we're lucky, we'll have the 3rd day to relax. That's only if we're lucky. After that suiting up and every extra minute is used wisely." Legolas bellowed. Lexwen moved through the crowd of 23 and handed out papers to help get everyone sorted out.  
  
"Walk through the crowd and sort them. Let us hope that before dusk Rivendell and Mirkwood will have help" Legolas said. Lexwen came back to him as everyone went to his or her jobs. His head was bowed down and his hands clasped together.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's so close. The sea is so close. I want everything to keep the distance between me and the sea yet it's calling to me and I want to go to it" Legolas said. Lexwen smiled sadly.  
  
"Legolas, do no worry about the sea. Forget the distance and forget it's calling. You can't stay away from it forever" Lexwen said in elvish.  
  
"But to keep it away from thought is so hard" Legolas replied.  
  
"Shhh" Lexwen soothed. Then she slipped off a beautiful ring off her finger. Delicate and beautiful yet dark and powerful it was. Then she put it in his hand. "What Grace has given me, shall it ever protect you" Lexwen said.  
  
"You can not give me this. Everything that's fair and you is grace, everything that protects you is grace" Legolas said holding it out for her. She curled his hands around it and pushed it towards him.  
  
"It will protect you, keep it" Lexwen said and walked away. Legolas watched as she got lost in the sea of people and sighed pocketing the ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You sirs from Greenich, you're for Rivendell" Lexwen said.  
  
"And you are for Mirkwood" Lizwen said next to her. Lexwen turned to see a great amount of humans mounted on horses standing tall and silent. She walked up to the head of the group.  
  
"You, how many horsemen have you brought?" she asked and Lizwen turned around to see them.  
  
"At least 1,000 strong. But we are skilled and can wield a fair sword and an occasional bow and arrow.  
  
"What's your name?" Lexwen asked.  
  
"Ishita" the woman said. She had long brown hair and dark beautiful skin.  
  
"Well, you most certainly will be working for King Eomer of Rohan. They are the horse-lords of this earth and prefer to have war on horseback. They will be very pleased to have an army such as yourselves on their side" Lexwen explained.  
  
"Very well" Ishita said.  
  
"You see if Rohan wins they may ride on to help another country as it falls for only if we are untied shall we stand. If Rohan falls, all hope shall be lost for they have a strong king with good men and fair horses. If Sauron is destroyed we'll forever thrive as long as greater evil does not stir. If we fall all will be lost." Lexwen finished. Ishita nodded and turned to her men explained to them what was happening her own very rushed tongue.  
  
"Rohan shall be pleased. But what of Rivendell? They are not meant for war and can only find so much help for themselves" Lizwen asked Lexwen in elvish as they walked through the crowds.  
  
"Rivendell's list is the longest. Rohan needed more help too. Mirkwood has plenty of warriors. I've decided to leave for Lothlorien tonight. We need their help that they've got left. Lord Aragorn is sending out help for the Dunadan. Other than that we must depend on the humans" Lexwen replied.  
  
"But Lexwen, your people are fading. Truly their last war was Sauramon's against the Rohan. They don't' have the strength. Your people are wonderful but they are fading into the west. You will not find much help" Lizwen counteracted.  
  
"You know nothing of my people!" Lexwen said.  
  
"No, you don't either. They will never truly be your people! You path is not to lead them," Lizwen yelled and her hand flew to her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that" she gasped.  
  
"What do you mean? I am the heir to Lothlorien" Lexwen raged in a whisper.  
  
"Yes but Galadriel will never die to pass it on. And your people are already failing. They are dying away and will leave. Besides I feel that your path just doesn't lie with your people" Lizwen said in a strange voice. Lexwen glared forcefully at her.  
  
Then Nekolas came bounding out and knocked Lizwen to the ground in a puff of brown and blond hair and navy dress material. "Lizwen" he yelled smiling like a fool.  
  
Lexwen smiled and slowly moved away. She walked talking to an occasional person then bumped into Zachalf.  
  
"Hello" Lexwen said. He just nodded. "You feeling okay?" she asked. He nodded again. "Then what's wrong? You've been quite laid back since we reached Middle-Earth." Lexwen said.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just nervous. I have this shadow growing in my mind about war. Something bad is going to happen. I have a feeling it's to one of us," Zach said in a quiet voice.  
  
Lexwen nodded "Oh. So that's the reason for all the" Lexwen made a movement like she was cowering back in fear, her eyes wide and staring. Zachalf chuckled softly. Lexwen gasped. "Was that a laugh?" she asked. Zachalf shook his head swiftly. "Aw, you sure?' Lexwen asked getting closer.  
  
Zachalf could feel her breath. Then Lexwen smiled and poked him in the stomach. Zachalf bent over his stomach as a reflex. He looked up to see her smiling. He straightened up and smiled at her evilly. Lexwen's smiled changed to a frown, and then she turned and ran away.  
  
Zachalf was at her heels quick as a flash. Lexwen risked a quick glance back to see him hot on her tail and laughing. Lexwen smiled then made a quick turn around a group of men. Zachalf stumbled around then tripped. Lexwen had fell to the ground and Zachalf had run right into her. Lexwen laughed as he stared bewildered at the ground.  
  
"You just fell, don't worry about it" Lexwen said. Zachalf then spontaneously laughed along with her. All sad emotions that had been building up inside him were set free and he was at ease.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, Legolas!" Lawen called. She had noticed she didn't see him anywhere. She whistled for her chestnut horse Shoshani. He came trotting over happily. Lawen sprang up upon his back and called again. "Legolas!" She looked around wildly. She found she didn't see his long blond hair anywhere.  
  
She saw Zachalf and Lexwen laughing and Tyolas talking with a pretty black haired girl from West-Earth. Lawen trotted away from the group a bit. She circled slowly around the large group speeding up more and more.  
  
Then she reached the dockside and saw him. Lawen galloped towards him, as he stood motionless before the raging black water. "Legolas no!" Lawen screamed at him. He just stared into the water taking no notice of him. She reached the middle of the dock and jumped off Shoshani. Lawen ran quickly towards Legolas yelling at him. She knew something was drawing him towards the black waters; something called him. "Legolas, Legolas" whispered a sinister voice. It sent a chill down Legolas' spine. Icy cold wrath filled the voice calling him with bitter anger. It was like drowning in freezing cold water making his teeth chatter and giving him goose bumps. "Legolas, fall," ordered the voice with a twist of searing hot fire.  
  
"No Legolas" Lawen yelled and pushed him down onto the dark dock. Legolas' train of thought was lost and he shook his head. "Legolas what were you doing?" whispered Lawen.  
  
"Did you hear it, the voice? Like ice that kills by the touch?" Legolas asked not even looking at her.  
  
"No, what are you talking about?" Lawen asked a little scared.  
  
"I heard a dark voice calling me," Legolas explained finally turning on her. Lawen just nodded.  
  
"Are you okay??" she asked.  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Let's go back," Legolas said laughing slightly. Lawen smiled and mounted Shoshani.  
  
"You don't mind if I ride beside you?" Lawen asked. Legolas laughed.  
  
"Of course not. Please do so "he said and they walked together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Zachalf, I hate to say it but we must get back to work. We have much to do and not enough time to do it. I must finish up here then ride to Lothlorien. I will probably return by the 1st day of assigning people. Do you want to stay here or accompany me?" Lexwen asked. Zachalf though for a moment then nodded.  
  
"So, to Lothlorien we go tonight. I am afraid Snowdance cannot take running as fast as he has recently" Lexwen said. Zachalf just nodded again.  
  
"Are we the only two leaving?" Zachalf asked.  
  
"I don't know. I might take Yurwen and Maxomir because they are from Lorien. I also might bring Legolas because he says he misses the fair woods of Mirkwood and Lorien" Lexwen suggested.  
  
"Whom will you leave in charge?" he asked.  
  
"Lawen, Kyomir, Lizwen and Nekolas I think" she explained and disappeared into the crowd. Zachalf stood in thought then went to find Tyolas to talk to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I will make this short for you all. I must gather up the last of my city in an effort to help us. As Lizwen has pointed out, they are leaving. That is the problem with the elf cities, they are beautiful but empty and fading away. Sauron just despises the elves, hates us. So we must show him what we can still down even though we are fading," Lexwen said.  
  
"I leave for Lothlorien as soon as the sun starts to set. I ask Zachalf, Yurwen, Maxomir and Legolas to join me," Lexwen asked. The four of them nodded in consent.  
  
"Who will lead the assigning?" Becwen asked.  
  
"I will leave Lizwen, Nekolas, Lawen and Kyomir in charge. We will return at the earliest the first day of suiting up. Those who are coming with me make sure you can blend in a little and bring a weapon. It's been 4 days since we arrived and word can travel fast. Be wary all of you. I bid you be careful as you sleep on the boats and leave guards around them." Everyone listened in rapt silence.  
  
"I'm sorry this is such short notice but that's the way it has to be" Lexwen said.  
  
"How are you to pack?" Candice asked.  
  
"We will bring a little off the boat. Only Legolas and Zachalf don't have provisions in Lorien but we will be fine" Lexwen said. The others nodded and got off the ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Samwise!" Lexwen called.  
  
He came running into view leading 5 horses. "My lady, here are your horses. I have all bay horses besides Master Maxomir who has his black stallion Cataladriel. Yours is Eoywenbrian. Yurwen has Haku. I brought Legolas Fursueth and Zachalf Dust. That is what you wanted right?" asked Samwise.  
  
Lexwen smiled. "Yes thank you Samwise. See to it that our other horses are brought back home. Good bye Samwise" Lexwen said as she mounted Eoywenbrian. The others mounted their horses and nodded farewell to Samwise. Lexwen urged Eoywenbrian forward with a burst of speed.  
  
They rode far into the night, their horses barely visible in the dark night against their bay coats. After a few hours Lexwen made them stop to give the horses a break. They hid in a covering of trees just inside the Fangorn Forest.  
  
"I do not like the feeling of this forest. I entered here with Gimli once, long ago. Then it was much lighter. Yes it would seem a cursed forest if you don't understand the trees. But the Fangorn was great. Now real evil seems to lay in these lands and the smell of foul orc blood lingers," said Legolas.  
  
Lexwen looked over at him as she stood towards the inside of the forest. "Let us forget about it Legolas. Ors may have dwelt here but are not present now, come get some rest" Lexwen said.  
  
"No he is right, I smell it too" Maxomir said standing up. "Zachalf come with us. We shall go see if we can find anything. Yurwen and Lexwen watch the horses" Maxomir said and Zachalf ran away with Legolas and Maxomir.  
  
Shortly after they left Yurwen heard the rustle of leaves and saw a clump of bushes move. "Lexwen, did you hear that?" Yurwen asked Lexwen quietly. She nodded and silently stood up.  
  
Her hand ran along the tail of her arrow as Yurwen loosened her sword in her belt. A louder rustle was heard to the left of Yurwen. The horses became nervous and began pawing the ground. Yurwen nodded her head understanding that something drew near. Then to Lexwen's right a loud rustle and the sound of an arrow whistling through the air was heard. Lexwen turned swiftly and shot the creature in the bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zachalf looked up from the path they had found. "Legolas, Maxomir, did you hear that?" he asked. They nodded.  
  
'What was it?" Maxomir asked.  
  
"I am not certain but it sounded like the twang of a bow, and a foul one. But how far away I cannot tell" Legolas said. Then they heard a lighter sounding one.  
  
"It's coming from near Yurwen and Lexwen, we must go" Zachalf said at once and they sprang away like deer. The sound of an arrow being shot and the clang of metal grew closer and they ran faster.  
  
Then they burst through some trees to see a group of orcs peering through some bushes occasionally shooting an arrow. Then the 3 elves grabbed their bows and shot down some orcs in the back. They fell dead with a shrill cry and the others turned their attention to Legolas, Maxomir and Zachalf. Zachalf and Legolas kept shooting orcs while Maxomir put away his bow and unsheathed his sword. He ran forwards and began slaying orcs in rapid motions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexwen and Yurwen continued killing orcs until no more came. But behind the bushes they could hear the cries of more orcs and the sound of metal and arrows. Lexwen and Yurwen looked at each other bewildered and they ran through the bushes. On the other side she could vaguely make out a group of orcs fighting 3 tall creatures.  
  
"Zachalf behind you!" Maxomir cried in elvish. Zachalf turned quickly and shot more orcs. Yurwen breathed a sigh of relief. Then they ran forward and began making a dent in the orcs surrounding Maxomir, Zachalf and Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked up to see Lexwen and Yurwen fighting. Then a burn on his palm scared him. To his left Maxomir took a deep breath in pain and switched his sword to his left hand. Legolas saw a rip in his sleeve and dark blood trickling from a somewhat deep gash. Yurwen looked over at him to make sure he wasn't badly hurt. He smiled at her and kept fighting a little more awkward thought.  
  
They kept fighting until a little over 10 were left and the rest ran away. "They'll be back," Legolas said. Lexwen nodded and disappeared through the trees to get the horses. She grabbed the reins of Maxomir's horse Cataladriel and Eoywenbrian and the other 3 horses followed her through the bushes. She came back to see Zachalf and Yurwen looking over Maxomir's arm.  
  
"Zachalf, Yurwen, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's just a cut. We'll never make it through this war if you worry over a cut even this small" Maxomir said. Lexwen grabbed some cloth from her bag and walked over to Maxomir.  
  
"He's right. I'll just wrap it up and we must get going. The sun is coming up and we can't hide anymore. Let's not stop until noon at least!" Lexwen said as she bandaged his arm and tied the ends together.  
  
Maxomir moved his arm and flexed his fingers. "Thank you" he said and grabbed Cataladriel's reins. The others followed mounting their horses.  
  
"Maxomir, did you find anything when you first left?" Lexwen asked him as they rode their horses to the entrance.  
  
"No but I noticed something strange. On the armor of the orcs there was a foreign sign. It was a bright, emerald green eye. I don't' know who it stands for. Sauron has a red eyes so who could this be?" Maxomir said. Lexwen just shook her head and urged Eoywenbrian away.  
  
They gathered speed as they rode on the outskirts of Fangorn. For many hours they rode only taking a few short breaks. Then a little after noon they stopped. They rested again in Fangorn but on the other side. Yurwen brought the horses some water and sat down to rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Forward Symbidian" Katowyn whispered to her horse in elvish. Nekolas had taught her a bit of elvish and through research she learned even more.  
  
She had been riding for 2 days trying to catch up to Lexwen, Legolas, Zachalf, Yurwen and Maxomir as she learned they were called, and as they rode to Lorien.  
  
A day and a half ago she had rode off to go see Isenguard. She had come across the story about Frodo and the ring. She wanted to go and see Isenguard as it fascinated her much.  
  
When she reached it though, it was he opposite of what she dreamed. A thick gray smoke rose from pits in the ground. Foul orcs roamed the area cutting down trees and building a sculpture. It was a bright, emerald green eye lifted up high next to the Orthanc. It could be seen for miles around. A tall ugly black wall had been built around Isenguard. Imprinted on the gate was the emerald eye and tall broad orcs patrolled it day and night. A dam made of rough rocks had blocked Isen. Paths had been built leading to Isenguard all around. The very sky seemed to be made of ash.  
  
After inspecting as much of the city as she could Katowyn rode away heading for Lorien after the others. It had been over a day ago and Katowyn was hot on their trail. She had reached the outskirts of Fangorn. She gave Symbidian a short rest then a few hours after noon she reached the end of Fangorn. A small fire burned low and horse print hooves were imprinted in the ground. "There must be a least 3 hours old" Katowyn though a loud. She sprang upon Symbidian again and rode away following their trail. She figured by nightfall she would reach of the next night she would reach Lorien and urged Symbidian on further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From then on the small company just had open plains full of rocks and stumps. Everything seemed dead and alone. The grass was a crunchy yellow and brown. Dust sat in it and each step the horses took a small puff of dust would form. The boulders were a little less than twice the size of Lexwen and her horse, which were fairly tall together. The sky was a pale blue and cloudless.  
  
"From here most the horses don't know the lands so well. The rocks are sharp and dangerous. Stay at a fast trot unless we are assailed," Maxomir advised and slowed Cataladriel down. They rode in a small clump, talking only when needing too. They rode until late nightfall.  
  
Legolas signaled for them to stop. "We should give them a rest then ride hard. We are closer to Lorien and everything seems pretty safe" he said and dismounted Fursueth. The others silently agreed with him and dismounted.  
  
Zachalf grabbed his water bottle and began pouring some in his hand hear Dust's muzzle. He silently lapped up the water as Zachalf stroked Dust's muzzle. "If you were to die tomorrow who would you leave your horses too?" Zachalf asked suddenly.  
  
Legolas turned to look at him suddenly as he smoked his pipe. "Why do you ask?" Legolas asked him.  
  
"I don't know. If I were to die tomorrow I wouldn't just leave my horses Lily and Dust. I would probably give Lily to Lexwen and Dust to Maxomir who is without a bay" Zachalf said half to himself.  
  
"Well, if you were to die tomorrow, which you are not, we will keep that him mind" Legolas said. He took a deep breath and let out a giant ring of smoke. Zachalf wiped his hands and went over to the others.  
  
"Where's Maxomir?" he asked. Yurwen and Lexwen looked around but found naught. Lexwen sprang to her feet off the rock she had been sitting on. She looked towards Lorien hoping to see Maxomir's blond hair appearing behind a rock. In stead she saw a party of orcs walking up towards their spot. There must have been at least 100 against 5.  
  
"Yrch!" Lexwen yelled in her own tongue to the others. They came rushing over to look. Even as they watched some of the orcs began to fall. "Maxomir" she whispered again in elvish.  
  
"Quick mount the horses and ride down to them. Attack from the sides and back!" Zachalf ordered the others in the common tongue. Lexwen ran to Eoywenbrian and mounted him. She looked at Maxomir's horse Cataladriel and he followed Lexwen.  
  
They galloped soundlessly to the orcs while readying their bows. Legolas and Yurwen began attacking from opposite Maxomir as Lexwen joined Maxomir and Zachalf took the back.  
  
"Tangado a chadad! Leithio i philinn!" Zachalf signaled. (Ready the arrows! Fire the arrows.) A bunch of orcs fell that time.  
  
Legolas restrung his bow with two arrows this time. Zachalf gave the signal and Legolas let go. The two arrows flew in opposite directions and hit the front and back.  
  
Lexwen and Maxomir quickly strung their bows one last time before the orcs would notice the attack. As they awaited Zachalf's signal they talked. "Maxomir did you know they were coming or something?" Lexwen asked him as he situated himself on Cataladriel.  
  
"I was just scouting ahead and saw them coming and hid."  
  
"Leithio i philinn!" Zachalf yelled and they let go. Then the head orc halted them.  
  
"Attack!" he growled in his own foul language. The elves cantered out of short bowing rang and began firing at will. They shot down more and more until the number was down to 25 to 30.  
  
Maxomir, Legolas and Yurwen ran forward with swords and began fighting up close. Lexwen aw an orc trying to sneak past her and with a silent motion shot him down. "Maxomir, where were they coming from?" Lexwen yelled at him.  
  
"Northeast, from the looks of it the Iron Hills" Maxomir said and cut off another orc head. The number thinned down to 5. Lexwen shot down one, as did the others. They began celebrating as Lexwen looked out.  
  
A creeping shadow was seen. He was tall but hunched over. She noticed no one had shot down the leaded of the party. She urged Eoywenbrian forward into a canter. Lexwen readied her bow and tried to shoot the orc. He just dodged and missed the arrows. Lexwen sighed in frustration and unsheathed her sharp sword.  
  
She galloped up to the orc and took a swipe at him. He just dodged the blow and ran forward. Lexwen galloped far ahead of him and dismounted. As he came up upon her she tried to hit him again. He pulled out his own sword and began fighting her back. Lexwen cut off his arm and he made a gash in her own. Lexwen growled and cut off his other arm. He just growled back at her and stepped closer to her. Then she pulled her sword up and cut off his head. He fell to the ground forever silent.  
  
Lexwen took a deep breath as her work was finished. Lexwen and the others had killed 100 orcs pretty much unharmed except for her gash. She grabbed the other half of the cloth she had and wrapped it around her arm. Then she sheathed her sword and called for Eoywenbrian. He trotted up to her and she mounted him slowly. Then she galloped back to the others.  
  
They had been talking merrily about their victory. Then Legolas came over to her and tried to check out her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, lets just get going. I want to investigate more about these attacks in Lorien. She should be there by noon today" Lexwen said and they rode away in clouds of dust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The 5 rode until 3 hours after the sun went up. Yurwen had noticed Maxomir rode with an uneven form. He seemed to be leaning to one side. Yurwen called for a break. Legolas nodded and slowed Fursueth to a walk.  
  
Yurwen rode Haku up next to Cataladriel and walked with him. "Maxomir are you alright? You seem to be riding leaning to the side" Yurwen whispered to him in elvish. Maxomir just nodded his head. "Maxomir, the system doesn't lie" she said and held out her hand. Lexwen's sign had faded but Maxomir teetered between danger and hurt.  
  
"Curse Lexwen!" Maxomir said. Yurwen smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yurwen, Maxomir, get some rest! Once we reach Lorien we will most likely get no rest until nightfall" Legolas called at them and they broke apart.  
  
"I hear you Legolas!" Maxomir called back at him in the common tongue. Legolas laughed as he closed the bottle to his water for Fursueth. Zachalf was munching on a piece of bread and Lexwen stood looking south.  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Something stirs in the south, and it isn't Mordor" Lexwen said with her eyes close and her hair rippling in the wind.  
  
"Let us hope we may find something out from Lorien's people" Legolas said. Lexwen just kept staring south.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come one! We're at most an hour away!" Maxomir yelled. Lexwen urged Eoywenbrian forward farther. Yet again the 5 of them rode in a clump. Riding in secrecy was no longer an option. They needed speed. Already having been ambushed twice it didn't matter.  
  
Lexwen wondered how soon something else would come up. Word seemed to be able to travel faster than she thought. Eoywenbrian just galloped on. Time traveled in a blur of green grass and blue skies. The ground became steadily flatter and the grass more lively.  
  
After more than Lexwen could take the woods of Lothlorien appeared in close view. Lexwen stared in awe at the place she had been waiting to see for 3 years. She rode forward and straight into the woods. The others galloped after her trying to keep up.  
  
Once under the woods Lexwen thought she'd see a group of elves waiting for her return. Instead the woods were dead silent. A soft mist lay heavy on the ground. The trees were bright green and the grass sparkled with dewdrops. She looked up in the trees expecting to see the guards looking down at her. Walking farther in she met nothing. She walked with Eoywenbrian for sometime.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Legolas whispered to her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked a head and stopped dead.  
  
In front of her was a sharp arrow pointed right at her in a set bow. All around the 5 were guards and the head elf walked through.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in these woods?" he asked.  
  
"Haldir, I need to get into the city," Lexwen said.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked.  
  
Legolas stared at him in disbelief. "Haldir, are you alright? She's Lexwen Goldenleaf, Princess of Lorien" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Legolas! I'm so sorry. I didn't even recognize you! And what is this? Lady Lexwen I am dearly sorry! Yurwen Maxomir, and who is this?" Haldir asked looking at Zachalf.  
  
"Haldir, this is Zachalf Elmwood of Mirkwood" Lexwen said. Haldir nodded and ordered the guards to lower their weapons. The arrows were slowly lowered. Lexwen took the lead as she talked with Haldir.  
  
"It's so quiet! Where are all the elves? They haven't all gone have they?" Lexwen said.  
  
"Most of them have. Half of them have left including Galadriel" Haldir said.  
  
"So who is in charge? The elves need guidance somehow" Lexwen exclaimed.  
  
"You will soon see someone you will not expect" Haldir said and he fell silent. Lexwen sighed and just watched the scenery.  
  
Soon they had passed through to the city. The great buildings in the trees stood glowing. Once in a while a fair elf could appear but would quickly disappear. Zachalf stared up in awe at the fair city. It seemed not to show time or age. The trees seemed to glow and the water made of glass.  
  
"Welcome to Lothlorien Zachalf" Yurwen said to him. He just kept looking around at everything.  
  
"Haldir, as much as I'd like to take my time here but we are in need of haste. I must see the lord of the city," Lexwen said.  
  
"He is not really the lord of this city but that is fair enough" Haldir said. He called for the stable boy to take their horses. Then he led them up the winding stairs around the trees to the main hall.  
  
Lexwen ran through the door and to the man clothed in gray and brown sitting near the royal thrones.  
  
"Who are you? You look much like Gandalf the white but I know you are not him" Lexwen demanded. The glare disappeared and there stood Brandal the Brown.  
  
"Brandal!" Legolas cried out.  
  
"Yes Legolas, it is I. I have taken over the ruling of this city as it fades" Brandal said.  
  
"Brandal, this is wonderful news. I am afraid I must ask you something. War comes to the 4 cities Rivendell, Mirkwood, Rohan and Gondor. We know of 500,000 half orcs and half something else. They come to destroy Rivendell, Mirkwood, Edoras, Osgiliath and Minas Tirith. We need to empty out the city of your army" Lexwen said stepping forward. Brandal nodded his head. His long white hair and beard moved with him.  
  
"I have seen something like this. I will send the armies but not yet. Let us not get to hasty. Lorien will come when the time is right" Brandal said.  
  
"Still speaking in riddles I see" Lexwen laughed. Brandal smiled.  
  
"Well do as you wish. I advise you set out for your war stations by tomorrow after lunch. But do not worry, your journey has not been in vain" Brandal said and dismissed them.  
  
The 5 went their separate ways to spend the day. Lexwen insisted on showing Zachalf his room first off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexwen led Zachalf down the stairs and ran through the city. Zachalf hurried to catch up with her, as he didn't know the city well. After a few minutes of a chase Lexwen turned and began climbing more stairs. Zachalf sighed and hurried after her.  
  
At the stop of the stairs she waited for him. After climbing the last step he looked around. He found that he was very high up in the tree. Lexwen was talking with two guards.  
  
"Can I just get two rooms in this hall for Zachalf and Legolas?" Lexwen asked.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf? The great elf who fought with the nine companions to save the ring from Sauron?" suddenly asked one of the guards.  
  
"Yes that Legolas. He nor Zachalf know the woods very well" Lexwen said.  
  
"Legolas may stay but who is this Zachalf?" asked the second guard.  
  
"Why is there so much questioning? I am Princess of this city, does my authority count for nothing?" Lexwen claimed.  
  
"Of course it does. But you really haven't been anywhere or done anything like Legolas" the first said.  
  
"Listen, I spent three years in West-Earth" Lexwen said.  
  
"So did Legolas" said the first.  
  
Lexwen glared at him. "I figured out that war was coming to Middle-Earth, how to save it and began rounding up people. I dove into the black waters to save Legolas, counseled Elrond, helped Zachalf and Legolas from bleeding to death, and killed one hundred orcs with just four helpers. Plus I formally fell in love with Legolas" Lexwen said. Both guards just stared at her. "So I'll take that room for Zachalf here" Lexwen said motioning to Zachalf and squeezed through the two guards.  
  
Zachalf ran after her down the hall. Lexwen opened a door to his right and walked in. It has high ceilings made of white wood that glowed. Gold material draped both sides of the window and led to the balcony. The bedding was a periwinkle blue. The pillows had the initials ZE in fancy, elegant script.  
  
"How did my initials get there?" Zachalf wondered aloud.  
  
Lexwen turned. "This city is a very magical place and those from it poses certain powers," Lexwen said in a mysterious way. Zachalf just shook his head.  
  
"My room is the one with a guard outside it all the way down the hall. I will be in there if you need me" Lexwen said and left.  
  
She turned down the hall and headed to her room. Granfal, her guard, stood outside her doorway. "Granfal, how good to see you again!" Lexwen said. Granfal nodded to her and let her pass.  
  
Her doorway was made of layers of sheer gold material. Her ceilings were high and had the gold material draped from them in fluttering panels. Her bed sat in the far corner with a canopy of gold around it. Her bedding was a pale pink with he initials LG on her pillow. In the other corner were a bunch of low chairs with the same pale pink pillows to cushion them. On the other wall was a desk with engravings in a lost language. Then on the other side of the room was a walk in closet with the gold for the doorway. Opposite it was an open doorway with the same gold material over the front that led to the large balcony she had.  
  
Lexwen walked through the doorway. She looked around the room she had missed. She pushed aside some material and looked at her chairs. Walking back through she peaked in on her bed through the canopy. She glanced into her closet then walked over to her desk. She traced the familiar markings. Then she walked out to her balcony.  
  
Lexwen had always felt she had the best balcony view. She could see much of the city and the treetops of Mirkwood. A light breeze picked up and caught her dress and hair. Below her tree she saw a woman with red hair rush up the stairs followed by Legolas. Lexwen waited a few minutes for them to get up the stairs. Then she turned and walked back through the doorway.  
  
She heard Granfal murmur a few things then the two walked in. "Lexwen, I'm so pleased you got here safely!" said the red haired woman with a twisted smile. Lexwen realized this must have been Faith from the city of Carn Dum.  
  
"Faith, what brings you to my fair city?" Lexwen asked. Legolas crossed the room and went over to Lexwen. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Your, your city?" Faith stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I am the Princess of this city. If I choose to I can take up the ruling of it. But Brandal seems to be doing a fine job and I have other things to do" Lexwen said.  
  
"Oh okay well, Legolas, why have you followed me here?" Faith asked turning to him.  
  
"I need to speak to Lexwen" Legolas said.  
  
"Oh really?" Faith said staring directly at him.  
  
"But know that I think about it I'm going to go talk to Zachalf" Legolas said suddenly.  
  
"Good, now me and Lexwen can talk" Faith said and Legolas abruptly left.  
  
"So, how was your trip?" Faith asked.  
  
"Good but we were ambushed a few times. Once in Fangorn. It was a small group and a few got away. Then last night a group of at least 100 orcs came heading south from what it seemed the Iron Hills. Worried the five of us slew them all" Lexwen said. Faith stared at her in shock, he green eyes open wide.  
  
"You slew100 orcs with just 5 elves?" Faith stuttered.  
  
"Yes well, we are no ordinary elves," Lexwen said.  
  
Faith took a deep breath. "So no orcs got further south?" Faith asked.  
  
"None" Lexwen said. Faith nodded.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see how your trip went, I will see you later" Faith said and left. Lexwen stared at the doorway as the material fluttered. Something was definitely up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katowyn rode Symbidian right up to the entrance of Lorien. She rode slowly through the woods awing at its beauty and grace. Everything was silent and peaceful. Once she was through half of the woods she was stopped by a group of arrows and a tall stocky elf with blond hair stood in front of her.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have in the woods of Lorien," he asked.  
  
"I am Katowyn daughter of Aragorn. I am here to speak to Yurwen, Maxomir, Zachalf, Princess Lexwen and Prince Legolas!" rushed Katowyn.  
  
"Well, I'm Haldir leader of the guard elves. Did you say daughter of Aragorn?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Yes" Katowyn said blushing slightly.  
  
"Well we haven't had him in these woods since before his rein as king" said Haldir in a far away voice.  
  
"Excuse he Haldir, I am in dire need to speak with them, are they here?" frantically asked Katowyn.  
  
"Yes of course, follow me," Haldir said. Katowyn nodded and followed him pressuring him to go faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexwen looked around the common room. The high ceiling was glowing in the night-light. Chairs made of white wood and gold cushions lined the walls and floor of the room. Elegant twisted lights like accordion tubes gave off a low glow so it was just enough to properly light the room. The five elves and Faith sat conversing in a friendly manor. Suddenly Haldir appeared in the arched doorway.  
  
"My Lords, Ladies, Prince, and Princess, you have a visitor from the south. She brings more grievous news and tidings," he said. Katowyn slowly walked into the room, her pink dress trailing behind her.  
  
"Lady Lexwen, Prince Legolas, Lady Yurwen, Lord Maxomir and Zachalf, I bring great news," she said.  
  
Legolas motioned for her to come in a take a seat. "What news have you brought?" he asked.  
  
"Four days ago I rode to Isenguard to see it's beauty. But when I reached it Isenguard was destroyed and turned into an evil orc pit. Black walls had been built around it and a tall emerald eye has been lifted high into the sky. Horrible orcs patrol the areas and the rive Isen is blocked. Great evil stirs there and must be stopped!" rushed Katowyn.  
  
Legolas looked around at the other alarmed. Faith just stared at Katowyn thinking. "It's simple, we must investigate Isenguard on our way out. Then we must deal with it at the end after the war if it ever comes" Zachalf explained. Faith turned to the elves listening carefully to them.  
  
"Good idea Zachalf. We leave at noon tomorrow and ride 'til dusk, we can not waste time" Lexwen said.  
  
Faith stood up and backed away, her green eyes flashing. "I must go now! It was good seeing you all and we shall meet again, farewell," Faith said. Then she ran out of the room, her white dress rushing around her.  
  
Zachalf went over to the window and watched as Faith galloped away on a jet black horse. She wore a black cloak with her hood up. Zachalf watched as she faded into the dark trees and spoke, "And so the shadow passes." 


	6. Of Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's stuff.  (Did I spell his name right?  I can never spell is correctly.)  Just the 17, Faith, Katowyn, Argonth and I few smaller characters are mine.  I wish I did own it.  *tear tear* Now on to the story!  

Of Loss

            "Come, we are almost there!" yelled Katowyn to the others.  Isengard was quickly coming into view but not like you would expect.  

Katowyn stopped them a few hundred yards from the gates.  She had a look of disgust upon her face.  Her eyes scanned various areas wincing every once in a while.

"What is it Katowyn?" Legolas asked.  She turned to him surprised.

"What do you mean?  Look at Isengard!" she said in distress.  Legolas looked back at Isengard.  A beautiful white arch led into it.  A stone path went in many directions and a wide one led to the foot of the Orthanc.  Trees in full bloom with pink roses lined the area.  An occasional fountain was seen hidden in the trees.  Legolas smiled.

"So this is the real Isengard," he said.  A smile tugged at his lips.  Lexwen looked over the elves.  Yurwen and Maxomir just stared at the beautiful place.  Legolas was speaking with Katowyn.  It was Zachalf who worried her.  Yet again he had a mysterious look upon his face.  Eowynbrian pawed the ground, and his nostrils flared.  Lexwen tried to ease him but he just kept going.  Lexwen trotted awkwardly over to Zachalf.  

"A great evil captures Isengard.  The air is thick and it is hard to breath.  We must leave," urged Zachalf.  

"Lexwen don't you see it?" Katowyn yelled at her.  She just shook her head.  

"Come, we have a day's journey south east.  Let us ride!" yelled Lexwen.  She turned and galloped away closely followed by Zachalf.  

Katowyn looked back at Isengard to hear a great clap of thunder and the ugly black gates opened.  Beginning to file out was a great army of Uruk-hai!  Katowyn steadily backed up Symbidian and went after Lexwen and Zachalf.  As Isengard disappeared she could see the steadily growing army pouring out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few hours Zachalf called for a break.  The elves slowed their horses and dismounted. They took a small amount of food and settled down. 

"Do we know for sure when Sauron will send out his armies?" asked Maxomir as he smoked a pipe.

"Not for sure, but it's supposed to be setting in 4 days not counting today.  They might set out sooner," said Lexwen.  She looked south and in the far distance she could see the lands of Rohan.  

"We must ride hard and reach Edoras by tonight.  From there we, as in Lexwen, Zachalf, Katowyn and I ride for Minas Tirith.  Yurwen and Maxomir are to stay in Edoras to help defend Rohan" Legolas explained.  Suddenly Katowyn came running over the hill. 

"Orcs, coming towards us!" she yelled out of breath.  Lexwen quickly unsheathed her sword but Katowyn shook her head.  "There are too many.  Last time it was a close call but now we're talking 500 orcs" she said gasping for breath.  

"How far away are they?" asked Zachalf jumping to his feet.  

"3 miles at tops" she whispered.  They looked north and sure enough they saw a mass of orcs coming their way.  "They will catch us in 30 minutes at the most" Katowyn warned.  

Legolas turned to her quickly.  "We ride for Edoras now!  Do not turn back or slow down, ride now!" he yelled and they all jumped upon their horses at a slow trot.  Legolas took the lead and they cantered away in a cloud of dust.  

They rode nonstop until the orcs were barely in sigh of the elves.  Lexwen called for a break and they took cover a few miles past the ruins of helms deep.  They were a little over half a day's ride to Edoras.  

"We cannot keep this up for much longer.  The orcs will soon over run us" said Yurwen.  

"Let us take an hour break then ride," said Zachalf.  He settled down on the ground next to Lexwen.  She sighed and leaned on Zachalf's shoulder quickly falling asleep. After a while Legolas came over to Zachalf to relieve his turn of watch.  Zachalf yawned and stretched out his arms.  Lexwen woke out of her sleep and looked around tiredly.  

"Are we leaving already?" she asked.  Legolas shook his head.

"No, its just Zachalf's watch.  We leave in about half an hour," he whispered as he sat down next to her. 

"Legolas, I'm sorry" Lexwen whispered softly. 

"For what?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"For being such a jerk these past few weeks. I've just thought that you hurt me too much to forgive you," she said.  Legolas looked down at her surprised.

"But you had every right to be mad at me" Legolas whispered as he struggled to find the words to say.

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been so rude to you.  Can you forgive me?" she pleaded.

"There's nothing to forgive, Lexwen" Legolas said softly in elvish and light kissed her forehead. Lexwen tried to fight back the smile on her lips and fell asleep again on Legolas' shoulder.  

The minutes ticked by slowly as Zachalf kept watch.  The orcs crept closer and closer while the others slept.  He could see Maxomir was asleep next to Yurwen as she lazily played with his hair.  Katowyn slept near her horse.   Lexwen lightly rested on Legolas' shoulder, as Legolas appeared to be simply listening to everything around him with his eyes closed.  

Zachalf turned back to the increasing group of orcs.  Instead of just the foul screeches of the orcs in the distance he heard actual voices, deep and hideous voices. 

"Come on you sluggards!  We're still a three and a half days march from Minas Tirith.  We must over run Osgiliath before we attack!  Hurry," yelled a particularly ugly orc. The orcs broke into a jog as they heard the sound of whips thrashing through the air threatening anyone who got out of line.  Suddenly the leader called for them to stop.  

From what Zachalf could tell the orcs seemed to be sniffing the air for something.  "What is it?  Do you smell man flesh?" said an orc with a shrill voice.

"Nay, purer flesh, elfin flesh" he bellowed.  Then he screamed something to them in orcish. A small amount of archer orcs ran forward and pointed their arrows in all different directions.  Fair amounts were directed right at them.  

"Arise!  Lexwen, Maxomir, Katowyn, arise!" yelled Zachalf the others.  The elves and Katowyn jumped to their feet and looked out north.  They saw the archers and backed away.  

"Ride, ride now!" screamed Lexwen.  They all mounted their horses and quickly raced away.

 Just as they left their spot the orcs let their arrows fly.  Maxomir quickly took the lead followed by Yurwen and Katowyn.  Dust, Zachalf's horse, didn't seem to want to leave in their time of need.  As Dust delayed him the orcs came running towards them, the archers first.  The archer in the lead let go of another arrow and it went whistling in the air.  Lexwen watched as it zoomed towards Dust's side.  The distance closed and Lexwen heard Dust whiny in pain as she fell.  

Zachalf rolled off her as he was stranded.  Lexwen doubled back as Legolas cried out in protest.  Lexwen rode towards Zachalf and pulled him up on Eowynbrian behind her.  Then she forced Eowynbrian into a fast gallop.  She didn't slow him down until she got up to Legolas and was out of range of shot.  Zachalf stayed silent for a very long time.  He seemed to be thinking about other things.  

"Zachalf, I'm so sorry about Dust.  It wasn't fair that she had to leave" Lexwen whispered.  Zachalf took a deep breath.

"Yeah I guess.  It's just I am sad.  I know it's stupid that I'm mourning for a horse," Zachalf said looking away.  

"No it is fine.  Horses are great and powerful creatures.  To mourn for Dust is fine" Lexwen said. 

 She looked back to see the orcs still on their trail. Lexwen sped up a bit and rode along side Legolas.  Zachalf sighed tiredly.  

Legolas looked at him sadly as Zachalf leaned against Lexwen's back.  Legolas could tell he immediately feel asleep.  "Poor Zachalf, he seems so worked up over something terrible.  He knows something's going to happen" Legolas said.

Lexwen looked back quickly at Zachalf.  "Yes, he just needs to rest." 

"Do you want to keep him with you?  We can move him so you have more room" Legolas said.

"No, that's okay.  He's fine where he is.  When he wakes I'll take a break" Lexwen said.  Legolas nodded and looked ahead.  

Yurwen rode over to Katowyn who was unnaturally silent.  "Katowyn, I know you know more than you let on.  Where did the army of orcs come from?" she asked.

"What do you mean?  They came from Isengard of course!  Didn't you see them swarming around the place?" Katowyn exclaimed. 

"No, I didn't.  Are you feeling all right?  You should get some rest as soon as you can" Yurwen said.

"I'm not tired.  I'm worried because we're being chased by a large pack of…Argh!" Katowyn suddenly yelled.  An arrow whistled past her ear.  She looked back to see the orcs dangerously close to shooting range.

"Ride!" yelled Legolas.  He and Lexwen with Zachalf shot away.  Maxomir followed them closely.  Katowyn looked away from Yurwen and rode forward.  

Putting the power of their horses to work was a tough ride.  None of the horses were built for such a fast and long run.  An hour dripped by but the orcs were yet to slow.  

Lexwen was growing weary from riding with Zachalf.  It takes a lot for an elf to become tired.  Yet Lexwen was long past her energy point.  "Zachalf" she whispered and nudged him in the ribs.  Zachalf woke slowly.  "Zachalf, you must take the reins.  I need to sleep as I've been driving for the past four hours," Lexwen said. 

"Lean against me" Zachalf said as he gently took the reins from Lexwen.  She leaned against him and fell asleep quickly.  

Zachalf realized why she was so tired.  Riding with another person just a little smaller than him was difficult.  The weight of her and the way the saddle was designed clashed.  The saddled was designed for her so she could ride light.  But the two of them riding together didn't work. 

 He rode over to Legolas awkwardly.  "Legolas, when do you think we will be able to slow down?  It is not easy to ride with two elves," Zachalf asked.  Legolas quickly looked back to see the orcs in the distance.  

"We can slow down soon but keep a look out for a place to rest.  We will all need it soon" Legolas said.  Zachalf nodded slightly not taking his eyes off the rode in front of him. 

Maxomir rode on Zachalf's other side pushing them slightly west.  1 or 2 hours rolled by and still they did not stop.  All the elves seemed extremely tired.  

Looking around Legolas saw a circle of rocks where they could hide.  The orcs wouldn't catch them if they didn't stay too long.  He ordered for them to go towards the rocks.  The others rushed forward and dismounted.  Under the cover they feel onto the rough ground.

Zachalf gently shook Lexwen.  "Lexwen, we are at camp," he said.  

"What?" she asked looking around.

"We are taking a break for the other elves," Zachalf explained.  

"Who will watch camp?" Legolas asked looking around.  Everyone looked beyond weary.

"I will" Lexwen said.  She had already had a rest and could spare some sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The elves rode hard after their break right to Edoras.  "Welcome to Edoras!" said the guard.  They nodded to him and entered.  King Eomer sat in his throne talking to a beautiful woman with long blond hair.

"King Eomer, we have come," said Legolas.  Eomer looked up and saw them.  

"Legolas, it's so good to see you again!" he cried.  The woman looked over at them.  "Forgive me Eowyn; this is Legolas, Maxomir, Lexwen, Zachalf, Yurwen and Katowyn.  This is Eowyn" introduced the King.  The elves bowed slightly to her and Eowyn nodded to them.  

"My Lord, we need your help.  Tomorrow, Lexwen Zachalf, Katowyn and I leave for Minas Tirith.  We ask for your hospitality" Legolas asked bowing.  His request was met with silence.  Legolas look up for his bow.  King Eomer was sitting deep in thought.  

"How long will you be staying?  We are preparing for war and do not have much to spare for guests" Eomer said.  Legolas frowned slightly.

"We just need a place to rest for the night.  We will rest our horses and stretch our feet before the long journey ahead of us," Legolas explained.  

"You do not need a feast do you?" Eomer questioned.  

"Of course not!  We just need a little food" Legolas exclaimed.  

"Alright you may stay the night.  I must prepare for battle.  You may join me if you wish" King Eomer said.  The elves and Katowyn bowed themselves out.  Eowyn followed them out of the room to lead them to the guest wing.  

"Where have you been riding from?" she asked quietly.

"We rode to Lothlorien 6 days ago.  Just now we came from Isengard" Legolas explained.  Eowyn pursed her lips and did not speak.

"Here is your wing.  Let one of the servants know if you need anything" Eowyn said after reaching the rooms.  She nodded her head and left.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lizwen looked out at the horizon rubbing her hand unceremoniously.  Nekolas walked up behind her.  "Danger surrounds them from all corners of Middle-Earth.  No matter where they rest they will not be safe" Lizwen said in a distant voice.  

"I know, their mark has yet to stop burning" Nekolas said.  

"'But that is not what worries me.  Zachalf's sign constantly burns darker than the others but he is physically okay" Lizwen said.

"Then what is wrong?" Nekolas asked confused.  

"He suffers and his future looks dark," Lizwen said.  Nekolas and Lizwen fell silent just looking out in the horizon again.  They watched as the sun slowly set.  They awoke from their trance to yelling voices and orders being shouted.  A guard clamored up the white steps toward Lizwen and Nekolas.  "Milady, good sir, we are shutting the gate for war.  King Elessar said you must be informed," gasped the guard.  

Lizwen turned around sharply.  "What?  This is outrageous!" she bellowed.  Then she ran across the courtyard to the Great Hall where the King stayed.  She burst through the doors.  "King Elessar, what are you doing?" she yelled in a terrible rage.  Elessar looked up suddenly.

"Lady Lizwen, I beg you not to yell.  Families are trying to sleep!" he said.

"Elessar, what are you doing closing the gates?  People still need to get in!" she bellowed ignoring Elessar's pleas.  

"There is nothing we can do.  War may start tomorrow," Aragorn said.  Lizwen stamped across the room in a fury.  

"Legolas and Lexwen are still out there.  That's not even mentioning your daughter!" 

"What, Katowyn is out there?" Elessar asked. 

"Yes, she went to see Isengard then probably went off after Lexwen!" Lizwen screamed.  Elessar jumped from his seat.  The guards around him quickly bowed.

"Stand up!  I need messengers to go look for Katowyn!" Elessar ordered.  

"My Lord, I am sorry.  It is too dark; we will not find her in this.  Besides we don't' have soldiers to spare.  War is coming tomorrow" timidly explained a guard.

"You fool!  Can you not see?  War is not coming yet; it is not in the air.  No, you will know when war comes" Lizwen said, her eyes on fire.  Elessar sighed in frustration.

"Aragorn, do not work yourself up!" Lizwen said.

"No one is here!  Arwen left with the women and children.  Katowyn is missing and Argonth has not returned from his journey," vented Elessar.

"Argonth?  Who is he?" Lizwen asked perplexed.

"Argonth is the heir to the throne and only son.  He is only a bit older than Katowyn" Aragorn explained.  

"Well Lord Aragorn, do not shut the gates.  You will know when the close them.  Give everyone a chance" Lizwen said.   Then she turned on her heels and left.  

Nekolas was waiting outside for her.  "He will not shut the gates.  His children are out there" Lizwen sighed.

"Children?  I thought it was just Katowyn" Nekolas said.

"Aragorn has a son named Argonth.  He says Argonth has not returned from his mission yet.  He seemed worried."

"This isn't good.  Aragorn having a son messes a lot of things up.  Argonth could be used as a weapon against us," Nekolas moaned.

"Let us keep hope, he will turn up" Lizwen said.  Nekolas nodded and looked down at the reopening doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lexwen looked out her window at soldiers hurrying around.  A horn was blown somewhere and the men hurried to the entrance.  Two guards met underneath her window panting.  

"Who is it?" asked one.

"It's Argonth, they're sure of it," Replied the other.  

"Go and warn King Eomer.  We need to know how to get him to Minas Tirith" said the first and they separated again.  

Lexwen stood and left the room.  She went to the Golden Hall where Eomer stayed.  

"Bring him here" the king ordered.  Lexwen crossed the room and went over to King Eomer.  "My lady Lexwen, do not tarry.  We are bringing Prince Argonth here and he is very injured.  It may not be suitable for your eyes" Eomer said.

"I chose to stay.  But who is Prince Argonth?  Where does he rein?" Lexwen asked.  

She was denied the answer because the doors suddenly opened.  Lexwen's heart momentarily stopped.  A group of guards and Legolas where carrying a very injured man.  For a fleeting second he looked like King Elessar.  He had longer messy hair and green eyes.  His skin looked tough and weather-beaten.  Planted in his arm was a long black arrow.  His hands were bloody and his mouth had small cuts around it.  

The guards and Legolas rested him at Éomer's feet.  The guards left leaving Legolas.  

"They found a pack of orcs coming from the north.  They tried to take them but failed miserably.  Only 10 men survived," Legolas explained.  Eomer nodded gravely.  A soft moan escaped from the lips of the young man.  They all looked at him.

"King Eomer, who's son is he?" Lexwen asked curiously.  

"This is the son of King Aragorn.  He was sent out with 200 strong men to kill smaller packs of orcs.  It seems the last group was a little too big.  Thankfully Argonth survived.  I've been growing quiet worried" Eomer explained.  

"When was he to return to Minas Tirith?" Legolas asked.

"3 days ago."

"Well send for healers," Legolas ordered.  Eomer looked at him strangely.  "I am not good enough to heal this.  I don't know about Lexwen" Legolas said.  Eomer turned to Lexwen expectantly.  Lexwen just stared at Argonth as he tossed in his sleep.

"Quickly remove the arrow.  If he does not wake then Legolas and I will deal with him" Legolas whispered.  Eomer nodded and sent for healers.  Argonth was taken to another room to have the arrow removed.  

Lexwen paced the main hall.  "Lexwen, why do you worry so much?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know.  I feel connected to him even though I've never met him," Lexwen said.  Legolas frowned slightly.  

"This cannot be too good" he said.         

"Why, why must it be bad Legolas?" Lexwen cried out.

"You do not know Argonth, this could be Sauron's doing" Legolas said.

"Maybe it's a good thing!" Lexwen said.

"Lexwen, we are elves.  If it's a good thing we'd know," Legolas whispered.  Lexwen looked down and spoke softly in elvish.

"Why do you doubt me?  I know what I'm doing, I can feel it."  Legolas moved across the room to Lexwen.  He tilted up her chin.

"I don't doubt you.  I just don't feel its right."  Legolas entwined his fingers in hers.  Silence stung the room, as the two got closer.  Legolas could feel Lexwen's breath on his neck.  It felt as if a force were pulling them together.  Finally the pressure mounted too much and Legolas closed the gap.  Two worlds swirled into one as a pent up emotion leaked out.  Again they became secluded in a different world. 

Katowyn walked into the Golden Hall.  In the far corner Lexwen and Legolas were kissing.  She looked around for an escape but found none.  Lexwen sensed someone's presence and pulled away from Legolas.

She looked into his sad eyes and knew nothing would be the same.  Their paths were changing too much.  "Legolas I-"

"No, it's my fault, and I understand.  We can never go back to before" Legolas cut in.  Lexwen nodded sadly.

"I love you Legolas" she said and hugged him.  They pulled apart and a single tear trailed down her soft face.  A cry of pain was heard from the room where Argonth was.  Lexwen took one last glance at Legolas then hurried away.

"I really blew that one" Legolas said aloud.

"Yes, you did," replied Katowyn.  Legolas glared at her but they still walked outside together.

   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lexwen went into Argonth's room.  Three healers rushed around the room looking for remedies and clothes.  Argonth lay fast asleep on the bed.  A large cloth was wrapped around his arm.  

"Milady, what can we do for you?" asked one of the healers slowing down. 

"How is Lord Argonth?" she asked.  The healer shook her head gravely.

"He will not stop bleeding."

"Let me see the wound, just quickly" Lexwen said.  The healer led Lexwen over to Argonth.  She carefully unwrapped the bandages.  A fairly sized wound burrowed in his arm.  "You'll have to stitch it" Lexwen replied analyzing the situation.

I think you are right!" squeaked the healer and she hurried away.  The three healers rallied together and began to stitch Argonth's arm.  Blood seeped all over the bed but they kept going.  Argonth seemed to be asleep but uneasily.  Sweat poured down his brow.  The healer-in-charge knotted the last stitch and Argonth awoke with a start.  

He looked wildly around.  The healers were hurrying around the room putting supplies away again.  He took an intake of breath when he felt a sting on his arm.  Lexwen was kneeling down by this bed cleaning away the dry blood.  Again the wound seared in pain.

"Why do you do that?" Argonth finally asked.  

"I am sorry, I am just cleaning the wound" Lexwen replied.  

Argonth stared at her.  She had mesmerizing blue eyes and long blond hair.  He had never seen her before.  She couldn't be a servant, he thought.  She was wearing in intricate green dress that showed royalty.

"Milady, not to be forward but who are you?" he asked.  Lexwen looked up again.  She wrung out the bloody towel and put more water on it.  

"I am Lexwen Goldenleaf of Lothlorien" she replied softly.

"Lorien, you are the Princess of Lorien?" he asked.  Lexwen smiled slightly.

"Yes I am, but I have not accepted my duties yet.  My good friend Brandal is ruling my failing city for now" Lexwen explained.

"What are you doing that is so important?" Argonth asked.  Lexwen just smiled.

"I cannot tell you that."  Argonth sighed.  "Now about this wound.  The healers have stitched your wound.  You are already 3 days overdue in Minas Tirith.  I am leaving for Minas Tirith with another two elves and a human for war.  I will let you come if you take it easy.   You really shouldn't participate in this war," Lexwen said.

"How do you-"

"I am of Lorien.  Rivendell and Mirkwood are to be attacked along with Edoras and Minas Tirith" Lexwen explained.  

"How do you know so much about this war?  I don't even know who found out, although I should like to me him," Argonth said.  Lexwen looked away.  He expected it be to a man. 

"Well Lady Lexwen, why do you ride for Minas Tirith?" Argonth asked.

"For war of course."

"We do not permit women to fight, it is too gruesome" Argonth said.  

"Well I am an exception along with 10 other women," Lexwen said.

"I will not permit my sister to go to war but you can?  I think not," Argonth said.  Lexwen pressed a little harder on his wound.  Argonth pulled away slightly.  Lexwen just glared at him and kept working.  "Do you know my sister?" Argonth asked. 

"Yes, she is a wonderful girl, very persistent" Lexwen said.  

"I know, she has been begging Lord Aragorn to let her go see Isengard but it is a horrible place," Argonth said with a dazed look.

"That is what Katowyn said.  But when we went to see it Isengard was beautiful" Lexwen said frowning slightly.

"How would Katowyn know?" Argonth asked.

"She rode to Isengard about eight days ago.  Then she rode to Lorien to warn us.  She has been riding with us ever since" Lexwen said.

"What?" Argonth roared.  "She is not in the caves with my mother?"

"No, she is here somewhere" Lexwen said calmly.

"I am going to have a talk with her" rambled Argonth.  He made to get up but Lexwen pushed him down.

"I am sorry Lord Argonth but I will not take you to Minas Tirith if you do not stay in bed today" she said forcefully.  

"Well I am sorry Milady but you do not control me.  You have no business in affairs with war.  The elf that brought the humans does, you do not" Argonth said angrily.  "You are not even a healer!" Argonth complained.

"Fine" Lexwen said.  She threw the towel in the washing basin.  "Stay here during war" Lexwen said and stormed out.  

The healers all looked away disappointed.  "You should not have done that my Lord," said one.

"Why not?  She is nothing but a Princess of Lorien hoping to fight in war.  I will not stand for it" Argonth vented.  The healers just shook their heads.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

"Legolas, if you do not mind me asking, what happened between you and Lexwen?  That kiss could not have been the start and finish of something," Katowyn said.  They were standing outside the Golden Hall.  Legolas sighed.

"Lexwen and I fell in love in West-Earth…" Legolas explained to Katowyn about his betrayal and their broken relationship.  "I still love her but we know we can never go back" Legolas said.  

Suddenly the doors of the Golden Hall burst open.  Lexwen ran out.  "Lexwen, what is wrong?" Legolas asked walking over to her.

"Argonth" was all she said.

"Argonth is here?  He has returned from his journey?" Katowyn exclaimed about to go inside.

"Yes but do not go to him.  He is furious that you are not in the caves with Lady Arwen and that you rode with me" Lexwen explained.  

"Does he know I did it on my own free will?  And that you brought us hope?" Katowyn asked.

"No, he does not know much about me.  He kept complaining when I tried to help him wit his wound" Lexwen said angrily.

"He is wounded!" Katowyn said horrorstruck.

"He was shot in the arm but seems well enough to fight with me" Lexwen said.  Katowyn hurried into the Golden Hall to find Argonth.  Lexwen sighed angrily and began pacing the platform.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Eowyn knocked on Zachalf's door.  "Come in" he said.  Eowyn pushed the door open.  Zachalf's room was dark.  He sat by the windowsill looking gout into the horizon.  Eowyn moved across the room towards him.

"Life is so complicated" Zachalf said. 

"Yes it is.  But nothing is perfect" Eowyn said.  Zachalf just nodded.

"Zachalf, why do you mourn so much?" she asked.  

"I have much to mourn for.  We go into war any day now.  Middle-Earth as a whole is at stake.  My friends are divided and confused and I am nervous," Zachalf whispered.  

"Why are you nervous?" Eowyn asked.

"A terrible threat lingers over me.  Something bad is going to happen," he said.

"I know what you mean.  My husband Faramir is going into war again.  I thought our terrible war ended with the ring.  Those were horrific times," Eowyn said.

Zachalf nodded his head.  "I wasn't very active in those times.  But Legolas has told me stories and it still makes my blood run cold" Zachalf said.

"Zachalf, why did you ride here with Lexwen and not on your own horse?" Eowyn asked.

"My horse was shot in our plight.  So I had to ride with someone," Zachalf explained.

"Well, with my leave you may pick any horse in Rohan.  The finest horses in Middle-Earth" Eowyn offered.  Zachalf brightened and finally turned to her.

"Really?"

"Yes of course" Eowyn smiled.  Zachalf smiled and bowed his head.  Eowyn nodded and left knowing Zachalf need something more before the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katowyn peered into each room looking for Argonth.  Finally she saw a room where he lay in bed.  "Argonth, you are here!" exclaimed Katowyn.  She hurried into the room and hugged him.

"Yes I am here and so are you.  Katowyn, why are you here?" Argonth asked. 

"I've been riding with Lady Lexwen," she said.

"So I have heard.  But I thought Lady Lexwen was sent to West-Earth for protection" Argonth said.

"She was."

"Then why is she back?" he asked.

"Maybe you should have been more civil and asked her.  All she was trying to do was help.  She is very wise you know" Katowyn said.

"But she is not healer and has not business in war in Minas Tirith" Argonth complained.

"Argonth, she is an elf.  Elves are wonderful healers.  With a wound like yours, you might not have been active so soon" Katowyn said offensively.

"I don't know who she is," Argonth cried out.  Katowyn sighed.  "Katowyn, who is the elf who brought over the humans?  I'd love to meet him," Argonth said. 

"Well I hope you know it was a him and a her.  As for meeting them, you already have," Katowyn said.

"Who?" Argonth asked.

"You know maybe you should not have wakened so soon.  You are just causing everyone problems," Katowyn said and she left.  Argonth lay in bed all day.  He thought about how stupid he had been.  He'd made terrible first impressions to the Princess and ticked off his sister.

As night fell his arm began to smart.  He complained to the healers but they said they couldn't help because nothing was working.  After hours of pain Lexwen walked in.  

"Milady what brings you here?" Argonth asked politely.

"The pain killers I gave you will have worn off a few hours ago and I must tend to your wound," she said.  Argonth was surprised she had not been angry with him.  

"Lady Lexwen, I just want to say I apologize.  I was very snappy and rude to you earlier.  I have a lot on my mind right now" Argonth said. 

"Yes well I am willing to bet I have more on my plate than you" Lexwen said mixing some herbs together.  

"I don't see how but suit yourself" Argonth said under his breath.  The two talked as she cleaned his wound.  The healers stood in the corner whispering to each other.

"He actually doesn't know who she is!" exclaimed one.

"For a Prince he seems a bit clueless.  Even though they are constantly on each others throats they seem to get a long quite well," said the second. 

"It really surprises me he does not know who she is.  His father is the great King Elessar, king of kings," replied the third.  The first two nodded their heads.  

"So why did you come back to Middle-Earth?" Argonth asked casually.  Lexwen peered down at his stitches.  Argonth waited for her to answer.  

"I think you can find out for yourself," Lexwen said.  Argonth sighed.  "Well Argonth it looks better already.  I will take you to Minas Tirith tomorrow but you must promise me you will take it easy" Lexwen said.  Argonth nodded.  

There was a soft knock on the door and Legolas stepped in.  Lexwen looked up and smiled at him.  Argonth look back and forth between the two elves.  "Argonth this is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.  Legolas this is Argonth son of Aragorn" Lexwen introduced.  They nodded to each other.

"Lexwen, King Eomer requests your presence at dinner.  He says if Argonth is well enough he would like him too," Legolas reported.  Lexwen got up followed by Argonth and they left for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair.  King Eomer sat at the head of the table.  Lexwen sat between Prince Argonth and Legolas.  Maxomir, Zachalf, and Yurwen were present along with some upper Rohan residents.  Katowyn was suspiciously absent.  Argonth seemed to be having trouble eating because of his arm.  Lexwen smirked slightly.

"Why don't you try doing this?  Even then you wouldn't have a throbbing pain in your arm!" quietly exclaimed Argonth.  

"I'll tend to your wound after dinner.  Do not worry your highness" Lexwen muttered under her breath.  Argonth frowned and turned back to his dinner.

"Lady Lexwen what a pleasure to meet you!  I am Captain Gamlingan," said a superior looking guard across the table.  Lexwen bowed her head slightly.

"And you Captain Gamlingan.  Will you be leading in war?" she asked.  Gamlingan nodded his head.  

"Of course milady!  Will you be staying here or returning to Minas Tirith?" he asked.

"I will be leaving for Minas Tirith tomorrow with Legolas, Zachalf, Katowyn, and Argonth" explained Lexwen.  

The Captain shook his head slightly.  "Is Prince Argonth fit for the journey?" he questioned.  Argonth looked from his food confused.  "How did Captain Gamlingan know Lexwen?  Why was she here anyway?" He thought.

"We will see.  I feel he should return for war.  It is safer for everyone" Lexwen replied.  

"'But your people?  Will you be in the caves?  We cannot risk you getting hurt" Gamlingan exclaimed. 

"No I will be fighting.  It would be irresponsible to lure danger towards unarmed women and children," Lexwen said.  Gamlingan looked at his food in disapproval.  

A soldier to Argonth's right turned to him.  "I hear Lexwen is helping to heal your wound Prince Argonth," he whispered.

"Yes, what of it?"

"It is such an honor.  I heard of what she can do.  I do not think she knows it.  She seems sadly oblivious to it" the soldier exclaimed.  Argonth turned from the soldier angry with himself.  

Why didn't he know who Lexwen was?  So many people knew her.  He recognized the name from somewhere.  Argonth was sure his father had mentioned her years ago.  But she couldn't have come back.  It wasn't safe!  Argonth shook his head thoroughly confused.  Again his arm was starting to sting more than he felt it should.  He shifted uncomfortably.  He looked over at Lexwen.  She was chatting happily with Legolas.  She seemed to be talking about something big because her actions were dramatic and large.  

Argonth lifted his sleeve to see his wound.  He saw the bandages were covered in crimson blood.  He was just about to lower it when Lexwen grabbed his hand.  "Prince Argonth, does this wound sting much?"

"Yes, too much it seems.  I would see to it myself but I will be clumsy with my left hand and might aggravate the wound" he replied.

Lexwen sighed slightly and stood up.  King Eomer looked at her.  "With your leave my lord I shall remove my presence.  Prince Argonth's wound seems to be reacting strangely to the herbs" she said.  Eomer bowed his head.  Lexwen curtsied then left with Argonth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lawen looked up from her dinner.  Her hand had been smarting from the elves in Edoras' mounting danger.  But suddenly Lexwen's sign faded almost completely.  Kyomir was looking at her from across the table next to Nekolas.  King Elessar sat at the head completely unconcerned and unaware.  Lawen carefully looked around.  Then she snuck up from the table.  Lawen went outside and began pacing.  She had no idea what was causing the fade in the sign.  Kyomir and Nekolas crept up behind her. 

"You noticed too?" she asked not looking at the two elves.  

"Yes, it is very strange.  Nothing can keep her safe at the moment.  Danger is too close," exclaimed Kyomir.

"Nothing?  But the cities…" Nekolas drifted off.  

"Only reuniting with her partner will install that protection.  But it is not possible.  The other should not come for another 200 years," said Kyomir.  

"There are too many ifs.  Right now we need to prepare for war," ordered Lawen. 

"We must find Argonth!  He will be important before the end," replied Nekolas.

"Nekolas, we have not idea where Argonth is!  He could be anywhere between here and the Shire!  If someone finds him it will be Legolas and Lexwen" retorted Kyomir.  

"What about Zachalf?  His sign worries me" Lawen interrupted.  

"He is failing somehow, just not physically.  Evil looms over him" Nekolas frowned.

"Lizwen said the same thing.  Could this be a trick?  Does Sauron know about the signs?"

"Impossible unless there was a spy in the Council of Elrond.  That is highly unlikely.  Elrond picks his guests carefully," Lawen said stamping out the idea.

"But someone could listen in.  Like Sam, Merry, and Pippin in the days of the ring, it is possible" Kyomir said.

"No, Zachalf is in trouble.  Even if it is a trick we must protect him.  Legolas, Maxomir, Yurwen or Lexwen should have noticed.  They care for him," Lawen said in a commanding voice.  

The two elves bowed their heads at being reprimanded.  The scraping of chairs was heard from the Great Hall.  Then Aragorn and Lizwen came out.  They stopped just behind the elves.  

"You know something," Aragorn said.  The elves did not look at him.  "Tell me now!  This is not the time for fatal secrets!" ordered Aragorn.  

"Nothing is certain.  It is just the worries of an elf" Nekolas replied.  

"An elf's worries are usually not needless!  I grew up with elves.  They are very wise creatures.  Just tell me what is wrong" Aragorn said in a soothing voice.  The elves just sighed and looked north.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    Argonth took a sharp intake of breath.  "Why does medicine always sting?" he complained.  

"The mixture of herbs I guess.  You of all people should know.  You are the heir to a great King and master of healing" Lexwen said.  Argonth sighed and lay back down.

"So, where are you from?  I mean you are Princess of Lorien but where have you been that caused you to come back?  It has been years since you were here.  Why are you back?" he asked.  Lexwen rolled her eyes.

"You really don't know?" she asked.  Argonth shook his head.  Lexwen shook her head and returned to the wound.  "It looks like one of the stitches fell out of place," she said.  Argonth groaned at the thought of how much it would hurt to have it replaced.  "I know what you are thinking.  I am not going to bother with fixing it yet.  We will have it fixed right before war," Lexwen said.  Argonth thankfully smiled.  

"That's the best idea you have had all day!" exclaimed Argonth.  She smiled for the first real time.  

"Well I can not act like a witch the whole time" she said.  Argonth nodded gratefully.  The two sat smiling for some time.  

"This is a strange wound indeed.  I really do not have a clue why you are not in shock still.  There must have been something in the arrow that kept you awake.  Let us just hope it does not keep you up through the night.  You need a good rest tonight" Lexwen said.  Argonth nodded.  

"I will try.  So this means you will let me accompany you to Minas Tirith?"  Lexwen sighed.

"Yes I guess-" A strange burn cut her short.  On her hand a crescent moon appeared.  "Oh Valar" she whispered.  Argonth peered over rat her trying to see what was on her hand.  Lexwen quickly hid it.  "Well Prince Argonth, I leave you.  Goodnight" Lexwen said and she hurried away.

What she needed most was some fresh air.  She walked across the Golden Hall in long strides.  Staring at her hand she did not notice Zachalf standing in the doorway and collided with him.

"You notice?" Zachalf asked.  Lexwen dusted herself off and pulled him outside.  

"Yes of course I noticed!  Something has suddenly thrown Jiwen into grave danger" Lexwen quietly exclaimed.  Zachalf looked slightly pained.  She realized Zachalf was supposed to help Jiwen if she was in danger.  "The others will help her.  Do not worry Zachalf" Lexwen soothed.  Zachalf bowed his head embarrassed.

"So what about you and Argonth?  You seem to be walking on thin ice," he said changing the subject. 

"I have no idea.  He is so unlike me but like me it is aggravating!  We always seem to disagree but still get along," Lexwen lamented.  Zachalf laughed.

"Sounds perfect," he said.  Lexwen smiled warmly at him.  A cold chill picked up and rippled Lexwen's hair.  She shivered and rubbed her arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       The guards could be heard yelling orders to guard the gate more.  Lizwen, Nekolas, Lawen, Kyomir, and Aragorn stood watching the north.  Jiwen was due back that night from gaining news from Rohan.  An evil thunder clapped warning rain.  A guard on the lookout yelled that Jiwen was coming.  A few minutes later the clattering of hooves was heard.  She came galloping up happily.

"Princes Argonth is in Rohan!  Prince Argonth is in Rohan!" she yelled.  Everyone shouted and cheered at the news.  Aragorn let out a relived sigh.  Lizwen patted him on the back.

"At least he is with friends," she said.  Aragorn nodded.  Jiwen continued towards Minas Tirith. 

 It happened in a flash.  The elves hands burned from the danger.  Then two arrows went whistling through the air straight at Jiwen.  Once they hit her a stunned look dawned on her face and she fell to the ground hard and unconscious.  

"Return fire!" ordered Aragorn.  The men on the first two levels complied and sent arrows in the direction of the attack.  There was a single shriek and all went silent.  

Lawen and Nekolas ran quickly towards the stairs.  The other elves in the Great Hall came running out in a hurry.  They looked as if they were going to ask but Lizwen and Kyomir ran down the stairs.  

Aragorn stood looking dismayed.  Guards marched out to go and retrieve Jiwen.  The other elves silently walked up around Aragorn.  In the middle of the field they saw Jiwen's horse running around bucking angrily.  On the ground was a motionless Jiwen with two long, black arrows sticking out of her back and side.  The guards gently picked her up and brought her into the city.  

Lawen and Nekolas rushed down to meet them.  "Take her to my room" said Lawen.  The guards nodded and followed the two to Lawen's place.  They laid her down carefully on Kyomir and Lawen's bed.  

"Go and fetch King Elessar and the other elves," Nekolas ordered.

"Tell him to bring herbs!" Lawen yelled after them.  The guards ran away in a hurry.  Lawen looked back at Jiwen.  Without looking closely you would not know she was breathing.  Nekolas went to get a wet cloth.  A soft knock on the door was heard and Lizwen and Kyomir walked in.  

"She looks pretty bad," Lizwen said.

"We don't even know what she was going to say" Kyomir whispered.

"It must have been good news because she looked happy" Lawen assumed.  The other two nodded.  

Nekolas walked into the room with a bowl and towel.  Lawen took the cloth and began sponging the wound.  "As soon as Lord Aragorn gets here we will have to remove the arrows," she said.  

Silence followed as the blood around the wound disappeared.  The other elves quietly filed in around the room.  Aragorn walked into the door and right to the bed.  He dumped his herbs and remedies onto the side table.

"Remove the arrows," he ordered.  Lizwen, Kyomir, Lawen and Nekolas began to pull them out.  Aragorn rubbed a remedy around the wounds.  Then Lizwen began to ease the arrow in Jiwen's back out.  The others waited with baited breath.  After what seemed like hours Lizwen straightened up holding a bloody arrow.  Nekolas took the arrow and began to examine it.  

Lawen moved in and began pulling the other arrow out.  Originally the arrow would not come out.  She wiggled it around a bit.  A snap sounded and Lawen stood up.  She was holding the shaft of the arrow.  The others groaned.  The head of the arrow was stuck in Jiwen's side only causing more damage.  Aragorn bowed his head.  Lawen moved out of the way embarrassed.

Kyomir and Aragorn moved to Jiwen's side.  He slowly got ready to open her side and pull out the arrowhead.  Kyomir handed him a sharp knife.  He skillfully cut open her side.  As they worked Kyomir caught the blood.  A pulling sound was heard and Aragorn could be seen holding the arrowhead.  He handed it to Nekolas.  Then he stitched the wound and sighed.  

"How bad is it?" Tyolas asked.  

"The arrow was caught in her liver.  This could be a tricky recovery," Aragorn announced.  The others breathed, but not wholly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night wore on and the elves waited.  Jiwen had yet to wake and the others were worried.  Charwen was sent to watch over her.  Their thoughts were interrupted when Charwen came running out. 

"Jiwen, she's awake!  But she is not doing well" she gasped.  The others immediately jumped to their feet.  Aragorn was sent for and soon came running.  Jiwen's black eyes were glassy and unfocused.  When the elves came in she looked at them.

"Aragorn, your son…"

"Do not speak Jiwen.  You will just drain yourself of energy," Aragorn ordered.  Jiwen shook her head.

"Prince Argonth…is wounded but is in Edoras" Jiwen said in a hoarse voice.  Aragorn looked over at her.

"Wounded how?" he asked.

"He was ambushed by orcs and shot in the arm.  Most of the party died," Jiwen whispered.  Aragorn's eyes looked glazed by tears but he did not let them fall.  "My informant said Legolas and Lexwen were taking care of him," she breathed.  Aragorn took a shaky breath.  Jiwen opened her mouth to speak.

"No, enough!  I know as much as I need to.  Now rest" Aragorn ordered.  Jiwen waved her hand.  It was shaking violently.  She took deep breaths inconsistently.  Aragorn and Nekolas rushed over to her.

"The arrows were poisoned to keep the wounds open.  She will not long outlast it" Nekolas informed them.

"Please, come here.  I know my time has come.  All of you be careful and aware.  Dark times are ahead.  Form an alliance and defeat Sauron once and for all" Jiwen said.  Kyomir got busy in trying to stop her side wound from bleeding too much.  

"Thank you for showing me a good time.  Tell Legolas, Lexwen, Yurwen, Maxomir and Zachalf I said thank you" Jiwen whispered.  Pain stretched across her face.  "Aragorn, Katowyn's safe in Edoras with Argonth.  Do not fear!  Goodbye all" Jiwen rushed.  She laid back and tried to regulate her breathing.  

Kyomir tried to stem her bleeding hopelessly.  Jiwen's breath sped up.  She opened her eyes, smiled, then it all stopped.  The loud raspy breaths they were cut short and Jiwen Moonlight was lost forever.  The elves felt a sudden and painful burn on their arms.  Jiwen's sign slowly became branded into their arms.  Lizwen took a deep breath.  Charwen lifted up her sleeve to see a crescent moon becoming etched into her skin.  Time ticked by and the burning faded but the mark remained forever.

"It happened so fast," Tyolas lamented.  The others nodded.  Kyomir gave up on cleaning the wound and covered Jiwen with the blanket.  

"Rest in piece, Jiwen" Pawen whispered in elvish.  The elves, Candice, and Connie solemnly filed out of the room. Aragorn followed shortly after.

"We will give her a proper funeral tomorrow" he said dryly and left.  Lawen took a deep breath and Kyomir hugged her.  She sighed and rested her head on his strong shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Lexwen unwillingly crawled out of bed. She rubbed her arm angrily.  Late last night Jiwen had died and her sign became branded into her arm.  Lexwen slipped into the same black dress she wore in the dead forest.  She threw on the hood and left the room.  Down the hall Legolas was walking in and out between Zachalf and Katowyn's rooms.  She quietly walked down the hall.  To her right a door opened and Yurwen walked out.

"Hello Lexwen what a nice-" Yurwen stopped short.  She had just seen Lexwen wearing all black again.  "Let us go down for some breakfast.  We need to talk before you leave," she said.  Then Yurwen steered Lexwen away from the hall and into the Golden Hall.  King Eomer was sitting in his chair deep in thought.  Lexwen and Yurwen curtsied upon entering the room.  

"Milord" Lexwen said.  Eomer looked up.

"Breakfast will be served shortly.  But for now Argonth has requested to see you" he explained softly.  Lexwen nodded and the two left for Argonth's room.  The healers were scurrying around the room.  Argonth sat on the bed fuming.

"Milady you have finally come!  Argonth has been complained all morning of his pains of the wound," cried a relived healer.  Lexwen laughed.

"Lexwen, you have come!  I am in need of your service.  And who is she?" Argonth demanded gesturing to Yurwen.  

"You are just so quick to react are you not?" Lexwen asked.  "This is Yurwen Lavendarflower of Lorien.  She was one to accompany me on my journey here" Lexwen explained.  The two nodded to each other.  Lexwen's smile faded as she was reminded of the late Jiwen.  Yurwen looked down embarrassed.

"I must go find Maxomir.  A pleasure to meet you your highness" she said and hurried away.

"Maxomir?" Argonth asked.  Lexwen looked at him as she smashed some herbs.

"Maxomir Redwood is also of Lorien."

"How do you know all these people?" Argonth asked.  Lexwen shook her head.

"I used to know more," she whispered.  Argonth looked at her strangely.  

"What does that mean?"  Lexwen just ignored him.  They sat in silence as Lexwen fixed his wound.  Once she finished Argonth sighed happily.  "So, why do you wear black today?" he asked content.  Lexwen just wiped off her hands.  "Alright never mind. Will you still take me to Minas Tirith?" he asked carelessly.

"Yes your highness, I am good to my word.  We leave after breakfast.  Prepare your things" Lexwen ordered and she abruptly left.

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

   Argonth happily left the small room where he was recovering.  The healers had told him to go to Breakfast in the Golden Hall. The sighed he saw was a very depressing one.

All the elves, Katowyn, Eowyn and King Eomer sat around the table.  The elves were very quiet.  The women were wearing mostly black, and the men were simply supporting solemn looks.

"What is wrong today?  Did somebody die?" he asked carelessly while sitting down.  Everyone angrily looked at him.  Argonth backed away from the glares.  

Breakfast continued in a quiet affair.  No one talked except to ask for something to be passed and that was rare.  Argonth was relieved when everyone finished.  They stood up in uniform and left.  

Argonth pulled Katowyn aside.  "What is going on Katowyn?"

"It is not my business, but you should pick your words more carefully" Katowyn said and she hurried away.  Argonth sighed; nothing seemed to be the same anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~           

King Eomer and Eowyn walked outside to see off the guests.  The sun shone warmly but did not seem to extend to the elves.  They were totally silent while packing their horses.  Once they finished they walked back up to King Eomer and Eowyn.

"Thank you milord, for hosting us on such short notice" Zachalf said.

"Anytime Zachalf.  It was a pleasure to meet you all!  I am sorry about last night's events.  Do not let them drag you down!"  King Eomer said holding up his head.  Eowyn stepped forward.

"Ride safely and watch out for each other.  Do not let evil separate you.  Our greatest weakness is our ability to hate.  Do not let that hate steer you wrong!" she said.  The others looked hardened by her wise words.  The elves, Argonth and Katowyn bowed to them and began waving.  Yurwen and Maxomir waved from the balcony.  

"Good luck!" Yurwen yelled.  Lexwen smiled and waved to her.  Then they mounted their horses and left Edoras behind in a cloud of dust. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

The scenery did not change much throughout the day.  The party passed as quickly as possible, but Argonth's fresh wound slowed them down.  The long and difficult journey was a bit step from only resting the previous day.  The sun slowly began to set and they began to look for a place to spend the night.

"Why do we stop for the night?  Let us make up more ground by riding through the night?" Argonth asked.

"It is too dangerous.  Orcs travel by night.  No, we must rest.  Tomorrow we will ride harder," Katowyn explained.  

"Harder?" Argonth said faintly.  He thought today had been hard because of his demanding wound.  They rode a little farther in silence.  Legolas had rode ahead to find shelter.  He came galloping back shortly.  

"There is a small amount of woods we can use.  We will have to have a constant watch I am afraid," Legolas announced upon his return.  The party did not grumble but simply went to the woods.  

Legolas had found a small wood with suitable firewood.  The elves and men jumped down from their horses and unpacked their blankets.  Katowyn called for a fire so she could prepare a small meal.  Zachalf and Legolas ran off to fetch wood.  

Lexwen was only a dark shadow because of her black dress.  Argonth wandered over to her.  "Lady Lexwen" he said.  Lexwen jumped uncharacteristically.  Argonth looked at her surprised.  Elves were hard to scare or take by surprise.  "I am sorry to have startled you," he said.  Lexwen nodded.  "I must again ask, why do you wear black?  Katowyn has refused to tell me and Zachalf and Legolas just avoid the subject," Argonth asked.  Lexwen sighed and pulled her hood closer.  

"I will tell you when there is a fire.  It is too dark to tell such sinister stories" Lexwen said and waked over to her horse.  Argonth sat down on his blankets and massaged the area around his wound.  Lexwen came back carrying some herbs and a small cup.  Argonth understood that she planned to tend to his wound once the fire was lit. 

A light crunching of leaves was heard and the two elves returned carrying wood.  They threw them down into a pile and began a fire in the middle of the beds.  Soon the fire was crackling merrily and Katowyn began their meals.

Argonth sided over to Lexwen.  "Now there is a fire.  Will you tell me now?" he asked eagerly.  Will you tell me now?"  Lexwen sighed reluctantly.

"Yes, let us go closer to the fire" she said.  They walked over and sat next to the fire.  "I had a friend named Jiwen Moonlight of Rivendell.  She was a graceful and fair elf.  We became good friends in West-Earth" Lexwen began.  Argonth listened intently.  "I do not know the details but word was said she went out on a mission.  Then somehow last night she died" Lexwen said softly. 

Argonth was stunned.  Then he mentally kicked himself.  At breakfast he asked if someone had died.  "I am sorry," he said. 

"Me too" Lexwen said gazing into the fire.

"How do you know?  Is it just an instinct?" Argonth asked.

"14 elves and I have a special system.  When one of us is in danger or hurt we are notified by a mark and burn on our hands.  When one of us dies their mark becomes branded on our arms.  Last night Jiwen's mark became branded into my arm" Lexwen explained.  Argonth sat back.  Too many coincidences surrounded Lexwen.  

Legolas looked over at Lexwen and Argonth.  Lexwen was starring into the fire with a glazed look in her eyes.  Argonth was irritably rubbing his arm.  Legolas walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.  He motioned for Argonth to follow him.  Legolas let him over to his blankets.  

"I will dress your wounds.  Lexwen needs to be left to her thoughts for tonight" Legolas said.  Argonth nodded and the two talked quietly as Legolas fixed his wound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Night fell in Gondor, and the torches in Minas Tirith were lit.  Soldiers walked around looking nervous.  Humans skillfully steered themselves through the city looking for men to help them.  A few soldiers were building up a pile of wood.  They left the center flat to put the body.  Jiwen's funeral was to take place any minute.

The elves assembled on the top level all wearing black or dark colors. Aragorn came striding out of the Great Hall.  Behind him were 6 guards carrying a long and flat board.  On top Jiwen lay peacefully.  Her usually soft face was white and her lips were chapped and faded.  Aragorn joined ht elves and they started their journey through the city.  They walked silently lost in grief. As men and humans saw the passing party they bowed their heads respectfully.

 The party continued through the city winding down to the first level where wood for a bonfire was ready.  When they reached the wood everyone became uneasy.  This was their official goodbye to Jiwen.  Never again would they look upon her face or be graced by her presence.  The 6 guards laid Jiwen carefully on top of the wood.  Then they grabbed spare torches off the walls and walked slowly towards the wood.

Lawen let out a sob.  It was her fault the arrowhead became stuck in Jiwen's side and killed her.  Kyomir wrapped a comforting arm around Lawen and kissed her hair.  She sniffed and moved closer to him.  

In unison the guards touched the fire to the wood.  Instantly the wood caught fire.  In seconds the fire was spiraling towards the sky licking Jiwen's sides.  The elves watched sadly as Jiwen slowly turned to dust.  Her dark figure was visible through the fire.  Occasional sobs were heard from the elves.  

Aragorn stood a little away from the group.  A great misfortune had struck the group but many more were to come.  Finally Jiwen's body began to shrink and the elves turned away.  "Rest in high places" Aragorn murmured.  Then the group walked solemnly away from the bonfire.  A few guards and soldiers watched the fire as it raged on into the night.  The elves trailed all the way up to the last level.  As they looked out over the platform they could see the speck of fire still burning.  Together the party moved to their sleeping quarters embracing each other's company.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

   All the elves in the woods stood around looking into the fire.  They knew that the others would be doing the same in Minas Tirith.  Some wondered how Jiwen had died.  Others basked in bittersweet memories of Jiwen.  Katowyn and Argonth felt out of place.  They really did not know Jiwen.  But all the same they paid her their respects.  

Tears glazed Lexwen's eyes.  Zachalf went over and hugged her.  He knew she was thinking it wasn't fair that Jiwen died.  He himself felt guilty he had not been there to help her.  It was his duty and he failed her to her death.

"Rest in high places" Argonth whispered.  The others looked at him gratefully. Even those who did not know her were respecting her death.  After these words the elves felt free to talk amongst themselves.  Even though there was a gap inside them they felt that it was okay to move on.  Throughout the night they would gaze into the fire and remember her but all was well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

The morning dawned bright and early the next day.  No one seemed to want to get up.  Katowyn stretched wearily from her last shift.  She went back into the clearing to wake the others.  Everyone slept soundly.  Since no one was making any moves to wake, Katowyn sat down on a rock and closed her eyes.  There was no way she would fall asleep…

Katowyn woke with a start.  Everyone was still sleeping soundly.  She jumped up and looked around.  The sun was already high in the sky.  Katowyn clapped her hands to wake the others.  Slowly they sat up rubbing their eyes.  The state of the sun suddenly hit them.

"Katowyn, why didn't you wake us?  It must be just a bit before lunch time!" cried Lexwen.  She blushed and went outside the woods.

Large and bent footprints covered the ground.  Katowyn ran back inside.

"Orcs" she gasped.  The others looked up for their weapons.  She waved her hand.  "They passed by a little less than an hour ago.  They take the same path we intend to take," she explained faintly.  

Zachalf stamped out the rest of the fire.  They gathered their blankets quickly and jumped upon their horses.  

"We must take a different route!" Legolas said.

"Orcs will take the fastest route to Minas Tirith!  There is no hope," Argonth lamented.  

"We will have to ride faster.  We must only stop once for a fast lunch at teatime.  Then we just go until dusk.  Ground has to be made up!" Legolas said and they charged away.

Hours rolled by as the group became hungry and tired.  Still Legolas did not stop.  They kept a strict course south.  

"Legolas, we must go east.  We will run into the mountains of Gondor!  Minas Tirith is on the outskirts of Gondor" Argonth complained.

"That is the point.  The orcs are bound to follow the Snowbourn as the quickest route.  We will go through the mountains then head south.  We are almost into the heart of Gondor" Legolas said.  Argonth gave in and fell silent.  

Apprehension circled the group.  The middle of Gondor was quiet.  No one seemed to even be living there.  As the second day closed a small city drew closer.  Huge black gates stood on the outside.  A speck of light could be seen where the watchtower was.  Menacing black lions roaring were stations on either side.  

The others reluctantly rode forward.  

"Argonth, what is this place?" Zachalf asked.

"This is the dark city.  It is the most evil part of Gondor.  The people do no fight in war on either side.  They keep to themselves.  Nevertheless they will welcome us.  They have yet to rebel against the king.  But with Sauron's mounting power we have been growing nervous.  Let us continue" Argonth explained darkly.

"But what is this place called?  It must have a name," Lexwen pressed.  Argonth sighed.

"It is stupid to say such a name in the open.  But it is…Edheliond" he said extremely quietly. 

"Edheliond, I've heard of it.  Do they have an army?" Lexwen breathed.

"Of course, quiet a big one actually.  They are so far from Minas Tirith it could take a day to get an army out here" Argonth said slightly humored by her stupidity.  

The gates were right in front of them and a lantern flashed their eyes.

"Who goes there?" yelled a deep voice.

"It is Prince Argonth, Lady Katowyn, and three elf companions," Argonth said firmly. 

"Who are your elf companions?" asked another voice, more high pitched this time.

"Lexwen of Lorien, Legolas of Mirkwood, and Zachalf of Mirkwood" Argonth bellowed.

"Part of the 17, well we do not permit them" smirked the first.

"By order of Prince Argonth under the king's consent you must let jus pass" Argonth said sternly.  The two guards talked together in anxious voices.

"Not yet, do not reveal it yet."  The deep voice carried down to them.  They were puzzled by the words but they meant nothing to them.  "Alright, you may pass.  But do not cause a ruckus" the second one granted and they rode through.  

A dark black street with cobblestones and black houses was revealed to them.  Dingy orange lights lit the place.  Numerous tavern signs swayed in the cold breeze.  Quietly they rode through the city.  At the end of the road was a single lantern lit.  A short and stubby man was holding the light.  He had rough and uneven features.  

"You were permitted to come through.  We will give you one room.  A dinner will be supplied.  You must leave the city before the first bell.  No one should know you are here.  Do you understand?" he said in a hoarse voice.  The elves nodded.

"I see service has been failing here.  Can we get some beer from the Red Claw?" Argonth asked lightly.  

"No, no one should know you are here.  The Red Claw is the last place to be.  We will go straight to your room," the man said shortly.  Then he turned and led them farther into the city.  

A tall building with occasional broken windows is where the man stopped.  A battered sign near the door read, "The Sun's Peak."  Argonth snorted, oh the irony.  He was sure the sun never touched the inn. 

"Your room is the first one on the right.  Stick to our plans or I will make my own.  And know that I am not a just man" he said and stomped away.  The group dismounted and tied up their horses.  Relieving them of their bags they brought in their supplies.  

The inn door creaked open.  They hurried over to their room.  A small light hung from the ceiling and two beds were stationed in the room.

A small dinner was supplied.  Hungrily they ate it fast.  Fatigue hit them hard after dinner.  Sighing they positioned themselves around the room.  In minutes they gratefully fell asleep under a roof. 

They slept easily into the night.  The morning came bright and early.  Too tired to bother they stayed asleep.  Soon a deep bell sounded, the first bell.  None of the others woke at that.  A stomping was heard and three rough knocks were banged against the door.  Then a sickly voice came through the door.

"I have made up my own plans now!"     

AN: So what did you think?!  Please just review, this took me way too long to write.  And also, how do you spell Éowyn's name?  And Isengard?  Am I spelling it correctly?


	7. Darkness's Hold

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own LOTR, Legolas, Middle-Earth or any of the other thing you recognize from LOTR.  I seriously wish I did but I don't so…don't go and sue me for using LOTR work b/c I'm saying right now I DON'T OWN IT!  Got it, get it, good.

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks for those few who reviewed.  I've been drowning in school and other problems and not to mention the fact that I don't really like this story (I do and I don't).  So I want to say thanks to loveofthering and mabby, you've been great.  I understand that the first few chapters have been bad.  I really don't 1-3 but I can't go back and change it now.  I can promise you it won't get as bad as those but I can't go back and chance them for now.  Maybe when I'm done I will.  I think there will only be 11 or 12 chapters in the story.  But they're long so…I have many more surprises in store.  Some very obvious and others not even hinted.  So have fun reading it I'm sorry that I'm such a slow updater.  But I promise there are many great things in store that you won't expect, and will.  Just keep in mind the "key" and Lord Browne's "blue eyes."  As for the next chapter it titled "Death's Hour" you tell me what you think.  Hehehe, evil.  Okay, just go and read and review!

Darkness's Hold

            Faith waked slowly around the room.  Her dark green eyes flashed dangerously.  She watched from a little ball in the center of the room.  It displayed Lexwen, Legolas, Katowyn, Zachalf, and Argonth going into Edheliond.  "Good, they made it to the city!" she exclaimed and smiled.

"Sir this is ridiculous!  We just needed a place to sleep!  You're making a bigger scene of this than you need!" Lexwen screeched. 

"No young lady, you did not agree with my terms.  So now I make my own.  You start as a slave to Lord Browne," grunted the man.  Lexwen continued to struggle against his direction. 

Through the musty light a black hall came into view.  If it had been set in any other place it would have been beautiful.  Intricate designs wove up the tower to the bell.  Large black doors were at the top of the stairs.  Big black bolts held the doors in place.

The portly man kicked open the door and pushed Lexwen through.  Four other guards followed pulling Legolas, Katowyn, and Argonth.  The doors were shut and Lexwen pulled away form the man roughly.  Lining either side of the room were statues of past leaders.  They were cold and menacing with dark eyes. 

"Lord Browne, I give you the king's children and three elves," bellowed the short man.  Then he bowed his head and rushed away. 

"So finally the famous Prince Argonth made it to Edheliond, good." Lord Browne had a deep and menacing voice, like his appearance.  He had long jet-black hair.  He wore a large black coat with fur around it.  His face was harsh and evil.  The most peculiar part was his eyes.  They were an electric blue, something totally uncharacteristic of him.  They had a piercing gaze that made shudder. 

The eyes glared at Argonth.  "And I see you brought your dear sister, Katowyn, is it not?"  Everyone was silent.  The last time Argonth had been in Edheliond there was a different Lord.  Lord Browne was a strange ruler with harsh punishment.  "But who are these wonderful elves?" he asked.  Legolas boldly stepped forward.  Lord Browne's eyebrows rose but he did not speak.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood.  I travel with Lady Lexwen of Lorien and Zachalf of Mirkwood.  We are part of the active 17.  What do you plan to do with us?" he asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

Lord Browne nodded his head solemnly.  "The 17 did you say?" Lord Browne asked.  Argonth shot a glance at Lexwen and Zachalf.  This was very strange news to him.

"Yes Lord Browne" Legolas said deftly. 

"My Lord will do.  You will not be considered part of the 17 for very long.  If you do not return for war what will people think?  That dear Legolas had not come to save them?  I guess they will have to go on without you or die trying." Lord Browne said slowly.

"I think not, Lord Browne.  You may be a Lord but King Elessar has more power than you" Legolas said.

Lord Browne laughed.  "King Elessar has more important affairs to deal with than five young people capture by Lord Browne," he laughed.

"So you plant make us your slaves and not help Gondor in their time of need?" Argonth spoke up.

"To put it bluntly yes.  The happenings in Minas Tirith have little impact on us" Lord Browne said.

"So what do you expect us to do for you?" Legolas asked fearing his answer.

Lord Browne smiled.  "I will send you three to the stables.  You shall clean up in there.  As for the fair Katowyn and the dangerous Lexwen I shall keep them here," Lord Browne ordered.

"What shall you do to them?" Legolas asked. 

Lord Browne's smile grew even wider.  "Keep them for my own pleasure of course" he said slyly. 

Legolas immediately made a jump at Lord Browne.  Two guards held him back.  On his right and left guards held Zachalf and Argonth.  "You are sick!" he said angrily.  He struggled hopelessly against the guards.  The two guards were unfortunately much stronger than he was and Legolas's attempts were not helpful. 

Another two guards grabbed Lexwen and Katowyn.  They clamped chains around their ankles and attached them to the king's throne.  The two women struggled against them hopelessly.  Cuffs were put around their wrists.  Bound and imprisoned Lexwen and Katowyn could only watch as the guards recklessly pulled them men out of the room.  Lexwen's eyes connected with Legolas's.  He gave her a reassuring look then was thrust out of the Hall.  Light sparked through the room then the doors closed and all was dark save the dingy lights.  Lexwen struggled against the chains. 

"Come my dears, I wish to have some fun," Lord Browne said.  Lexwen refused to move.  Angered by the defiance Lord Browne pulled her chain and she was forced to sit at his feet.  Katowyn soon followed and they sat looking up at him as he smiled.

Legolas, Argonth, and Zachalf slowly got to work.  The thought of Lord Browne made Legolas sick.  The time passed slowly as they cleaned out the stalls.  Legolas waked over to the buckets of water or rinse his cloth and sighed.  Aggravated, he threw down the cloth. 

"We must save them!" he growled.

"What can we do?  Lord Browne has them securely chained to his throne.  We will not even get out of the stables unnoticed.  The Hall is in the center of the city.  We are on the outskirts" Argonth exclaimed.  Legolas pushed had some stray hair.

"Yes I know.  I just can't stand to let them be toyed with by a man like Lord Browne!" Legolas said.

"Legolas, we can do nothing" Argonth insisted.  Again he sighed.  Suddenly the sound of hooves was heard and a tall black horse came galloping into view.  It stopped abruptly and the rider dismounted.  The rider grabbed the reins in one hand.  In the other the rider threw off the black hood.  A stream of flaming red hair fell down.  The face turned to the three. Looking with a penetrating gaze were emerald green eyes.  Zachalf backed away.

"Faith" Legolas whispered. She looked at him swiftly. 

"Well if it isn't Legolas.  What a small world this is" she said.  Legolas glared back at her.  "There isn't any chance that Nekolas is here is there?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"No" growled Legolas.

"Full of anger are we?  Not a good sign.  Maybe you are not as good as people claim you are," she said. 

"What are you doing here Faith?" Legolas asked.

"That is my business.  Now why are you being so unfriendly?  Zachalf why do you hide?  And who's your friend?" Faith rushed.

"I am Argonth." Faith's smile brightened. 

"Prince Argonth of Gondor, what a pleasure" Faith said.  Argonth stared at her.

"Where are you from Faith?" Argonth asked.

"The city of Carn Dum.  A very nice little city in the hills near the Shire" Faith answered fondly.  Argonth gave her a false smile.  "Well I must go and see Lord Browne.  You may put my horse in a stall and cool him down.  I daresay that is what you're doing here."  She promptly handed over the reins and left.  Argonth rolled his eyes.

" I don't like this Faith.  She makes me uneasy" he said.

"She does it to us all, Argonth" Zachalf said and returned to cleaning a stall.

"Are you ready darling?" Lord Browne cooed.  Katowyn glared at him.

"I don't have a choice now do I?" Katowyn said darkly.

"Now, now none of that."  He lustfully kissed her neck and cheek.  "Of course you do!  It's a simple matter of life and death." Lord Browne chuckled at his own joke.  He then grabbed the ribbon holding her dress up and began untying it.  Three loud knocks on the door interrupted him.  "What is it?  I told you I was busy!" Lord Browne barked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my Lord.  But a Faith is outside and she demands to speak with you" said the timid guard.  Lord Browne sighed and dropped the ribbon.  "Do not leave.  I shall deal with you later" he growled and left her in the room half dresses. 

Sitting in his throne was Faith.  The sight of her in his chair made Lord Browne cringe.  "So you have the king's son here, very nice.  He will soon have to decide between his son and his country," she said. 

"Yes I know.  What is it you want?  I was busy with the King's daughter and the dangerous Lexwen" Lord Browne sneered. 

"Yes we need to discuss Lexwen," Faith said. 

"Why?"

"We must guide her as much as possible."

"How?" Lord Browne asked.

"You've got her here.  You figure it out," Faith said.  Lord Browne scoffed at her.

"Leave.  Do not come back until you have a developed plan."  He then turned and stormed back into the room with Katowyn.

She sat defiantly on the cushions with her dress done up again. "You are only making this a longer process for yourself" he smirked. 

"My time here is done.  My hour is spent" Katowyn said plainly.  She had yet to look at him.  He sat down next to her on the cushions and planted kisses up her arm and exposed chest.

"I want another hour.  You will do as I please" Lord Browne laughed.

"May I at least get a change of clothes?  I've ridden in them for 3 days" she asked.

"You won't be needing them.  And black suits my city so well" he said.  He kissed his way up her neck.  She turned her neck away in disgust. 

"I refuse" Katowyn said and pulled away.

Lord Browne sighed.  "Send in Lexwen then" Lord Browne ordered and set her ankles free.  Katowyn left quickly.

She ran down the black hallway to Lexwen's room.  She opened the door quickly.  For being slaves to Lord Browne it was a nice room.  An extravagant and large bed was set in the middle of the room.  She had a large window and a writing desk.  Lexwen looked up from the bed.

"Are you alright, Katowyn?" she asked.

"He is such a sick man.  I escaped just in time," she said with a tone of disgust.  "Lord Browne wants your presence.  He is in the throne room," Katowyn said.  Lexwen sighed relieved. 

"It's a good thing you're the shield maiden and not me," Lexwen said.  Katowyn gave a short laugh.  Lexwen rose from the bed.  Her black dress fell down around her ankles.  She gave Katowyn another glance then left for the throne room. 

As soon as Lexwen left Katowyn jumped into action.  "I'm sorry to leave you Lexwen.  We'll came back for you," she whispered.  Then she ran into the closet.  She pried up the floorboard and pulled out a sharp knife.  She held the knife in her hand and cut apart the handcuffs.  Then s he stored the knife again and ran to the window.  She threw it open and quickly jumped out.  Being a half elf had its perks.  She then ran noiselessly through the black city to the stables. 

She could hear voices in it.  "Could we just sneak back and get the supplies?" asked Argonth.

"No, just keep the cloth on it tightly" Legolas said.  A sigh was heard from Argonth.  Katowyn ran inside.

"Who goes there?" Zachalf asked seeing a black outline.

"It's me," Katowyn said.

"Katowyn?" Argonth asked incredulously. 

"How did you get out?" Legolas asked.

"I jumped out the window," she said simply.

"What did Lord Browne do to you?" Argonth. 

"Try to be seductive and kiss me.  It was almost something more but nothing became of it" Katowyn said.

"So you are safe?" Argonth asked.

"Yes Argonth" Katowyn place her hand on his wounded shoulder.  He hissed in pain.  "Oh, your wound.  I forgot about it" Katowyn said.

"Lucky you, the dust and scrubbing here has aggravated it badly" Argonth said angrily.

"I'm sorry" Katowyn said and she sat down next to him.  "So how are we going to save Lexwen?" Katowyn asked.

Legolas coughed.  "Save her?"

"Yes of course.  She is in the hall with Lord Browne.  He wanted to talk to her.  The minute he knows I'm gone he'll send out guards.  Why don't we take advantage of this time and save her before Lord Browne starts thinking she's beautiful," Katowyn said.

"In the hall?" Legolas asked.  Katowyn nodded. 

"Alright" Zachalf said and they planned Lexwen's rescue.

Lexwen walked solemnly up to Lord Browne.  "You requested my presence?" she asked bowing slightly. 

"Lexwen" he purred and nuzzled her hand.  Lexwen pulled away sharply.  "We must talk," he said.

"Yes Lord Browne, we must," she said.  He breathed heavily on her neck.  "What do you know about me?" she asked.

"You are part of the 17.  You have brought 1,000 warriors to help with the war from West-Earth." "1,000 did you say?" she asked pulling away.

"Yes, is that not correct?" he asked.

Lexwen opened her mouth slightly.  She nodded her head.  "Yes that is so," she said. 

"I also know you are the beautiful Princess of Lorien and the keeper of Legolas' heart."

"You know much about me.  What do you plan to do with me?" Lexwen asked.

"You will simply use your leadership skills and brains to suit my own plans."

"What are your plans exactly?" she asked.

"That is something I cannot tell you yet.  But rest assure you will know before the end" he smirked at her. 

Lexwen channeled her mind into Lord Browne's.  She ignored him and looked through his mind a little. She could tell Lord Browne was just realizing she could read his mind and tried hopelessly to close off his mind.  She looked through some more.  Finally she struck gold.  She waited a few seconds to get it all.  Once she'd seen all his plans she fell out of his mind suddenly.  Realization hit her and she stumbled away from him. 

"You cannot do this, you won't succeed," she said.

"So you have more powers than I thought.  I know them now.  I can pass them right on to the dark lord" he said evilly. 

"You cannot be in line with Sauron, you just can't be.  He will know unwanted things!" Lexwen screeched.

"It's too late for that Lady Lexwen.  I am Lord Browne, spy to Sauron!  No one can stop me now.  And I have you, Katowyn, Legolas, and Argonth.  The perfect weapons to use against the king, and your little friends" he said.

"And Zachalf?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh I'll just kill him.  He has no use for me." Lord Browne said breezily. 

"I refuse, you cannot kill Zachalf.  You will not use Legolas or me.  You will not use the King's children!" Lexwen said in a deep voice.

Lord Browne laughed.  "Ah but that is where you are wrong.  I will do anything I want," he said.  Then he reached out and pulled her close to him.  Disgusted by his actions she pulled away. 

Coming out of nowhere a whip cracked through the air.  It connected harshly with Lexwen's back.  She screamed briefly.  "There is a taste of your new life.  Get used to listening or become immune to the whip," he said dangerously.  Lexwen glared at him.  "Now come here," he said softly.

Lexwen did not budge.  Again the whip connected to her back.  She made to leave the room but he held her back.  She pulled away from him roughly.  A third time the whip sailed through the air and ripped Lexwen's back raw.  She grimaced as her back burned.

"Listen now!" he demanded.

"Never" she said.  Then Lexwen screamed.  Lord Browne recoiled the whip. 

"You will listen before this is over" he ordered.

"I'd rather die," she growled.  Lord Browne wound up the whip and swung it at her.  She yelped as pain sawed through her body.

"Such a brave young lady you are" he cooed. Then for fun he whipped her again.  The whip locked on top of a previous one and she shrieked in pain.  Her body began going numb from the abuse.  A small click reached Lexwen's elf ears but she did not look back.

"Come here now or the beating will not stop," he said.  Lexwen's mind was racing. Should she disobey him or go to him?  She chose the earlier.  Seeing that Lexwen's had reached a decision to stay he sighed.

"You love the hard way don't you?" he asked.  Then he raised the whip.  Again and again he beat her roughly.  She screamed in pain as her body shook with pain.  Lord Browne laughed and brought the whip down again.  Instead of hearing Lexwen's painful yells it was silent.  A large hand was grasping his whip.  Lord Browne looked up to see Argonth holding his whip in his hand. 

"Don't you dare whip her again or I will kill you" Argonth threatened.

"You can't kill me, I own you," he laughed.

Argonth glared.  "No one owns me," he said.  He was discreetly holding Lexwen's hand.  Lord Browne laughed.  "Run!" Argonth suddenly yelled.  The two ran down the hall to Lexwen's room.  Lord Browne stared down the hall bewildered. 

"Guards, seize them!" he yelled.  Ten guards ran down the hall after the two.  The two ran into Lexwen's room.  The window was across the way and open. 

"Jump" Argonth yelled. 

"It's too high!" Lexwen shrieked.

Argonth pushed her in the back. She screamed in pain.  "Just jump," he said.  Her wounds could not be helped.  She took a deep breath and jumped out the window.  Argonth followed behind her.  Lexwen surprisingly fell onto her horse, Eoywenbrian.  Argonth quickly landed on his own.  Legolas ordered them to gallop away. 

The guards looked out the window.  They could not see the elves or humans because they were wearing black.  They assumed they had died from the high fall.  The 5 galloped away rushing towards the gates.  To their left they heard the clank of metal coming down the alley.

"Swords" Zachalf ordered.  They all unsheathed their swords.  The guards came running up and surrounded them.  They began hacking away at the guards but the group did not thin. 

"Jump over them!" Katowyn ordered.  The 5 jumped over the guards swiftly.  They then picked up a fast pace and rode away until the city was no longer visible.

As soon as they were a safe distance from Edheliond they stopped.  Argonth rolled of his horse tiredly.  Lexwen collapsed on the front of her horse.  She whimpered because the welts on her back had stretched out a little.  Katowyn, traumatized by Lord Browne wearily lay back on her horse.  Legolas and Zachalf dismounted easily. 

"Katowyn are you alright?  You have no physical wounds?" Zachalf asked. 

"I'm all right, just tired" she gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go tend to Lexwen and Argonth" she said. Zachalf gave her a careful glance.  Then he turned and went over to Lexwen.

Legolas had gone over to Argonth.  "Let me dress your wound" Legolas said.  Argonth nodded and leaned wearily against a large boulder.  "Can you hold this for me and keep your other arm still?" Legolas asked.  Argonth shook his head.

"My hand" he said.  His hand was bright red and his palm looked swelled.  An angry red mark ran across his hand.  Legolas groaned. 

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lord Browne was whipping Lexwen for disobeying him.  The only way I could stop him was to grab the whip.  Her back was already raw from being beaten," he gasped.  Legolas took a deep breath and began redressing Argonth's arm wound.

A ways away Zachalf was talking to Lexwen.  "Lexwen, get down, I need to see your wounds."  He placed a comforting hand on her back.  Tears formed in her eyes and she stifled a scream.  Zachalf let go of her back.  "He whipped you on the back!" Zachalf moaned.  He gently helped her off the horse.  He set out some blankets and she laid on them.  Zachalf gathered some clothes and hot water with some painkillers. 

He untied the back of her dress.  He pulled it away so he could see her whole back. The sight made him sick.  Her back was a swollen mess.  Angry wets were all over her back.  Red lines from lighter hits scared her back.  The welts were all over her back, at least ten of them.  Two hits overlapped each other making a deep red mess.  Her whole back was raw.

"What happened?" he asked. 

"I wouldn't obey his orders and he began whipping me.  Once he started I couldn't get away.  He kept pulling me back," she explained.

"I'm sorry," he said and she nodded.

He dipped the cloth into the warm water.  Then he put it on part of a welt.  She sucked in her breath.  "I have to do this Lexwen," he said.  She put on a face and nodded.  Each time he put on the cloth the pain got worse.  "Here take this painkiller."  Zachalf handed her a glass and she drank it quickly.

Legolas and Argonth went over to the two for the warm water.  Legolas and Argonth gasped at seeing Lexwen's back.  "No wonder you were screaming" Argonth said.  Lexwen just buried her head in the blankets. 

"Will you be fit for war?" Legolas asked.

"Even if she was it wouldn't matter.  Women are not allowed to fight" Argonth protested. 

"Argonth you will not be allowed to fight either.  With a wound from an arrow in one arm and a welt in the other you won't be able to even hold a sword" Lexwen interrupted.  Argonth gaped at her.

"I must fight.  I will not just sit around as my city is destroyed," he said defiantly. 

Lexwen was about to answer but hissed instead.  Zachalf had put a cloth on her overlapping marks.  Legolas and Argonth sat down to ease Argonth's whip mark.  The four worked in silence.  Zachalf finally leaned back. 

"That's the best I can do for now.  I will tend to it again once we stop again.  For now we should try to cover as much ground as possible," he said. 

"Zachalf, can you lace up my dress?" she asked.  He blushed slightly and quickly tied it.  Then they mounted their horses and rode quickly away.

Thoughts of war settled over the city.  Those who could sit still long enough could tell war was a little over a day away.  The small party of five rode quickly to Minas Tirith.  Coming over a hill it burst into view, white and gleaming.  With the special elf ears they could hear orders being shouted. 

"They are going to shut the gate!" Zachalf cried.  Alarmed the others ran forward.  Speeding along quickly the city got closer.  Yet the closer they got the more the gate closed. 

"Hurry, if the gate it closed it cannot be opened easily!" Katowyn yelled.  Going even faster they went gliding up to the city.  They filed into a line prepared to go through.

"My Lord," said a guard.  Aragorn went up to the wall.  Five people on horses moving very fast were coming towards the city. 

"Who are they?" he asked. 

"We do not know," said the guard. 

"Shut the gate" Aragorn ordered.  The gate creaked and began rapidly closing.

"Lord Aragorn no!" Lexwen yelled.  Aragorn turned back.

"Hold the gate!" he said suddenly. 

"Halt!" screamed the guard.  A loud groan echoed through the city and the gates stopped.  The five hurried towards the city and through the gate. 

Exhausted they slowed down once in the city.

"Lady Katowyn?  Prince Argonth!" yelled an uncertain man.  Aragorn whipped around to see the lower level.  He hurried down the stairs hoping the words to be true.  Prince Argonth looked around at his bellowed city. A small crowd gathered around them.

"My lady, you have returned," exclaimed a man.  She smiled at him.  Argonth tired to keep smile on his face.  His hand was throbbing painfully and his arm was smarting.  In a rush the people were bowing down.  Lord Aragorn had appeared at the bottom of the ramp.

"How are your wounds?" he asked.  Argonth's smile flickered.

"Now is not the time?" he said.  Aragorn nodded grate fully.  Then he walked over to Katowyn.

"You must defy me, mustn't you?" Aragorn asked.  Katowyn smiled.

"Of course father," she said.  He kissed her hand. 

The other elves appeared in the archway.  It was quiet a sight.  Lexwen had one hand on her horse's lower back to stay up.  Who they assumed to be Argonth was obviously trying to look cheerful through pain.  Katowyn was talking with her father.  Legolas and Zachalf sat in the back trying to fade out. 

"Lexwen, Legolas you made it!  What took you so long?" Lizwen called. 

"Let us get to the Citadel first," Legolas said.  Lizwen smiled.

"Lady Lexwen you have come!  Will you stay for war?" asked a tall human.

"Yes mostly likely" she said.

"You have come to save us!" exclaimed another.  Lexwen was smiling brightly.  Argonth tried to put the pieces together, who was she?  Still he did not know.

"Let us ride up to the citadel and we will talk" Argonth bellowed.  The people said their goodbyes and rode to the top level.  Soldiers and humans hustled around the city carrying food and supplies in case of a siege.  They walked leisurely up to the top.

"Father are the men who brought the humans here?" Argonth asked.  Aragorn gazed at him.

"Do yo not know?  They are here," he said.  Argonth looked around excited. 

"Will I meet them?  I am most excited" he said, a boyish grin on his face.

"I should hope you already know them" Aragorn said and walked away.  Then the large group stopped at the citadel and dismounted. 

Argonth walked up to Lexwen.  "Let me help you" he offered.  He obviously understood her pain.  She gratefully took his good arm.  Badly wounded the two walked into the citadel.  Aragorn walked up to his throne and sat down.  Men began asking if he wanted anything.  He waved them off.

"Legolas, what news do you bring?" Aragorn asked.

"Brandal in Lorien said they would come when the time was right.  He refused to speak more of the subject. We met Katowyn in Lorien.  Then we rode to Isenguard.  It was a beautiful city taken well care of by Treebeard" Legolas started.  Aragorn's eyes darkened. 

"Isenguard is an evil place.  Fire pits cover the ground.  Large and ugly gates have been rebuilt.  A dam has been put up to stem Isenguard.  What you see is not true," he said.  Legolas shook his head.

"This is not the time. We were ambushed many times and usually left in flight.  A large pack of 500 comes toward the city.  They shot down Zachalf's horse.  We rescued Argonth in Edoras.  Lexwen has been attending to his wound" Legolas said.  Lexwen looked up, a grim face set.  "On our way to the city on a detour we stopped in Edheliond.  When failing to comply with their demands we became Lord Browne's slaves.  He sent the three men to the stables.  He kept Lexwen and Katowyn for himself."  Legolas's voice was full of loath.  Aragorn looked outraged.

"What did he do?" Aragorn demanded. 

"He tried some things on me but I escaped" Katowyn said.

"And you Lexwen?" Lizwen asked.

"He was very demanding.  He got angered because I would not come to him. So he began whipping me, hard" Lexwen spoke up.

"He wiped her ten times hard father.  They were angry, and hard hits.  I stopped the last with my hand.  Her back is a swelled and red mess," Aragorn yelled out in rage.  The sudden outburst angered his arm wound he quieted down. 

"We escaped and quickly rode here" Legolas finished.

"May I see these wounds?" Aragorn asked.  Lexwen and Argonth looked at each other.  Then Lexwen nodded.  Legolas walked over to her. 

"Let me help you" he offered.  He untied the string and on her black dress and pulled it away.  The elves staying in Gondor gasped.  Lexwen turned so Aragorn could see it.  His eyes widened as he traced the lines. 

"Some of these wounds are very deep.  A healer will have to attend to these," he said.  Lexwen nodded and Legolas retied her dress and she leaned against him.  Aragorn quickly looked over at Argonth's hand.

"What happened to Jiwen?  How did she die?" Zachalf asked.  The other elves bowed their heads dismayed and silence followed.

"She was shot in the back and side.  We tried to remove the arrows cleanly but the one in the side was put in at an odd angle," Nekolas spoke up.  "We believe she died from poison in the arrow.  She grew steadily worse.  Then she woke up to say goodbye and died.  Nothing could be done" he finished. 

"She was bringing word that Katowyn and Argonth were safe in Edoras" Connie finished.  Tears glazed Lexwen's eyes.  Legolas gave her a lose hug and rubbed her arm to sooth her.

A large human suddenly rushed in.  "Legolas, Lexwen, you have returned!  I bring word asking what to do with the 1,000 ships," he gasped.  Argonth looked up excited.  Whoever answered would be in charge. 

"Sail them up towards the Shire.  Get them far away from Gondor and Rohan.  Once a safe distance away you need not rush.  Rivendell is far from the ocean.  Orcs or other beats should not be a problem" Lexwen spoke up.  Argonth looked at her confused. 

"Put the women and children on board.  They shall be safer" Legolas ordered.

"Good idea, do that" Lexwen said.  The guard nodded and ran away.

"Now Lexwen, off to the healers" Rawen ordered.

"But I-"

"No arguments, just go" Pawen said sternly.  Lexwen just sighed and dropped the subject.  She let herself be ushered away by the two elves.

Connie, Candice and Charwen went over to Katowyn.  Becwen and Tyolas waltzed over to Zachalf and began talking.  Legolas, Nekolas, Kyomir, Lawen, Lizwen, Argonth, and Aragorn formed a group.

"We must be careful in war.  Slowly the group will deteriorate.  It has started with Jiwen, who knows who it will end with.  Maybe not one will survive.  No matter what we must try and save as many as possible," Legolas said.

"We have done as much as possible.  But with the world as it is, it is almost impossible to stop danger from befalling upon us" Lawen said.

"That is what the system is for.  We don't have burns on our hands for nothing" Kyomir added.

"Look what happened to Jiwen.  We were notified of the danger with no time to save her.  The system isn't perfect" Lizwen explained.

"No matter, we must be careful.  Evil times are ahead.  Or will be if this war isn't it" Legolas interrupted.

"Legolas is right.  I caution you all.  These walls may seem safe, but they can be breeched.  Evil will follow you everywhere.  Move about with caution" Aragorn said.

Argonth listened intently.  It seemed one of these elves were in charge, maybe two.  They all seemed to be the most aware and careful.  But to ask such a question as to who was in command was not proper.  So Argonth reluctantly held his tongue.  Lost in thought he did not hear his father address him.

"Argonth, ARGONTH!" sternly said Aragorn.

Argonth fell out of his trance.  "Yes father?" he asked.

"Go to the healers.  They shall dress your wounds properly.  The rough treatment you had on the road should be replaced" Aragorn ordered.  Argonth nodded and solemnly left for the healers.

"Lady Lexwen please stop squirming.  I cannot heal your wounds if you won't stay still" screeched an exhausted healer.  He had been trying to quickly heal her wounds.  Having her immobilized by sores on her back was dangerous at this time before war.  She needed to be flexible and nimble before war, not wounded and sore.

"Forgive me, it just hurts ever so much," she said.

"Yes well I've seen worse.  These sores are simply sensitive to the touch.  The wounds aren't all that terrible, just numerous giving a negative impression" the healer said cheerfully. 

"Well, the pain I feel isn't backing you up.  Let us just get this over with," Lexwen said.  The healer nodded and laid a soaking towel with painkillers and healers in it on her back.  She hissed but kept her tongue. 

The door to the healer's creaked open and Argonth stepped in.

"Prince Argonth, you have come to have our wounds fixed?" asked the man looking up from her back. 

"Yes regrettably" he said.  The healer laughed.

"Come now my dear boy, don't' be silly.  I'll just clean it again and rewrap it."

Lexwen spoke up.  "He needed five stitches in his arm.  One of the stitches fell out.  I told him it would be replaced once we reached Minas Tirith."

"Well then maybe it will hurt a bit.  Don't fret I'll be gentle.  Unfortunately most of my healers are gone.  Where the rest are I do not know.  Most are not needed before war but after" he said.

Argonth grumbled under his breath and sat down on a bed waiting his turn.

"You just had to tell him about my stitches didn't you?  You couldn't show me some mercy and leave that out?" he asked Lexwen.

"You're the one who wants to fight in this war.  It's only been five days since you were brought to Edoras.  Give it more time," she said.

Argonth fought the urge to retort to this remark.  "Have it your way?" he said instead.

"You should know all about healing wounds-" Lexwen fell silent due to a particularly strong surge of pain.  Argonth smiled at her.  Lexwen glared at him. 

As the healer reached sorer wounds she closed her eyes.  This pain was an unbelievable and unfamiliar pain.  Not a moment too soon the healer put down his cloth.

"My lady, I am finally done.  Wait here for the medicines to sink in.  I shall fix Argonth's stitches and then you may go," he said.  Lexwen opened her eyes as the pain dulled to a low roar. 

Now it was Argonth's turn to witness the pain.  "Lexwen tell me who brought the men here. I must know" Argonth said looking up at her.  She leaned towards him

"Let me give you a clue, they are here."

"That is all they say "they are here" but none will tell me exactly where" Argonth complained.

"Maybe you should ask someone who is easier to tell.  Maybe Legolas can help," she said looking away. 

"Legolas" he said.

"Ask him," she said.

"Prince Argonth do not speak.  You seem to fight more than is wanted.  Stay still" ordered the healer.  Argonth glared at Lexwen and she simply laughed.

Night slowly enveloped the city.  The warriors got uneasy with anticipation, doom waiting on the doorstep.  Everything was silent.  Only torches of fire lit the castle, giving an eerie glow. 

Argonth wandered through the empty walls of the citadel.  His mind was spinning as he tried to plow through the thoughts whirling around.  A light step at the end of the hall caused Argonth to look up. 

Slowly walking and whispering to each other was Lexwen and Legolas.  Their figurers flickered in and out as the torches flickered.  The two were whispering in hushed voices.

Argonth quickly hid behind one of the statues in the hall.  He tried to regulate his breathing to a whisper.

"This will not work!  All of our defenses are in Osgiliath.  Once or if the defenses fail the city will not long outlast them.  We need more men," Legolas said urgently.

"There are none.  Who would you call?  The hobbits of the Shire?  Recall the dead?  Lorien will not come until they feel it is needed.  It is a five-day journey for a large army like theirs.  We must rely on only our resources" Lexwen said in a quiet rage.

"There could be Edheliond," he said suddenly.

"Edheliond?  Lord Browne is purely evil.  He has sided with Sauron as his spy" Lexwen said hitting down the subject.

"Isenguard?  The iron hills?  The Carn Dum, what about them?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, no, Isenguard is empty.  Nothing can be done," she said.

"There has to be something," Legolas cried out.

"This is a hopeless case.  We are close to being doomed" Lexwen said. 

They stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at each other.

"Lexwen, no matter what, I will follow you to doom," he said.  He brought his hand up and stroked her hair.  Lexwen closed her eyes. 

"Legolas no.  No matter what happens in the end we cannot go back.  I would not lead you to doom," Lexwen said backing away from him.  Legolas bowed his head. 

"I am sorry, I keep forgetting."

Lexwen spoke,  "How many times must I say goodbye?"

"I don't believe in goodbyes," he said.

"Well then you will have to start believing," she said.

Argonth watched intently.  He could tell he was witnessing the end of something great.

"I want to love you, but I can't" she said.  Then she leaned towards him and captured his lips.  She was very gentle trying to forgive him of his pain.  "You have taken my grace.  I can give you no more," she whispered.

"I can take nothing more," he said.  Lexwen gave him a reassuring glance and left, this time permanently. 

Legolas took a deep breath.  His life's only love ended.  He sighed and left for his own room.  Once Argonth was sure Legolas was gone he slipped out from behind the statue.  Then he hurried away to Katowyn's room.

Her door was closed particularly.  Hushed tones floated out the door.  "Nekolas, you can't love her!" Katowyn said. 

"Faith is a wonderful person.  I just don't love you like that," he whispered. 

"Nekolas please."

"Katowyn I'm sorry."  Nekolas stood up from sitting on her bed.  He kissed her cheek and left the room.  He saw Argonth outside the door.  He bowed his head and glided down the hall to his room. 

Argonth pushed open Katowyn's door and walked in.  She was laying lifelessly on her bed.  A breeze picked up opening her windows more and illuminating her room.  Tears streamed down her cheeks silently.  Her eyes were dull and spaced out. 

Argonth walked over to her bed.  He lay down next to her and stroke her hair.  She just lay there not moving.

"Just because one man does not love you it does not meant that you can never love again," he said.  This was met with silence.

"What if I can't love again?" Katowyn whispered. 

Argonth leaned on his side to see her better.  "You only can't love again because you want to not love again.  Just give people a chance.  You cannot live the rest of your life without love" Argonth said.

"I love father, mother, and you.  Whom more do I need?" she asked.

"You need someone who loves you unconditionally.  Someone who understands you and can give you what you want and need.  Nekolas obviously cannot do this" Argonth said trying to sooth her.  He tried desperately to hold his tongue.  He wanted to ask Katowyn about Lexwen and Legolas and who was in charge of the 17.  But with Katowyn in this state it wasn't right. 

Katowyn took a deep breath as the tears continued to flow.  Then she sat up and hugged him tightly.  "I'm sorry Argonth.  I've only made your life harder" she said in a muffled voice.  He pulled her close and stroked her back reassuringly.

"No Katowyn, I've only been rude to you. Just stay safe during the war.  You must live to see better days again" he said.  Katowyn pulled away so she could see his face.

"No, I wish to defend the city.  I don't want to see better days, I just want to see the end."

"Katowyn please, you and father and mother are all I have," he said.

Katowyn almost snorted.  "Yes and what about a certain elf princess?" she asked.

Argonth blushed slightly.  "All Lexwen and I do is fight.  She is nothing.  Plus she has Legolas" he said covering for himself. 

"Lexwen and Legolas are ending.  Their love was a short passionate love.  How do you know about them?" Katowyn asked.

"Well I was in the hall and they came walking along.  I hid behind one of the statues and listened in" Argonth began.

"Argonth last time I did that to mother and father you torchured me for six months!" Katowyn screeched.

"Sh, so they were talking about how war was hopeless.  Then they stopped and started saying goodbye and not being able to love anymore" Argonth finished.  "Everyone has problems with love.  You just have to let it run its course," he added.

Katowyn sighed reminded of her broken heart.  She leaned her head on Argonth's shoulder and closed her eyes.  "Thank you for comforting me.  Why did you come here?" she asked.

Argonth shook his head.  "It is not important," he said.  "You need to rest.  Lay down, I will stay with you until sleep claims you" he said.

Katowyn lay down willingly.  Argonth lay down too.  "Goodnight Katowyn" he whispered and kissed her forehead.  Then he sat there keeping her company.  Sleep toyed with his mind.  Not able to resist the urge his eyelids fluttered closed and he slept. 

Aragorn had been one of the first to awake in the citadel the next morning.  He went to check in on this children.  Both had only appeared for dinner that night before leaving. 

He walked across the hall to Argonth's room.  He opened the door to find a spacious room.  Walls were a faded aqua color.  All the furniture was made of black wood.  A large bed was set in the middle of the room.  The sheets were black with aqua pillows. 

On the headboard were words inscribed in it.  In all his years Aragorn could never figure out the meaning.  They were in an old language.  He could tell that when spoken it was a beautiful language.  The letters were very flowing and light. 

There was a simple black desk in one corner.  The whole wall was made of doors that opened up to all of Minas Tirith. 

Aragorn smiled looking back to the bed to see a large lump in the bed rising and falling slowly.  Instead the sheets were taunt and empty.  Aragorn back out of the room not sure what to think. 

He walked farther down the hall to Katowyn's room.  He pushed open to the door and smiled.  Katowyn and Argonth lay on the top of the covers.  Their heads were touching each other's.  Aragorn's hint of fear washed away as she saw the two safe. 

    Suddenly a brown haired elf appeared in the doorway next to him.  "Good kids you've got there" Charwen said. 

"Yes, I'm just glad they got home safely.  I was quite worried" Aragorn said fondly. 

Charwen paused, "Oh yes, of course, it's quite good, quite good."  She did not look at Aragorn this time.  Aragorn stared at her.

"Yes, well I must get going.  Being our last day I must find a good defense for this city," he said breaking the silence.  Then he turned and left.  Charwen simply nodded to him.  Aragorn waited a few seconds then dismisses it and left. 

Lizwen came up behind Charwen.  "Have you forgotten to bow to the king of Gondor and protector of Middle-Earth?" she asked.  Her voice echoed off the walls. 

"Oh, I forgot!  A thousand apologies Lizwen" Charwen said putting her hand to her mouth.  Lizwen reluctantly nodded her head.  Charwen's chocolate brown eyes flashes.  She stared at Lizwen. 

"Well just try and remember to bow to the King."  Then Lizwen turned and left.  Charwen smiled and went down the hall.   

Soon after Aragorn's small incident the people of the city began to wake up.  By the second bell the city was bursting with activity.  People were taking care of last minute affairs.  War the next day could most likely be the end.

Aragorn was in his study with some captains of the city, Legolas, Nekolas, Kyomir, and Argonth.  They were trying to figure out a better defense. 

"How much does Osgiliath mean to this city?" Nekolas asked suddenly.

"Its our only real defense.  But with a war this large it will not outlast them.  It's really there to give us more time.  Every hour more we can get we will take" Aragorn explained.

"Yes so you do realize you will have to forfeit the city before the end?" Nekolas asked. 

"Yes, we do not have a choice" Aragorn said.  He at first did not see where this was going.

"Do any of you understand my thoughts?" Nekolas asked looking around.

Aragorn nodded his head suddenly.  "Yes, it might just work.  What Nekolas is thinking is leading them into a trap.  Clear out Osgiliath save maybe 5,000 soldiers.  From the lack of soldiers it might give the Mordor armies an impression that we are low on soldiers.  Then spread the defenses of humans and men out thoroughly.  All seven layers should be well covered.  Then the real city will have a great defense.  Of the 5,000 that survive, they should flee to Minas Tirith as soon as Mordor looks as if they have a sufficient defeat" Aragorn explained.

"Are we willing to sacrifice so many soldiers as decoys?" Argonth asked.

"It is better than having them all die in Osgiliath and leaving Minas Tirith to burn" Legolas said forcefully.

"But my Lord, all we are doing is leaving more orcs for the white city.  Osgiliath is supposed to knock their frontal attack down so the numbers against us are not that outrageous."  A captain with flaming red hair said.   Nekolas turned to stare at the captain. 

"Captain, who is your father and where are you from?" he asked. 

"Feradrius son of Fradridal of the Carn Dum" he replied proudly.

"So you have a sister, by the name of Faith perhaps?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, how do you know her?  Where is she?  She left almost half a year ago" Feradrius asked.

Legolas narrows his eyes.  "She left before the council of Elrond?" he asked.

"Yes, much earlier, where is she now?" Feradrius asked.

"We last saw her in Edheliond" Legolas said.

"Edheliond?  I did not know this?  Why did she not come to Minas Tirith?  She could have helped us!  She knew I was here" Nekolas exclaimed. 

"Nekolas now is not the time to fall in love.  We must concentrate on war.  What surprises me is the fact that she did not come to Minas Tirith as an ally" Aragorn said his voice full of concern. 

"Faith is no ally, nor is she a foe.  We last saw her in Edheliond.  There she requested to speak to Lord Browne alone.  Only Lexwen seems to have a slight idea of what its about" Legolas said in a ringing voice.

"Faith cannot be helped now.  What we have to focus on is the war.  Are we sure we want to forfeit Osgiliath?" Kyomir said interrupting the detour about Faith.

"They will come fast and they will come hard.  We will get no help from Rohan or the dead.  This army we have now is all we get.  This will have to be sufficient," Aragorn said quietly.  "We must have all the help we can in the city.  Osgiliath will have to be forfeited."

The men hovering around began muttering to each other.  Argonth lowered his head dismayed.  Legolas nodded his head knowing this was the best and only safe way to direct things.  Aragorn let the men out to prepare for the change.

40 horsemen rode out of the city and to Osgiliath.  Lexwen and Argonth stood by a wall watching them leave.   "Where is your family Lexwen?  You never speak of them," Argonth asked.  Lexwen stopped rubbing the wall and took a deep breath.

"That is a confusing story.  I had two mothers.  One was killed when I was very young.  She knew too much information so Sauron killed her.  Then my father remarried.  We were fine until my 1,000th birthday.  My father, Esanos Goldenleaf, was called to war.  He went missing and was pronounced dead.  My mother grieved for years.  Then Sauron's servants killed her.  So I was left in the care of Galadriel and Elrond.  Now I am in no one's care."

Argonth was silent for a while.  The time passes awkwardly.  "The first day we met you told me you couldn't tell me why you were here.  Can you tell me now?" Argonth suddenly asked.

"I am here directing…I am here for war of course.  Lorien is not in need now."  Lexwen looked out to Osgiliath.  The 40 men were just reaching the gates. 

"What did you say your father's name was?" Argonth asked.

"Esanos Goldenleaf, he was a skilled archer and leader.  I'm sure he died a valiant death," she said proudly.  Argonth didn't look at her.

"Esanos, I'm sure I've heard of him," he thought.  "How long ago did he die did you say?" he asked.

"Over a 1,000 years ago, why?" she asked.

"No, no reason at all" Argonth said his thoughts drifting him away.  "Does Lord Browne know about all the soldiers?" he asked.

"Why all the sudden questions?  He thinks that we, I mean the 17 brought over 1,000 soldiers.  He will not be expecting the 100,000" Lexwen said.

"No he won't but Sauron will.  Are you part of the 17?" he asked.  Had the situation been about anything else she would have laughed.

"Why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because it keeps coming up.  Just tell me," he said softly. 

"Yes, I am part of the 17" Lexwen said finally giving in to his wishes.

"All of you!  All the elves here are part of the 17?" He exclaimed.

"There are two humans but yes."  Argonth's eyes were wide with surprise and joy. 

"Why did you not just tell me in the beginning?" he exclaimed.

"Because it gives an impression I didn't want" she said.

"Well you gave a different impression yes.  But you gave the impression of a rude and impatient elf" he said.

"It did not seem to stop you," she said.

"No…Does Lord Browne know you are in the 17?" he asked.  Lexwen laughed a little this time.

"I hope there's a point to your questions for I see them not," she said lightly.

"Does Lord Browne know you are n the 17?  This is important!" Argonth exclaimed. 

"Yes he knows all about me in the 17.  He had evil plans for me…I must go see King Elessar!" Lexwen said suddenly.

Argonth looked at her confused.  She took on last look at Osgiliath then ran towards the path to the citadel.  For being in a long and heavy dress Lexwen could run fast.  All Argonth could catch as she turned the corners was a flutter of red.  Seven of the 17 saw Lexwen and Argonth running and followed.  Lexwen took no notice of this and ran on. 

The elves and men who had been with Aragorn were talking quietly in the grass.  Hearing the hurried footsteps they stood up.  Upon seeing Lexwen and Argonth they joined the group moving to the hall. 

Lexwen reached the doors and threw them open.  They banged against the outside walls with a wood shattering smash. 

Lord Aragorn looked up from his maps to see a large group moving in.  "Lexwen-"

"Lord Aragorn!  Lord Browne must be removed at once.  Edheliond is in terrible hands," she bellowed.  Aragorn tried to clam her down. 

"Now Lexwen, be reasonable.  Edheliond has ever been a safe haven!" he said.

Lexwen shook her head.  "He is a spy to Sauron!  Anything you have ever told them Sauron knows!"

"How do you know?" Aragorn asked. Lizwen looked miffed.  How could Lord Aragorn believe her so easily?

"Before he whipped me I went into his mind.  I got a wave of memories…they were about me, when I was younger.  The first time I held a bow, my 100th birthday, when me and Lizwen played together in Rivendell…" Lexwen drifted off.

Lord Aragorn looked at her horrified.  "Lexwen" he yelled.  Lexwen looked at him.  "He knows all that?  All your past memories?" he asked.

"I don't know how," she said.

"What was his plans for you?" he asked.

"To use me as a slave.  I'm there to help him take over Middle-Earth," she said. 

"Lord Browne is evil, a spy for Sauron.  Now he knows your younger past and wants you as slave" Aragorn pressed.

Tears ran down Lexwen's cheeks.  "No one but my father was there on my 100th birthday.  That was the day after my mother died," she said.  Aragorn looked around at those in the hall.  They looked grieved or scared.

"Lord Browne must be moved immediately," Lexwen said.

"That cannot be done.  It is a day's ride to Edheliond.  They have not truly listened to the king's will since the cities of old!  I don't have the power to overthrow him without starting another war!" Lord Aragorn explained. 

"He wants me to be a slave to him!  That could be deadly!  Him knowing my powers and weaknesses could make me useable against you all!  It comes down to this" he leaves or I leaves, take your pick" Lexwen said shaking.  The air was tense and everyone waited as the crucial decision was thought over.  Aragorn took a deep breath.

"Neither can be done.  Lord Browne will not leave but you cannot either.  Lord Browne, you say has put himself with Sauron.  I cannot control those in league with Sauron, he is lost."  Lexwen closed her eyes.

"Then you have made your decision.  I shall leave."  Then she turned and went towards the door. 

"It serves you right Lexwen!  Women don't belong in battle.  You shouldn't endanger so many others" Argonth called out. 

Lexwen froze in her tracks.  She turned around and walked up to him.  She grabbed the handle of her sword and unsheathed it.  She brought it right up to his neck.  "If I wanted to further endanger so many I could walk right up to Sauron and become his slave.  Or I could just take back all my men and watch Middle-Earth die, your choice" Lexwen's eyes flashed as a strike of red ran through them.

"Yo-you-your men?" Argonth stuttered.  Lexwen pressed the sword closer and a tiny bead of blood fell to the ground. 

"My men" she said firmly.  Then she sheathed her sword and stormed out.  Argonth turned to face the others.

"Her men?  She brought the 100,000 men?  Who was the other?" he gasped.

Legolas angrily stepped forward.  "Of all the times to aggravate her you had to pick this one!  The one time where she must leave to save you!  Maybe we should take back our men.  Then you can fight with your wounded arm and stun the world by saving Middle-Earth" Legolas glared at him for a second then turned and went after Lexwen. 

Argonth turned sheepishly to his father.  "The two most important people have to become your enemies do they?" Argonth asked.

"Women don't belong in war!  I won't stand for it!" Argonth bellowed.

"I don't disagree, but Lexwen and the others of the 17 are different.  They can handle this.  They are warriors," Aragorn explained.

"When she dies in battle do not think I was for her decision to be in war," Argonth said.  He shook his head disgusted and stomped down to his room. 

Aragorn waited until Argonth was gone then spoke.  "Feradrius go get Lexwen and Legolas.  We cannot afford to have them leave!  Bring them to me immediately" Aragorn ordered. 

"My Lord Aragorn, I do no think this wise.  Lexwen is a very emotional elf.  To demand her presence at the time after being insulted deeply would not be wise.  Give her some time, she will come when she is ready" Lizwen interrupted.

"But what is she leaves?" he asked.

"That is a chance you will have to take," she said shrugging.  Aragorn took a large breath then nodded his head.  Feradrius went back to the table to look over the maps.

Katowyn quickly put a rich blue robe over her clothes.  Then she went down the hall to Aragorn's throne.  He was sitting in his throne with a dazed look.  She bowed to him then stood.  "You called for me father?" Aragorn nodded.

"This is a difficult decision to make but I must."

Katowyn's heart dropped.  "You want me to get on a horse and ride to the ships?" she asked trying to keep a neutral face. Aragorn took a shaky breath. 

"Yes, I cannot have you here when the city falls" he said.

"If the city falls" Katowyn inject. 

Aragorn smiled.  "Please Katowyn, go with your mother.  I cannot bear to lose you.  I love you Katowyn.  Take care of the city when I'm gone."  Aragorn's pulled her forehead towards his and kisses it.  "Ride swiftly, we shall meet again," he said.  Tears rolled down her cheeks as the coming of a hopeless war hit her.

" I love you father," she said.

Then she went to her room.  She threw off her robes to reveal war attire.  She fastened her sword to her waist and put on her bow and arrow to her back.  She threw on a heavy white dress and then pulled on the hood.

She walked solemnly out of her room and down the halls.  Before going down the hall doors she took one last look at her father.  He nodded and she smiled.  Then she walked through the doors and into the sun.

Katowyn walked slowly down to the stables.  She went all the way down to the end and stopped.  A white and brown paint horse nudged her arm.  "Well White Tree, are you ready for war?" she asked.   The horse nipped at he fingers.  "I'll take that as a yes."  She brought him out of the stall and jumped lightly onto his back. 

She raced out of the stable.  The city gates opened slightly for her and she tore off.  She rode right around the city and out of range of eyesight.  Then she took a deep breath and race off to Osgiliath.

White Tree got Katowyn to the small city in no time.  Instead of going to the gates she went through the water.  The guards there were about to raise the alarm but she threw back her hood.  They aw it was Katowyn and quieted down. 

"You bring news my lady?" asked the head guard.

"No I am here to defend Osgiliath," she said.  The guards gasped.

"My lady I do not approve.  The battle is a trick, for those of Mordor.  None shall survive!" he said.

"Well now that I'm here more shall survive!" Katowyn said.  She smiled at him and rode farther into the city.

Lexwen angrily put on her war clothes.  She then put on a Gold and White dress over it.  Suddenly the door opened and Legolas walked in.

"Lexwen I am sorry for what Argonth said.  He had no right to say it."

"Well he knows what he wanted to.  Argonth knows we're in charge of the 17.  That's all he wanted to know" Lexwen said forcefully tightening her belt with her sword. 

"What are you going to do?  You can't really leave?" Legolas said.

"Not, its too late for that.  So I will do something else" she swung her bow and arrows onto her back.

"What is that?"

"I'm going to Osgiliath," she said. 

Legolas's eyes widened in horror.  "But Osgiliath is a trick.  It is a decoy.  We purposely want it to fall.  If you go there you will die!" Legolas exclaimed jumping away form her. 

She picked up her brush and began fixing her hair carelessly.  "Yes, I am leaving as King Elessar said."  Legolas grabbed the brush from her.  She looked up at him.  "I must go," she said.

Then she pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately.  He could tell she didn't expect to come back and he kissed her just out of love and goodbyes.    Lexwen pulled away out of breath.  "Goodbye" she whispered.  Then she ran form the room. 

Aragorn and Lizwen turned from talking to see Lexwen run out of the hall.  Aragorn jumped up.  Lizwen ran after Lexwen.  Legolas walked up to Aragorn's side.  "Estel, you have made a mistake.  She now leaves and believes she is doing like you said." 

Aragorn rubbed his face wearily.  "Where did I go wrong?  What could I have said differently?" he whispered

"Nothing, Lexwen just gave up hope.  Argonth has been pestering her about the leaders of the 17.  She didn't want him to know but he found out.  Then he aggravated her by calling her dangerous.  So now she leaves" Legolas explained.  Aragorn did not look Legolas but went outside.

Lexwen ran from the stables on her black horse, Force.  She felt as if she couldn't leave the city fast enough.  Out of nowhere Charwen appeared.  "Charwen I must go, I am sorry" Lexwen rushed.

"No I completely understand.  Go quickly" she said.  With a pop Force charged out of the city.  Charwen smiled and continued on.

Aragorn walked out next to Lizwen on the citadel.  "You overestimated her," he said.  Lizwen nodded sadly.

"Yes and now she goes to Osgiliath."

"Osgiliath, but the war!  Osgiliath is a decoy.  It is to be overrun before the night is over" Aragorn said.

"Exactly." Lizwen looked out to Osgiliath.

Lexwen quickly galloped to the gates.  In horror Aragorn looked past Osgiliath to see an army of 400,000 pouring out of Mordor and charging right towards Osgiliath.  Horrific half orc, part man, part goblins went towards the city.  A loud leader yelled, "Tonight Osgiliath shall burn in the ashes of men!"    
  
                                                                                          


	8. The Battle of Osgiliath

The Battle of Osgiliath

"To the water now!" yelled the water guard. The men and humans ran quickly to the open walls leading to Osgiliath's heart. On the other side Lexwen was trying to get into the city.

"Guards of the city, you must let me in!" she begged. A guard shook his head. Dusk was quickly descending upon Gondor making it too dark to recognize any facial features.

"As we speak those beasts of Mordor envelope Osgiliath. To open the gates is crazy! We don't even know who you are," exclaimed the guard. Lexwen looked around cautiously. Then she threw off her white hood. Her golden blond hair fell down and her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Lady Lexwen what are you doing here!" she said loudly.

"Sh, just let me in." The guard nodded and opened the gate enough for Lexwen and Force to fit through. As soon as Force's tale was through the gates snapped shut. A guard or two came running up to her.

"Lady Lexwen you must leave. This battle is hopeless!" he said. Lexwen shook her head and pushed past him. Coming over the bridge was Katowyn.

"Katowyn no, you cannot fight! In this war of all wars! We will all die!" Lexwen said running up to her.

"That's why I'm here," Katowyn said. Lexwen looked away stunned. "So why are you here?" Katowyn tried to look unfazed.

"That's an interesting story. I'm sure you heard my fight about Lord Browne being removed. So I decided to leave. Of course Argonth had to say something." Lexwen laughed bitterly. "Let us move up to my room and you can finish telling me what Argonth said" Katowyn suggested.

"I need my whip wounds fixed again. One last time before war comes." Katowyn nodded and the two headed to her room.

Osgiliath was deadly silent. The though of war in a mere hour made the soldiers nervous. Even worse was the thought that Osgiliath wasn't meant to survive the war. The old gray stone forming the majestic walls seemed to shy back in fear. Death was foremost in everyone's mind.

As Lexwen walked she tried to remember every face. But after about 50 she lost the ability to remember them. So she settled to just remember them when she saw them. Katowyn's room was in the heart of the city. It was a bare room made in dull gray. It suited everyone's terrible mood.

"Sit on the bed, I'll get the medicine" Katowyn said. Lexwen lay on her stomach and sighed.

"This is the last time I'll ever lay on a bed," she thought. Then she unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor. "I'll be a princess no more," She told the dress. Her silver and blue war attire did not reflect this. The pants were a dark navy with silver stripes and designs. It continued on to connect to the top, which was basically the same. A silver belt with Lorien leaves stamped on it clung to her hips. Her long and sharp sword lay at he side. She then knotted her into a ponytail leaving all traces of a delicate princess behind.

Lexwen turned to look in the mirror. The change was drastic but not so that you couldn't recognize her. Sighing she fell back onto the bed. Katowyn came back in with a bowl, towel, and a few herbs.

"It's good to see you've brought your war attire," she said. She set down the medicine. She pulled off her white dress and threw it. Her war attired was made of greens and blacks but it still had the same concept as Lexwen's. "I'm afraid mine is not as elegant as yours" Katowyn said.

"Well at lest you will blend in. Then the orcs won't know you're a royal princess at first sight," Lexwen said lightly. Katowyn smiled, the ability to laugh gone with the sun.

"Yes well by the second glance they will be all over me. But don't' worry about me. Let's worry about these wounds of yours" Katowyn said.

Katowyn began pressing the cloth to her wounds. Lexwen hissed in pain. "It's the last time," she thought. So she quieted down and told Katowyn about Argonth.

Argonth paced back and forth in his room. The news revealed to him in an angry rage stunned him. Lexwen and Legolas were leaders of the 17! " A women!" he whispered. It seemed so unlikely that she would be allowed. The world had changed much since she was born. Back then women were respected highly but frowned upon when it came to war. But today many women insisted upon joining in.

"Enough!" he cried out. Argonth grabbed his sword and two daggers. Then he stormed out of his room. He rushed down the hall. He had nothing more to do. So he planned to go to Osgiliath.

King Elessar was just coming into the hall when Argonth stormed in. "Goodbye father, I leave for Osgiliath," he said. Aragorn's eyes widened and he jumped at Argonth. "Argonth no! You cannot do this," he said. Argonth pulled against his father.

"And why not?" he grunted.

"Because…" Aragorn strained against Argonth's strong pull. "Katowyn has already left for the ships. And Lexwen just rode out to Osgiliath. We cannot lose both of you," he gasped. Argonth went limp in his father's arms.

"Lexwen left already?" he asked.

"Yes, she was mad because I do not have the power to remove Lord Browne. Then what you said about her endangering more people hurt her deeply so she left for Osgiliath. There is almost no hope for her" Aragorn explained.

Argonth tensed up again but Aragorn pulled him back. "No Argonth."

"I must go help them. Just because I dislike Lexwen doesn't mean she should die because of me!" Argonth yelled and banged against his father's grip. Aragorn nodded his head and the guards around the room slammed the main doors shut. Then Aragorn let Argonth go.

Argonth fell away from Aragorn and rubbed his arm. "Why can't you just let me go? I'll bring Lexwen back before Osgiliath is attacked" Argonth said.

"It is too late. Lexwen will not come back, especially if you ask her. Look out the window, the army is large and already half way there" Aragorn explained. Argonth looked sadly out the window.

"Without help we will not outlast them" Argonth whispered.

"Yes I know. But there is no one to help us. Just do the best you can. Then we will escape to the mountains with all speed," Aragorn said.

Argonth looked at him. "Escape? You mean to abandon Minas Tirith too! I'll have no such thing!" he bellowed.

"Sauron has played his cards right, we will not win!" Aragorn said bowing his head.

"Minas Tirith has survived many wars, why can it not survive this one?" Argonth asked.

"Argonth, do you wish to die?" Aragorn whispered.

"If it helps defend the city then yes, I will die" Argonth yelled. Aragorn was taken back by this answer.

"Alright, I will not run. But you must run. I cannot leave our people leaderless" Aragorn said.

"Katowyn can defend the city, she is the princess of the city" Argonth sneered.

"Katowyn is with the ships. I cannot leave her with this burden. Argonth, you must run" Aragorn said.

"No, I will not run. I cannot run, I will not run" Argonth vented.

"Argonth please, for me?"

Argonth leaned closer to his father. " I will not run." Then he turned and walked back to his room.

"All men to the water!" yelled the guard again. Lexwen peered out of Katowyn's room to find half of the city empty. Frowning Lexwen went towards the water. All the soldiers in the city were there. She made her way to where the guards were. They were huddled together in a corner of the city. Lexwen walked over to them.

"If we put everyone in the front we can kill off as many as possible. Then the numbers will fall a bit," said a guard.

"No, that won't work. There are 400,000 of them," Lexwen said. The guards turned to face her.

"Lady Lexwen, you still have a chance to leave," said one. Lexwen shook her head.

"No, that would be too dangerous." The guards sighed. Another caught their attention.

"Now for war-"

"Yes for war, do not keep all of these men here. If you do the city will be gone in half an hour. You need to spread them out everywhere" said a voice. Lexwen and the guards turned to see Katowyn walking towards them. "Hide surprise archers in the closed rooms. Throw as many surprise attacks as possible at them. Orcs do not work well against secrecy and neither do Uruk-hai" she finished.

Lexwen had wandered over to an open archway. "Isn't that right Lexwen?" Katowyn asked. "Lexwen?" Katowyn looked around further. Lexwen's eyes widened upon seeing the army. She walked back over to the leading group.

"Yes Uruk-hai and orcs do not, but Gohl are different" she said.

"What are Gohl?" asked a trembling guard.

"Gohl are terrible combinations of creatures. They are half orc, part human, and part goblin. They thrive in the dark and in the hour of death. They are bred for large wars and to kill elves. Elves are harder creatures to kill, so they are built to make it easier. Something about a man's strength makes it more difficult. This is good news for Gondor and Rohan" Lexwen said.

"But this means you will be easier to kill" pointed out a guard.

"Yes but the elves in the 17 have trained to kill any threat like a Gohl" Lexwen said.

Not reassured the guards nodded. "Well Gohls or no we need to spread out the soldiers. I need you guards to separate the swordsmen. Lexwen and I shall hide the archers. Then we shall lead the close contact fighting while Lexwen leads the archers" Katowyn interrupted.

"Katowyn I think you should lead this battle. You can signal when the defense tactics should be launched. Then the guards shall lead the attacks. Can you handle that or would you rather fight? I will just lead a few groups. I am here to fight, now lead" Lexwen said.

"But you've led up to now" said a shorter guard.

"Yes well I do not wish to begin this war but end it. And if that means not leading to start with that is only better for me" Lexwen explained.

The shrieks of the Gohls slowly got louder as they got closer. "Their language is terrible. Just the sound of it makes me cringe," whispered a gate guard.

"Well let's get a move on. Break into your stations then meet back here" Katowyn said. Those in the group nodded and they went their separate ways.

"All archers over here, follow me!" Lexwen called. The archers looked around confused. Lexwen waved her hand and they followed her. She moved quickly explaining as she went.

"We are hiding archers in closed rooms or large sections of the city with walls. We are fighting Gohls. They are so large that they themselves have a hard time surprising their enemy. But surprising them in quite easy.

"Now this is how it works. I will be hiding in the last room. I will direct the rooms around also. Some of those in the beginning may be given guards to direct them. Those in the middle will have a number. Lady Katowyn is directing the battle in Osgiliath. When she yells your number attack. As we reach the end the war will be heavily in play. So by then you have the right to attack when you feel is necessary. Make sure you give it a second though before you do.

"This will be a hard fight to be careful. On a last note here's what we want to do. Contain all the Gohls in the center that we can. Or we want to push them outside the city. We want to try as hard as possible to bring down the armies but keep the city. I can guarantee you this: not all 400,000 will attack the city. No, they will have a small attack until one side faces defeat" Lexwen lectured.

Then she began pushing groups into every few rooms and large corners. The men wearily walked into the given places. The though of doom weighted them down heavily. In a short amount of time Lexwen had assigned all her men and was to return to the guards.

While walking she watched the men. They looked worried and sad. She was sure they were thinking of family, friends, or good memories. Lexwen walked past an open corner and a young man beckoned to her.

She went over to him solemnly trying to keep a straight face. He bowed to her ever so slightly. "Lady Lexwen, is there any hope for Osgiliath and Minas Tirith? The armies are so large. And ours, even with the humans, is outnumbered greatly. Is there any hope?" he asked, his voice ripe with sorrow.

Lexwen took a deep breath. "As long as the heart of Gondor still lives there is hope. You may not see it but all these great men, they fight for Gondor. Not for themselves, because they themselves might have no hope. But Gondor has hope and that's what we fight for. Do not forget it. Hope lies within Gondor" Lexwen explained softly.

The man nodded his head reassure a little. The though of all the men who felt like this one ripped her heart to pieces. "Good luck Aldgar son of Alasomos, fight for Gondor's hope," she whispered. Aldgar gasped surprised that she knew his name. Then he smiled and bowed his head.

She smiled and walked away. The guards huddled together nervously. "Tonight the fate of Osgiliath shall be decided. Let us make that fate for the better" Katowyn said. The guards nodded trying to harden themselves and they walked away.

"For Gondor" Katowyn said to Lexwen putting her hands on Lexwen's shoulders.

"For you people" Lexwen said placing her hands on Katowyn's shoulders. The two hugged tightly and then went to their stations. A hideous horn blew and the battle of Osgiliath began.

As the horns blew those in Minas Tirith knew there would be no dawn if any for Osgiliath. In the hall sat Aragorn, Argonth, Lizwen, Legolas, Lawen, Nekolas, and Kyomir. "What horn's that? That is no orc horn" Legolas said concerned. The seven got up and burst through the doors.

The large army was dangerously close to Osgiliath. But the creatures were not orcs. "Gohl" Lizwen said darkly.

"Gohl but, they are not real. If there was any time they were predicted to rise is during the cities of old awakening," Nekolas said.

"Something's not right here," Kyomir whispered.

"The cities of old? I've heard of them: Two hearts merged together" Argonth said darkly. The elves looked at him surprised. "They met a dark end, at least until they are reawaken. I wish it would be happening sooner than 200 years from now" he said wistfully.

Lizwen suddenly felt a power of two great forces slamming together. They were bright white lights coming from opposite directions and collided together with a deafening bang. Lizwen stumbled back from the power breathing deeply. The others looked at her worried.

"Lizwen? What is it? Are you alright?" Nekolas asked rushing to her side.

"I am fine, it is nothing," she said waving Nekolas away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a sudden bout of dizziness" she said lightly. Not quite reassured the others turned away.

Nekolas went back over to Lizwen and whispered in her ear, "Meet me later tonight in my room, we need to talk" Nekolas said. Lizwen nodded and went up to the others.

A clatter of hooves was heard and a man with brown hair jumped off. He wore the great armor of Gondor but Aragorn recognized him not. The man walked purposely over to the group and pulled off his helmet. Argonth gasped in surprise.

"Lord Faramir!" he said. He gratefully placed his hands on Faramir's shoulders.

"Prince Argonth, it is good to see you again," Faramir said cheerfully. Argonth nodded and removed his hands. "King Elessar, I bring a great enough army to change some tidings in this war" Faramir said suddenly becoming serious.

"From Ithilien, how many?" Aragorn gasped.

"10,000 strong, I hope it suits you," he said proudly.

Aragorn's eyes glistened with hope. "Every man more shall make a difference."

"So it is well in your thoughts?" Faramir asked hopefully.

"Aye, it is well. Now come inside and get some rest. Osgiliath's under attack and I would rather not watch" Aragorn said.

Faramir looked at him worried. "Shall I send some men over there? It did not seem that there were many warriors there," Faramir said.

"No, Osgiliath is meant to give the enemy the impression that we are low on soldiers. Lexwen is there and I'm sure shall take care that the city is well fought for before being abandoned" Aragorn said.

"You are forfeiting Lexwen? My lord there are Gohls out there, they are built to kill elves as a specialty. Lexwen shall surely not last the night" Faramir pointed out.

"We know, she went on her own will. Disagreements sprung this afternoon and in the end she fled to the city. It is now too late to bring her back" Aragorn lamented.

"It is a shame to lose one so fair such as her," Faramir said quietly.

"As for another fair one, why is Eowyn in Edoras? She was making no effort to leave four days ago" Legolas said.

Faramir sighed, "She refused to not fight in such a crucial war. So I sent her to Edoras, where her brother shall protect her and the battle will not be as large."

"Do not be so sure my lord. Edoras will have a giant number of Gohls or whatever beast they send. Edoras is truly no safer" Lizwen said speaking out.

"No matter, she is in Edoras. Let me bring my men into the city then I shall take that offered rest. Our ride here was not easy" Faramir said with a hint of humor.

Aragorn nodded and Faramir left for his armies. "Gondor may have a chance," Aragorn said looking at Argonth. Argonth only nodded and left the citadel.

Inside a room full of archers, Lexwen breathed deeply. Moments before everything had been silent then she guessed the swordsmen had jumped out from hiding. Loud battle cries sounded and the earsplitting sound of metal began. The hoarse cry of the Gohl echoed through Osgiliath. Rapidly the Gohl moved closer in.

"One!" Katowyn yelled. Apart form the clash of metal the cry of arrows pierced the air. All ready Osgiliath's floor was ripe with the blood of Gohl and Gondorian soldiers. Even the pushing archers did not stop the vast numbers. "Two" Katowyn screeched from her hiding place. "Three fire but stay" she yelled.

A huge slather of arrows whistled through the air. Angry Gohl voices shot through the air as a fair amount of them fell. It was becoming obvious that as large as the numbers were the Gohl did not show having any wits. They did not make for the rooms of archers.

"Three again and four, stay put!" Katowyn bellowed through the loud battle. Young and innocent men fell like dominoes. Now that the Gohls were in the center of the city they were having trouble moving forward. Many more walls and rooms had bee built stopping them. "One and Two go to the water and help there," echoed Katowyn's loud voice. A distant commotion was made as the archers fought their way to the water. "Three and four attack. Five shoot twice in formation!"

Arrows sliced through the air and many of the enemy fell. Angered Gohls looked around somewhere to retaliate with. Swordsmen swarmed around the Gohls. Many fell with deep pain. Lexwen's heart clenched at the thought, so many dead and wounded but no one to help them.

Suddenly large Gohl pushed their way through. They were twice as large as a man and as strong as an elf. Their skin was a revolting gray and green color. They wore tough armor and carried spiked clubs and thick and study swords.

Men went flying as they plowed their way through killing any men in sight. "Seven through ten attack! Five and Six fire in formation" Katowyn screeched.

The battle suddenly turned to the enemy's right hand. The large Gohl or Logre brought down many. At least 200 infested the city. Archers ran out of rooms to try and fight off the Logre.

"Lexwen I have no more!" Katowyn yelled at her. She took a deep breath but did not give any orders.

"My lady, why do you not call for more attacks? The Gohls and Logre are demolishing the city! We cannot just stand around and watch."

"No, the dark lord is not done. We cannot afford to give up all our defenses in the middle. All archers of Lexwen do not attack for shoot. We are not ready yet!" Lexwen yelled to her rooms. Any uneasy soldiers settled down until they were called.

"My lady, why do you bother? Osgiliath shall shortly be overrun" another archer spoke out.

"If you would like to go out there and die now then that is your decision. Now is not the time, we wait for the opportune moment" Lexwen said exhausted. The outspoken guards backed down. Lexwen nodded in approval. "Yes hush, your time will come. And when it does you will wish it hadn't" Lexwen soothed.

Deciding she was right the soldiers sat back and awaited their doom.

Osgiliath slowly filled up with Gohls and Logre. The men tried in vain to hold them back. If the Logre disappeared it world have been possible. Lexwen watched the city crumble, then an idea hit her.

"All of you listen up! If we can get rid of some of the Logre the battle will play more in our favor. So I say we help out," she said.

"How do we do that? The Logre are large and strong. It would take a whole room of men to kill one" rebelled a soldier.

Lexwen glared at him. "That's my point! If we lure one Logre into a room of archers then we can kill them. Send word to the other men and then we'll help the battle yet still be refreshed for fighting. The ten of you go to each room. Tell them my plan and be careful," Lexwen explained.

Reluctantly the men nodded and the ten ran out of the room quietly. The others waited in vain for the ten to return and lure a Logre in. Slowly the anguish yells of dying Logre filled the air.

"Its working" whispered one.

" Lets get our own!" said a soldier. The men cheered and Lexwen smiled.

"All right." Suddenly there were men's voices yelling, "We've got one, get ready."

Excited the arches strung their bows ready to attack. "Aim for the neck and under the arms" Lexwen said stringing her own bow. The ten messengers rushed in and fumbled with their bows.

"Where is it?" one soldier asked. A loud yell was heard and a large Logre appeared in the doorway. Its ugly green eyes glared at them.

"Fire" Lexwen yelled. A group of arrows pierced the Logre's skin and it screamed. "Again" Lexwen urged. Sharp points bleed the Logre. It gave a deafening yell then fell down dead. "Quickly move the Logre. More will come, possibly two" Lexwen ordered. The men rushed forward and dragged the Logre again.

A nasty blue colored Logre stomped in. "Go" Lexwen commanded. The Logre, being smaller, fell immediately. The men cheered while pulling away the Logre. In succession five more came. Each time the men brightly knocked them down and removed them. After the fifth one was hauled away none came.

Lexwen peered out of the room. Almost 80 Logre lay dead on the ground from the mere ten rooms killing one after another.

A din of yells reached their ears towards the beginning of the city. "We're pushing them back! Killing the Logre has been helping!" she exclaimed. The soldiers whispered happily. Lexwen looked back at them saddened. Even in times of dark the men could find reason to be happy.

A sudden tremendous splash brought Lexwen out of her thoughts. Terrified screamed echoed through the city. "Lexwen bring your men to the middle now!" Resolved Lexwen pulled herself together.

"All right men, you've been great so far. Now we need to go and fight. Do not let this dampen your spirits! Work together to kill Logre or anything else that awaits us. Stay true to your friend while defending your city!" Lexwen said. The men's faces fell ever so slightly. "Let's go," she said quietly. The men jogged out of the room. "Groups one through nine follow group ten! We make for the center of the city to defend Gondor!" Lexwen yelled. The soldiers hiding rushed out of their rooms and followed.

Katowyn came running towards Lexwen. "Hurry, they are catapulting more Gohls to the city. Their numbers were actually thinning, but so are our men. We could win if we get more men! Just hurry, the Gohl are coming fast." More splashes were heard and the shrieks of Gohls rose into the air once again.

Lizwen walked down the hall to Nekolas's room. She wore a blood red dress and her hair down. Nekolas's room was all the way at the end of the hall near Katowyn's. It was

It was late at night and she was going to speak to Nekolas like she said. Somehow she knew his words would not be comforting.

His door was ajar just for her. She took one last breath then went in. Nekolas stood on his balcony watching Osgiliath. Lizwen walked up next to him. "They had held out well, maybe we shouldn't abandon it" Nekolas said.

Lizwen sighed. "Every plan can backfire. Now is the time that yours does."

"I'm forfeiting 5,000 lives that could be saved! I cannot just let this happen" Nekolas exclaimed.

Lizwen placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Nekolas, do not put all the fault on yourself. If Lord Aragorn did not agree with it he wouldn't have done it. Ease up on yourself" Lizwen ordered.

Nekolas was about to speak up but decided to do otherwise. "You're right, I was wrong to despair." Lizwen smiled sadly. Then she wrapped her arms around Nekolas tightly.

"There past three years have been rough. We can't let that pull us so far apart. You are still my brother even if we go into hiding and travel to west-earth. You can' t change who you are" Lizwen said softly.

Nekolas sighed but stayed silent. They sat there staring at the stars and observing Osgiliath from afar. Time passes slowly as if the life they had struggled to preserve fell down around them. As Osgiliath crumbled Lizwen spoke.

"What was it you wanted me for? It seemed like it was urgent."

Nekolas dropped out of his trance. "I wanted to know if yoga are okay. Being a fair elf you do not commonly get dizzy. Are you wounded?" he asked.

"No, I had, a vision if I may call it that. It was blinding white light, two of them. Coming from opposite sides they clashed together with an earth-splitting bang. My whole body felt the shock," Lizwen explained.

Nekolas silently mulled over this. "Do you think it had to do with our conversation, or the war?" he asked.

"Maybe, we were talking about the cities of old. Argonth was speaking wistfully of seeing the cities reborn in his time. He had said: two hearts merge together. I don' know what it means but I know it has something to do with the cities" Lizwen said.

A dazed look took her face. The moonlight captured the two making the glow. "I do not know what this means, I know before the end it will become important" Nekolas said.

Lizwen leaned her head on Nekolas's shoulder. "Our time has come, Nekolas. Nothing but us as family shall be the same in the end" Lizwen whispered in despair. Nekolas did not know how to answer this. He just pulled Lizwen closer.

Lawen stopped just outside Kyomir's room. She nervously straightened her light purple dress and smoothed out her wavy brown hair. Then she pushed his door open and stepped in. He was sitting on his bed reading a book.

Kyomir looked up upon her entrance. "Hello, what's wrong?"

"It is well, it is really stupid. I shouldn't have come I just-." Lawen mumbled on.

"Lawen tell me what's wrong. I won't laugh," he said putting down his book. She sat down on the bed and sat still. Suddenly her shoulders sagged and she broke down.

"I am scared! I know it is absurd. I mean I am one of the better known elves in the 17 for being brave and strong. But the thought of war frightens me!" Lawen said. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Most countries are lucky to get a mere day or two in advance. I got 40 of them but still am scared. War is so frightening!" Lawen jumped up from the bed. "I'm sorry, it was silly of me to come. I will just leave you alone" she said.

Then she walked over to the door and began to pull it open. "Lawen wait!" Lawen froze with her hand on the handle. "Come here my love," he said. Lawen turned around and ran to Kyomir. She flung herself upon the bed. Kyomir hugged her tightly as she burrowed her head in his chest. He could feel her tremble from fear. He comfortingly stroked her hair.

"Lawen it is alright to be brightened by war. Many die in it and even more are wounded. The worst part is the fact that you can't prevent it," Kyomir said. "But you should know that I will always be with you. Even when I'm not with you physically my heart is with you" Kyomir finished.

Lawen hugged him tightly afraid he might suddenly leave. He began to sing softly in her ear. "Darkness falls as hope fades. All is black and none may turn back. The enemy envelopes us and the desire to avenge rises, so that those who have gone have not left in vain. Do not fear for I am here to guide you. May your heart be strong as the enemy creeps along." Kyomir squeezed her reassuringly.

"I love you Kyomir," she whispered. He placed his chin on top of her head while she lay next to him. The two clung to each other as the world faded.

Lawen finally let go of him and began to rise. "I must go get some rest," she said.

Kyomir looked at her saddened by her fear. "Come sleep my love, do not leave." He opened his arms to her. She lay back down next to him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The city began to crumble as the Gohl quickly moved into the city. Arrows were flying everywhere followed by men and stones. The cries of battle and the final moans before death filled the air. Lexwen looked around for people she knew. The battle raged on but she was not disturbed. Lexwen fell out of her thoughts as she realized that at least 100 men had gone missing suddenly. The Gohl ran through the city clearing it as best they could.

A deep horn sounded and the missing men appeared opposite her. Their swords flashes in the waning moonlight dangerously. They pushed the Gohl towards Lexwen's side of the city. She was the only one there and looked around worried. They were moving towards her. Then unknown warriors to her right appeared and continued pushing them on. Lexwen didn't recognize any of the faces save one. Aldgar son of Alasomos was in the second row. He was yelling and running fearlessly towards the Gohl.

The two groups clashed together and a bitter fight ensued. Many from both sides fell. Lexwen ran down into the chaos. The Gohl, sensing her elfin, made for her. Lexwen's eyes widened as she realized that she was outnumbered. Hopelessly she sheathed her sword prepared to run. Aldgar saw her and froze.

"Captain, distract the Gohl, call them over here!" he cried out. The captain turned around.

"Why?"

"They are heading right for an elf" Aldgar rushed.

"It's just an elf," he said.

"It's Lexwen of the 17! She can't be lost!" he yelled. The captains eyes widened and they began bringing the Gohl over to them. Aldgar's group was yelling and waving their arms trying to circle the Gohl around Lexwen. She breathed a sigh of relief. Aldgar had saved her. She watched him as he and the other men fought against the Gohl tirelessly.

Shaking her head she ran right into the thick of battle. She hewed many heads. Gohl fought right up to her drawn to her blood. Her knuckled became bloody from punching and stabbing Gohl. She tightly gripped her sword fighting through the large and rowdy group.

Across the group of Gohl Aldgar stood fighting. He stabbed a particularly large Gohl. A smile graced his face. Suddenly he was shot in the stomach. The smile only half way faded from his face. He gave Lexwen on last glance then fell to the ground forever silent.

Tears racked her eyes. She had fought in many battles. But to see someone she knew in die, especially after saving her, was horrifying. Lexwen looked for the Gohl who shot Aldgar. She spotted him running up the hill. Lexwen took out her bow and fit an arrow to it. Then she aimed and shot the foul beast to the ground. Lexwen put away her bow and whispered, "Rest in peace Aldgar son of Alasomos." Then she put all her though on the battle trying to block out death.

The black night began to lighten to a musty brown. The air smelled of death. It made breathing difficult to behold the smell. The battle of Osgiliath rage don as the Gohl fought for Osgiliath. Lexwen remained with the group of men Aldgar fought with. They were slowly pushing the Gohl through the city.

On the other side of the city Katowyn was rallying archers. She called their group numbers. As they came she realized how many men they had already lost. A little over half of her archers were gone. "Are all your lost men dead? Are any of them simply wounded?" Katowyn asked, her voice shaking. Most of the men bowed their heads.

"We're not sure, my lady. Many fell while going after the Gohl being catapulted into the city. If they fell, even wounded, we could not help them. I am sure there are survivors though," said one captain trying to brighten her spirits.

"So many men" she whispered. As good as Katowyn was in war it was her first war. The amount of men dying was beyond her wildest imagination. Yet she was still in charge and had a city to save. "Come, our numbers will be enough. We are going to the watch towers and higher walls and kill the enemy from above," Katowyn said just loud enough for them to hear.

"What if we shoot our own people? This brown twilight is an evil straight out of Mordor. We can see nothing. It is too dark for good archery," explained a dark man.

"But the brown night will not go away. We must make due with what light we can, lets move!" Katowyn cried out.

Nervously the men traipsed up to the higher peaks of Osgiliath. The Gohl seemed to come in infinite numbers. They bounced off the walls and tested the strength of the very rocks. Osgiliath was overflowing with Gohl.

The archers gathered up at the top getting ready for the ambush. The men seemed jittery at the thought of shooting in the dark. The thought of killing a kinsman was sickening.

Katowyn gave them time to calm their nervous. She knew trying to aim in the dark while shaking wasn't easy. The men eventually eased up. Seeing them calm down she began yelling orders.

"Fire" she finally yelled. At once the unsure arrows sang through the sky. The Gohl below began shrieking and running in different directions. There was no captain to call order to the Gohl. Again and again the archers fired until the men began complaining that they were out of arrows.

Katowyn sighed, "Those who have arrows continued the attack. The others should leave until they are replenished." Half the men left in vain searching for arrows.

The sky was dark in Rohan, almost black. Orcs, Gohl, and Logre alike marched up to Edoras. They had first gone to Helm's Deep were it was said those of Rohan dwelled. Upon reaching it they found it empty. Without rest they marched back to Edoras where the soldiers were. They carried torches, shovels, catapults, and ropes. The light illuminated their gruesome faces. They were slowly enclosing Edoras in a circle at the base of the hill.

Soldiers were lined up all around the city and hidden in houses. Captains wove through the groups giving shore pep talks. In the Golden Hall sat King Eomer. Yurwen, Eowyn, Maxomir, and other important guards and captains were there too. They sat discussing last minute things.

"The army is sure to try a siege on us. They will cut us off fast. They will also try to burn the stables. We have moved most of the horses. But some had to be set free. Edoras cannot hold all the horses in it" Eomer counseled.

"Can you not simply fight on horseback? Is that not what the Rohirrim thrive at?" Maxomir asked.

"It is but some of the horses were in more supply than men," said a young captain.

"What do you mean?" Yurwen asked.

"There were occasionally two horses belonging to one man. The horses outnumbered the men," Eomer said. Then he turned to Eowyn ignoring the others. "Will you not escape into the mountains? This is a dangerous war. Please go now!"

"Eomer, even if I wanted to go it is too late. The city is being cut off. I would not escape and still live. No Eomer, I want to die in honor," Eowyn whispered taking his hand. He bowed his head briefly then brought it back up.

"Very well Eowyn." He paused then spoke up. "There are horses left for you. Please mount and go to your places. If you're an archer go to the outer rim. If you are a swordsmen then make for the houses," Eomer ordered in a loud voice.

"My lord having them in the houses is dangerous!" Yurwen called after him. The men filed out. Yurwen chased after Eomer as he went for his horse. "King Eomer you cannot do this!" she yelled. He stopped suddenly and turned to her.

"What would you do? Would you like to command this war? Would you like to be responsible for every failed attack? If so then I will surely trade with you," he hissed. Yurwen backed away.

"I am sorry my lord." Then she turned and fled down the halls to find Maxomir and her horse. Eomer sighed and pulled out his horse. The horse nudged his arm and then he mounted. He galloped out into the open. The stars seemed to be fading in the black mass.

Behind the Golden Hall Yurwen was talking to Maxomir. "We have to go by the king. He wouldn't try to endanger his people. Eomer is a smart and strong man" Maxomir reassured her. Yurwen nodded her head and stood still. Maxomir halted in his fixing of his horse's saddle. He moved to stand in front of Yurwen. He took his hand and stroked the side of her face. Yurwen looked up.

"Maxomir" she whispered. He placed a finger over her lips. Then he replaced it with his lips and kissed her softly. Then he pulled her into a tight hug. She relaxed in his arms. He let her rest in his arms. A loud yell from a Gohl brought them back.

"Yurwen, forgive King Eomer. Do not let this grudge last, maybe to his death, or yours" Maxomir said. Yurwen nodded and jumped onto her horse. Maxomir quickly finished fixing the saddle and followed her.

Eomer and his guards looked over the city and bellow. "This will be a hard war to fight," he said.

"Yes my lord, but a short one too. The numbers are large but not too large. It will be quick to overthrow them…or us," said his right guard.

"You have a point. We will most likely know the outcome before tomorrow night" Eomer said. The sound of galloping hooves came up behind him. To his left Yurwen rode up to. Eomer nodded to her then looked out again.

"King Eomer" she started. "I am truly sorry about my lack of respect and rude behavior in the Golden Hall. I was only speaking through the bitter voice of war. You are a wise man and I do trust your judgment" Yurwen said.

He turned back to her. "I trust yours too and respect it. But I have no other way of arranging things. Edoras was not meant for war. But war has come to Edoras" Eomer said.

"Will you except my apology so we may put this grudge behind us?" she asked.

"Yes of course, please forgive my harsh tone." Yurwen smiled and settled down.

The night wore on yet neither side was moving. The king waited patiently upon his horse. "My lord should we make the first move? Why wait?" asked his right man.

"Tell the arches to get ready. I shall call the fire" Eomer said resigned to start.

"Archers ready!" yelled the man. In unison the arches notched an arrow to their bows and made ready to fire. Eomer raised his hand ready to give the signal. Then a harsh cry sounded and arrows from below whizzed towards the city. Surprised Eomer gave the signal. A batch of arrows flew at the enemy.

The enemy answered with arrows. They weren't ordinary arrows though. Great balls of fire were lit at the tips. Horrified the men backed away. "Return fire!" Eomer yelled keeping his men in check. The men moved forward again and shot at the enemy. Unrealistically loud shrieks followed.

Eomer frowned. "That many of the enemy shouldn't have cried out. Something is not right," he pondered.

"They are setting us up for something" Yurwen stated. Slowly as if answering her question the enemy made its move. A great fire all around the basin sprang up. Eomer's eyes grew wide.

"They are using the fire against us!" he yelled.

"Keep steady and watch for silent attacks," a captain added. The fire crept higher and higher until it could almost be seen at the feet of the archers. As they looked out the Gohl and Orcs were working to make the fire even higher. The night wore on and the fire would be seen just below eye level. The fire was green with red tips. This was no ordinary fire.

"My lord, we must pressure the enemy. We cannot let their plan work," whispered his right hand man. Eomer sighed.

"Let some archers on foot go down to the fire. Have them slowly shoot the orcs and Gohl building the fire. Let them also be spies to us learning more of their attack plans" Eomer said.

"Lord Eomer, surely none shall survive" Yurwen said.

"Lady Yurwen it is a pleasure to have you at my side. I also value your opinion. If you have a better idea please share it" Eomer said. Yurwen bowed her head.

"I am sorry my lord. If I may I'd like to go down to the fires and bring swordsmen too" Yurwen said.

"You really want to go down there? It's almost sure death!" Eomer exclaimed. Yurwen nodded her head.

"Alright, take what you will. Be careful" Eomer said. Yurwen nodded and rode away.

Yurwen and a few hundred men snuck down the city hill. "Go for those heading up the attack and those who are building up the fire" Yurwen whispered. The men filtered around the city. A silent signal was given and the attack started.

Those of Rohan let loose arrows. They flew through the fire and hit the enemy. Enraged a group was quickly formed to counter the attack. They gave a terrible cry then charged at the men.

They crushed together and metal on metal shook the air. The Gohl and Orcs mercilessly hacked at the men. They carried swords, axes, picks, spears, shields, and spiked swords. They stabbed and scratching, tearing and burning at will. The tortured cries filled the air. The men fell like dominoes. The orcs made sure they simply fell wounded. The Gohl stabbed and mutilated until they were dead.

Try as she might Yurwen couldn't stop all the death. The enemy seemed to be infinite in number. They were tireless and gruesome to look upon. Bloodies and scathed they went on like zombies.

Yurwen's chosen men dwindled to little less than 100. "Retreat! Return to the city!" she yelled. The few men left looked for an escape. The orcs and Gohl continued their attack. "Retreat to the city! Retreat!" Yurwen yelled again. Even as they scurried away the enemy launched its next plan.

With a shriek the fire blazed towards the sky. Then a puff of steam came forth and Gohl an Orcs were flying towards the city. Bewildered Yurwen froze to see how this was happening. Orcs and Gohl were stepping up to the fire. Then the steam would make the fire pressurized. When it disappeared the orcs and Gohl went flying.

Stunned Yurwen ran up the hill. Breathless she almost fell off her horse. Instead she fell forward onto her horse. Then shaking her head she rode on. Ahead Orcs and Gohl were killing the archers. Yurwen gave her horse a nudge and rode into the battle. She unsheathed her sword.

Excited by her blood the Gohl hurried up to her. Sighing she began hewing the heads of the Gohl seemingly effortlessly. The orcs thankfully did not bother with her. In her right hand she held her sword shining in the moonlight. Then she got a sudden impulse to drop the sword.

Her hand burned with Maxomir's sign on it. Dread fell on her like a heavy weight. She grabbed the reins in one hand. Hopelessly she rode through the city looking for Maxomir. But to find him in this mess was impossible. As if answering her thoughts Maxomir's horse came galloping over. "Lead me Brego" she said to her in elvish.

She gave bucked than rode away. Yurwen rode after her quickly. She stopped in the middle of a battle. On the ground were many dead men. "He's not dead," she whispered. She searched the ground for him. Leaning against a house was Maxomir.

Her heart lurched and she rode over. The Gohl went towards her. "Be gone Gohl," she mumbled sick of this stupid dance she was forced to do around the Gohl. She slew a few then rode over to him.

She jumped down from her horse and went over to Maxomir. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Yurwen couldn't see an immediate wound in the dark. She called to his horse, Cataladriel. She trotted over and kneeled down. Yurwen rolled Maxomir gently onto his horse. She grabbed a length of rope and wrapped it around Maxomir to keep him on his horse. Yurwen made sure he was secure then mounted her own horse, Haku.

The two horses rode up to Meduseld and stopped. Ten or so guards stood to defend the doors. "My good men; help me. Lord Maxomir has been badly wounded and needs to be brought inside. Will you carry him for me?" she asked.

Two guards hurried over and untied Maxomir. Then they picked him up and carried him to a room off the Golden Hall. They laid him on the bed and stepped away. "Get me a healer quick" she ordered. The men bowed then ran out. Yurwen stepped over to him. She looked over his body looking for a mound. His arms, back, and chest were not seriously damaged. She ran a hand over Maxomir's left leg. She ran one over his right and froze.

On this quad was a deep gash. It was just wide enough to fit a knife, and a foul one at that. Judging by the fact that he was alive she assumed it was from an orc. She sighed and took his head. With the other she felt his forehead. It was covered in sweat and burning. She pulled away got get a cold cloth. She came over and placed it on his head. He didn't even react to the icy cold and wet rag. She tried for some time to cool him down.

Then the door opened and the healer walked in. He came in and stopped. "Lady Yurwen, what has happened to Maxomir?" he asked. Yurwen took a deep breath and pointed to his right leg. The healer looked over it briefly.

"I'll stitch it up as best as I can. It is a deep wound. He may not be able to walk for quite some time" he replied. Yurwen nodded. "My lady, I know this is a terrible thing. If you would like you can go and leave the room or fight," he said. Speechless Yurwen went back to Haku waiting outside.

She mounted and rode off. She paused at a group of Gohls talked to some Orcs. "You Gohls are useless! The elf warrior was right in your range and you didn't kill him! You're here to kill elves! I had to go over and stab him. The old elf won't be going anywhere anytime soon" growled a large orc. "You're not off the hook through- oh no. There's still another elf loose. The captain demanded that they both be killed!" hey yelled.

Anger flared into Yurwen. She pulled out her bow and notched three arrows to it. She tried to steady her hand long enough to aim, and then she set her eyes on the large orc yelling at the Gohl. She then took a deep breath and let go of the arrows. All three went zooming towards the orc. Caught unaware he immediately fell to the ground dead. The Gohl around him looked up to see Yurwen. She glared at them and shot another one. Enraged they ran at her.

She shot another two leaving five. She shot one then put away her bow. In one fluid movement she pulled out her sword and killed a Gohl. The Gohl surrounded her. She spun around and sliced off all three heads. Sighing she rode toward Eomer.

He killed an orc then turned to her. "Lady Yurwen, have you seen Maxomir?" he asked.

"He was wounded and is with a healer in the Golden Hall now" Yurwen said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said. Another puff of steam issued and more orcs flew up towards the city. "This has to end" Eomer sighed.

"What can we do? There isn't enough water in the city to put out the fires. You're men are dying. You need another tactic," Yurwen said urgently. Eomer didn't answer. "My lord, almost their entire army is up here! The rest will climb up! My lord?" Yurwen asked.

Eomer turned to her in a daze. The savage cries of the Orcs and Gohl rose into the air. "Its not over yet. The Dark Lord has a style of fighting believe it or not. He'll fight as dirty as he wants to. And when he sees victory near he sends his captain or captains in. What surprised me was the fact that the orcs came from the north instead of the south. These can't be from the south. They bear a green eye," Eomer said. Yurwen turned to him slowly.

"Green, did you say?" she asked.

"Yes green, 'tis most strange" he said. Yurwen had nothing more to say to this. The green fire suddenly struck Yurwen as very ironic.

"Green, the fire's green!" she said. Eomer looked at her.

"Yes, did you really just notice that?" he asked with slight humor. Yurwen laughed at her own stupidity. The steam rose up and the fire sprang higher than ever before. It shot up to the sky right past the tallest building and beyond. The orcs and Gohl jumped out of the fire and ran into battle.

After a few seconds Yurwen assumed it would go back down. Instead it fell then flew up even higher and an unearthly note shook the air. It was loud and quavering but sweet. Then it fell into a harsh and fell scream. It grabbed the air and made it freeze. The cry got even louder and higher until it was earsplitting. Yurwen closed her ears. The sound was unbearable to her refined ears. She looked around for the source.

The fire opened and out stepped a tall and lean shape. It was robed in emerald green robes with the hood drawn over the face so it was concealed. Through the hood ashy gray skin showed. Hard and intense black eyes were set in it. It had a small and shriveled nose and a large gaping hole was its mouth. It was black and cold to look at. A small and fine crown was set upon the hood. The war seemed to not be in motion as they looked in awe at the green robed figure.

Horrified Yurwen stepped back. Eomer tilted his head towards her. "Yurwen, what is this creature?" he murmured.

"A dreaded creature. It's sung of in only the most evil and dark songs in elven lore. It is very old and was through to be some type of myth. It is called a nazlazum," Yurwen whispered.

"Nazlazum? Why do they wear green? Most evil creatures wear black," Eomer said.

"I agree, but it was never spoken of in terms of robe color. This is indeed an evil day," Yurwen explained. Eomer looked back at the terrible creature. It opened its mouth and let out a terrible scream again. This time all the men covered their ears. The nazlazum stopped yelling.

A gray hand slowly appeared from its hiding. It pawed at its belt for a sword. It unsheathed the sword and looked around. The sword was long and thing but sharp. With sudden and unexpected speed it lunged at the men nearest it.

The nazlazum began to slice through their bodies. He mercilessly cut of their heads and roughly inserted his sword in their sides. Then his other hand rose up. He held a long chain. At the end was a ball of man twisted and sharp points. He then added this to the action.

The Rohan men fell quickly. "My Lord now is the time to act! Muster as many men as you can! Destroy the nazlazum. If not him then his workers!" Yurwen yelled desperately.

Eomer shook his head. "We can't," He said.

"Go down below then! Kill those waiting behind. Then we can control the fires," Yurwen said quickly.

"Are you insane? They'll sure take the city!" Eomer exclaimed.

"Yes and they'll have to come down some time. You need to do something," Yurwen urged

Eomer did not answer her so she sprang into action. "All able men follow me!" she yelled. The men looked around and saw her forming a group. Thousands of men were running and riding towards her. She told them nothing of her plan. She just led them down into the mountainside. They hurried down quietly.

"My good men over throw any and all enemies you see. We need to gain control of the fire," she said. Then she gave the signal to attack. With a hopeless cry then rode down the hillside. The orcs and few Gohl smiled at them. They thought the attempt weak and hopeless. The men rode and ran forward anyways.

The orcs, seeing their enemies still running panicked a bit. Their captain was above trying to gain a victory. The men ran into them and began fighting hard. They hacked and slew with a burning desire. The orcs slowly formed ranks and gave a feeble attack. The men changed some of the fortunes in the war.

They had the upper hand in the terrible fight. They pushed on with the true bow and sharp sword. The orcs fell by the dozen. Time sped away and soon the men were yelling out the control of the fire. Above the nazlazum turned quickly to see most of his men overthrown and the fire in the hands of the Rohirrim. He turned back to the war with a burning passion. He killed two men at a time instead of one. He and his workers slowly won over the city. The amount of men alive dwindled to a mere 1,000.

The orcs began putting up flags bearing a green eye, emerald green. They controlled everything but Meduseld where the King and his few men dwelt. They looked for fire but found that the Rohirrim controlled it. Enraged they fled down to the basin to start up the fire. Few Gohl and Orcs remained on the hilltop. The Rohirrim, outnumbered again, began to fear. The nazlazum himself led the attack.

In the mountains a loud and clear trumpet blew. Then almost 5,000 humans came riding down into the valley. They slaughtered all of those of Mordor in site. They began to clear the city.

The Orcs and Gohl looked at the nazlazum helplessly. Looking around he realized the sudden shift in fortunes. From afar Yurwen aimed an arrow at him. She let it go and watched it. It missed the nazlazum but hit his black horse. With a terrible cry the horse fell and the ride was left without a steed. The fire shot up again killing all of those Gohl and Orcs in the line of fire. The nazlazum, realizing defeat, turned and fled with a cry.

The men and humans rejoiced over their victory. The Orcs and Gohl ran away towards the mountains. Eomer burst through the doors of Meduseld in time to see his country's victory. His right hand man brought him the flags of Rohan. Together they tore down the foul flags and hoisted their own. Eomer's people came back up the hillside to the city.

Eomer turned to them and cried out, "Victory is ours!" The whole valley shook with the cheers of the men and humans. The horses reared and whinnied. The men were loud and blinded by tears of joy. A feeling of pure bliss fell of the country of Rohan. Even the fleeing company felt it and ran faster. Rohan had beaten the unbeatable war.

A/N: I still don't own it…it stinks. I want to thank those few people who reviewed, they were very swetet. I just posted a chapter on fiction press under the name snowdance. It's called thief nights. I'd love if you could got and tell me what you think of it. Ttyl

Snow-angel


End file.
